Hell: O Inferno é na Terra
by Alexis Lewis
Summary: Escolhas são feitas a cada segundo e por isso vidas são perdidas, pessoas queridas se vão e vem, não há lugar para hesitação, estamos entrando numa guerra já há muito anunciada onde um único rapaz terá de fazer sua escolha, a qual o mudará para sempre, mas ele não sabe que não estará sozinho, pelo menos não no começo.
1. PRIMEIRO ATO

PRIMEIRO ATO

Dor, era isso que Harry sentia, uma dor que ninguém podia acalmar a não ser ele mesmo. Doía saber que agora se encontrara sozinho, primeiro fora Sírius agora fora Dumbledore, ele estava só, sem a única família que tivera e sem o seu maior mentor. Olhava pela janela a rua escura e coberta pelo nevoeiro, uma única lágrima escorreu pela sua face até o seu queixo e logo depois caiu em direção ao chão, a dor só aumentou, sentia a satisfação de Voldemort mesmo com a prática de Oclumência, ele não escondia isso, estava tão contente com essa vitória que deixara suas emoções transparecerem para além de seu controle.  
Aquilo fez um lampejo de ódio passar pelo coração do rapaz de quase 17 anos, fora grande e forte o suficiente para que Voldemort sentisse através de sua ligação com ele, o que fez o bruxo das trevas esconder mais uma vez suas emoções e pensamentos, mas antes disso Harry sentiu vindo de Voldemort medo, mas não soube do que.  
O rapaz olhou para o quarto pequeno e escuro, seu malão fechado aos pés da cama, só tirara o estritamente necessário para um mês e pouco naquela casa, e em cima do criado mudo um único livro de capa negra, o título em verde e prata dizia claramente "Riddle -A Origem do Mal", ele achara o titulo daquele livro em um dos seus velhos livros de História da Magia, realmente tinha uma análise quase que detalhada da Vida de Tom Riddle até um pouco antes dele desaparecer por alguns anos e retornar como Voldemort, não havia muita coisa do período que ele desapareceu, apenas mortes que foram atribuídas a ele. Era uma boa leitura, ele aprendera várias coisas sobre Tom Riddle, lugares e pessoas que ele conhecia, o que era bom já que isso seria útil na procura das Horcruxes.  
Olhou no outro canto do quarto e viu jogado e todo rasgado um livro de poções, mais uma fisgada de ódio e o vidro atrás de Harry trincou inteiro, faltava só mais um dia e ele faria dezessete anos e estaria livre daquela prisão. O seu jeito calado deu medo nos Dursley´s, era como se ele planejasse algo contra eles, por isso os três mantinham uma certa distância do rapaz e, quando eles estavam no mesmo cômodo, o tratavam com uma extrema amabilidade forçada que não enganaria nem mesmo a uma árvore. O relógio apitou, eram seis da manhã o céu já estava clareando, mas a neblina teimava em ficar, efeito dos dementadores, ele desligou o despertador e saiu do quarto, fez sua higiene matinal e logo depois desceu até a cozinha, onde preparou um café da manhã simples, quando terminava de comer Petúnia entrou na cozinha o olhando com desagrado, mas não disse nada.

_A meia noite e um eu vou embora. -Falou Harry, o que assustou a Srª Dursley, já que ele falava pouco e num tom sombrio. _Quando eu sair tome cuidado, fale com tio Valter para que vocês se mudem para um lugar melhor, de preferência para fora da Europa. -Ele se levantou e deu as costas para a tia, mas antes de deixar a cozinha parou ao ouvir a voz da tia.

_Por que devemos nos mudar e para onde você vai?

_Meu povo está em guerra, o assassino de meus pais voltou mais poderoso do que nunca e a Europa se tornara um inferno. -Disse Harry sem se virar, ele riu baixinho então se virou para tia, que sentiu um arrepio percorrer a espinha, ao encarar aqueles olhos verdes carregados de ódio, assim como o tom sem vida que ele falou em seguida. _E eu vou enfrentar o rei desse inferno ou como dizem vocês trouxas, o Demônio, um demônio chamado Voldemort.

_Vai se tornar um herói como seus pais. -Murmurou Petúnia e o sobrinho sentiu um leve tom de saudades em sua voz.

_Herói? Não, por mais que muitos queiram, não existirão heróis nessa guerra e nem que eu me torne um demônio eu matarei aquele maldito e toda a sua corja de seguidores. -Falou Harry saindo da cozinha, ele cruzara com Valter na escada, mas nada disse. Entrou em seu quarto e deitou em sua cama, não havia dormido, mas sabia que logo seu tio ia tirar satisfações sobre o que ele dissera e não deu outra, cinco minutos depois seus tios e seu primo entram no seu quarto, Valter e Duda tinham expressões de medo, já Petúnia de resignação.

_Que negocio é esse de nos mandar embora de nossa própria casa! -Não era uma pergunta, apesar do tom. Seu tio estava vermelho seus bigodes se agitavam com a respiração rápida, Harry se levantou, pegou o tio pelo colarinho e o empurrou para a janela, surpreso pelo movimento, Valter não teve tempo de reagir.

_Olhe essa rua, olhe o sol. Já esta alto, são quase oito horas, está vendo a neblina que era para estar sumindo? Bom, isso se tornará uma zona de guerra e a primeira onda de ataque será a de dementadores, somente a **essa** casa, essa neblina é por causa deles. Os mesmo que atacaram o seu filho há quase dois anos e, acredite, eles não terão piedade, pois isso não existe para eles e, se eles falharem, e eu escapar, virão os Comensais da Morte, os malditos comensais que servem ao assassino de meus pais, eles torturarão vocês até o limite, farão vocês suplicarem pela suas vidas e tentarão me atrair aqui mais uma vez para uma armadilha, só para que **eu** salve suas vidas imundas. -O tom do sobrinho fizera Valter Dursley ficar estático olhando a rua com aquela estranha neblina, claro que ele havia percebido que aquilo não era normal, dava até nos noticiários. _E sabe de uma coisa? -Perguntou o sobrinho. _Mesmo que eu quisesse salvar suas vidas, eles os matariam antes mesmo de eu chegar, então aproveite que esse seu sobrinho anormal que vocês sempre maltrataram resolveu avisá-los, pois mesmo eu não gostando de vocês, não quero que vocês morram em vão. -Harry soltara o tio, que pareceu recobrar a consciência, mas permanecia imóvel.

_O que esses dementabilos fazem com quem atacam? -Perguntou Duda, que apesar de já ter sofrido o ataque, não se lembrava muito bem das coisas, provavelmente trancara o ocorrido no canto mais fundo de sua mente.

_Eles sugam toda a felicidade, fazem vocês reviverem os piores momentos de sua vida e, por fim, eles dão o beijo do dementador em você, ou seja, ele arranca sua alma e a devora, mas você continua vivendo sem a alma, só que não passará de uma casca vazia. -Respondeu o moreno.

_Para onde nós vamos? -Perguntou Petúnia ao marido, se esquecendo momentaneamente de seu filho e sobrinho.

_Não sei querida. -Respondeu o Sr. Dursley e por mais que custasse admitir, realmente acreditara no sobrinho, pois coisas estranhas aconteciam por toda Europa, ataques misteriosos e mortes sem sentido.

_Vão para os Estados Unidos, lá há pouca influência de Voldemort, mas não creio que por muito tempo, assim que vocês sentirem que lá não é mais seguro, vão para a América do Sul, lá se escondam longe dos grandes centros urbanos. -Falou Harry com o mesmo tom seco de antes e olhando incomodado com aqueles três.

_Arrumem as malas. -Gritou Valter Dursley fazendo sua esposa e filho saírem correndo do quarto, logo em seguida ele também sai, mas antes se volta para o sobrinho e diz. _Obrigado.

_Não agradeça, só não quero que vocês me atrapalhem. -Falou o rapaz, mas o Sr. Dursley não ligou para a grosseria, saiu rapidamente e durante boa parte da manhã Harry ouvira o tio gritar no telefone, ele pedira uma transferência para os Estados Unidos alegando motivos familiares e também ligara para uma corretora pondo a casa à venda, pelo custo um pouco a baixo do mercado, mas ainda sim uma boa quantia. De qualquer jeito a casa seria vendida em pouco tempo, em menos de um mês provavelmente.

Quando já era cerca de seis da tarde, o carro dos Dursley já estava lotado de bagagem e os passos ainda eram ouvidos no corredor pegando coisas que eles podiam levar na mão. Quando eram seis e meia, o carro saiu da garagem e foi embora, o rapaz ouviu o barulho do carro ao longe até que sumiu. Agora ele estava sozinho naquela casa, se levantou foi até o telefone do quarto dos tios e discou um número que já havia decorado há muito tempo.

"_Alo. -Falou alguém que atendeu na outra linha, era uma voz conhecida dele."

_Oi Mione, aqui é o Harry. -Diz o moreno ouvindo algo cair no chão do outro lado da linha.

"Você está bem? Por que está ligando? -O tom preocupado da amiga fez Harry sorrir, algo que ele não fazia muito ultimamente.

_Está tudo ótimo. -Respondeu o rapaz. _Hoje eu avisei os meus tios sobre a guerra e eles resolveram se mudar para outro país, estou sozinho aqui em casa até a meia noite. -Falou o rapaz que explicou rapidamente a conversa.

"_Você devia ter sido mais calmo e paciente. -Repreendeu a garota ao ouvir o relato do amigo."

_Você quer vir para cá? -Perguntou Harry pegando a amiga de surpresa, esperou cerca de trinta segundos para vir uma resposta.

"_O que?"

_Eu perguntei se você quer ficar aqui até horário de meu aniversário. -Falou Harry pacientemente. _Daqui iremos à Toca e ficamos lá até o casamento do Gui.

"_Espera um pouco. -Falou Hermione, ele a ouviu deixar o telefone no que parecia ser uma mesinha e depois alguns passos, uma porta se abrindo, mas não se fechando, ouviu vozes ao fundo sem conseguir distingui-las, parecia uma leve discussão que durou quase cinco minutos, depois ouviu passos apressados indo a direção do telefone e a voz arfante da amiga. _Tudo bem, mas antes de nós irmos para a Toca temos de passar aqui para pegar minha bagagem."

_Combinado. -Falou Harry com um tom de voz alegre. _Pode aparatar dentro da casa.

"_Certo, daqui a cinco minutos eu apareço aí. -Depois disso eles se despediram brevemente e desligaram o telefone."

...

Hermione já estava ali há um pouco mais de uma hora e Harry não deixou de se surpreender com o quanto ela podia ser diferente fora da escola, não que ele já não a tivesse visto fora da escola, mas mesmo nos Weasley's ou na sede da ordem ela ainda tinha aquele tom de querer aprender tudo. Há algum tempo ele notara que a amiga era insegura quanto a ser uma nascida trouxa e achara que era por isso que ela se esforçava tanto nos estudo tentando mostrar que ela merecia ser bruxa.

_Mione, o que você quer para jantar? -Perguntou Harry da cozinha, em seguida ela entra no aposento.

_Você sabe cozinhar? -Perguntou Hermione em tom zombeteiro, algo que ela raramente usava na presença dos outros.

_Passei dezesseis anos sendo escravo dos Dursley´s se eu não aprendesse a cozinhar acho que eles me expulsariam e o Duda seria mais magro. -A última parte ele disse em tom maroto. _Mas então o que você vai querer para a janta?

_Pizza. -Falou Hermione fazendo o amigo a olhar. _Eu adoro Pizza. -Comentou ao ver o olhar divertido do amigo.

_Você nunca falou isso. -Falou Harry pegando o telefone e ao ver o olhar curioso da amiga ele disse. _Vou ligar para a pizzaria.

_Pede meia calabresa, meia frango com catupiry. -Pediu a garota e assim Harry fez.

_Daqui a meia hora chega. -Harry fala e depois olha atentamente para Hermione, que se sentiu incomodada. _Agora que eu pensei direito, você nunca falou muito de você. -Comentou em tom ligeiramente curioso. _O pouco que eu sei da sua vida fora de Hogwarts é que você é filha única e que seus pais são dentistas.

_Bom, vocês nunca perguntaram muito e eu sempre estava estudando ou metida em encrenca com vocês. -Falou Hermione sorrindo levemente ela notara que Harry estava diferente quando ele falava dos Dursley´s seu tom de voz ficava frio ele ficava quieto às vezes. _Afinal eu também não teria paciência de parar a cada cinco minutos para traduzir para o Rony ou a Gina alguns termos trouxas e costumes. -Os dois riram um pouco até que ficaram quietos.

_Você já teve um namorado fora de Hogwarts? -Perguntou Harry indo para sala e se sentando no sofá em frente à TV, Hermione corou com a pergunta e seguiu o amigo sentando ao lado dele.

_Nada sério como namoro. -Ela respondeu sem olhar para o rapaz, que sorriu com o nervosismo dela. _E você?

_Eu nunca vou querer um namorado, pode ter certeza. -respondeu em tom de chacota fazendo o nervosismo da amiga se dissipar. _Mas não, nunca tive uma namorada fora da escola, para falar a verdade o pessoal daqui acha que eu sou um tipo de delinqüente extremamente perigoso, eles tiram os filhos de perto de mim e fecham as portas e janelas quando me vêem saindo de casa.

_E por que eles fazem isso?

_Meus queridos e amados tios contribuíram para isso desde que eu tinha idade para andar e falar. -O tom seco voltara a voz de Harry, mas logo passara. _Você ficou com Krun?

_Não. -A resposta viera tão rápido que Harry arqueara as sobrancelhas num sinal de curiosidade. _Bom ele até pediu para nós namorarmos, mas não aceitei, ele só era um amigo e eu não o via de outro jeito. -Agora sim, aquele era o tom sério que ela usava na escola, como se quisesse deixar as coisas bem claras.

_Se o Rony soubesse disso. -Falou Harry abrindo um sorriso maroto.

_Nem me lembre daquele ruivo. -Falou Hermione descontente. _Ele me mandou uma carta há umas duas semanas pedindo para nós sairmos, mas só por que eu não aceitei, ele me mandou outra falando que provavelmente eu sairia com o "Vitinho" e mais um monte de besteira.

_Ele gosta de você. -Falou Harry como se aquilo fosse normal e, pela reação da amiga, ele notou que ela já sabia.

_Somente um trasgo cego e dez vezes mais burro que o normal não perceberia isso. -Diz a garota com um leve tom de impaciência. _Se ele tivesse tomado a iniciativa há algum tempo atrás, até que hoje poderíamos estar juntos, mas não, ele só queria brigar e ano passado ele fez aquilo com a Lilá.

_Então até ano passado você gostava dele? -Falou Harry inclinando a cabeça levemente para o lado, o que fez Hermione achar um ato um tanto infantil, o que a fez sorrir levemente.

_Eu estava agarrada ao que um dia foi um sentimento, afinal eu gostei dele e achava que provavelmente nunca mais gostaria de alguém. -Nesse momento ela baixou os olhos e em seguida a campainha toca. _Chegou a Pizza. -Disse distraída.

_Eu vou lá pegar. -Falou Harry se levantando.

_Você tem dinheiro trouxa?

_Eu sempre trago quando volto pra cá para caso de emergências. -Falou Harry, logo em seguida atendendo a porta, ela o ouviu falar algo com o entregador que parecia ter medo do moreno e em seguida o tom do entregador muda completamente, e ele sai aparentemente feliz. Pouco depois Harry chegou à sala com a caixa de pizza.

_Ele estava com medo de você? -Perguntou Hermione se levantando do sofá e indo para a cozinha com o amigo.

_Ele mora na rua de trás e viveu ouvindo o quanto eu sou perigoso. -Falou Harry pegando pratos no armário. _Mas ficou contente ao receber vinte libras de gorjeta.

_Harry o que você sente em relação à Gina? -Quando Hermione fez essa pergunta pegou o rapaz de surpresa e este se engasgou com um pedaço de pizza, começou a tossir desesperadamente, a cena era no mínimo hilária e a garota simplesmente riu do amigo.

_Não tem graça. -Diz Harry depois de uns três minutos já recuperado da surpresa, mas mesmo assim Hermione não parara de rir. _Mas em relação a sua pergunta, a resposta é que eu não sei. -A garota parou de rir de repente. _Eu gosto dela, mas não creio que seja do jeito que eu imaginava, se for ver agora, eu não consigo pensar nela mais do que uma amiga ou que uma irmã.

_Então você não a ama? -Perguntou Hermione interessada.

_Amor é só uma palavra Hermione. -Diz o rapaz em tom sério e grave olhando diretamente nos olhos da amiga. _Eu poderia te dizer que até antes de entrar em Hogwarts e saber as coisas sobre os meus pais eu via a palavra amor como uma desculpa esfarrapada para pessoas que não sabem o que dizer ou que querem agradar a outras pessoas ou até mesmo ganhar algo, veja bem, eu cresci com os Dursley e o meu primo só usava essa palavra quando queria algo, meus tios usavam essa palavra com o meu primo até que com carinho, mas eles também a usavam para com pessoas da família de meu tio, alguns primos dele, mas só usavam quando necessário ou conveniente, sempre cercado de segundas intenções. -Hermione ouvia um tanto quanto chocada o relato do amigo. _Mas quando eu entrei em Hogwarts e soube o que minha mãe fez por mim eu fiquei triste, mas contente. –Houve uma pequena pausa onde ele respirou fundo. _Triste por nunca ter podido ficar mais perto dela, de sentir que ela me amava, e feliz por que mesmo não a conhecendo eu soube que ela me amava a ponto de dar sua própria vida, não só ela, mas o meu pai também.

_Então por que você diz que amor é só uma palavra?

_Por que essa palavra pode ser usada levianamente. Se você perguntar a Gina, ela dirá que eu nunca disse que a amava, para falar a verdade eu não me lembro de algum dia ter usado essa palavra com alguém. -Harry pareceu forçar a memória, mas não lembrava de nenhuma ocasião em que tinha usado aquela palavra para se referir a alguém nem mesmo quando gostara de Cho ele a usara, e Hermione pensava o mesmo. _Se eu tiver de usar essa palavra para descrever o que eu sinto eu usarei, mas não farei isso só para agradar aos outros ou para me iludir. Se eu gostei de Gina, sim talvez um pouco mais que amizade, mas isso passou e eu gosto muito da família Weasley, eles são como minha família e é assim que eu vejo Gina, como alguém de minha família, uma irmã. -Harry parou e olhou para o teto pensativo. _Eu também gosto de você, Mione, a ponto de morrer para te proteger.

_Eu não permitiria que você morresse para me proteger. -Falou a garota tão rápido que fez o rapaz a olhar curioso. _Afinal você é mais importante que eu e eu também gosto de você e não permitiria que algo assim acontecesse.

_Pare de se menosprezar. -Falou Harry em tom tão forte de voz que fez Hermione tremer, os olhos dele brilhavam levemente. _Você sempre se menospreza, desde que descobriu ser uma bruxa você tem medo de não ser boa o bastante para estudar em Hogwarts, você tem medo de ser inferior a um puro sangue só por que você é nascida trouxa, e por isso tenta estudar e saber o máximo possível para provar que é digna e capaz, mas olhe bem, Hermione, você é a bruxa mais poderosa que eu já vi, mais esperta e esforçada, nunca desiste do que quer e não descansa até conseguir cumprir sua meta. Essas qualidades é a que fazem especial e, se ainda duvida que não é digna de ser bruxa, olhe para mim, olhe para minha mãe, uma nascida trouxa, a mais inteligente aluna de Hogwarts em seu tempo e pelo que eu soube era uma bruxa tão poderosa que enfrentou cara a cara Tom Riddle e ainda saiu viva por três vezes, era uma bruxa tão especial e poderosa que até Voldemort hesitou ao matá-la, pois preferia ela ao seu lado do que morta e ela era nascida trouxa, ela era o que os puro sangue chamam de Sangue ruim e ela conseguiu enfrentar o mestre dos comensais de tal maneira que poucos bruxos conseguiram. -Harry suspirou e se acalmou, viu o olhar marejado de Hermione e depois disse num tom mais brando de voz. _Pare de se forçar, pois isso só faz mal a você, a última coisa que eu quero ver é você mal, eu preciso de você, Hermione, preciso para atravessar essa guerra e para além dela. -A garota desabou em lágrimas, era a primeira vez que ouvira tais palavras de alguém e era a primeira vez que ouvia que alguém realmente precisava dela, não para deveres, mas sim para viver, para realmente ajudar. Ela sente o amigo lhe abraçar e afunda o rosto em seu peito, as lágrimas correram soltas.

...

Faltava pouco para a meia noite, as malas de Harry já estavam na parte de baixo da casa, Hermione dormia calmamente no sofá, ainda estava frágil pelo que eles conversaram mais cedo. Ele a olhou por uns dois minutos ela dormir, parecia tão serena como se não houvesse problemas. Olhou para o relógio, faltava apenas três minutos, ele se aproximou lentamente de Hermione.

_Mione, acorda. -Falou o rapaz em tom calmo, tocando a face da amiga, o primeiro pensamento que lhe veio à cabeça foi "como ela é linda", mas balançou a cabeça para mandar esses pensamentos para longe, a chamou pela segunda vez e ela se mexeu preguiçosamente, abrindo os olhos e sorriu ao encontrar o amigo, se sentia mais segura e por um instante desejou sempre acordar com ele ao seu lado, se assustou com tal pensamento e balançou a cabeça tentando espantar o sono, pois julgava que fora isso que a fez pensar tal coisa. _Falta somente um minuto, Mione. Falou o rapaz, ela se levantou, estava desperta, mas de repente sentiu que estava sendo observada.

O Relógio marcou meia noite, logo depois vieram às badaladas do relógio e quando a última badalada foi ouvida um frio imenso invadiu a casa, as portas se abriram sozinhas. Eles olharam pelas portas e janelas e viram centenas de dementadores circulando a casa, cobriam toda a rua, então os dementadores começaram a entrar na casa. Harry puxou Hermione, os gritos de sua mãe já eram ouvidos em sua mente, se concentrou em algo feliz, pensou em quando ganhara a taça de quadribol, mas sentiu que não era o suficiente, pensou em Sirius e quando ele lhe convidou para morarem juntos, mas logo veio à tristeza por saber que o padrinho estava morto, então, veio como uma luz em sua mente, a imagem dele e de Hermione conversando mais cedo, ambos felizes pela companhia um do outro, se concentrou nessa imagem e bradou.

_Expecto Patronum. -Uma luz prateada muito forte irrompeu pela ponta da varinha de Harry, ele era provavelmente o mais forte patrono que o rapaz já produzira, o Cervo prateado parecia maior do que nunca e irrompia contra os dementadores os jogando para fora da casa com uma enorme facilidade. O moreno não ficou olhando, levou Hermione para junto de suas coisas e as tocou. _Mione aparate comigo até sala da sua casa. A garota estava pálida, fechou os olhos por alguns segundos, então com estalo seco no ar, ela e Harry desapareceram com as coisas do garoto.

...

Harry se sentiu desconfortável com aquela viajem via aparatação e sentiu grato ao tocar o chão, mas logo suas pernas fraquejaram, se sentiu extremamente exausto, malditos dementadores, ele sempre ficava assim por causa deles. Hermione o ajudou a se apoiar nela e o levou para um sofá, só então ele percebeu a grande sala de visitas branca e bege em que se encontrava, havia uma lareira a sua frente, estava apagada no momento, o teto tinha um lustre bem bonito dourado e prateado.

_Chocolate. -Falou Hermione estendendo para ele uma barra de chocolate, a qual ele aceitou de bom grado, foi como se toda franqueza dele desaparecesse e o frio que ainda sentia sumiu, fechou os olhos por alguns segundos e depois os abriu e viu o rosto da amiga, por alguma razão se sentiu mais renovado do que com o chocolate. _Está melhor?

_Com você cuidando de mim não tem como eu ficar mal. -Falou Harry sorrindo para a amiga, que corou levemente e se virou de costas para disfarçar.

_Vou pegar as malas. -Falou Hermione saindo rapidamente da sala, fazendo o sorriso do moreno aumentar mais ainda ao perceber o quanto a amiga ficara desconcertada, não demorou muito e ela já estava de volta à sala, a mala dela flutuava logo atrás da garota. _Vamos à Toca. -Falou ela.

_Não. -Falou Harry fazendo a amiga ficar um tanto surpresa e o olhar com curiosidade. _Primeiro vamos para o último lugar em que me procurariam.

_E seria? -Perguntou à amiga.

_A Mui Antiga Casa dos Black. -Falou Harry com um sorriso travesso nos lábios.

_Lá não é seguro. -Falou Hermione espantada. _Depois que Dumbledore morreu o feitiço Fidelius desapareceu.

_Não desapareceu. -Falou Harry estranhando à amiga não saber aquilo. _Quando o fiel do segredo morre o dono da Casa se torna o novo fiel e como Sírius morreu e eu sou o seu herdeiro.

_É claro. -Falou Hermione como se tivesse lembrado de algo. _Eu me lembro de ter lido algo assim em algum lugar.

_Bom, então venha. -Falou Harry pegando na mão de Hermione que cora levemente e sente uma espécie de choque percorrer o seu corpo, em seguida eles desaparatam.

...

A mansão Black continuava do mesmo jeito que estava da última vez que Harry estivera ali, tirando os enfeites de natal e incluindo a grossa camada de Pó que abafava seus passos. Ele subira alguns lances de escada, pedira para Hermione esperá-lo na cozinha, ia ser rápido, parou em frente a uma porta ligeiramente maior que as outras, era li o seu destino, colocou a mão na maçaneta, respirou fundo e abriu a porta.

Ele nunca estivera no quarto do padrinho, mas soubera de primeira que faltavam vários objetos de valor, notou que a camada de pó era mais densa, provavelmente ninguém se preocupou em limpar aquele local. Avançou mais um pouco até o meio do quarto, era bem amplo e, bem no centro, logo a sua frente, havia uma enorme cama de dossel com cortinas verdes e vermelhas, olhou para um canto e viu um guarda roupa, a porta estava aberta, viu alguns livros velhos foi até o armário e viu uma capa jogada de qualquer jeito num canto, ele a pegou e viu que ela cobria um espelho muito bonito, era aquilo que ele procurara, o pegou sem deixar de pensar que se tivesse usado o outro espelho teria o padrinho ali com ele, antes de sair deu mais uma olhada nos livros, havia livros desde magia negra, provavelmente pertencente aos pais de Sírius, a livros de DCAT, também tinha grimórios, algo bem raro, tinha uns dois um estavam em uma língua totalmente desconhecida do rapaz e aparentemente do padrinho também, já que nas bordas das páginas ele encontrara várias frases na letra de Sírius, fazendo comentários sobre o que supunha estar escrito ali, alguns aparentemente xingavam o manuscrito de diversos nomes, alguns que até mesmo ele não sabia que existia.

Pegou os livros, no total eram uns seis, os dois manuscritos, um grosso livro de DCAT, aparentemente parecia ser mais completo que qualquer outro livro sobre esse assunto, e os outros três livros de magia negra. Caminhou com cuidado para não derrubar nenhum livro ou até mesmo o espelho, passou por umas duas tapeçarias que demonstravam a árvore genealógica dos Black, ele nunca as tinha notado ali, mas quando passou pela segunda, notou um nome estranho, era o nome do irmão de Sírius, Regulo Black, então uma idéia lhe veio a cabeça, lembrou de seu padrinho dizer que quase toda família era a favor de Voldemort, também se lembrou dele dizer que seu irmão era fraco demais para desafiar Voldemort, mas deve ter feito algo que o desagradara, percorreu rapidamente os olhos pela tapeçaria e parou em uma foto bem ao lado da de Belatrix, nunca a tinha notado ali.

_Rômulo Arthur Black. -O nome diferente dos outros estava gravado em dourado e prateado como se ele devesse se destacar dos outros, nunca ouvira falar dele, mas valeria apena pesquisar, afinal era um bom palpite. Desceu um pouco mais rápido as escadas e logo estava na cozinha, viu a amiga distraída olhando para a mesa da cozinha, onde a ordem antigamente fazia suas reuniões. _Vamos. -Disse Harry fazendo Hermione se sobressaltar levemente, mas logo se virou para o rapaz, notou os livros, mas não fez nenhuma pergunta, aquele não era o local certo. _Coloque alguns desses na sua mala. -Hermione fez um aceno com a varinha e uma mala negra apareceu em cima da mesa, estava vazia. _Obrigado. -Disse Harry colocando os livros dentro da mala com cuidado, Hermione viu de relance um titulo que a fez estremecer levemente, mas nada disse. _Depois falamos sobre isso. -Disse notando a garota inquieta, esta sorriu levemente e ambos desaparataram rumo à Toca.

...

Ambos acharam imprudente aparatar dentro da Toca afinal aqueles tempos eram negros e não seria muito sensato fazer aquilo numa casa cheia de bruxos capazes, então aparataram a uns dez metros da porta de entrada da morada Weasley, assim se alguém os ouvisse já estariam preparados. Ambos caminharam rapidamente até a porta e ao alcançá-la ouviram certa movimentação dentro da casa, se olharam, Harry apertava mais a mala negra em sua mão, já havia enviado sua mala mais cedo para os Weasley. Na outra mão estava a mala de Hermione, a qual ele fizera questão de carregar. A morena deu três batidas na porta.

_Quem são? -Perguntou uma voz conhecida de ambos.

_Eu sou Peter Pan e essa é Wendy, viemos te levar para terra do nunca. -Respondeu Harry em tom sarcástico e foi repreendido por Hermione, mesmo esta exibindo um leve sorriso nos lábios. Ambos ouviram sons que indicavam confusão dentro da casa.

_Somos nós, Rony. -Disse Hermione contendo o riso. _Harry e Hermione.

_E como saberei que são vocês mesmo? -Perguntou Rony.

_Abre a porta logo, Rony. -Disse Harry achando aquilo ridículo, mesmo sabendo que era algo para segurança. –Ok, no sexto ano você namorou a Lilá e quando você a beijava parecia que você queria engoli-la, e se quiser posso dar alguns detalhes dos encontros que você tinha com ela e sobre o que vivia falando durante o sono...

_Ok, é o Harry. -Falou Rony abrindo a porta rapidamente. As orelhas estavam tão vermelhas quanto os próprios cabelos e logo atrás dele os gêmeos só faltavam cair no chão de tanto rir. _Não precisava de tantas informações. -Resmungou Rony fazendo Harry sorrir de um jeito maroto e olhar para Hermione, que não sabia se o repreendia ou ria, então resolveu ficar calada e olhar distraidamente pro alto por alguns segundos. _Entrem. -Disse Rony se afastando da porta, logo depois mandando Fred e Jorge calarem a boca.

_O Roniquinho fazendo coisas pervertidas na escola. Falou Jorge num tom zombeteiro. _Imagine mamãe sabendo disso.

_Bom, seria bem interessante se eu contasse para ela e pro Harry de alguns encontros desastrosos seus, como naquela vez em que o Jorge foi sair com a Angeli... -Os Gêmeos pararam no mesmo instante e avançaram para o irmão mais novo lhe tampando a boca.

_Você venceu. -Disseram ao mesmo tempo os gêmeos Weasley, ambos claramente a contra gosto.

_Depois você me conta Rony. -Disse Harry só para alfinetar os gêmeos, que ficaram meio incomodados.

_Pode deixar. -Disse Rony. _Assim, da próxima vez que eles atenderem a porta você vai ter muito que falar.

_Se você falar uma palavra sequer, eu boto uma ninhada inteira de Acromantulas no seu quarto. -Ameaçou Jorge.

_Façam isso e aí todos vão saber. -Disse Rony em um resmungo audível. _Chega, saiam daqui. -Falou mais uma vez o ruivo, os gêmeos saíram com sorrisos marotos nos lábios. _E não se esqueça que o Harry está no mesmo quarto que eu e a mamãe não vai gostar de saber que vocês fizeram alguma coisa lá. –Harry apenas olhava Hermione que também estava se divertindo com aquilo tudo.


	2. O INICIO DO FIM

AVISO: ESSA FANFIC NÃO É MINHA, ACHEI NA INTERNET E QUERIA COMPARTILHAR COM VOCÊS. HARRY POTTER NÃO ME PERTENCE E NEM AO AUTOR DESSA FANFIC.

Segundo Ato: O Inicio do Fim

Já se passara uma semana desde que Harry chegara à Toca, ele mal vira Gina, ela sempre estava saindo de casa para ir à casa de Luna.  
No almoço do dia trinta e um a Senhora Weasley chamou vários membros da Ordem e fez um almoço de comemoração ao aniversario de Harry, era algo estranho para ele ver tanta alegria ali, mas mais tarde notou que muitos disfarçavam a tristeza para esta não os dominarem. Harry conversou bastante com Lupin, ficando sabendo mais de seus pais e Sírius, os dois riam com a história dos marotos e Fred e Jorge, que eram literalmente fãs deles, também se penduravam em cada história dos feitos dos marotos.

O Casamento de Fleur e Gui seria no dia seguinte na Toca, durante aquela semana tudo era corrido para preparar o jardim, houve uma desgnomização de emergência, o moreno pode jurar que nunca viu tanto gnomo voando para longe, eles também arrumaram um pequeno altar onde os noivos subiriam. Harry ficou curioso para saber como é um casamento Bruxo, perguntou a Hermione e esta lhe falou algumas coisas, ela fora convidada por Fleur para ser dama de honra, mas recusara, então as damas seriam Gabrielle, irmã mais nova da noiva e Gina.

Todos estavam dormindo, mas Harry não conseguia tal feito, mesmo sabendo que teria de acordar cedo para acertar mais alguns detalhes para o casamento. Se levantou da cama de armar e olhou para o amigo, este já roncava provavelmente sonhava com algo bom pois resmungava algo e depois sorria. Saiu do quarto com cuidado e silenciosamente desceu os degraus com cuidado, afinal todos os irmãos de Rony estavam lá, sem contar Gabrielle que estava no quarto de Gina, a pequena francesinha tinha certa admiração pelo moreno, ela crescera bastante, estava com doze anos, mas era um pouco alta para a idade e sempre queria estar onde Harry estava, o moreno via de vez em quando Hermione bufar ou revirar os olhos com aquilo, mas não se importou, o efeito das Veelas não o afetava desde a copa mundial de quadribol.

A cozinha dos Weasley estava quieta e silenciosa, era lua crescente e, apesar de não estar cheia, ainda sim iluminava bastante o local, pensou brevemente que fora muito bom o casamento não ser em dia de Lua cheia assim Lupin poderia participar das festividades. Meio distraído pegou um copo e colocou um pouco de suco nele, foi até a sala e se sentou num sofá de onde olhou pela janela e viu a noite clara e ao longe algumas árvores, depois olhou para o alto, mas segundos depois pelo canto dos olhos, ele viu uma sombra atravessar a claridade que vinha da janela, ficou apreensivo se levantou rápido, se sentia sendo observado, então toda a luz da sala se ascendeu machucando por alguns instantes sua visão, que ficou meio embaçada, pegou a varinha no bolso da bermuda que usava e apontou rapidamente para a esquerda, onde ouvira um movimento, sua visão já estava voltando ao normal quando ele viu longos cabelos negros como a noite.

_Quem é você e o que faz aqui? -Perguntou Harry em um tom forte que demonstrava claramente que não estava brincando.

_Não importa quem eu sou. -Falou o ser e só então Harry prestou atenção nele. Era um homem de cabelos longos e negros como o ébano, olhos de um azul tão claro quanto o céu de um dia ensolarado, suas vestes eram estranhas, uma túnica vermelha e negra cobria a maior parte de seu corpo, em seu pescoço estava um colar dourado com um pingente em forma de olho muito parecido com aqueles que se vê nos hieróglifos egípcios, também era alto, pelo menos um e noventa. _E também não se trata do que eu quero e sim do que você quer. -Disse mais uma vez.

_Quem te mandou? -Perguntou Harry apertando mais a varinha entre seus dedos.

_Ninguém. -Respondeu o estranho.

_Expelliarmos. -Falou Harry, o feitiço saiu com força e atingiu o estranho no peito, mas este nem ao menos se mexeu, somente sorriu de uma forma condescendente. _Expulsorio. -Falou mais uma vez o moreno e mais uma vez o feitiço acertara o alvo, mas algo estranho aconteceu, ele se sentiu sendo arremessado para trás e ia bater na parede se o estranho não aparecesse ao seu lado e o amparasse.

_Se tentar usar magia com alguém mais poderoso que você, o dano será todo seu. -Disse o estranho soltando Harry. _Vamos direto ao assunto. -Falou mais uma vez, só que dessa vez de costas para o rapaz. _Eu vim em busca de um negócio e creio que você se sentiria muito tentado em aceitar a proposta.

_E qual seria? -Perguntou o moreno desconfiado, vira que o estranho era forte e que se quisesse matá-lo já o teria feito.

_O que diria se eu dissesse que posso lhe oferecer mais poder do que qualquer mortal poderia alcançar? -Perguntou o estranho num tom calmo de voz. _Sei que procura isso para derrotar aos seus inimigos, mas creio que nunca alcançarás, pois tens limitações quase que imutáveis.

_E o que você ganharia com isso? -Perguntou o moreno.

_Muitas coisas, entre elas sua alma humana. -Disse o estranho agora se virando mais uma vez para Harry, que viu os olhos azuis sumirem para darem lugar a olhos negros. _Sua alma humana limita muito seu poder e sua existência, eu posso simplesmente "trocar" a essência humana dela por algo mais poderoso.

_Do jeito que você fala, até parece os demônios de estórias trouxas. -Disse Harry em tom debochado.

_Eu não pareço. -Disse o ser. _Eu sou. -Harry recuou um passo ao ver que os olhos do estranho estavam totalmente negros. _Você é um fraco e não importa o quanto tente, nunca conseguirá poder o suficiente, Voldemort repartiu sua alma, desse modo ele pode alcançar um poder maior, pois abriu mão de sua parte humana. E você, uma mera criança, quer vencê-lo.

_Não preciso de sua ajuda. -Diz Harry sem se importar com aquilo. _Não perderei minha alma só para conseguir poder, não farei o mesmo que Voldemort.

-"Nem que eu me torne um demônio, matarei aquele maldito e toda a sua corja de seguidores" -Falou o estranho. _Foram essas suas palavras e isso que me atraiu até você. -Falou mais uma vez, sua voz estava mais grossa. _Você terá muito tempo para ver que não tem e não vai conseguir poder para vencer essa guerra humana e quando admitir isso, lá estarei eu e veremos se você ainda terá essa ideologia patética.

_Não é ideologia patética, irei acabar com os malditos comensais com minhas mãos, com o meu poder, não preciso de ninguém para me dar mais poder, pois eu o alcançarei sozinho. -Disse Harry, seu tom era sombrio e quase sem vida.

_Sacrifícios tem de ser feitos em guerra. -Disse o demônio. _Só falta saber se você está disposto a fazer o sacrifício que está destinado em seu futuro.

Quando essas palavras foram ditas, Harry viu uma luz intensa e fechou os olhos com força, quando os abriu novamente, Harry estava mais uma vez no escuro, sentado no sofá e olhando para o alto, era como se tudo aquilo fosse um sonho, mas as últimas palavras do demônio ainda ecoaram pela sua mente até mesmo depois dele dormir.

...

O casamento do mais velho dos Weasley fora uma bela cerimônia, a primeira da qual Harry e Hermione participaram. Eles estranharam ao verem que quem realizava a cerimônia eram os pais e não um juiz de paz ou qualquer coisa semelhante, mas também ficaram sabendo que isso era uma tradição na família Weasley. Depois da cerimônia teve uma grande festa nos jardins, para todo lado que se olhava era visível a superioridade ruiva e loira, esta mais por parte dos Delacour.

A festa estava lotada, as duas famílias eram grandes e também havia outros convidados conhecidos das famílias. Harry não tinha um momento de sossego, por mais que ele quisesse passar por despercebido, a cada dois passos ele era abordado se não por Molly apresentando diversas pessoas de sua família, era abordado por Fleur que queria apresentar, ou melhor, empurrar ele para alguma amiga, metade do tempo ele não entendia o que as francesas estavam falando e para completar Gabrielle estava pendurada em seu braço há quase uma hora, aparentemente tentando fazê-lo olhá-la de outra forma, ou seja, tentando enfeitiçá-lo com seu encanto de Veela.

Hermione só observava o amigo ser parado a cada trinta segundos, era claro que ele não estava gostando de tanta atenção, afinal ele sempre gostara de ser discreto, mesmo nunca tendo conseguido isso direito. Ela lançou um olhar mortal a Gabrielle e mais algumas francesas, provavelmente amigas da noiva, que tentavam a todo custo fazer Harry olhar mais para elas do que para os outros. A música corria solta, muitos casais dançavam e ela pôde ver que Harry tentava fugir ao máximo desse destino, sorriu ao lembrar que ele não gostava de dançar, então resolveu dar uma ajuda a ele.

Foi caminhando até o amigo sem notar que um loiro se aproximava dela e nem parou quando lhe ouviu chamar, com um pouco de calma ela conseguiu chagar até Harry, que ao olhá-la nos olhos pediu um socorro silencioso e que fora prontamente atendido.

_ Harry, vamos dançar um pouco? -Falou Hermione sobrepondo a voz das garotas que o cercavam, ele se desvencilhou delas e tirou gentilmente Gabrielle de perto, sorrindo para a amiga.

_Vamos. -Foi a única coisa que falou e os dois se afastaram, Hermione ainda pôde sentir diversos pares de olhos queimarem com fúria suas costas. _Te devo uma. -Falou Harry bem próximo de sua orelha, a fazendo se arrepiar levemente, principalmente quando sentiu os braços dele lhe envolverem a cintura, o olhou surpresa. _Agora vamos dançar se não eu to perdido.

_Ah ta. -Aquilo não era a coisa mais esperta de se dizer, pensou Hermione. Mas por alguma razão sua mente não funcionava direito com a proximidade do corpo do melhor amigo. Ela enlaçou o pescoço dele com as mãos e os dois começaram a dançar levemente, Harry estava meio que desajeitado, mas se saía bem. _Você não dança tão mal.

_Ah, deve ser a companhia que é muito boa ou muito gentil para não falar que eu sou um desastre. -Falou o moreno em um tom amigo, mas ainda olhava a amiga bem dentro dos olhos, tudo ao redor deles parecia não importar.

Harry inclinou um pouco mais o rosto e quando estava a centímetros do da amiga uma forte explosão é ouvida, fora muito forte os dois se separaram rapidamente ficando no mínimo três passos longe do outro, como se essa distancia fosse segura, mas logo sua atenção é voltada para mais uma explosão. Os dois olham para a direção de onde ela viera e puderam ver comensais da morte, a correria ao redor era tremenda, o pânico se espalhara como uma peste, Harry sentiu todo o seu sangue congelar nas veias e um ódio profundo, que nem mesmo ele sabia de onde vinha, invadiu seu coração, até parecia que o ódio substituíra o sangue.

_Mione, vá ver as crianças. -Falou Harry e sem esperar a amiga confirmar, saiu correndo contra o fluxo de gente, alguns pararam de correr ao vê-lo indo em direção aos comensais, tremeram ao ouvir a voz do rapaz em um tom tão gélido que fez até o comensal mais perto tremer. _Flipendo. -O comensal que tremera fora atingido no meio do peito por um raio azul claro, ele sentiu como se um forte murro o tivesse atingido e voou quase dois metros para trás e caiu inconsciente no chão.

A atenção dos comensais fora atraída para o moreno, vários Weasley e Delacour começaram a lutar contra os comensais seguindo o exemplo do Potter, logo um grupo da Ordem estava lá também. Os comensais apareciam de todos os lados, muitos convidado já caíam, Harry não soube se estavam mortos ou inconscientes, ele estava preocupado de mais duelando com um comensal, olhou pelo canto dos olhos e viu Lupin duelar com três ao mesmo tempo com facilidade.

_Crucio. -Gritou o comensal que lutava com Harry, este pulou para o lado girou no chão e gritou.

_Expelliarmos. -O comensal fora jogado para trás e bateu em outro, os dois caíram inconscientes, mas o moreno não teve tempo de comemorar, estava cercado por cinco comensais que não hesitaram em gritar ao mesmo tempo a maldição da dor.

Harry caiu no chão, não gritava, mas a dor era imensa e os comensais pareciam se divertir. A dor estava aumentando, sentia que ia ceder, mas mesmo assim não gritava, então um grito foi ouvido na balburdia e ele abriu os olhos, fracamente ele viu Hermione caída a frente de umas cinco crianças, ela estava sendo torturada por três comensais, um deles parou e avançou para ela, ia tocá-la e ele não podia permitir isso.  
Ouviu seu coração bater com tal força que parecia que ia sair pelo peito. O ódio incendiou ainda mais o seu corpo e, para o total terror dos comensais que o torturava, ele se levantou, seus olhos tinham um lampejo negro que assustou a todos que o viam. Ele ia gritar a maldição da dor quando tudo ao seu redor ficou silencioso e ele pôde ouvir a voz de Belatrix "Para usar uma imperdoável não basta ódio justificado você tem de querer machucar, tem de querer que a pessoa sofra e nada mais" depois de ouvir essa voz ele solta um sorriso gélido e ignora se está cercado ou não, aponta a varinha para o comensal que estava a centímetros de Hermione, a uns quinze metros de si, e então grita.

_Crucio. -O Comensal fora atingido e jogado para trás caindo rapidamente e urrando de dor, seus companheiros que torturavam a sangue ruim olharam para o amigo e depois para de onde viera a maldição. Viram que fora o Potter que lançara a imperdoável.

Os comensais que cercavam Harry viram que já não adiantava usar a cruciatus sobre ele, pois este estava extremamente concentrado em algo para ligar para dor, então tentaram acertá-lo com outros feitiços, mas ele fora mais rápido e se abaixara, deixando que os feitiços batessem nos próprios comensais, realmente aquele não era o Potter de sempre.

Os comensais estavam em desvantagem visto que a maioria dos convidados, vendo a coragem do jovem Harry, avançou com tudo para sobre seus atacantes, já o Potter não mais ligava para isso, ele corria em direção de sua amiga e dos dois comensais que ainda estavam ali.

_Desk. -Falou um dos comensais apontando a varinha para Harry, que sentiu o feitiço lhe acertar o braço. A dor do ferimento era alucinante e o fez cair, rolou um pouco, mas logo tratou de se levantar e correr. _Mate a garota e vamos. -Harry ouvira aquilo e o sangue correu com força, ele olhou para um lado e viu se amigo Rony, ele estava apontando a varinha para um daqueles comensais e então não pensou duas vezes.

_Dufk. -Antes que o comensal falasse a maldição da morte, Harry gritara o feitiço. O comensal se viu de repente sem conseguir respirar, estava sufocando, ele começou a se debater numa vã tentativa de se libertar, estava desesperado, mas tudo o que conseguiu fora ficar sem ar mais rapidamente, caindo inconsciente no chão, quando o ar voltou aos seus pulmões.

_Estupefaça. -Gritou Rony e o segundo comensal caiu estuporado sem saber de onde veio o feitiço.

Os comensais começaram a debandar, um ou outro era capturado, mas a maioria fugiu. Harry já estava ao lado de Hermione, que parecia inconsciente, sua respiração estava pesada, chamou seu nome algumas vezes e ela abriu os olhos.

_Você está bem? -Perguntou Hermione com ar cansado.

_Não era eu que deveria perguntar isso? -Falou o moreno a abraçando. _Venha, vamos entrar.

_E os comensais? -Perguntou Hermione, que aparentemente estava normal, só um pouco fraca.

_Estão debandando. -Disse Harry a ajudando levantar, a fazendo se apoiar em seu ombro e a agarrando ela cintura, ambos sentiram uma pequena eletricidade atravessar seus corpos, mas fingiram que nada aconteceu.

A caminho da casa, Rony logo os alcançou e os três começaram a conversar baixinho, viram que alguns comensais foram capturados, mas o resto conseguiu fugir. Havia muitos corpos no chão, Weasley's, Delacour's ou outros convidados, alguns mortos outros seriamente feridos, também havia comensais feridos e possivelmente mortos, mas os três não ligaram apenas avançavam para dentro da Toca.

...

Passaram duas horas desde o ataque, Hermione estava descansando um pouco, recebera um poção fortificante da senhora Weasley, já Rony estava aproveitando que ninguém prestava atenção nele para arrumar sua mochila para viagem, os três resolveram partir ao anoitecer para ninguém perceber, mais por insistência de Harry que teimava em dizer que o ataque fora para pegá-lo e possivelmente acabar com os Weasley. Achava que se fosse embora provavelmente os comensais não fariam mais nada, também sentira através de sua ligação com Voldemort que este estava furioso com a falha no ataque.

Mesmo com um turbilhão de pensamentos em sua mente, Harry pode se lembrar daquelas palavras ditas no que parecia um sonho "Sacrifícios tem de ser feitos numa Guerra". Essa frase lhe martelava a cabeça juntamente a pergunta que vinha a seguir "Só falta saber se você estará preparado para os sacrifícios que virão". Será mesmo que ele estava preparado?

_Harry. -O rapaz se assustou a se ver tirado de seus pensamentos e olhou na direção da voz, viu Hermione, ela estava bem e o olhava com preocupação, então ele notou uma mochila em suas costas. _Você está bem?

_Estou. -Falou o rapaz ainda em tom vago, mas mesmo assim sorriu. _Está melhor?

_Você já me perguntou isso umas quinze vezes. -Falou Hermione sorrindo com o jeito vago do amigo, algo estava preocupando-o, ela sabia disso, mas esperaria até ele se abrir. _Estou ótima e preparada para outra.

_Coitado do bastardo que te torturar novamente. –Gélido, esse foi o tom de voz do moreno, seus olhos brilharam em sinal de ódio profundo, aquilo fez Hermione tremer levemente. _Mas não nos preocupemos com isso. -Harry ouviu o som de algo caindo pela escada, olhou para baixo onde uma massa ruiva se encontrava e suprimiu uma risada ao perceber que era Rony, provavelmente ele rolara o último lance da escada. _Sabe, eu acho que para descer escada é melhor andar, apesar de esse jeito poder ser bem rápido.

_Engraçadinho. -Resmungou Rony se levantando, em suas costas uma mochila azul escura. Ele olhou com raiva para Hermione. _Aquele seu gato besta apareceu de repente na minha frente.

_Você machucou o Bichento? -Perguntou Hermione preocupada e a cara de indignação de Rony era cômica.

_Eu estou bem, não se preocupe. -Ironizou o ruivo.

_Quietos. -Falou Harry em tom cortante. _Vamos logo antes que alguém venha ver o porquê do barulho.

_Para onde vamos? -Perguntou Rony.

_Segurem em minhas roupas. -Falou Harry, assim que seus amigos fizeram isso um estalo como o de um chicote foi ouvido e eles desapareceram sem perceber um par de olhos amarelos os observando.

...

Três jovens apareceram do nada bem perto da saída de Hyde Park, um dos maiores parques reais de Londres, eles discutiram algo e depois saíram andando do parque, pegaram um táxi e andaram quase duas quadras até o imenso Hotel de luxo.

_Por que estamos aqui mesmo? -Perguntou Hermione.

_Por que um lugar trouxa seria o último lugar que Voldemort ou o Ministério nos procurariam.

_E por que não iríamos querer que o ministério nos achasse? -Perguntou Rony.

_Para aqueles patetas não me encherem. -Respondeu Harry descendo do Táxi e andando até a portaria do Hotel. Era bem bonita, o porteiro olhou de relance para ele e para os seus acompanhantes, torceu o nariz, realmente os três não eram pessoas que se possa dizer adequadas para o Golden Hotel, um dos melhores senão o melhor hotel da cidade, e meio relutante abriu a porta.

_Como você pretende pagar isso aqui? -Perguntou Hermione.

_É mesmo, isso aqui deve se muito caro. -Falou Rony maravilhado com o salão de entrada do Hotel, detalhes em ouro se viam do teto até o chão, lustres belíssimos e pessoas que andavam por lá sempre com vestes trouxas das mais caras.

_Falei com o Gringotes nesse verão, para falar a verdade eu só mandei uma carta para eles perguntando em como eu poderia usar meu dinheiro no mundo trouxa sem precisar ficar trocando diretamente no banco. -Falou Harry distraidamente. _Então um duende aparatou no meu quarto, quase que eu o estuporo sem querer, mas depois do ocorrido ele me explicou várias coisas simples e me deu isso. -Ao terminar de dizer Harry tirou um cartão de credito do bolso, era dourado e tinha um grande G gravado por baixo dos relevos do número. _Somente nós bruxos podemos ver a letra G, já os trouxas vêem a marca de um grande banco.

_Interessante. -Falou Hermione que olhou para Rony. _Você sabia que se podia fazer isso?

_Bom, nós bruxos dificilmente usamos dinheiro trouxa, então não sei muito sobre isso, mas papai deve saber. -Falou o ruivo que aparentemente estava perdido no assunto.

Assim que eles chegaram à recepção, uma mulher loira de olhos claros e sorriso forçado olhava para os três com certo desdém

_Desejam alguma coisa? -Perguntou a recepcionista em tom de falsa cortesia, Hermione olhou para ela com desagrado, já Harry abriu um sorriso de desdém e com um tom de profunda superioridade aristocrática falou.

_Queremos a cobertura por seis meses. -A recepcionista parecia querer segurar o riso assim como outro recepcionista que atendia uma velha de cara amarrada e olhar esnobe, que parecia dizer "Sou melhor do que você".

_E como vocês planejam pagar? -Perguntou a recepcionista sem disfarçar o desdém na voz, ela analisou mais uma vez os três. O moreno vestia uma calça jeans preta surrada e com algumas remendas, uma camisa azul desbotada e um tênis gasto, os cabelos rebeldes dava uma imagem meio punk a ele, já o ruivo tinha a combinação mais estranha que ela vira, uma bermuda roxa berrante com uma camisa social verde limão e um sapato social marrom e tudo parecia bem velho, já a garota parecia alguém até normal, uma calça jeans azul um pouco justa, uma camisa vermelha que deixava uma parte da barriga aparecer, os cabelos longos e cheios e o olhar de desagrado fez a recepcionista pensar que já a vira em algum lugar.

_Com isso. -Disse Harry colocando o cartão de credito em cima do balcão de mármore rosado, a recepcionista olhou estranho para o cartão de credito, pensou que ele era roubado já que o estilo do rapaz não era de alguém que tinha um cartão dourado.

_Sua identidade, por favor. -Pediu desconfiada e, assim que o moreno lhe mostrou a carteira de identidade, ela passou o cartão de credito e ficou surpresa ao ver que ele não era roubado nem falso, o rapaz digitou sua senha e o total da quantia apareceu na tela do computador. O sorriso dela desapareceu, aquele valor não era coisa que qualquer trombadinha conseguiria. _Robert irá acompanhá-los até seu aposento. -Falou mais uma vez e fez sinal com a mão, um homem alto de cabelos escuros e olhos castanhos logo estava ao lado deles, Harry tirou sua mochila das costas e deu para o carregador, Hermione e Rony fizeram o mesmo, e os quatro foram até os elevadores, quando entraram Robert pareceu soltar o ar. Ao mesmo tempo a recepcionista folheava uma revista por baixo do balcão e encontra uma foto que a fez ficar pálida, ali estava a mesma menina de cabelos cheios com um olhar de desagrado, lado dela estava um homem alto de cabelos castanhos e uma mulher quase que idêntica a garota se não fossem os cabelos menos cheios.

_Angeline é uma chata. -Murmurou Robert e assim que notou que falara alto olhou de relance para os hospedes. _Me desculpem...

_Você estava falando da recepcionista? -Perguntou Harry em um tom mais amigável do que usara na recepção.

_Sim.

_Mulher antipática. -Falou Hermione. _Ela olhava para nós como se fossemos intrusos ou algo pior.

_Bom, convenhamos que vocês não estão trajados do modo como estamos acostumados aqui, a não ser a senhorita. -Falou o carregador, aliviado ao perceber que aqueles três jovens não eram nem de longe parecidos com os boyzinhos que apareceriam por ali.

_O que tem de errado com minhas roupas? -Perguntou Rony curiosos e Harry riu com a pergunta.

_Digamos que sua família não tem um senso comum de como se vestir fora de sua propriedade. -Falou Harry deixando claro ao enfatizar o "comum" que não era bom falar sobre aquilo perto do tal Robert. Logo eles ouvem um barulho de sininho e o elevador pára, a porta abre e eles saem. O corredor daquele lugar era pequeno, a frente do elevador estava uma enorme porta de madeira de lei com detalhes em ouro, Harry achou meio extravagante, Robert abriu a porta e esperou eles entrarem. _Obrigado Robert. Falou Harry tirando uma nota de cinqüenta libras da carteira e entregando para o homem que aceitou.

_Quando precisar senhor. -Falou Robert se curvando levemente.

_Primeiro meu nome é Harry, nada de senhor, ou seja, lá o que for. -Disse o moreno que definitivamente não estava acostumado com aquelas coisas. _E nada de se curvar, ao menos não quando estamos só nós por perto, já quando tiver outro hospede faça só para eles não reclamarem. -Depois dessas palavras Robert afirmou com um aceno da cabeça e saiu do aposento, ele realmente gostara dos novos hospedes.

_Isso é enorme. -Falou Rony chocado e maravilhado. _Aquilo é uma escada? Perguntou apontando para uma escada que provavelmente dava a um segundo andar.

_Antes de qualquer coisa, temos de restringir o máximo possível o uso de magia, ou seja, faremos tudo o mais absolutamente trouxa para que o ministério não nos encontre, feitiços básicos e sem importância podem ser usados, pois não são rastreados. -Começou a falar Harry _Isso valerá até acharmos um jeito de tornar esse andar do prédio imune ao rastreamento mágico do ministério e de qualquer outra organização, eu vi algo parecido em um dos livros que eu peguei na casa de Sirius. -O moreno parou por um instante e deu uma olhada em volta, viu uma porta um pouco grande num dos cantos e imaginou ser um escritório ou algo parecido. _Hermione cuidará disso, veja nos livros de artes das trevas.

_Gostaria de não mexer com artes das trevas se não for preciso. -Falou Hermione em tom de desagrado.

_Mais cedo ou mais tarde precisaremos utilizar artes das trevas, pois há feitiços que só são rebatidos com artes das trevas, e se quisermos continuar com essa missão provavelmente nos depararemos com inimigos e o teremos que derrotar da maneira possível, isso até poderia ser fácil, mas também teríamos de capturar e interrogar algum comensal e até mesmo matar. -O tom sério de Harry e o lampejo de ódio nos olhos verdes fizeram os dois amigos não contrariarem o rapaz. Ele andou até a porta onde achou que era o escritório e confirmou ao abrir e ver paredes forradas de livros e uma escrivaninha executiva com um computador.

_Quando agiremos? -Perguntou Rony.

_Assim que pudermos usar magia aqui dentro. -Falou Harry distraidamente, mas depois voltou a olhar para os amigos. _Não se preocupem com as despesas do hotel, se precisarem de algo peçam ao serviço de quarto, eu herdei uma parte da fortuna Black e é com ela que estou financiando nossa jornada, esse dinheiro foi conseguido na prática de artes escusas, através de artes das trevas e roubos e será com esse dinheiro que derrubaremos Voldemort e seus seguidores.

_O que é serviço de quarto? -Perguntou Rony meio perdido.

_Explique para ele, Mione. -Pediu Harry entrando no escritório e fechando a porta logo atrás de si enquanto Hermione explicava para o ruivo o significado de Serviço de Quarto, entre outros termos trouxas que possivelmente seriam usados na estadia deles ali. O Wesley aparentemente ficou maravilhado com o tal Serviço de Quarto e em dez minutos pediu comida suficiente para cinco pessoas e, para o horror de Hermione, ele comeu tudo como se nunca tivesse comido algo na vida.

Em quanto isso Harry estava ligando o computador, deu graças a deus de ter aprendido a usar aquilo no primário, já que sua escola ensinava a todos os alunos e ele também mexia de vez em quando nos computadores de Duda, quando este não estava em casa ou quando se enjoava do computador e o queria jogar fora. O rapaz acessou a internet e foi em um site de busca bem famoso, ele tinha pensado em algo quando vira o computador, mas não tinha certeza, então resolveu testar ele primeiro. Colocou "Hogwarts" para procurar e para sua surpresa uns cinqüenta sites apareceram, mas a maioria era de sites de folclores e lendas, ficou surpreso quando viu um desenho bem antigo da locomotiva de Hogwarts, provavelmente algum aluno de família trouxa o tinha feito ou contado histórias para amigos que consideraram velhas lendas, mas havia muita coisa ali, desde histórias dizendo que o castelo era uma terra sagrada onde seres míticos de poderes inimagináveis viviam, até dizer que ali era um local para se aprender feitiçaria, o que era de certa forma verdade. Ele também viu o que parecia ser um documento de um Arqueólogo datado de 1903 que sentia-se frustrado em não encontrar nada relacionado ao castelo em suas escavações pela Europa. Depois de ver alguns sites ele colocou outro nome para pesquisar. Depois de ver alguns sites que tratavam a escola como mera lenda fictícia, ele resolveu procurar por outro nome, a primeira coisa que lhe veio a mente fora "Godric Gryffindor" achou dois sites, um dizia somente respeito a um tal Godric chefe de uma importante indústria do século passado, o outro era mais um site de lendas e falava sobre um Griffindor, dizia que ele fora um grande guerreiro e que ele não se curvara a nada, dizia também que ele instruiu o rei Arthur na arte da espada, algo que o moreno julgou lenda.

Pensou em colocar o nome do fundador da Sonserina, mas achou pouco provável que tivesse algum registro dele, então resolveu pular e colocou o nome "Rowena Ravenclaw" para enorme espanto do rapaz, centenas de sites apareceram, eram bem mais de quinhentos, alguns em um idioma desconhecido para ele e na maioria o nome da fundadora da Corvinal era mencionando como uma grande e sabia sacerdotisa celta que vivia nas ravinas, outros a tratavam como uma adivinha e mais alguns como uma bruxa que reverenciava uma deusa celta, foi quando Harry abriu uma página de um site que ele julgou incerto, que ele viu um desenho de um lindo arco, era grande e azul, runas em dourado estavam gravadas em todo o arco e a linha era branca, achou aquilo fascinante.

"Rowena Ravenclaw segundo as lendas antigas era uma eximia caçadora, tendo sua preferência por arco e flecha, diziam que ela nunca carregava flechas consigo, mas o arco sempre estava pendurado em suas costas, com ele a sacerdotisa da deusa era capaz de abater os mais diversos animais. Dizem que ela tinha olhos de águia e conseguia enxergar perfeitamente sua presa mesmo que e o alvo estivesse a 100 Hectares, ou seja, um quilometro, mas por alguma razão o arco desaparecera após a morte da Sacerdotisa..."

O texto ia por mais algumas páginas e dava algumas descrições sobre tal artefato Harry achou aquilo detalhado e fascinante demais para ser um mero conto, mas para confirmar só bastava perguntar a Hermione. Ao pensar nisso que o moreno sentiu um aperto no estômago, olhou para um relógio na escrivaninha e viu que já se passara umas duas horas desde que ele entrara ali, ouviu uma batida na porta.

_Entre. -Falou já se levantando da cadeira executiva e então viu Hermione entrar no local com uma bandeja com comida, ele sorriu ao ver a coincidência das coisas. _Ainda bem que você trouxe comida, eu estava indo chamar o serviço de quarto para trazer algo.

_Imaginei que você estaria com fome. -Falou Hermione colocando a bandeja na escrivaninha e se sentou um uma cadeira a frente desta. _Você até parece um homem de negócios ai desse lado.

_Hunpf, pesqicha . -Falou Harry com a boca cheia, depois que percebeu isso ele engoliu a comida de uma vez. _Eu estava pesquisando algumas coisas na internet.

_E o que seria? -Perguntou Hermione sorrindo com a visão do amigo comendo tão feliz.

_Primeiro eu pesquisei algo relacionado à Hogwarts e para minha surpresa havia uns cinqüenta sites falando de lá, todos eram sites de folclore e lendas. -Falou Harry parando de comer. _Depois eu resolvi ver um site sobre o fundador da Grifinória achei apenas dois sites, um não tinha nada a ver o outro só dizia a lenda de um guerreiro que ensinou o rei Arthur a manejar a espada e tal, não sei se é verdade, acho que não, depois eu pensei em pesquisar algo relacionado a Salazar, mas logo deixei a idéia de lado até por que é pouco provável que tenha alguma coisa dele.

_E se tiver provavelmente vão falar que ele era um demônio ou mexia com isso. -Falou Hermione seguindo a linha de raciocínio do amigo. _E qual foi o outro fundador que você pesquisou?

_Ravenclaw. -Agora o tom de voz dele era mais profundo e os olhos verdes a fitavam com tanta intensidade que por um instante Hermione pensou que ele podia ver através dela ou algo pior, o que a fez corar levemente. _Eram centenas de sites falando sobre ela, muitos mesmo, a maioria sobre lendas, mas somente um me chamou mais a atenção. -Harry fez sinal para que Hermione fosse até ele e ela assim o fez, ele abriu espaço e ela se curvou levemente para ler o que estava escrito na tela e a cada palavra ela parecia tão fascinada quanto Harry. _Ela tinha algum arco?

_Cada fundador de Hogwarts tinha uma qualidade única. Griffindor era corajoso e exímio espadachim, Salazar era ótimo em lutas, mas sua arma era um cajado, Helga usava uma lança que só feria pessoas que estavam cometendo ou cometeram algum ato maldoso de propósito e Rowena tinha um arco mágico de um azul claro e límpido tão bonito que maravilhava quem o via, ele era protegido por runas antigas e já quase desconhecidas na época, as flechas dela eram moldadas conforme sua magia por isso precisava ter grande poder mágico para manipulá-lo, ela também tinha a característica dos olhos de águia, ou seja, ela realmente tinha uma visão superior a comum é um dom raro e só tem uma pessoa que o possui hoje em dia.

_Madame Hooch. -Falou Harry se lembrando dos olhos amarelados da professora e como tinha a impressão de que ela era capaz de observá-lo mesmo quando ele estivesse muito alto em sua vassoura. _O que aconteceu com o arco?

_Não sei ao certo. -Falou Hermione. _Tenho de pés... Hermione foi interrompida com a entrada de Rony no escritório.

_Ei, Rony você sabe alguma coisa sobre o arco de Rewena Revenclaw? -Perguntou Harry num tom de voz tão simples que assustou Hermione, que provavelmente pensara que aquilo não era uma coisa que o ruivo saberia como geralmente é o comum.

_Está em exposição na ala bruxa do museu que vocês chamam de Louvre. -Falou Rony meio perdido com a pergunta e ainda mais ao ver a cara descrente de Hermione. _Acharam uma horcrux?

_Talvez. -Falou Harry.

_Não faz muito sentido. -Falou Hermione. _Se esse artefato está no museu não tem como ele ser uma horcrux.

_Como ele foi parar no museu? -Perguntou Harry ao ruivo que pareceu puxar algo pela memória.

_Eu tinha uns seis anos quando meu pai disse algo sobre esse arco para minha mãe, aparentemente eles tinham capturado um antigo comensal muito perigoso e fiel a Voldemort e em seu esconderijo estava o artefato, pelo que me lembro o comensal tentou matar qualquer um que tentava pegar o arco. -Falou Rony como se tentasse lembrar de algo. _O Comensal foi para Azkaban onde recebeu o beijo do dementador.

_Por que um comensal estaria com um pertence de Revenclaw? -Perguntou Harry em tom de quem já sabia a resposta.

_Então só pode ser. -Disse Hermione agora convencida. _Mas por que ele deixaria tal artefato num local tão público.

_Exatamente por isso. -Falou Rony agora seus olhos estavam diferentes, mais aguçados como em uma partida de xadrez. _Se Você-Sabe-Quem não foi atrás do arco logo depois de ressurgir é por que achou o lugar perfeito para esconder o arco, um lugar que está bem à vista de todos e que ninguém suspeitaria.

_Um lugar a vista é obvio. -Falou Harry. _Mione, você achou alguma coisa para tornar toda magia praticada nesse local não ser identificada ou percebida? -Perguntou o moreno mudando de assunto.

_Achei uma poção, a fumaça dela deve tomar todo o local desejado e depois toda a magia que for feita dentro do local não poderá ser detectada por nenhum feitiço ou poção de localização. -Falou Hermione, uma sombra passou por seus olhos castanhos. _Precisaremos de ingredientes ilegais.

_Rony entre em contato com Mudungo, não se identifique apenas mande uma coruja qualquer com ordens de nunca revelar nossa localização, marque um encontro com ele falando que estamos interessados em fazer negócios bem lucrativos e marque um encontro na entrada sul do Hyde Park às dez da noite de amanhã, faça isso discretamente. -Falou Harry.

_Onde eu conseguirei uma coruja por aqui? -Perguntou Rony já que ele não trouxera Pich e nem mesmo Harry levara Edwiges, pois ela era facilmente identificada.

_Tem uma loja de animais mágicos por esses lados. -Falou Hermione fazendo os dois rapazes olharem para ela com um quê de curiosidade. _Já vim por esses lados e também vi o endereço no catálogo.

_Mione, acompanhe o Rony até a loja, compre uma coruja discreta, mas que seja rápida e eficiente, pegue alguns galeões na minha mala, voltem em trinta minutos, se não retornarem nesse tempo abandonarei esse local e ficarei perto da entrada sul do Hyde Park. -Falou Harry que estava pensando em caso de alguma coisa acontecer.

_Certo. -Falou Hermione olhando para o relógio. _Vamos Rony. -Falou a garota puxando o ruivo pelo braço, um minuto depois Harry ouve a porta bater. Saiu do escritório, estava cansado, foi tomar um bom banho e depois ficou esperando a volta dos amigos na sala.

...

Eram quase dez da noite e Mudungo estava esperando os estranhos compradores, não sabia quem eram, mas devia ser alguém com muito dinheiro, aquela parte de Londres era de certa forma privilegiada e qualquer bruxo que marcasse um encontro ali deveria ter alguma grana. Ele estava quebrando pelo menos uma dúzia de regras da Ordem, mas não ligava muito.

_Fletcher. -Falou alguém perto de umas árvores fazendo Mudungo se sobressaltar levemente. _Venha até aqui. -Falou o estranho, ele não conseguia ver o rosto, pois estava encoberto pelas sombras das árvores quando estava a cinco passos do estranho este fez sinal para que parasse. _Soube que você pode conseguir várias coisas que não são muito convencionais.

_Desde que você não seja um comensal. -Falou Mudungo estranhando aquilo.

_O grupo a que pertenço não é os comensais. -Falou Harry pensando alto, viu pelo canto dos olhos Hermione e Rony se mexendo estranhamente, então uma idéia lhe veio à mente.

_A que grupo você pertence? -Perguntou Mudungo.

_Ragnarok. -Falou Harry em um tom mais duro e seco de voz, o que fez Fletcher tremer levemente. _Traga esses ingredientes. -Disse tachando uma folha de pergaminho onde havia dezenas de ingredientes alguns nem eram para a poção, mas para reserva.

_Será muito arriscado trazer a maioria disso. -Falou Mudungo vendo que aqueles ingredientes em 99% eram ilegais. _O preço será alto.

_Lhe pagarei muito bem pelos seus serviços. -Falou Harry.

_Dez mil galeões. -Falou Mudungo com pensamentos ambiciosos.

_Te darei seis mil e será mais que o suficiente. -Falou Harry em tom duro e frio Fletcher tremeu fortemente. _Ou será que você tem alguma objeção?

_Não senhor. -Falou Mudungo, por alguma razão ele sentiu que não era bom contrariar aquele estranho.

_Quero tudo para amanhã, deixe tudo que eu pedi debaixo dessas árvores no mesmo horário e vá para a entrada leste do parque, lá terá uma lixeira logo em frente, o dinheiro estará lá, mas nem tente pegá-lo antes das dez e cinco.

_O que aconteceria se eu fizesse isso? -Perguntou Fletcher.

_Se tiver faltando algum ingrediente ou você tiver feito algo que não nos agrade. -Aquele tom arrastado e coberto de frieza assustara até mesmo Rony e Hermione que estavam escondidos atrás das árvores. _Sabemos onde você mora, onde são os seus esconderijos, onde seus amigos estão e nem adianta se esconder com da Ordem da Fênix, pois nem lá você estará seguro. -Harry parou e riu baixinho causando um arrepio em Mudungo. _Estamos entendidos?

_Sim senhor. -Falou Fletcher em tom amedrontado.

_Vá. -Ordenou Harry e em seguida Mudungo desaparatou, não sem antes tentar enxergar quem era, mas como não conseguiu sumiu.

_Cara você me deu medo. ,Falou Rony apesar de exibir um sorriso nos lábios. _Pelo menos nós teremos certeza que ele nem vai tentar nos enganar.

_Mas o preço está muito alto. -Falou Hermione pensativa. _Mesmo você baixando ele.

_Estamos tratando de coisas ilegais o preço não seria baixo de qualquer jeito. -Falou Harry.

_O que faremos agora? -Perguntou Hermione.

_Primeiro devo ter seis mil galeões na bolsa, afinal eu tirei uma boa quantia do Gringotes, eles me deram uma bolsa de moedas magicamente ampliada em seu interior. -Falou Harry olhando as luzes da cidade. _Vamos voltar para o Hotel, descansaremos bem essa noite, é impossível alguém nos encontrar por aqui, então poderemos ter uma boa noite de sono.

_Agora que eu pensei numa coisa. -Falou Rony começando a andar com os amigos. _O que faremos se alguém tentar mandar uma carta via coruja para nós?

_Depois da poção nenhuma coruja poderá chegar até nós sem nossa permissão. Falou Hermione em um tom mais baixo, tinha um grupo de adolescentes se aproximando deles. _Ela é uma forma antiga de Fidelius, mas diferente do feitiço não se precisa de guardião e é possível localizar a casa ou o local se for por meios não mágicos.

_E aí princesa! -Falou um rapaz do grupo de adolescentes ao passar perto dos três.

_Você quer morrer agora ou mais tarde? -Perguntou Harry parando e virando apenas o rosto para o rapaz, que estava a uns três passos atrás dele olhando para Hermione, que corou levemente.

_Potter é você? -Perguntou uma voz feminina saindo do meio do grupo de adolescentes, só então ele notou que havia algumas garotas, eram em torno de dez adolescentes sendo que no meio tinha umas quatro garotas.

O moreno se virou por completo e olhou para cada uma das garotas tentando saber quem fora que dissera o seu nome, então ele parou os olhos em uma um palmo mais baixa que ele, loira com uma pele muito branca, os olhos eram azuis claros o nariz meio arrebitado, era bonita de certa forma, principalmente com aquelas roupas, uma saia que ia até o meio das coxas e uma camisa preta apertada no corpo mostrando as curvas.

_Quem é você? -Perguntou Harry já achando ruim que alguém o conhecesse.

_ Cindy você conhece esse Punk? -Perguntou o rapaz a quem Harry havia ameaçado, que apenas olhou para o moreno e viu as roupas velhas e largas com alguns remendos, nem se preocupou em olhar o rosto.

_Estudamos na escola primária juntos. -Respondeu a garota.

_Smithers. -Falou Harry como se lembrasse de algo um tanto desagradável, o que não foi notado pelos outros, apenas por Hermione.

A loira observou bem a Harry e viu que apesar das roupas um tanto velhas e daquele cabelo um pouco grande e bagunçado que lhe davam uma aparência Punk, ele estava muito bonito. Aquele ar de perigo que ele sempre tivera na escola primária ainda persistia, só que aparentemente mais forte, olhou para quem o acompanhava um rapaz ruivo e alto de olhos azuis que se vestia bem estranhamente e uma garota de cabelos castanhos assim como os olhos, ela era familiar.

_Vejo que se lembrou de mim. -Falou a loira abrindo um enorme sorriso, sem notar o olhar de desagrado de Hermione, já Rony parecia achar interessante, já que o amigo nunca falara muito sobre sua vida antes de Hogwarts e quando falava era dos tios. _O que faz por esses lados?

_Estamos em um hotel aqui perto. -Respondeu Rony, recebendo um olhar mortal de Harry.

_Então seus tios também estão por aqui? -Perguntou Cindy.

_Deixei a casa de meus tios a mais de uma semana. -Falou Harry em tom de quem queria terminar a conversa logo, mas a loira não parecia ter os mesmos planos, pois se aproximou muito dele, um tanto perto de mais na opinião de Hermione.

_Um cara como você não deve ter dinheiro nem pra se hospedar num prédio de quinta. -Falou um dos rapazes do grupo de Cindy.

_Não vai me apresentar aos seus amigos? -Perguntou Cindy, ignorando o comentário do amigo.

_Esse é Rony. -Falou Harry apontando para o ruivo, uma morena de olhos verdes olhou com muita intensidade para o ruivo, que apenas sorriu. _E esse é Hermione.

_Oi Hermione. -Falou o mesmo rapaz de antes, Harry olhou para ele. Alto, devia ter sua altura se não uns dois centímetros maior, cabelos negros, mas a franja era loira, olhos também negros.

_Temos que ir. -Falou Harry pronto para se virar e ir embora, quando Cindy lhe segura pelo braço. _Devíamos nos encontrar mais vezes.

_Quem sabe um dia. -Falou Hermione em um tom um tanto hostil para a loira, em seguida puxou a Harry fazendo Cindy o soltar e lhe segurou pela mão.

_Tome. -Disse a loira entregando um papel a Harry, que o pegou sem entender muito bem. _Aí esta o número do meu celular, me ligue.

_Tanto faz. -Disse Harry saindo andando sem olhar para trás, ainda com Hermione lhe segurando pela mão e Rony dando risadinha ao seu lado.

_Parece que você se interessou pelo Potter. -Falou o moreno de franja loira.

_Ele mudou nesse tempo, mas aquele ar de rebelde e perigoso que ele tinha quando pequeno ainda continua e um pouco mais forte. -Falou Cindy sorrindo abertamente. _Se fosse você, eu tomaria cuidado com ele, afinal ele não tinha uma boa fama quando pequeno e pelo que sei ele ainda não a tem.


	3. PRIMEIRAS CONSEQUENCIAS

Primeiras conseqüências

Um grande caldeirão soltava uma fumaça amarelada bem no meio da sala da cobertura do Golden Hotel. A ordem de Harry era de que ninguém deveria entrar ali estando ele presente ou não e, pelo tom duro de voz que ele falara isso na recepção, nem mesmo o funcionário mais ousado tentaria desobedecer àquelas ordens.

_Quanto tempo vai demorar? -Pergunta Rony olhando para Hermione, que lia o livro sobre artes das trevas que Harry havia pegado na casa dos Black.

_Mais quinze minutos, mas o certo seria deixar por umas 24 horas, assim o efeito seria permanente. -Falou a garota sem desviar os olhos do livro.

_Ótimo, deixaremos assim por dois dias só para garantir. -Falou Harry olhando para o relógio de pulso que havia comprado aquela tarde. _São quase meia noite, nosso vôo sai a uma, vamos esperar esses quinze minutos assim poderemos lacrar o apartamento com magia.

Depois de um tempo os três já estavam na recepção do Hotel e qualquer um que os viram chegar, notaram a diferença dos três. O moreno estava com um sobretudo que ia ate os pés de cor negra e que parecia brilhar, a camisa social, deixada por fora da calça e com uns botões abertos, era vermelha sangue, a calça social também era negra, assim como os sapatos, certamente ele estava bem mais apresentável do que antes, se notava que aquelas roupas eram caras. Já o ruivo deixara aquelas combinações bizarras de roupa e agora estava com uma camisa azul que realçava a cor de seus olhos, uma calça jeans preta e uma jaqueta de couro e, surpreendentemente elegante, negra. A garota que desde o começo tinha uma aparência razoável, vestia um sobretudo marrom, uma camisa vermelha, e uma saia justa da mesma cor que o sobretudo.

_Robert, pode nos conseguir um táxi? -Perguntou Harry ao carregador que estava perto deles, este apenas sorriu e afirmou. Saiu do hotel e dois minutos depois voltou.

_Já o esta esperando. -Falou Robert.

_Obrigado. -Falou Harry tirando uma nota de cem libras do bolso e dando para o homem, que ia recusar e ao ver isso o moreno falou. _Vigie por aqui e se qualquer coisa acontecer ou pessoa suspeita aparecer, nos contes. -Dando a entender que aquele era o pagamento para tal coisa, fez o carregador aceitar.

...

Era um vôo curto de Londres para Paris, mas mesmo assim Rony não parava de resmungar que não confiava naquele monte de metal voando sem magia, o que lhe rendeu várias cotoveladas de Hermione. Ele ainda prendia a mão na poltrona cada vez que o avião tremia e foi com grande alívio que ele saiu dali.

_Vamos para onde agora? -Perguntou Hermione assim que os três estavam do lado de fora do Aeroporto Internacional de Paris.

_Precisamos de um lugar para ficar, mas antes vamos analisar o nosso alvo. -Falou Harry entrando em um táxi junto com os outros dois. Só então ele se lembrou que não falava francês. _Fala meu idioma?

_Falo sim senhor. -Respondeu o taxista.

_Louvre, por favor. -Falou Harry. O taxista estranhou, afinal o museu estaria fechado àquela hora. Só queremos apreciar a maravilhosa pirâmide do Louvre. -Completou Harry.

...

Eram cinco da manhã, Rony dormia em uma cama ao lado da de Harry, Hermione estava em outro quarto. Os três estavam em uma hospedaria um tanto simples de Paris, mas aconchegante. O moreno estava acordado, ele vira de longe o Louvre, mas seria muito arriscado tentarem entrar àquela hora. Ele planejara a ação para mais cedo, soube por antecipação que a ala em que se encontrava o arco de Revenclaw era pouco visitada e a segurança não era muito forte ao redor da arma, mas se o arco fosse retirado do suporte em que se encontrava, um alarme tocaria em torno de um segundo depois, eles teriam de ser rápidos. Através de uma revista bruxa ele e Hermione fizeram uma réplica do arco quase perfeita e que só seria notada se alguém fosse fazer algum teste mágico e como a transfiguração que eles usaram era algo simples, não fora detectada pelo ministério. Tinha o plano totalmente formulado em sua mente com a ajuda de Hermione e Rony, é claro que a qualquer eventualidade eles seriam transportados por uma chave de portal para o aeroporto, onde pegariam um avião de volta a Londres, isso ajudaria a despistar qualquer investigador bruxo, afinal eles não estavam acostumados a lidar com coisas trouxas.

_Está pensando demais. -Falou uma voz familiar em meio à escuridão do quarto, fazendo Harry ficar alerta, se lembrava bem daquela voz. Olhou para Rony pronto para acordá-lo, mas mudou de idéia, se o ruivo não acordara quando ouvira a voz, provavelmente não acordaria mesmo se ele gritasse.

_Bom, suponho que ainda não me dirá o seu nome. -Então uma luz azulada acendeu, o fazendo fechar os olhos por um segundo, olhou mais uma vez para Rony e este nem ao menos se mexera.

_Poderia até dizer. -Falou o Demônio com um sorriso nos lábios. _Mas não estou com vontade. -Disse mais uma vez fazendo pouco caso.

_Eu já disse que não vou aceitar a sua proposta. -Falou Harry.

_A você vai é só uma questão de tempo e, acredite, eu tenho muito tempo. -Falou o demônio.

_O que você fará? -Perguntou Harry meio preocupado.

_ **Eu** não farei nada. -Disse o demônio ainda com aquele sorrisinho no rosto. _Não tenho costumes de interferir na vida humana como outros demônios.

_Que outros?

_Você não sabe muito, não garoto? -Falou o Demônio. _Existem outros como eu por aí, muito deles estão interessados no extermínio da raça humana, outros sedentos de sangue, alguns gostam de ver guerras entre humanos e às vezes dão armas para que eles lutem.

_O que é exatamente o que você quer fazer. -Disse Harry em tom de deboche.

_Engano seu. -O demônio saiu de perto da porta onde se encontrara desde que aparecera. _Meus objetivos são outros, maiores do que você pensa. -O demônio suspirou. _Garoto, não pense que não tem demônios que se interessem por Voldemort, pelo contrário, diversos se interessam, alguns irão atrás dele oferecendo coisas grandiosas, até mesmo o seu serviço, somente para estarem em um campo de batalha onde o sangue jorra, apesar da maioria depois disso vá querer devorá-lo.

_Vão ter uma baita indigestão. -Falou Harry, seus olhos escureceram levemente. _Mas que eles não tentem matá-lo, pois ele é minha presa. -O tom frio, os olhos escurecidos e a aura invisível de ódio que circulava Harry, fizeram o demônio alargar mais ainda o sorriso.

_Como eu disse, você é um mero humano e Voldemort deixou de ser isso há muito tempo. -Falou o demônio. _Antes mesmo de ele entrar em sua escola de magia, o pequeno Riddle já era capaz de fazer magias sem varinha, simplesmente se concentrando, quando ele tinha sua idade já havia matado e despedaçado uma parte de sua alma. -Ele fez uma pausa e riu baixo. _Alguém motivado pelo ódio, um fedelho que se for ver não está nem no nível de um comensal. Você é fraco e sempre será até que você aprenda a seguir o caminho certo, deixe de chorar por coisas passadas e se foque no futuro ou no presente. -A porta atrás do demônio tremeu fortemente e ele sorriu mais ainda. _Você só vai evoluir quando abandonar sua culpa e olhar para frente, pois se continuar assim, tudo o que você vai ver de Voldemort é a sua morte e destruição, o ódio é algo bom, mas muito pode lhe transformar em um tolo cego que vive dizendo que não tem medo da morte, mas toda vez que a encontra treme feito um bebê. -A porta atrás do demônio pareceu trincar o barulho era claro.

_E o que você quer que eu faça? -Perguntou Harry em tom baixo e perigoso. _Que abandone minha alma e me torne igual aquele que eu tanto odeio?

_Ele fez com que você temesse pela vida de seus amigos e intimamente pela sua, tirou suas esperanças, faça o mesmo com ele. -Falou o Demônio. _Mas do jeito que você está, nunca conseguirá botar medo nele, aceite o pacto e eu juro que terá todo poder que precise e muito mais.

_Farei o que tenho de fazer sozinho, não serei igual a Voldemort. -Falou Harry.

_Você não seria igual a ele, seria maior, seria quase perfeito. -Nesse momento o demônio simplesmente pareceu se esquecer de Harry, seus cabelos flutuaram sozinhos, mas logo ele voltou ao normal. _Mas como eu disse, você tem tempo para decidir, mas não se esqueça do que eu disse antes. -Nesse momento o Demônio ia desaparecendo lentamente ficando transparente. _Sacrifícios são exigidos numa guerra, só falta saber se você está disposto a esse sacrifício. -Por fim ele desapareceu, o moreno não se surpreendeu ao ver a luz desaparecer, nem que tudo parecia exatamente igual a antes do demônio aparecer, já estava acostumado a coisas estranhas e essa só era mais uma delas.

...

Sete da manhã, o Louvre acabara de abrir, poucos entravam ali, aquele dia era especial para abrir tão cedo, haveria uma visita da realeza inglesa às oito da manhã. Ninguém pareceu prestar muita atenção em três figuras estranhas que entravam no museu e iam em direção a ala sul, eram possivelmente suspeitos, dois homens praticamente iguais, provavelmente gêmeos, de cabelos louros escuros a única coisa que os diferenciava eram os olhos, um tinha olho azul claro e o outro verde esmeralda, e uma mulher de cabelos curtos e olhos acinzentados, a pele levemente bronzeada, suas roupas bem coloridas.

_Se nós queríamos passar despercebidos, com certeza essas roupas não ajudam. -Falou a mulher vendo dois seguranças passando por eles e os olhando desconfiados, em seguida rindo.

_Temos de agir como bruxos Hermione. -Falou o homem de olhos verdes e com a voz de Harry. _E para eles é normal se vestir tão estranho assim.

_Vocês acham estranho? -Perguntou o de olhos azuis. _Eu achei essas roupas demais, apesar de trouxas.

_Viu. -Falou Harry rindo.

_Vocês de gêmeos são uma comédia. -Falou Hermione. _Chegamos. -Disse parando em frente a um elevador, perto de uma das janelas os três entraram e "Harry" apertou uma seqüência numérica no painel do elevador, em seguida apertou o botão de emergência. _Não aconteceu nada.

_Então experimente se virar. -Falou "Rony", os dois amigos fizeram o que ele dissera e ficaram surpresos. Não havia a parede prateada do elevador, havia um enorme arco que dava para um grande corredor branco, onde diversos quadros se mexiam ou estátuas que falavam e lhe seguiam com os olhos.

_Certo, vamos rápido daqui a pouco chega a tão esperada visita inglesa. -Disse Harry, que soube antecipadamente sobre a visita do Nobre inglês com seu filho, então os três se adiantaram entrando no corredor. O arco atrás deles desapareceu, enquanto eles caminhavam sem olhar para alguma escultura ou quadro, o que era suspeito, mas como não havia mais nenhum humano no local, nada foi feito, os quadros apenas murmuravam com seus companheiros sobre os três estranhos.

Os três entraram em uma grande galeria decorada de azul e prata, o piso negro. Era ali que eles queriam chegar, viram no meio da ala do museu o que parecia ser um pedestal com um arco muito belo de um azul escuro e com runas que estava em pé, perfeitamente equilibrado sozinho, não havia vidro nem segurança vigiando aquela raridade. Havia alguns quadros pendurados na sala que fingiram estar dormindo para ouvir ou ver o que os estranhos iam fazer. Os três se olharam e afirmaram com um aceno, foram até o pedestal. A mulher fez gestos como se estivesse tirando algo das costas e em seguida ela fez um movimento no vazio, onde apareceu uma mochila.

_Teremos dez minutos, provavelmente o alarme tocará ao identificar que o nosso arco é falso, então não parem, continuem andando. -Falou Hermione.

Ela se aproximou mais do pedestal, tirou de dentro da mochila um arco semelhante ao outro, só não brilhava como o original. Viu que o arco parecia fincado no pedestal, Rony foi para o lado esquerdo, os dois se olharam e confirmaram rapidamente com um aceno. O rapaz então pegou o arco falso e os dois pareciam contar silenciosamente, foi rápido, Hermione envolveu a capa de invisibilidade em suas mãos e pegou o arco verdadeiro e em seguida Rony colocou o falso no lugar, os quadros que viram aquilo ficaram horrorizados.

_Ei, vocês. -Falou um quadro que parecia ser de um nobre do século quinze. Os três estavam saindo, um dos dois loiros simplesmente parou em quanto os outros dois continuaram, ele olhou para o quadro que tremeu, diante dele estava olhos verdes que escondiam uma determinação quase macabra e que dizia claramente não permitir ser interrompido por nada nesse mundo. O quadro se calou e não mais abriu a boca por dez dias seguidos, continuou imóvel, tanto ódio nos olhos de alguém jovem o assustou profundamente.

_Vamos. -Falou a mulher que percebeu que o amigo parara, este apenas voltou a andar e olhou para o relógio, teriam tempo. Os três estavam rapidamente de volta ao elevador, já apertando os números. _O que vamos fazer quando ele descobrir?

_Continuaremos a busca. -Falou Harry.

_Mas ele pode criar outras. -Falou Rony.

_Não pode. -Falou Harry. _Se ele partir sua alma mais uma única vez, ele voltara a ser o espectro que se tornou quando tentou me matar.

_Como você sabe? -Perguntou Hermione, a essa altura os dois estavam perto da saída do museu.

_Ele ficou tão feliz com a morte de Dumbledore que deixou sua mente aberta. -Falou Harry, em seguida soou um som estridente de um alarme, ele olhou para o alto, não havia câmeras ali, olhou para os lados, ali estavam dois banheiros, um feminino e outro masculino. Viu uma grande grade descer na saída, olhou para trás, três homens com roupas de um roxo berrante apareceram do nada, em seus peitos havia um brasão com um grande L cortado na diagonal por uma varinha. _Merda. Murmurou mais uma vez o moreno. Pensou rápido, olhou para os lados e viu algo que poderia lhe ajudar, do lado de fora do museu seria arriscado. _Se segurem em mim. -Ordenou Harry, em seguida os três homens que apareceram começaram a lançar feitiços em sua direção, seus amigos não questionaram, se seguraram nas vestes de Potter e em seguida o som do estalar de um chicote foi ouvido e os três desapareceram.

_Merda, escaparam. -Falou em francês um dos três seguranças bruxos do museu, olhando em volta alguns guardas trouxas chegavam ao local. _Vamos embora e, você, descubra quem eram os três.

_Eram Galahad e Gabriel Stalink e Roberta Noot. -Falou o segurança que recebera a ordem. _Eu os vi só uma vez e quase morri.

_Comensais, alertem os aurores franceses e ingleses, passem o pente fino no museu, qualquer pista que leve a eles, passe para mim pessoalmente e depois para os aurores. -Os três bruxos acenaram a varinha e desapareceram.

...

Harry, Rony e Hermione sentiram o chão voltar debaixo de seus pés e a sensação ruim de aparatar desapareceu, os três cambalearam para lados opostos, o rapaz de olhos verdes olhou mais uma vez para seu relógio de pulso, faltava pouco.

_Trinta segundos. -Disse ele rapidamente, ignorou o barulho de alguém vomitando.

_Odeio aparatar por carona. -Murmurou a voz de Rony a pelo menos sete passos a sua esquerda. _A sensação é pior que o normal.

_Acredite, a sensação não melhora quando você mesmo aparata. -Falou Harry que olhou mais uma vez para o relógio, só então ele notou que o chão era coberto de grama muito verde. _Dez segundos. -Um silêncio se instalou entre os três, ao término dos dez segundos, eles caíram de joelhos, suas peles estavam fervendo, tentaram gritar, mas não adiantou, os corpos dos três diminuíram levemente, os cabelos voltaram a cor normal, as roupas coloridas se alargaram, então tudo voltou ao normal e o moreno pode voltar a olhar em volta, viu um pequeno lago atrás de si e algumas árvores mais a frente como em um bosque.

_Onde estamos? -Perguntou Hermione, retirando a capa mais uma vez de cima da mochila azul.

_Em algum lugar do interior da França. -Falou Harry. _Vi esse local refletido em um caminho na rua, resolvi arriscar.

_Você sabe que poderíamos ter caído em um lugar totalmente diferente ou pior, pedaços nossos caírem por vários lugares desse país. -Falou Rony horrorizado.

_Bom era isso ou os seguranças do museu. -Falou Harry não ligando muito. _Estamos seguros, é o que importa.

_É bonito. -Falou Hermione atraindo a atenção dos dois amigos, que perceberam que ela olhava com muita intensidade para dentro da mochila, de onde saía um brilho levemente dourado, os olhos castanhos da garota agora estavam prateados e sem foco.

¬_Mione. -Chamou Rony preocupado notando a mudança da amiga. Parecia que ela não estiva naquele corpo, era como se ela estivesse sobre a maldição imperius. -Os dois a viram levar a mão direita para dentro da mochila, eles se olharam.

_Não. -Gritaram Rony e Harry ao mesmo tempo, mas Hermione não ouvira, fechara a mão em volta do arco, a energia que se desprendeu a garota foi surpreendente e brutal, era como se o vento saísse do corpo dela e soprasse com fúria, pelo menos essa era a impressão que dava aos dois garotos, que lutavam para não serem jogados pelo vento forte. Viram as vestes da amiga rasgarem em diversos pontos e o olho direito dela brilhar, só que agora era um brilho amarelado.

_O que está acontecendo? -Perguntou Rony.

_Voldemort deve ter enfeitiçado o arco. - Gritou Harry, pois o vento era forte. _Não deve ter funcionado antes por que não nos revelamos ou por que ela não teve a intenção de tocar no objeto diretamente, sem a capa junto. Os dois quase caíram para frente quando o vento parou, os cabelos de Hermione estavam brancos, cortes profundos apareceram em seu rosto, ela apontou o arco para eles.

_Ainda bem que ela não tem flechas. -Falou Rony ofegante, em seguida ele se sente empurrado para a esquerda, segundos antes de uma flecha branca como a neve passar bem onde ele estava.

_As flechas são moldadas com a própria energia mágica. -Falou Harry, tentando se lembrar de como Dumbledore achara a corrente na caverna. Se lembrou rapidamente, poderia tentar, mas não saberia se ia conseguir, respirou fundo, rolou para a direita escapando de uma flecha que raspou em seu ombro, o fazendo conter um grito. Olhou bem para amiga e respirou fundo mais uma vez, sentiu a energia mágica dela, não com clareza, mas conseguiu saber que ela estava diminuindo rapidamente. _Rony, vá pela esquerda e eu pela direita, temos de tirar o arco da mão dela senão ela morre, o arco está sugando toda energia vital da Hermione. O ruivo afirmou com um aceno, os dois começaram a se afastar mais um do outro, por conseqüência de Hermione, de repente eles correram, o ruivo se desviou com dificuldade de uma flecha, mas não teve sorte com uma segunda que lhe perfurou entre os ossos da clavícula, gritou, mas não parou, olhou para Harry que desviava mais rapidamente de três flechas.

_Agora. -Gritou Rony pulando. Ele acertou o braço direito de Hermione, que segurava o arco, enquanto Harry puxou o corpo da garota para trás, o movimento dos dois a fez soltar o arco, mas os olhos ainda estavam brancos, pelo menos o esquerdo, já que o direito estava amarelando, os cabelos ainda estavam brancos. Ela fechou os olhos, sua respiração era fraca. _Como ela está?

_Respiração muito fraca. -Disse Harry vendo que a amiga mal respirava. _Pegue o arco, mas não se encoste a ele, use a capa e coloque-o na mochila. -Diz o moreno rapidamente se levantando e pegando Hermione no colo. _Temos de levar Hermione para ser tratada rapidamente, mas não podemos deixá-la em um hospital.

_Para onde vamos? -Perguntou Rony fechando a mochila, ele praticamente fechara os olhos quando pegara o arco como se pudesse evitar o mesmo que aconteceu com Hermione e ficou aliviado ao ver o objeto fechado na mochila.

_Vamos para a Toca, aparate sozinho. -Falou Harry, era uma coisa arriscada, eles estariam aparatando em um local muito longe dali, ambos se olharam. _Rápido. -Em seguida desapareceu seguido do som do estalo de um chicote.

_Mamãe vai querer nos matar. -Murmurou Rony antes de aparatar.

...

Desespero, era isso que Harry sentia a quase quatro horas, desde que ele chegara a Toca. Hermione estava sendo atendida por vários de medi-bruxos da ordem e eles não davam nenhuma notícia sobre ela, era uma correria e gritaria total que só foi abafada pelo feitiço que a Senhora Weasley lançou no quarto. Porém ele ainda se lembrava, sentia em sua pele o quão a amiga estava fria, como gelo, e possuía uma palidez quase mórbida, a respiração era quase imperceptível, se alguém visse de longe, diria que ela estava morta e foi isso que os Weasley pensaram a princípio.

O Moreno não ouviu a bronca que levou ou estava levando, para falar a verdade ele não tinha muita noção de tempo e espaço, não saberia dizer a quanto tempo estava sentado em frente ao quarto da caçula Weasley, apenas olhava fixamente para a porta, imóvel, a quatro horas e se culpava. Não evitava se martirizar ao pensar que amiga ia morrer e por sua culpa de sua vingança, ele devia saber que não seria tão fácil assim, foi um tolo em pensar que só pelo arco estar a mostra e em um lugar público, ele não teria defesas negras.

_Sacrifícios serão feitos nessa guerra. -Murmurou o moreno se lembrando do demônio vagamente. _Realmente eu não estou preparado para tal sacrifício. -Murmurou mais uma vez, se sentia vazio por dentro, Rony também estava em um estado lastimável, trancado no quarto onde somente Fred e Jorge conseguiram entrar, era incrível ver como os Gêmeos ficavam sérios quando o assunto era em relação a família.

_Pode entrar, senhor Potter. -Falou um medi-bruxo para o moreno, que pela primeira vez saiu de seu estado quase catatônico e olhou para o medi-bruxo. Era uma mulher, que abriu espaço a porta, ele se levantou do chão, apesar da porta estar a apenas três ou quatro passos para ele, lhe parecia um interminável corredor, tinha medo do que poderia ver, deu o primeiro passo e notou o quão pesada suas pernas estavam, continuou até entrar no quarto, ouviu a porta sendo fechada às suas costas, ouviu a respiração da medi-bruxa, mas estava focado na garota de cabelos castanhos. Estranhou a cor dos cabelos, estava desbotada, a pele levemente pálida, se aproximou da cama e viu Hermione, seu olho direito estava enfaixado, ela respirava levemente, parecia dormir.

_Me diga a verdade. -Falou Harry ciente que a curandeira ainda estava ali, os outros já haviam ido embora.

_Não sei como isso aconteceu e, pelo que Molly disse, você não está disposto a contar. -Falou a curandeira em tom pesado e baixo, como se não quisesse acordar a garota. _A magia dela foi quase toda sugada, veja bem, para nós, bruxos, a magia é como a força vital, se houver um esgotamento mágico você pode entrar em coma ou até mesmo morrer, essa garota era forte, ainda é, pode se recuperar magicamente, mas vai demorar muito tempo e infelizmente ela tem outros problemas, o esforço do corpo em suprir a carga mágica foi tremendo, alguns órgãos internos dela receberam sérios danos, conseguimos curar a maior parte, mas há um furo no pulmão esquerdo, não conseguimos fechá-lo, é como se algo tivesse sido cravado.

_Quanto tempo? -Perguntou Harry, estava ciente de onde a curandeira queria chegar.

_Quatro anos, talvez seis se ela se tratar adequadamente, não poderá fazer esforços exigentes e conforme o tempo for passando, ela ficara sem forças. -As palavras saíram como uma sentença, uma faca em chamas que fora cravada no coração de Harry. _Sem mencionar a cegueira no olho direito, a do olho esquerdo está comprometida e se perderá por completo com o passar do tempo, em um ano mais ou menos. -Aquele tom de pesar ecoava na mente do moreno. _Sinto muito, mas a limites para nossa magia, afinal somos apenas humanos.

"Humano, você é fraco, um humano" Basicamente foram essas palavras que ecoaram pela mente de Harry ao ouvir o que a curandeira disse. Foi quase isso que o demônio dissera, ele também lhe alertara sobre fazer sacrifícios, mas estava tão empenhado em seu ódio cego que não notou que sacrifícios seriam esses, no que sua falta de poder poderia causar. Ficou perdido nesses pensamentos, ainda em pé, olhando para amiga, que não notou que a curandeira se retirou do quarto, sentiu suor brotar de sua testa e caiu sentado na cama de Gina, que estava a apenas três passos. Baixou a cabeça e a colocou entre as mãos. Ele uma vez pensou que suas lágrimas haviam secado para sempre, secado por chorar por aqueles que já foram, por um passado trágico. Se trancou no passado e por isso não enxergou o presente, chorou por seu erro, chorou por Hermione, ela não merecia aquilo.

_Realmente ela não merece esse destino. -Ele reconheceu a voz, um brilho de desespero passou por seus olhos e ele se levantou rápido, secou as lágrimas e nem notou que a garota parecia respirar fundo e se mexer levemente.

_Você. -Falou Harry olhando para o demônio com fúria, ele estava do outro lado da cama da garota. _Você sabia disso, você podia ter impedido. –A raiva tomou conta do peito do moreno.

_Não costumo interferir em assuntos humanos. -Falou o demônio sorrindo levemente. _E não se esqueça que eu tentei avisar, a culpa é sua, estava tão cego pelo ódio que nem notou o que poderia sacrificar, o que poderia perder para sempre. -O Demônio tentou tocar o rosto de Hermione, mas sentiu a mão do rapaz envolvendo seu pulso. _Eu posso salvá-la, posso lhe curar e posso incluir isso no contrato, agora é a ultima vez que eu lhe ofereço ele. -O tom era decidido e superior, aquele sorriso de desdém não saía dos lábios do demônio. _Aceite que eu troque sua essência humana por uma demoníaca e salve sua ameiga, ou recuse e viva o suficiente para ver sua amiga caindo no desespero sem volta, condenada a morte, e depois você se entregará de peito para que Voldemort o mate.

_Eu ac...

_Pare. -Murmurou a voz vacilante de Hermione, que abriu o olho tendo em vista que o outro estava enfaixado, ela tossiu e olhou para o demônio, que por um segundo pareceu surpreso por não ter percebido que ela estava acordada, talvez pela respiração ainda fraca. _Não aceite.

_Eu tenho que aceitar. -Falou Harry soltando o braço do demônio, que se endireitou melhor e ficou quieto, observando o jovem de cabelos negros se abaixar com cuidado para perto da amiga. _Eu tenho, Mione, por você, por Rony, por mim, eu não aceitaria te ver definhando, eu enlouqueceria.

_Dois dias. -Falou Hermione e respirou fundo. _Nos dê dois dias, lhe peço apenas isso. Em dois dias você terá a resposta. _O olho dela estava voltado diretamente para o demônio, que pareceu avaliar.

_Muito bem, você tem dois dias. -Falou o demônio olhando para Harry. _Em dois dias, às onze da noite na mansão Black, quero os dois lá, quero ouvir a resposta. -Em seguida o demônio simplesmente desapareceu sem fazer barulho.

_Mione, não adianta que eu não mudarei de idéia. -Falou Harry apesar de estranhar a calma absoluta da amiga, que aparentemente sabia que aquele homem que desaparecera do quarto era um demônio. _Venderia minha alma mil vezes para te salvar.

_Ele não pediu sua alma. -Falou Hermione se esforçando para se sentar e se encostou na cabeceira da cama. _Conte-me tudo. -Ela pediu ao amigo, que suspirou e começou a contar desde a primeira vez que viu o demônio, até hoje, quando ele terminou os dois ficaram quietos por um tempo, até que Hermione começou a tossir, um pouco de sangue saiu junto, ela fez uma careta de dor, mas levantou a mão ao perceber que o amigo iria chegar perto.

_Está melhor? -Perguntou Harry preocupado, não era uma pergunta muito inteligente de certo.

_Estou. -Mentiu a amiga, ela estava se sentindo muito mal, mas disfarçou bem. _Não estou surpresa que um demônio realmente exista, afinal é algo que até mesmo na magia é mencionado. -Ela suspirou. _Demônios aparecem e todos os povos existentes de diversas formas, não há uma única civilização ou povo em que num demônio não aparece ou seja mencionado.

_Mesmo assim para mim foi surpresa. -Falou Harry, claro que ele não tinha o conhecimento da amiga sobre aquilo.

_Então ele quer sua essência humana, tirar sua alma e colocar no lugar uma demoníaca. -Diz A garota baixo. _Ele não pediu nada em troca, o que é estranho, ou talvez ele tenha algo em mente, ou... -Ela parou de repente, em sua mente veio um livro de capa de couro muito antigo, era inteiramente escrito a mão e fora lançado um feitiço nele que permitia a qualquer um que realmente o quisesse ler, entendesse o que estava escrito. Lembrou que as páginas eram de um pergaminho diferente, talvez papiro. _Há algum tempo em Hogwarts, ano passado para ser exata, quando aconteceu tudo aquilo com o Rony, eu me isolei um pouco e vi um livro na biblioteca de Hogwarts, nem madame Prince sabia que aquele livro estava ali e pelo feitiço de avaliação da idade do documento, a capa tinha por volta de mil e cem anos, mas as páginas se mostraram impossíveis de definir.

_O que isso tem a ver? -Perguntou o moreno meio perdido.

_Ele fala sobre lendas antigas de povos perdidos que apareceram antes mesmo dos Sumérios, grande civilizações com uma cultura imensurável, mas que por alguma razão se perdeu, poucos registros se têm daquelas civilizações. Ele também fala de um Demônio que antes era um deus e se revoltou contra os outros deuses, querendo assim tomar o posto de soberano. Ele sozinho entrou em guerra contra os deuses e por fim para ganhar mais poder abandonou seu lado Divino, deixando as trevas lhe envolver por completo. O livro fala que esse deus foi o primeiro demônio nascido. -Ela parou e tentou forçar a mente. _Abaliel não, não era esse o nome, mas era parecido, alidael não também não. -Ela parecia ter realmente se esquecido que Harry estava ali até que de súbito ela o encarou. _Você pode me conseguir o Livro "As mais antigas Culturas" é o livro que eu li. -Apesar de falar isso sua mente estava a mil, sentiu a cabeça doer, mas não ligou por um momento.

_Vou ver se consigo trazê-lo, mas você tem que descansar. -Falou Harry fazendo a amiga se deitar de novo, com cuidado. Ela não protestou, estava cansa, sorriu levemente ao sentir a mão do moreno acariciando seus cabelos, em seguida seu rosto até que adormeceu. _Descanse... Mesmo assim estou disposto a aceitar o acordo. -Murmurou ele dando as costas.

...

Harry desceu os degraus da velha casa dos Weasley ainda pensativo, ele aceitaria de bom grado o acordo com o tal demônio, mas realmente seria uma boa saber mais sobre esse assunto. Ouviu uma discussão na cozinha e foi ate lá, viu a Professora Minerva junto com Moody, Lupin, Tonks e Quin, eles falavam com Rony, que parecia absolutamente contrariado a se recusava em falar algo. Ele não olhava para os membros da ordem, pois tinha medo de que eles usassem legilimencia nele.

_Conte-nos de uma vez. -Rosnou Moody com seu tom seco. _O que você e Potter fizeram para sua amiga estar daquele jeito?

_Não é da conta de vocês. -Falou Harry encostado no batente da porta, os braços cruzados, o tom seco e sombrio de sua voz saiu autoritário. Ele não deixaria ninguém interferir, não ainda. _Estejam satisfeitos em saber que foi Dumbledore que nos pediu isso e que ele também pediu para não contar para ninguém.

_Dumbledore está morto. -Falou Moody que tremeu levemente ao ver os olhos verdes do rapaz direcionados para ele, o ex-auror já encarara comensais muito mais perigosos, mas nunca se sentiu tão acuado quanto estava por aquele moleque, que provavelmente não poderia vencê-lo.

_Sim, Dumbledore morreu, então vamos quebrar todas as promessas que fizemos a ele, vamos ignorar tudo que ele nos pediu, tudo que eles nos ensinou. -Falou Harry em tom forte. _Bom, Olho Tonto, se esse era o apreço que você tinha pelo diretor, ou melhor, se esse for o apreço que todos vocês tem pelo diretor, então sinto em dizer que foi melhor ele ter morrido em vez de ficar cercado de pessoas tão fracas de espírito. –Todos, até mesmo Rony, ficaram surpresos com aquelas palavras, apesar do ruivo saber que não era envolvido naquilo, mas o tom de voz do moreno um tom carregado de fúria, a qual também era transmitida pelos olhos claros, foi assustador.

_Entenda, Harry, que estamos tentando ajudar. -Falou Lupin em seu tom calmo, apesar de realmente ter sido atingido pelas palavras do filho de um dos seus melhores amigos.

_Eu não pedi a ajuda de vocês. -Falou Harry. _Se Dumbledore quisesse que vocês soubessem, ele teria lhes falado, então respeitem o desejo dele e não se metam no que não foram chamados. -O Moreno respirou fundo, fechou os olhos e seu tom voltou ao normal. _Agora tenho algo a pedir para a professora McGonagall.

_Você fala assim conosco e ainda quer que algum de nós faça algo por você? -Perguntou Moody com escárnio, ele estava vendo o rapaz como um comensal.

_Não sabia que você se chamava McGonagall. -Falou Harry em tom cortante, Tonks conteve um sorriso e Lupin revirou os olhos. _Tem um livro que estou precisando, ele está em Hogwarts e eu preciso dele.

_Posso saber o porquê? -Perguntou McGonagall, que pela primeira vez dirigia a palavra ao moreno. Ela fora atingida pelas palavras cortantes dele, mas sabia que ele tinha razão, era jovem mas tinha uma experiência de vida que muitos adultos não tinham.

_Hermione me pediu algo para ler enquanto se recupera. -Falou Harry, estava mentindo na cara de pau e nem ao menos demonstrava. _Ela acordou por um instante, mas depois de cinco minutos dormiu. Ela me pediu um livro em particular, por que ainda não terminou de ler e ela disse que só havia dele em Hogwarts. -Ele suspirou, olhou para Minerva. _Pretende negar um pedido dela? -Todos ali já sabiam do diagnóstico da garota, então um silêncio mórbido se instalou na cozinha.

_Qual o Livro? -Perguntou McGonagall, não negaria algo a Hermione, ela sempre fora a sua melhor aluna, mesmo nunca dizendo isso para ela, não queria demonstrar favoritismo.

_ As mais antigas Culturas. -Disse Harry, logo em seguida ele fez sinal para que Rony viesse com ele. _Ela disse que madame Pince sabe que livro é esse, ele é único. -Em seguida ele saiu junto com o ruivo.

...

Harry estava no quarto em que dividia com o amigo na Toca, em seu colo um dos livros que pegou da Mansão Black e era exatamente aquele que ele não entendia nada e que Sirius aparentemente tentou decifrar. Ficou horas tentando saber o que estava contido naquelas páginas. Desistiu, olhou pela janela, a noite estava clara e Rony não estava no quarto, ele disse que precisava ficar sozinho, então fora dormir no antigo quarto de Percy. Olhou para o lado e viu o livro que Hermione pedira, realmente era grande, devia ter umas cinco mil páginas só não era pesado por causa de um feitiço. Ele o pegou e folheou o livro, no primeiro momento ele não entendeu nada escrito ali, então as palavras começaram a se modificar e ele conseguiu ler.

"As maravilhas de civilizações tão antigas que muitos esqueceram, mesmo nos tempos de hoje, as eras antigas contidas em meras palavras não podem mostrar tudo o que aconteceu, mas pode dar uma idéia do que vocês lerão. Isto, talvez, hoje ou no futuro possa ser uma mera lenda ou talvez desconhecido de todos"

Essas palavras estavam no interior da capa, então deve ter mais de mil anos, segundo o que a amiga lhe dissera. Ouviu batidas na porta, olhou para o relógio, eram quase meia noite, a maioria devia estar dormindo. Levantou-se e abriu a porta, ficou surpreso ao ver Hermione ali, em pé, aparentemente não estava muito bem, um pouco mais pálida do que quando ela acordou. Ela o encarava de uma forma firme e que não demonstrava que ela realmente estivesse mal.

_Pretende me deixar aqui fora? -Perguntou Hermione em um tom divertido de voz, ao notar que ele a observava diferente.

_Desculpe. -Disse o moreno abrindo espaço e a convidando para entrar, esta entrou e só aí ele notou que ela estava com um robe azul claro, engoliu em seco principalmente por que era um robe fino e dava para ver bem as pernas dela pela claridade que entrava pela janela. _Sente-se, não é bom você ficar andando ou em pé. -Disse afastando seus pensamentos daquilo, a garota sorriu levemente e se sentou na cama, notou o grande livro perto da cabeceira.

_Quando entregaram? -Perguntou ela olhando interessada para o livro.

_Hoje mesmo a professora Minerva esteve aqui... -Harry explicou detalhadamente o que acontecera logo depois que ela dormira e a menina ficou um tanto surpresa por ele ter agido de forma tão sóbria. _Bom, como eu disse que era um pedido seu, não demorou nem duas horas e o livro já estava aqui.

_Por que não me entregou logo? -Perguntou Hermione.

_Primeiro você estava dormindo e teria e ainda **tem** de descansar. -Falou Harry olhando seriamente para ela, que devolveu o olhar com a mesma intensidade, como se dissesse "eu estou bem". _E depois de um tempo todos queriam ver como você estava, sem contar que Molly e Rony não queriam sair de lá.

_Você não contou ao Rony? -Perguntou a garota surpresa. _Por que eu pensei que ele já saberia sobre isso.

_Imagine só eu contando para ele. -Falou Harry em tom sarcástico. _Ele tem medo só de ouvir "Voldemort", imagino como ele reagiria ao ouvir falar de um demônio muito mais poderoso que o cara de cobra e que ainda pode entrar na casa dele sem ninguém perceber.

_Provavelmente ele acharia que você só estava brincando com ele e depois não dormiria por uma semana. -Falou Hermione achando graça. _Quando pretende contar?

_Só quando for necessário. -Disse o moreno, ele ainda tava em pé e olhou pela janela, se perdeu momentaneamente em seus pensamentos. _Mas o que a Srta. está andando por aí quando deveria estar descansando?

_Não agüento mais ficar deitada. -Responde em um tom tão simples que Harry não teve como revidar. _Aquilo que eu te falei deve estar na página mil e quatrocentos. -Falou Hermione mudando de assunto, abrindo o livro e folheando rapidamente, depois de um tempo ela parou. _Aqui. -Harry se sentou ao lado da amiga, que estava com o livro no colo e viu o texto mudar mais uma vez até ficar legível.

_Eu ainda tenho que me acostumar com isso. -Falou Harry se curvando ligeiramente para ler o que o texto dizia.

"Os deuses viviam em uma era de paz, sua maior e mais perfeita criação se empalhava pelo mundo: o ser humano, criados a imagem e semelhança dos deuses, em seus corpos havia a centelha divina presa em um corpo mortal".

_O que quer dizer isso? -Perguntou o moreno.

_"...centelha divina presa em um corpo mortal", eu acredito que eles falem de nossa alma. -Falou Hermione em tom pensativo. _Segundo o mito da criação que aparece nesse livro, todos os deuses participaram da criação dos humanos e depositaram nele inteligência e independência, mas para ele ser realmente vivo, precisaria de algo, então o rei dos deuses que aqui não diz o nome, pega um pedaço da centelha divina, ou seja, a luz ou uma forte de energia, algo assim, e implanta no humano, mas com o tempo tal centelha vai desgastando o corpo mortal, daí vem os estágios da vida, agora veja. -Ela apontou para outro parágrafo.

"Os deuses, felizes com isso, expandiram o domínio dos humanos criando uma terra onde eles poderiam governar, mas nem todos os deuses estavam felizes, alguns estavam indignados por tal ato, por um povo que provavelmente nem agradeceria esses deuses. Se revoltaram, mas nada fizeram, pois temiam serem repreendidos, com isso eles direcionaram sua indignação aos humanos, lançando doenças"

_Até esse ponto é um relato do começo da indignação de alguns deuses, o que mostra que nem todos eram exatamente bons. -Falou Hermione um tanto incomodada com a respiração próxima de Harry.

_O que já é uma coisa lógica, não existe somente seres bons, não importa se sejam deuses ou não. -Falou Harry em tom profundo.

"Ao término da décima dinastia humana na terra, um deus se revoltou por completo ao ver que o rei dos deuses simplesmente concedera a imortalidade divina a um humano, por este ter feito grandes feitos e o pondo a direita do trono do rei dos deuses, uma posição privilegiada que mostrava grande importância e poder. Antes esse lugar era de Azaiel, o segundo mais poderoso de todos os deuses, respeitado e temido por sua imensa sabedoria, o deus revoltado se virou contra os deuses e jurou superá-los. Assim se iniciou uma enorme guerra, onde se envolveu grande parte do panteão divino e também os humanos aliciados por Azaiel"

_Será que é ele? -Perguntou o moreno.

_É provável, veja. -Disse Hermione apontando para outra parte do texto.

"Azaiel, junto com seus seguidores, derrubaram os portões dos deuses e caíram com fúria, por fim o rei dos deuses se levantou de seu trono e lutou pessoalmente com o deus maligno, que ao ver que enquanto fosse um deus, ainda seria subjugado pelo poder do rei dos deuses, pois o seu próprio poder estava ligado com o dele. Então Azaiel usou das artes profanas que ele mesmo criara, para abandonar sua essência divina, trocando toda luz de um deus, por um brilho de trevas sombria que subjugou vários outros deuses e seduziu milhares de humanos, ele deixara de ser um deus e se tornara o inimigo natural de seus antigos companheiros, se tornara a criatura mais temível do mundo. Depois disso ele guerreou contra o rei dos deuses. O combate parecia não ter mais fim até que o rei dos deuses junto com seus seguidores, conjuraram um forte selo e aprisionaram Azaiel no sub-mundo, um lugar sem vida, e junto com ele foram os seus seguidores, então o antigo deus ficou conhecido como Azaiel o profanador divino"

_Como alguém de deus se torna demônio? -Perguntou Harry.

_Aqui não diz, mas segundo o que fala, ele simplesmente abdicou de todos os seus privilégios divinos e se deixou ser envolvido pelo oposto da luz, o que seria as trevas. -Falou Hermione pensativa. _Mas pelo que está dizendo aqui, ele não ficou selado por muito tempo e houve outros combates entre os deuses e os novos demônios, até que ele caiu no esquecimento, os humanos que se aliaram a ele foram amaldiçoados pelos deuses por serem ingratos.

_Típico. -Falou Harry com desdém. _É como se eles dissessem "Ou vocês nos adoram ou nós te castigamos".

_De certa forma me parece isso. -Falou Hermione.

_Aí diz mais alguma coisa sobre esse tal Azaiel? -Perguntou Harry.

_Diz. -Fala Hermione se arrepiando levemente ao sentir a proximidade dos dois diminuir mais ainda. _Olhos de um azul tão claro quanto o céu num dia de verão, cabelos tão negros quanto a mais profunda escuridão e trajava vestes da cor nobre dos deuses.

_Cor nobre dos deuses? -Perguntou Harry.

_Vermelho, Dourado, Preto e Azul sem contar o branco, são as cores que, segundo o livro, os deuses gostam mais. -Falou Hermione distraída. _Também diz que ele carregava com sigo o olho do sol. -Ela virou a página e mostrou o desenho de um olho dourado, como aqueles que apareciam em hieróglifos egípcios.

_Agora eu tenho certeza. -Falou Harry se levantando e saindo de perto da amiga, que quase protestou por causa disso, mas se conteve. _Então o nome dele é Azaiel, o primeiro demônio.

_O livro não faz, mas nenhuma citação de que ele tenha aparecido. -Falou Hermione folheando o livro. _Fala que depois que ele aparentemente desapareceu, os deuses se dividiram por não concordarem entre si e se espalharam pelos quatro cantos do mundo, instaurando seus próprios reinos e seguidores, também fala que os primeiros humanos foram chamados de Tribo de Ouro, pois foram criados com a ajuda de todos os deuses. Depois que eles se separam e criaram outro grupo humano, este grupo chegou a ser chamado de Tribo de Prata, mas a maioria dessa tribo foi exterminada por uma nova tribo que veio do oriente, a Tribo de Bronze, dizem que as três tribos se juntaram em uma só, criando a Tribo de Ferro e que poucos descendentes dessa tribo tem o sangue realmente puro, que sobreviveu ao passar do tempo.

_Se eu me tornar uma espécie de demônio, o que eu serei? -Perguntou Harry distraidamente. _Vou para a mansão agora. -Falou Harry decidido, Hermione por um segundo ficou surpresa, então se levantou.

_Eu vou com você. -Disse a garota rapidamente.

_Nem pensar, você fica aqui quietinha e descansando. -Falou o moreno tentando fazer a amiga se sentar na cama, mas essa se meche bruscamente.

_Se você se esqueceu, ele quer que nós DOIS estejamos na mansão Black, só não entendo o porquê de você querer ir hoje. -Falou Hermione em seu tom firme.

_Se ele realmente me quer, aparecera lá. -Disse o moreno suspirando levemente, não queria que ela fosse, mas tinha de dar o braço a torcer, pois Azaiel pedira os dois lá. Então ele se aproximou mais dela e lhe abraçou pela cintura, os dois estremeceram levemente com aquilo. _Você está fraca demais para aparatar sozinha, então se segure. -Ele não precisou dizer duas vezes e ela enlaçou os braços em volta de seu pescoço, os dois desapareceram com um estalo e nem notaram os olhos amarelados e felinos seguidos de um miado.


	4. RAGNAROK

Ragnarok

Harry e Hermione apareceram no meio da sala de estar da Mansão Black. Ambos se desequilibraram e caíram no sofá de três lugares, Hermione por cima do garoto. Os dois se olharam por um instante, os cabelos cacheados dela caindo sobre o rosto do moreno, que parecia hipnotizado pelos olhos cor de mel, a pele pálida da garota ficara levemente rosada, mas ela não parecia querer se mexer dali, já o rapaz não estava pensando direito, até que eles ouviram um miado baixo e longo, os dois pareceram disfarçar e se separaram rapidamente, cada um para um extremos do sofá sem se encararem. Porém, a surpresa estava bem em frente ao sofá, onde estava um gato de pelos alaranjados e cara amassada uma calda muito felpuda e os olhos amarelados.

_Bichento! -Exclamou Hermione chocada, ela deixara o gato na casa de seus pais. _O que você está fazendo aqui?

_Eu jurava que ele estava na toca. -Falou Harry se lembrando da noite que eles foram embora da Toca, quando Rony reclamara de Bichento.

_Não, eu o deixei em casa por que não ia dar para cuidar dele. -Falou Hermione, que ia se levantar para ir até o gato, mas foi segura pelo braço e olhou para Harry, que estava sério.

_Se você nunca o levou a Toca, como ele estava lá no dia do ataque? -Perguntou Harry quase surpreso. _E enquanto você estava sendo tratada, eu juro que vi Bichento passar algumas vezes em frente à porta do quarto de Gina.

_Será que ele não foi com meus pais para lá? -Perguntou Hermione curiosa.

_Isso explicaria ele lá no dia do ataque, mas e agora? -Hermione pareceu ficar mais apreensiva, não era comum desconfiar de seu gato, para falar a verdade nunca fizera isso, nem mesmo no seu terceiro ano. Bichento sempre estivera do seu lado, menos no quinto e sexto ano, em que pegara certa afinidade com Harry e dormia muitas vezes no dormitório masculino.

_Seria possível que... -O Moreno não terminou, estava pensativo. _Ele nunca foi normal e sempre estava por perto antes de algo acontecer e seria o único a saber o que nós estávamos fazendo. -Murmurou para si mesmo, a mente da garota funcionava a mil. _Revele-se Azaiel, profanador divino. Revele sua verdadeira face. -Os pêlos de bichento se eriçaram e ele mostrou os dentes, uma fumaça avermelhada se formou em torno do gato e foi aumentando, quando finalmente a fumaça se dissipou, lá estava em porte altivo e elegante o próprio demônio, Azaiel.

_Vejo que descobriram meu nome. -Falou Azaiel em tom calmo de voz.

_Há quanto tempo? -Perguntou Hermione.

_Há muito tempo assumi a forma de gato, a mais tempo do que vocês imaginam, esperando que alguém me comprasse naquela loja, esse alguém teria ligação com a pessoa destinada a selar o contrato comigo. -Falou Azaiel brevemente. _Mas não se preocupe, quando eu me selei nessa forma, grande parte de minha mente e poder também foram selados e só pude recuperá-los há uns dois anos, no quinto ano de vocês. -Falou mais uma vez. _Por isso ia dormir no dormitório masculino. -Acrescentou rapidamente.

_Um cavalheiro. -Desdenhou Harry.

_Sempre. -Respondeu em tom debochado, o demônio.

_Bem que o vendedor disse que Bichento, quer dizer, você ou arg. -Gritou Hermione por um instante, o que assustou Harry. _Bom falou que Bichento estava lá há muito tempo.

_Bom vocês estão adiantados cerca de um dia mais ou menos. -Falou Azaiel não ligando muito para o assunto. _Creio que já tem uma resposta, visto que só queriam saber meu nome. -Ele parou por um tempo. _A propósito, como souberam meu nome?

_As mais antigas Civilizações. -Falou Harry. _Tinha um pequeno relato de sua revolta.

_Ah sim, pensei que aqueles manuscritos houvessem sido destruídos pelos romanos. -Murmurou se esquecendo momentaneamente dos dois humanos. _E qual a sua resposta?

_Eu acei...

_Eu tenho um novo acordo. -Falou Hermione interrompendo Harry, que a olha surpreso. _Duas essências humanas pelo preço de uma.

_Continue. -Falou Azaiel divertido, já sabia o que ela ia falar, afinal vira isso em sua mente no momento em que a viu ali.

_Em vez de você sugar toda essência humana de Harry, eu proponho que você só sugue metade da dele e preencha o vazio com a essência demoníaca que você queria implantar nele. -O Tom dela era sério, fez sinal para quer o moreno se calasse ao notar que ele ia falar algo. _E também tire metade da minha essência humana e coloque a outra metade da demoníaca.

_Uma promoção dois por um. -Ironizou Azaiel com desdém. _E por que você quer se sacrificar junto a Harry?

_Não quero o ver deixando sua humanidade. -Falou Hermione notando que o moreno a abraçava levemente. _Se ele fizer isso, deixará de ser quem eu conheci e ainda conheço, mudará por completo.

_Não precisa fazer isso Mione. -Murmurou Harry.

_Nós sempre estivemos juntos e não vai ser agora que vamos mudar isso. -Falou Hermione em tom baixo. _Sei que não estou bem e que só ia aceitar o contrato para me salvar, mas não quero nada de graça. -Aquela sim era a Hermione que ele conhecia.

_Mais alguma coisa? -Perguntou Azaiel que só observava.

_Você irá jurar que não vai dizimar os humanos, que não vai aproveitar a guerra para destruí-los e que não dará ajuda alguma a Voldemort ou qualquer aliado dele. -Falou Harry em tom sério.

_Feito. -Falou Azaiel. _Mas há mais guerras do que vocês pensam e quando eu precisar da ajuda dos dois, vocês deverão me ajudar. Não os escravizarei, nem pedirei suas almas, mas quero suas palavras que valem mais do que qualquer coisa. -Azaiel parecia sério, seus olhos azuis celestes ficaram azuis escuros.

_Aceitamos. -Falaram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

_Que assim seja. -Harry e Hermione se sentiram sendo içados no ar por uma força invisível, Azaiel foi até eles e cortou o pulso direito de cada um, o sangue caíra no chão e eles perceberam um pentagrama de sete pontas brilhando em vermelho abaixo deles. _Eu lamento, mas isso vai doer um pouco. -O tom dele não demonstrava realmente lamentar algo. Azaiel começou a recitar palavras estranhas, o sangue vermelho que caía do pulso dos dois ficou negro como a escuridão e ao cair no pentagrama ele desaparecia.

...

Hermione sentiu uma grande dor em sua cabeça, seus olhos pareciam que explodiriam e seriam arrancados a força, gritou mais alto do que lembrara poder fazer, mais alto do que quando estivera sobre a maldição cruciatos, sentiu seu corpo subir mais até quase tocar o teto alto. Sabia que não era Azaiel que fazia aquilo, a dor era tremenda, sua pele estava fervendo, a faixa, que cobria parte de seu rosto e o seu olho direito, começou a queimar até não restar nada, fechou os olhos e mordeu os lábios como se aquilo fosse aliviar a dor, milhares de imagens passavam em sua mente, lembranças que ela mesma não sabia que tinha, lembranças de quando ainda era um bebê.

Sentiu seus ossos estilhaçarem dentro de seu corpo, a pele ser dilacerada, seus órgãos internos estavam sendo destruídos um a um de uma maneira muito lenta, não conseguiu mais respirar, seus pulmões pareciam que haviam sido arrancados e, por fim, o seu coração parou, o sangue parou de circular e ela abriu os olhos. O esquerdo estava de um castanho cor de mel muito vivo, já o direito quase totalmente negro, sem partes brancas, e bem no meio, onde seria a pupila, um único ponto vermelho sangue, sua cabeça começou a doer mais ainda quando começara a ouvir centenas de vozes ao mesmo tempo, eram TVs, discussões de vizinhos e Rádios ligados, iam estourar seus tímpanos, então, para seu desespero, piorou. Sentiu cada osso de seu corpo ser reconstruído de uma forma muito lenta e dolorosa, mas por alguma razão ela parecia mais leve, um por um os ossos iam crescendo, a dor era insuportável, o corpo rejeitava os estilhaços dos antigos ossos os fazendo rasgar a pele e cair no chão com um barulho seco, sentiu seus órgão sendo reconstruídos mais fortes do que antes, mais resistentes, um a um seu pulmão conseguia respirar de novo. Por fim seu coração voltou a bater rapidamente e depois disso uma descarga elétrica muito poderosa foi descarregada em seu corpo o fazendo tremer, uma energia enorme estava crescendo em si, primeiro ela sentiu que era sua própria magia, mas depois esta se modificou, ficou mais sombria, quase assustadora, ela cresceu tanto que uma aura arroxeada a circulou, era uma energia opressora para qualquer humano. Ouviu ao longe o quadro da Sra.. Black berrar, ouviu ao longe os berros de Harry, em volta cristais, vidros, madeira e tecidos se quebraram e rasgaram, toda a energia mágica da casa estava sendo destruída, pouco a pouco a madeira do teto acima dela apodreceu, rapidamente então ela sentiu sua pele dilacerada ser reconstruída fio por fio, por fim tudo a sua volta parou, caiu no chão de joelhos e piscou, ser seu olho direito ficou igual ao esquerdo, ouviu um barulho a sua direita e olhou para ver o que era.

...

Harry nunca pensou que sentiria uma dor maior que a maldição cruciatos lançada por Voldemort, mas estava enganado, ali estava tal dor, mas não gritaria por tão pouco, se segurou o máximo e lágrimas escorreram por seus olhos fechados. Sentiu cada osso de seu corpo simplesmente estilhaçar, as diversas partes pontudas perfuraram sua pele, a dilacerando quase por completa. Músculos e órgãos eram perfurados e destruídos de uma forma inimaginavelmente dolorosa e cruel, por isso não agüentou e berrou tão alto que provavelmente até mesmo fora da casa ou até dois quarteirões de distância alguém poderia ouvir. Abriu os olhos e suas lágrimas ficaram vermelhas, se tornaram sangue, seus olhos ficaram muito mais claros que o normal, seu coração parecia que explodiria de tão forte e rápido que batia, mesmo com sua gritaria dava para ouvi-lo, até que ele simplesmente parou e, por um minuto, se fez silêncio, não ouvia mais nada.

Não respirava, não pensava, apenas continuava vivo, seu coração já parara de bater, a dor era quase inexistente, ouviu os berros ao longe de uma voz feminina, sentiu toda a magia em sua volta ser destruída, não sabia como conseguira sentir isso, mas estava sentindo. A escuridão reinava em sua volta até que um único ponto de luz vermelho e dourado brilhou em sua mente, seu coração voltou a bater, voltou a sentir a dor monstruosa, sentiu seus órgãos sendo reconstruídos um a um, mais resistentes, mais fortes, umas couraça parecia estar sendo criada no lugar da pele retalhada, forte e resistente. Respirou fundo parando de gritar por um instante e depois voltou, sentiu o cheiro forte de lixo que veio da rua, ouviu centenas de vozes em seu ouvido, tantas vozes que faziam sua cabeça doer, seus músculos estavam sendo refeitos fio por fio, era como se uma agulha em brasa fizesse isso numa velocidade lenta e dolorosa, gritou mais alto, mas de sua garganta saiu o que parecia ser um rugido ou rosnado, sentiu dentro de si um minúsculo ponto de energia que cresceu, era sua magia, só sua, então outra energia surgiu também, era sua e se fundiu com a magia e continuou aumentando, uma aura arroxeada circulou seu corpo, o teto acima de si apodrecia, ondas de energia saíam de seu corpo, havia uma imensa dor nas costas.

Parecia que há anos estava sofrendo, sentiu um calor perto de seu corpo e olhou para baixo, viu suas roupas simplesmente queimarem, mas em vez de mostrar sua pele, mostrava outro tipo de roupa, uma túnica verde esmeralda com traços azuis marinho, era uma veste estranha, em sua cabeça apareceu um manto fino e em seu rosto uma máscara onde só se tinha o corte para os olhos. Por fim, caiu de joelho no chão, por um segundo sentiu um intruso em sua mente, mas estava ciente que alguém acessara ela durante aquela dor, ouviu dezenas de estalos secos a sua volta, olhou para o lado e viu Hermione, que parecia estar consciente, mas não ciente de que sua camisola e seu robe foram trocados por um manto azul marinho com detalhes verde esmeralda, nem que em seu rosto havia uma máscara azul clara onde só havia espaço para os olhos. Ele viu uma figura encapuzada com uma máscara em forma de caveira no rosto se aproximar a direita dela, sentiu um acesso de fúria, sabia quem eram eles e o que eles queriam, ergueu a mão e uma bola de fogo atingiu o estranho no peito, que voou para a parede e a atravessou com facilidade, indo parar somente no outro aposento, ainda pegando fogo, só que sem vida em seu corpo. Azaiel desaparecera.

...

Lá estava Bellatrix e Lucius Malfoy, junto com um grupo de dez comensais, eles receberam ordens expressas do próprio lorde para irem ao Largo, onde ele sentira a presença de Potter e que, por alguma razão, a magia da Muy Antiga casa dos Black parecia ter sido retirada, agora ela não passava de uma casa trouxa, o quadro da Sra. Black estava imóvel, sua boca aberta ao máximo como se ela estivesse gritando. Lestrange viu a casa que em sua infância foi um martírio, não sentiu pena nem alegria, estava na entrada, o teto estava inteiramente rachado, sabia que ali um dia fora a sede da Ordem da Fênix, mas fora abandonado quando Snape se revelou um traidor.

Os dois comensais que estavam na entrada da casa, que dava para as escadas, se surpreenderam ao ver o corpo de um de seus aparecer atravessando a parede e batendo perto da porta da cozinha, onde caíra morto e com o corpo em chamas. Lucius e Bellatrix correram para onde o comensal tinha vindo, encontrando duas pessoas estranhas, uma estava caída, aparentemente inconsciente, suas vestes eram estranhas, uma espécie de manto azul marinho com detalhes em estilo tribal da cor verde esmeralda, a outra pessoa parecia estar se levantando do chão, cambaleante, suas vestes eram parecidas com a da que estava caída, só trocava a cor do manto que em vez de azul era verde esmeralda e os detalhes que pareciam tribais eram azuis marinho.

_Matem-no. -Gritou Lucius furioso, todos os comensais levantaram as varinhas e apontaram para o estranho, o flash verde e o sopro da morte fizeram até mesmo quem invocara a maldição se arrepiar, houve uma forte explosão, a casa tremera, o barulho de madeira se partindo foi ouvido, a casa estava quase desabando quando o clarão passou, o estranho não estava mais no lugar e a que estava no chão desaparecera também.

_Morram. -Sussurrou alguém em tom frio, tudo que três comensais puderam ver antes de serem dilacerados por algo invisível, foi um par de olhos verdes muito claros, em seguida o estranho de verde reaparecera. Seis comensais restaram, Bella e Lucius tremeram, alguns tentaram correr, mas quando se mexeram, caíram, ao olharem para baixo não viram suas pernas, ou melhor, as viram a quase um metro atrás deles, gritaram apavorados, agora só sobraram Lucius e Bellatrix.

_Quem é Você? -Perguntou Lucius sem se intimidar, já vira coisas piores, mas sentiu seu braço ser arrancado com brutalidade de seu corpo, a dor o invadiu e ele berrou, cairia no chão se não fosse amparado, alguém lhe estava segurando pelo pescoço e o levantou acima do chão com uma facilidade extrema, ele olhou quem era e viu a máscara azul clara e, para seu pavor, um par de olhos com um olho totalmente diferente do outro, o direito era de um castanho muito claro, o outro era totalmente negro, sem espaços em branco, e no lugar da pupila havia um único ponto vermelho sangue.

_É melhor soltá-lo. -Gritou Belatrix encostando a varinha na cabeça da estranha, que a alguns instantes parecia inconsciente no chão e agora levantava Malfoy com uma facilidade imensa. Antes que a comensal pensasse em lançar algum feitiço, sentiu seu braço direito ser quebrado, o deixando em uma posição muito estranha, a fratura fora exposta. O sangue do braço de Lucius se misturou com o dela no chão, em seguida sentiu seus pés fugirem do chão e suas costas tomarem o lugar, viu alguém pisando em seu peito, era o estranho de vestes verdes.

_Avisem a Voldemort que as sombras de uma nova era estão chegando e que não haverá lugar para ele nem seus lacaios imundos, pois assim eu digo. Avise-o que o Ragnarok está chegando. -Falou estranho de verde, que em seguida tocou na mulher de azul e ambos desapareceram sem fazer barulho.

Bellatrix mal conseguia se mexer, sentiu pavor, um medo maior que qualquer outro, nunca vira olhos tão perigosos quanto aqueles verdes quase demoníacos, carregados com fúria. Ela viu Lucius inconsciente a sua direita, estava quase mortalmente pálido, provavelmente em choque pela falta de sangue, em seguida ouviu mais estalos e a casa tremeu, se apresou em segurar Lucius pelas vestes e em seguida aparatar, segundos antes da Mansão Black desabar destruída, provavelmente os alicerces dela foram destruídos pela onda de energia, os comensais caídos e sem pernas foram soterrados e mortos por toneladas de madeira.

Era manhã na Toca, tudo está silencioso, somente a Sra.. Weasley estava acordada preparando o farto café da manhã alegremente, não queria nenhum de seus filhos mal alimentado, muito menos Harry e Hermione, que já eram da família. Estava feliz por eles terem voltado e fazia tudo caprichado, seguindo a receita médica da garota. Pássaros voaram ao longe perto do bosque que cercava a Toca, mas a matriarca não ligou, pois quando olhou pela janela viu Bichento correndo atrás de alguns pássaros, deveria ter sido ele, o gatinho adorava brincar no jardim.

O silêncio da cozinha foi quebrado por passadas rápidas e, em poucos segundos, lá estava o Sr. Weasley, já vestido para o trabalho. Deu um beijo de bom dia na mulher e se sentou a mesa, já pegando o exemplar do Profeta Diário e bebericou um pouco de café fresco, antes de ver a manchete e quando a viu cuspiu todo o seu café na mesa e começou a tossir fortemente, assustando a esposa.

_O Que ouve Arthur? -Perguntou Molly quase desesperada. _Algum ataque?

_Pode se dizer que sim. -Falou Arthur se recuperando depois de um pequeno período de tempo. _Veja. -Ele mostrou a manchete do jornal a matriarca Weasley, que deixou o copo que segurava cair no chão e se estilhaçar, na manchete estava o Largo Grimauld, dezenas de aurores transitavam pela foto onde se encontravam as ruínas do que um dia fora uma grande casa, ali estava a antiga sede da Ordem da Fênix, caída e destruída.

"Durante a madrugada houve um grande abalo mágico que enlouqueceu os equipamentos do ministério da magia, que também captou uma grande energia sinistra vinda de um bairro aparentemente trouxa, mas em que vivem alguns bruxos. Quando alguns aurores chegaram ao local, encontraram a Muy Antiga casa dos Black destruída. A anos o ministério vem tentando localizar a casa, mas nunca conseguiu. Segundo Afonso Leine, chefe dos aurores do Ministério da Magia, toda a magia que estava na casa fora destruída, o que causou o abalo da estrutura da mansão, os vizinhos relataram grandes tremores e som alto vindo da casa por volta das duas da manhã, alguns trouxas ficaram surpresos ao verem que ali havia uma casa, pois juravam nunca tê-la visto, o que causou grande trabalho para os Obliviadores. Também para grande surpresa dos aurores, nos escombros da casa, eles encontraram dez comensais mortos, um estava totalmente incinerado e três deles estavam totalmente retalhados, o restante, por alguma razão, teve suas pernas amputadas e morreram soterrados..."

A reportagem continuava por quase três páginas do jornal, onde apareciam relatos e testemunhas que juravam ouvir gritos, quase insanos, vindos da casa. O casal de ruivos se olhou assustado e quando ouviram o barulho de mais alguém descendo as escadas, esconderem o jornal. Fred e Jorge apareceram de repente, com caras amassadas de sono e incrivelmente quietos, se sentaram e nem ao menos ligaram para os pais, que estavam acostumados com aquilo, afinal seus filhos sempre eram assim quando acordavam. Menos de três minutos depois e os gêmeos estavam empenhados em uma guerra de cereal e não ligaram quando Rony entrou parecendo mais um sonâmbulo do que alguém que acordara a pouco tempo, os gêmeos se olharam e sorriram.

_Meu caríssimo irmão, vejo que estas cansado, venha e se sente. -Falou Fred em tom maroto, Rony parou por um instante e olhou para o irmão com os olhos sonolentos.

_O que você quer? -Perguntou Rony despertando rapidamente, sabendo que boa coisa não vinha.

_Hora meu caro irmão, como ousa imaginar que iríamos querer algo? -Perguntou Jorge que se finge de ofendido, enquanto Fred joga uma pequena aranha de brinquedo, enfeitiçada para se mexer, bem em frente a Rony, que estava sentado e distraído.

_Sei... -Rony não terminou, deu um berro e caiu para trás, branco como cera e tremendo fortemente, tudo por que viu a aranha que dançava em frente ao seu copo, os gêmeos caíram na risada.

_Meninos, não façam isso. -Ralhou a Sra. Weasley, ajudando o filho a se levantar. _Ele poderia ter se machucado feio.

...

Harry se mexeu incomodado, em seguida despertou com risadas altas vindas do andar de baixo, ou seja, da cozinha, ou pensava assim. Abriu os olhos e os fechou de novo, sua cabeça estava latejando com uma força tremenda, parecia que ele havia bebido dez litros de Whisky de fogo, também tivera um sonho um tanto quanto estranho. Resolveu se levantar rapidamente antes que os gêmeos viessem tentar acordá-lo com suas maneiras tão sutis, o que lhe renderia uma boa dor nas costelas ou um banho de água fria, quando se levantou cambaleou um pouco e caiu de novo, sentado na cama.

_Maldita dor de cabeça. -Murmurou mal humorado, pegou os óculos em cima da mesa de cabeceira, mas não os pôs, pegou sua escova e foi até o banheiro que ficava um andar acima do quarto de Rony, ele mal via por onde andava. Chegou ao banheiro e fez sua higiene matinal, lavou seu rosto e ainda de olhos fechados tateou a pia até pegar os óculos e os pôs, ao se olhar no espelho, tudo que conseguiu ver foi um amontoado disforme e embaçado, tirou os óculos e os limpou, colocou de novo, mas deu a mesma coisa. Quando os retirou pela segunda vez, olhou para o espelho e se assustou ao ver que tudo parecia espantosamente mais claro e colorido, olhou para os óculos em sua mão e franziu o cenho, aquilo não era comum, se bem que no mundo bruxo nada era comum, resolveu deixar de lado por instantes e encarou no espelho seus olhos, que pareciam tão verdes quanto sempre ou até mais, se sentia imensamente bem, fora a dor de cabeça chata que já estava passando.

Desceu as escadas rapidamente sem notar que seus passos mal faziam barulho, parou em frente a porta do quarto de Gina, que ainda estava na casa de Luna, então o quarto só estaria ocupado por Hermione, pensou em abrir a porta, mas mudou de idéia, a amiga precisava descansar, então depois do café, ele mesmo levaria algo para ela comer.

Chegando à cozinha, notou que todos os habitantes da casa, ou quase todos, já estavam de pé, viu Rony mal humorado lançando olhares mortais aos gêmeos, que apenas devolviam com uma meia reverência, ninguém pareceu notar que ele chegara, o que estranhou, já que alguns degraus da casa rangiam, denunciando quando alguém descia. Notou também certa troca de olhares entre o Sr e a Sra. Weasley, olhou mais atentamente e, pela posição em que estava, viu o que parecia ser uma ponta do Profeta Diário, resolveu deixar de lado, qualquer coisa ele saberia mais tarde, pois Hermione também recebia o jornal.

_Bom dia. -Disse Harry, logo atrás dos gêmeos, que quase saltaram de susto e olharam surpresos para o moreno, que apenas achou graça daquilo, enquanto Rony, apesar do susto, ria até não agüentar dos gêmeos, que por um instante ficaram brancos como cera.

_Quando você chegou? -Perguntou Jorge surpreso.

_Você aparatou? -Perguntou Fred.

¬_Acabei de descer. -Falou Harry se sentando em frente a Rony, que desistiu de sua tentativa de beber suco e rir ao mesmo tempo.

_Bom dia querido! -Falou Molly com seu habitual tom maternal. _O que vai querer para o café?

_Qualquer coisas para mim está bom. -Respondeu Harry, que jurara nunca ter visto seu prato se encher tão rápido de salsichas, ovos e mais algumas coisas que só a matriarca Weasley conseguia fazer. Começou a comer em silêncio enquanto os gêmeos, recuperados do susto, tentaram colocar algo no copo de suco do moreno, que estava distraído olhando para a janela. _Se vocês colocarem isso aí, eu faço vocês beberem. -Falou Harry ainda sem olhar para os gêmeos, que ficaram surpresos. Arthur e Molly viram cada um dos filhos com uma balinha de cor roxo berrante, prontos para derrubar no copo do moreno.

_Fred e Jorge Weasley, nada disso na mesa. -Ralhou Molly lançando um olhar desaprovador para os filhos.

_Como você soube? -Perguntaram Fred e Jorge ao mesmo tempo, Harry olhou para eles e sorriu maroto.

_Vi pelo reflexo da janela. -Fala apontando para a janela, depois disso ele termina de comer rapidamente enquanto Rony parecia repetir pela quinta vez. Os Weasley não deviam ter estômago. _Sra. Weasley, será que você pode preparar algo para eu levar para Hermione?

_Ah sim, querido só um minuto. -Falou Molly, ela estava muito aérea aquele dia assim como o Sr Weasley, que pareceu despertar de repente.

_Eu já vou. -Falou o patriarca Weasley dando um beijo no rosto da mulher. _Comportem-se crianças. -Em seguida desaparatou, não demorou muito e Molly entregou uma bandeja com um farto café da manhã ao moreno, para levar à amiga.

_Se ela não acordou ainda, deixe a bandeja na mesa de cabeceira. -Recomendou A Sra. Weasley, a única resposta do moreno foi um aceno afirmativo com a cabeça.

_Eufd vyhu com xe. -Falou Rony com a boca cheia.

_Engula antes de falar. -Ralhou Molly. _E termine primeiro, depois você vai.

...

Harry já estava em frente ao quarto das garotas, abriu a porta com cuidado, o quarto estava um pouco escuro, mas ele podia ver perfeitamente, mas não estranhou. Deixou a bandeja em cima da mesa de cabeceira com cuidado e olhou para amiga dormindo, estranhou ela não estar mais com a faixa no olho direito, deu as costas e foi até a janela onde abriu as cortinas deixando os raios solares entrarem, a garota se mexeu incomodada e se virou para o outro lado.

_Mione, acorde. -Falou Harry em tom baixo, tentando não assustar a amiga, estranhou um pouco ela demorar a acordar, já que ela geralmente era uma das primeiras a fazer isso. _Mione. -Chamou pela segunda vez, agora lhe tocando o ombro, uma descarga elétrica pareceu percorrer o corpo do moreno e, depois de uns segundos, Hermione abriu os olhos rapidamente, pareceu sentir o mesmo. Olhou para o lado, ainda sonolenta, e viu Harry parado. _Bom dia dorminhoca.

_Dia. -Respondeu a garota se espreguiçando, ela se sentia melhor que nunca. Notou que os olhos verdes de Harry a encaravam pensativos. _O que foi? -Perguntou achando que tinha algo errado, além é claro de ela parecer toda descabelada por acabar de acordar.

_Seu olho. -Respondeu Harry em tom baixo. _Está curado?

_Está? -Falou Hermione surpresa, tampando o olho esquerdo. _Então não foi um sonho?

_Com o que você sonhou? -Perguntou Harry estranhando o fato, mas por alguma razão aquilo lhe parecia familiar.

_Azaiel. -Falou Hermione olhando o moreno, que aos poucos demonstrou compreensão.

_Vocês sabia que são os dois únicos humanos que devem saber meu nome? -Perguntou uma voz calma, porém divertida. Eles olharam de onde ela veio e viram bichento em cima da cama de Gina, em segundos ele se tornou o demônio Azaiel. _Pelo menos nessa época e eu acho que não vai ser por muito tempo.

_Então não foi um sonho. -Falou Harry olhando para as mãos, agora que parara para pensar, ele ainda sentia o sangue em suas mãos, mas não se sentiu mal por isso. _A casa dos Black...

_Totalmente destruída. -Falou Azaiel, que colocou uma mão dentro da túnica e em seguida tirou um exemplar do Profeta Diário e jogou aos dois jovens a sua frente. Hermione pegou o jornal e logo viu na capa, assim como Harry a seu lado, aos poucos as lembranças da noite anterior lhes vieram à mente. _Vocês ficaram meio descontrolados depois que o pacto foi terminado, se renderam a sua vontade de destruírem os comensais, agiram feito animais selvagens. Os únicos que escaparam foram Bellatrix e Lucius, esse último sem um braço. E devo acrescentar que a escolha para o nome de seu grupo foi muito boa.

_Agora que você falou. -Começou Hermione olhando para Harry com interesse. _Por que escolheu o nome Ragnarok?

_Meu primo há algum tempo ganhou um jogo chamado Ragnarok, é um jogo on-line. Ele ficou curioso para saber o que significava aquela palavra e, como a inteligência limitada dele não tinha capacidade para pesquisar, sobrou para mim. -Falou Harry explicando aquilo como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo. _Meus tios me mandaram saber o que significava o nome, por que eles queriam saber o que seu filho tanto jogava.

_Duda... ele aparentemente já tem uma passagem só de ida para o inferno. -Falou Azaiel em tom distraído, sem ligar para o olhar chocado dos outros. _Não me olhem assim, não sou eu que controlo o inferno, pelo menos não mais.

_Ragnarok significa "O crepúsculo dos deuses", ou melhor, o fim do mundo da mitologia nórdica, seria o dia em que todos os deuses guerreariam entre si e se destruiriam, mas ele também pode ser interpretado como "O Crepúsculo dos Imortais". -Falou Harry como se explicasse algo simples.

_Eu já ouvi falar disso, mas nunca me interessei em procurar algo relacionado. -Falou Hermione pensativa. _Você está ciente de que provavelmente Voldemort descubra que nós saibamos sobre as Horcruxes depois dessa nomeação?

_Que ele saiba. -Azaiel falou despreocupado. Os dois jovens olharam para ele com interesse. _As Horcruxes que vocês tanto procuram são objetos da mais pura magia negra. Até mesmo entre os demônios despedaçar a alma é algo fora do natural, magia assim tende a voltar três vezes mais forte contra quem o fez, mas como Voldemort deixou de ser humano, não creio que isso faça muito sentido e ele já despedaçou sua alma sete vezes, sendo o sétimo pedaço o que reside nele, se ele despedaçar a alma mais uma vez ele deixará de existir, se tornará algo imaterial e sem consciência de sua própria existência, menos que um fantasma e mais inferior que um espectro imaterial, não teria poder para fazer nada e nem vontade.

¬_Como você sabe disso? -Perguntou Hermione que no segundo seguinte achou sua pergunta meio idiota.

_Foi um demônio que desenvolveu essa magia e entregou para os humanos. -Falou Azaiel de forma simples. _Ele esperava que os humanos fossem seduzidos por uma promessa de falsa imortalidade e começassem a se alto destruir para consegui-la. -Ele riu como se achasse graça. _Foi um tolo, o primeiro a usar essa magia, partiu sua alma em dois pedaços e se achando poderoso o bastante quis desafiar ao demônio.

_Tolo. -Falou Harry de maneira fria. _Que poderes nós temos? Perguntou mudando de assunto.

_Diversos. Alguns são comuns aos dois, mas cada um tem sua própria habilidade, cada pessoa é diferente das outras, duas podem ter habilidades parecidas, mas nunca iguais. E alguém é sempre melhor. Não direi quais são todas as habilidades, apesar de ter uma boa idéia, eu não controlei os poderes que vocês teriam. -Azaiel parecia deliciado com sua própria criação. _Mas a visão de Hermione melhorou muito e antes que você diga que a sua também. -Falou olhando para Harry que ia falar algo. _O olho direito dela é capaz de identificar qualquer ser não humano, ou seja, demônios que geralmente se disfarçam em outras formas, inclusive a humana; a força de ambos aumentou, em Hermione eu tive de amplificar sua magia para que voltasse ao normal, mas os dois tem um tipo único de magia, uma mistura de magia humana com a demoníaca, provavelmente isso lhes dará vantagens inimagináveis sobre seus oponentes, os demais poderes vocês podem descobrir. -Em seguida ele sumiu sem deixar rastros, não demorou nem trinta segundos e Rony abriu aporta com cuidado, colocando cabeça para dentro do quarto, depois abriu com tudo fazendo grande barulho, seus olhos demonstravam surpresa.

_Hermione! -Falou Rony meio abobalhado, a amiga estava diferente, parecia ter crescido da noite para o dia, em todos os aspectos. _Você está bem? -Perguntou ainda abobalhado.

_Defina bem. -Falou Hermione sorrindo. _Estou melhor do que nunca. -Enquanto ela falava isso, não notou que Harry pegara a bandeja que trouxera e só foi notar ao senti-la tocar suas pernas. _Obrigado, estava morrendo de fome.

_Mas a medi-bruxa disse que você não deveria nem ao menos conseguir falar direito. Falou Rony se aproximando mais da amiga. _E disse que sua visão...

_Coisas inexplicáveis acontecem com a magia. -Falou Hermione brevemente, antes de tomar um suco de abóbora. _Deve ter sido algum sistema de segurança do meu corpo que me fez voltar ao normal, me lembro de ter lido algo parecido sobre isso. -Ela não mentira em ter lido algo parecido, vira em alguns livros de medicina bruxa pessoas que estavam em estado critico e de repente se curaram como se nunca houvesse se ferido.

...

Aquele dia na Toca foi uma festa, os Gêmeos nem ao menos foram trabalhar, a notícia que Hermione estava completamente curada foi repassada para todos os membros importantes da ordem. A garota passou metade da tarde trancada em seu quarto sendo examinada por uma equipe de curandeiras da ordem. Estas ficaram surpresas em constatar que ela aparentava estar muito melhor do que antes, os reflexos estavam acima do normal, o coração batia normalmente e o furo no pulmão desaparecera, para falar a verdade eles notaram que a garota realmente parecia ter sido reconstruída por inteiro.

_Se alguém tiver a mesma saúde que você, pode ter certeza que não é normal. -Falou a Medi-bruxa antes de sair do quarto.

_Você não sabe o quanto. -Falou Hermione, que ficou quieta um pouco. Por recomendação ela deveria ficar na cama, pois o estado poderia ser passageiro, mas não ficaria ali parada, depois de um tempo quieta, começou a ouvir algo como sussurros e estranhou, olhou para os lados e não encontrou nada, nem mesmo Bichento ou Azaiel ou seja lá, como ele se chamava. Então se concentrou mais e ouviu a voz da Sra. Weasley, que demonstrava alívio e agradecia muito ao que parecia ser a medi-bruxa, esta por fim dava recomendações à matriarca Weasley. Em seguida, ela ouviu mais sussurros vindo do andar de cima, no quarto dos gêmeos, notou que eles estavam planejando uma nova brincadeira, ouviu a voz de Harry que parecia estar no quarto de Rony e este parecia estar comentando com o moreno o quanto ela estava bonita e mais algumas coisas que preferiu não ouvir, então tampou os ouvidos, respirou fundo e aos poucos os sussurros se foram. _Preciso tomar um ar. -Murmurou Hermione se levantando e foi até o banheiro onde lavou o rosto agradecendo mentalmente pelo quarto de Gina ser uma suíte. Voltou para o quarto e olhou para o malão pensando se seria uma boa idéia, depois de um tempo ela deu de ombros e o malão se abriu sozinho. _Ok, isso está estranho.

Ela suspirou e viu alguns livros dentro, então resolveu testar se aquilo não era somente magia involuntária pelo seu novo estado, então ela nem ao menos se concentrou e todos os livros saltaram para fora do malão, ela ergueu uma sobrancelha em sinal de curiosidade. Ergueu a mão direita e a girou no ar, os livros se separaram e formaram um círculo, em seguida começaram a girar como uma roda. Ela estava achando aquilo até que divertido, enquanto olhava para os livros estendeu a mão para o malão e algumas vestes saltaram para a cama e caíram perfeitamente arrumadas.

_Querida, eu estou entrando. -Falou a Sra. Weasley a porta, o que assustou Hermione. Ela fez um movimento rápido com a mão direita e os livros voltaram rapidamente para o malão. _Querida, não devia estar de pé.

_Eu estou bem. -Falou Hermione sem muita convicção. _Eu ia me trocar para dar uma volta no jardim.

_Então vá tomar um pouco de ar, os meninos estão lá em baixo. -Falou a matriarca, saindo do quarto em seguida.

...

Hermione descia os degraus da Toca sem notar que os degraus que rangiam, não mais faziam isso. Ela ia em direção da cozinha quando notou alguém sentado na sala, reconheceu os cabelos negros e desalinhados de Harry e estranhou o fato dele estar ali quieto, aparentemente olhando para o vazio, ao invés de estar jogando quadribol ou fazendo outra coisa.

_Por que você está aqui sozinho? -Perguntou Hermione. O moreno não pareceu se assustar com a aproximação silenciosa dela.

_Estou pensando no que nós fizemos ontem. -Falou Harry. Então Hermione notou que aos pés do amigo estava a edição do Profeta Diário, as lembranças vieram em sua mente como facas, ela se sentou ao lado do moreno e lhe segurou a mão.

_Não foi culpa sua, nós não estávamos em pleno controle. -Falou Hermione mesmo que não tivesse tanta certeza do que dizia.

_Está enganada. -Falou Harry, seu tom era sombrio e um tanto quanto assustador. _Eu queria fazer aquilo, eu queria matá-los, fazê-los implorar, era isso que eles mereciam. Mas não estou pensando em mim, mas sim em você. -Falou Harry, agora olhando para ela. _Eu arrastei você para esse meio e tenho certeza que em meu caminho estará uma trilha de sangue, não por eu ter feito aquele pacto ou deixado de ser propriamente humano, eu já tinha decidido trilhar um caminho de sangue antes mesmo de aceitar o contrato, para falar a verdade eu intimamente já havia escolhido isso ao ver o corpo de Sirius desaparecer no Véu. Eu quis matar e torturar Bellatrix, mas então eu me fechei dentro de mim mesmo, me apeguei às palavras ingratas de Dumbledore, de que o amor me salvaria, tentei fazer disso verdade, tentei ver o lado bom, mas conforme o tempo passou, eu não consegui mais me apoiar naquelas palavras, o amor não me salvará de Voldemort, no ministério pode ter ajudado, o amor me ajudou muito, me deu forças, mas...

_Foi o desejo de vingança que fez superar a dor. -Terminou Hermione olhando para o teto, ela sabia o que o amigo queria dizer, apesar de nunca ter sentido algo como ele sentiu. _Você não me arrastou para nenhum caminho, no momento em que nos metemos em encrencas pela primeira vez, eu soube que ficar ao seu lado não seria fácil. Claro que nem em meus mais fortes devaneios imaginei que Voldemort retornaria, mas sabia que há vários como ele. Qualquer um deles iria querer você, o único que não caíra perante o Lorde das Trevas o único que sobrevivera a mais mortal das maldições. Eu soube que seu caminho seria árduo e eu quis te seguir, queria ver você trilhando esse caminho, queria estar presente, mas depois de um tempo eu abandonei algumas partes disso, eu não queria mais só estar presente, eu queria mais, não só ver como ajudar! Inclusive tenho certeza de que se você tivesse mais tempo, poderia ter recusado o contrato, poderia ter se tornado grande, o bruxo mais poderoso de todos os tempos. -Ela fez uma pausa, seu tom era calmo. _No momento em que você empurrou Rony atrás de mim no primeiro ano, a partir do momento em que lutou com um trasgo, eu soube que o seu destino é a grandeza.

_Mesmo assim eu quis machucar, quis que eles sentissem medo, mas você...

_Eu quis tanto quanto você. –Confessou Hermione. Harry a olhou surpreso. _Por quase sete anos eu vi você carregar um fardo maior do que podia carregar e, mesmo assim, ninguém poderia ajudar. Vi você sofrer sem eu poder fazer nada, eu me senti impotente, senti raiva de mim mesma, senti ódio dos comensais, de Voldemort. No quinto ano você perdeu Sirius, quando eu acordei na enfermaria e soube eu experimentei pela primeira vez o ódio o mais puro, não aquele infantil que eu sentia só de te observar, mas o mais forte. Eu quis ir atrás de Bellatrix, quis ir atrás de Lucius Malfoy, quis que eles sofressem pelo simples fato de te fazer sofrer. -Ela suspirou, nunca dissera nada a ninguém. _No momento em que eu soube de Azaiel, no momento que eu soube que não poderia nem ao menos tentar ajudar, eu não pude ficar parada.

_Eu sinto muito. -Falou Harry mais uma vez, mas não tinha nenhum tom sombrio nem triste em sua voz. _Confesso que me sinto bem por você ter me seguido, mas...

_Sem mais. -Falou Hermione sorrindo. _Vamos deixar esse assunto para lá, eu escolhi esse caminho e pronto, não adianta pensar mais nisso. -Ela viu o sorriso que o moreno abriu. _Adivinha! Eu descobri dois poderes.

_Quais? -Perguntou Harry interessado.

_Se concentre, respire fundo e tente ouvir o que Rony está falando. -Falou Hermione vendo o moreno fechar os olhos por um segundo.

Harry fechou os olhos ao ouvir o que a amiga falou e os abriu de novo, rapidamente. De repente ele conseguia ouvir os pássaros, ao longe os passos apreçados nos andares acima, provavelmente da matriarca Weasley arrumando a casa, ouviu vozes maliciosas planejando uma brincadeira e então ouviu o que parecia ser um resmungo, era Rony e estava reclamando a sua demora, então por fim tudo se silenciou.

_Nossos sentidos foram aparentemente ampliados. -Falou Hermione em tom pensativo. _Mas para não sofrermos com eles, nós conseguimos controlar de certa forma, não creio que seja 100%, mas o suficiente. Provavelmente conseguiríamos ouvir até mesmo as batidas do coração dos pássaros lá fora se assim quisermos.

_Estou feliz por poder controlar isso. -Falou Harry. _Afinal, tem coisas que eu realmente não preciso ouvir.

_Como o que o Rony falou enquanto vocês conversavam no quarto dele? -Perguntou Hermione em tom casual. Harry a olhou surpreso. _Não ouvi tudo. -Acrescentou rapidamente.

_Ainda bem. -Falou Harry a fazendo ficar levemente curiosa.

_Há outro. -Falou rapidamente a garota, tentando desviar seus pensamentos do que exatamente os amigos conversaram. _Veja. -Ela olhou para o jornal que ainda estava aos pés do amigo e este começou a flutuar. _Aparentemente telecinese, a capacidade de mover objetos com a mente. -Falou depois de um tempo, pegando o jornal ainda no ar. _Tente. -Harry olhou fixamente para o jornal e este se mexeu um pouco, por fim de repente ele disparou para o alto, batendo com força no teto. _Você precisa de prática.

_Eu simplesmente pensei que precisava colocar tanta força quanto se faz fisicamente. -Falou Harry vendo que o poder da mente era realmente forte.

_Quando partiremos? -Perguntou Hermione depois de um tempo em que vira Harry ficar quieto.

_Hoje, ao anoitecer. -Falou o moreno. _Eu consegui esconder a mochila no quarto de Rony, o arco ainda está lá, nós temos que aparatar para Paris, algumas coisas nossas ainda estão lá e nossas diárias ainda estão contando no hotel, depois temos de voltar para o Golden Hotel.

_Pelo tempo que a poção ficou lá, provavelmente nem em quinhentos anos o ministério ou qualquer um poderá saber que alguém fez magia ali. -Falou Hermione e viu Harry se levantar, se levantando com ele. Só então os dois perceberam que suas mãos ainda estavam unidas, elas as separaram rapidamente, um olhando para o lado oposto do outro.

_Eu tenho de desgnomizar os jardins junto com o Rony, ele já deve estar soltando fogo pelas ventas. -Falou Harry em tom vago.

_Eu vou com você. -Falou Hermione.

...

_Cara, esse foi longe. -Falou Rony, orgulhoso por conseguir arremessar um Gnomo para além de vinte metros, nos jardins da Toca. _Faz igual. -Desafiou o ruivo. Harry, que já o estava ajudando a cerca de meia hora ou mais, pegou distraidamente um Gnomo no chão e começou a girá-lo, olhou de relance para um canto onde Hermione lia um livro pesado e depois que se cansou de girar o Gnomo, o soltou. Este foi ganhando altitude e distância rapidamente até que quase desapareceu da vista dele e de Rony, caindo a mais de cinqüenta metros. _Cara, essa só pode ter sido sorte. -Falou Rony.

Harry olhou para as mãos, sabia que não era sorte. Ele estava distraído e usou um pouco de força a mais para tacar o pobre gnomo, olhou de relance para Hermione que também o observava, tivera sorte de ainda estar distraído, provavelmente poderia ter tacado o gnomo mais longe que aquilo. Ele procurou se concentrar mais para não cometer a mesma falha que antes e agora todos os seus gnomos não passavam dos vinte metros, fazendo Rony se gabar e dizer que o primeiro que o moreno lançara foi por pura sorte.

_Vamos embora ao anoitecer. -Falou Harry como se lembrasse de algo importante, o ruivo o observou. _Vamos para Paris e depois de volta para Londres, ficamos mais tempo fora do que imaginamos, temos de voltar antes que desconfiem e resolvam abrir o apartamento.

_Queria me despedir dessa vez. -Falou Rony em tom triste.

_Vá lá dentro e avise sua mãe, diga para ela não falar para a ordem, eles porão vigias no nosso encalço, eles poderiam nos seguir até Paris e até o Hotel já que não poderemos aparatar dentro do apartamento. Fale para ela que se ela contar, aqui será o último lugar que viremos se precisarmos de ajuda e, se ela falar que você a está ameaçando, diga que fui eu quem falou isso.

...

Eram por volta de seis e dez da tarde, o céu já estava ficando escuro, a Senhora Weasley chorava no ombro de seu marido, mas logo o soltou para abraçar os três jovens que acabavam de descer as escadas. Fred e Jorge estavam em um canto, quietos, e quando viram a mãe soltar a Harry, logo puxaram o moreno para o canto.

_Não sabemos o que vocês estarão fazendo. -Falou Fred.

_Mas queremos que vocês levem isso. -Completou Jorge, entregando uma maleta preta.

_Aqui dentro estão artigos altamente perigosos das Gemialidades Weasleys. -Falou Fred.

_Produtos que nem mesmo nós poríamos a venda. -Falou Jorge. _A maleta é magicamente ampliada, cada produto está catalogado e tem as anotações de como reproduzi-los.

_Tomem cuidado. -Falou Fred. _E se fizerem mamãe chorar por vocês se ferirem ou pior...

_Nós matamos vocês. -Falaram os gêmeos ao mesmo tempo e bem sérios, o que era um tanto estranho. _Confiamos em vocês.

_Obrigado. -Falou Harry em tom sério . _Isso será útil, acredite, e não se preocupe, nós vamos nos cuidar melhor e se quiserem saber como estaremos agindo, é só lerem os jornais. -Quando ele disse aquilo soube que os Gêmeos não tinham esse costume, mas o fariam.

_Em que partes dos Jornais? -Perguntaram os Gêmeos ao mesmo tempo.

_Os Obituários. -Respondeu o moreno em tom baixo e frio, os gêmeos se arrepiaram e em seguida ele deu as costas, foi até seus amigos, recebeu mais um abraço da senhora Weasley e uma recomendação de cuidado do Sr. Weasley.

_Cuide do Rony. -Falou o Sr. Weasley. _E não morram. -Ao ouvir aquilo a matriarca chorou mais ainda, se apoiando mais uma vez no marido. Os três jovens se olharam, sabiam que nada poderia ser dito naquele momento, então três leves estalos e eles desapareceram deixando a toca para trás. _Eles vão ficar bem Molly.

_Eles são tão jovens. -Falou Molly ainda entre soluços. _Não deveriam ir atrás do perigo, deviam estudar e arrumar empregos, deviam não se preocupar com isso.

_Eu me orgulho deles pelo fato de não ficarem parados. -Falou Artur. _Não importa onde eles estejam ou estariam, a guerra iria alcançá-los e eu não quero que eles fiquem esperando como nós ficamos. Nunca me esquecerei de Brian. -Fred e Jorge que ouviram aquilo ficaram apreensivos, Brian, segundo seus pais, fora o sobrinho mais novo dos Wealey's, filho de um dos irmãos de Artur, tinha apenas dois anos quando fora torturado e morto por comensais, só sabiam disso, pois seu pai lhes contou orgulhoso como seu irmão acabou com os comensais que fizeram aquilo. _Dessa vez a nova geração está pronta Molly, e eles não ficarão parados enquanto o mundo cai a sua volta.

_Eles não serão como nós. -Falou Molly parando de chorar aos poucos.

...

O dono do pequeno Hotel em Paris ficou surpreso em ver seus três hospedes que haviam desaparecido por um curto período de tempo, chegou a pensar que eles tiveram algo a ver com a tentativa de assalto no Louvre, mas descartou a idéia ao ver a imagem dos assaltantes na TV, eram pessoas que ele nunca tinha visto na vida. Os jovens pagaram as diárias e deram até dinheiro a mais e saíram sem chamarem um Táxi. Um deles deixara uma camisa horrorosamente rocha berrante com bolinhas verdes cair, o atendente pegara a peça de roupa e correra para fora, afinal eles ainda deviam estar ali tentando pegar um táxi, mas quando saiu não os encontrou.

...

_Olá senhor Potter. -Falou Robert, que estava no Hall de entrada do Golden Hotel. _Algum imprevisto?

_Muitos, Robert. -Falou Harry em tom amigável, ele notou certa movimentação e alteração de voz na recepção. _O que está havendo aqui?

_O Prefeito de Londres vai ter que se hospedar aqui por uns dois meses, pois sua casa sofreu um ataque terrorista. -Falou Robert. _Deu em todos os jornais, tentaram invadir a mansão e explodiram bombas no jardim e algumas dentro da casa.

_Interessante. -Falou Harry. _Fiquei longe de lugares com mídia durante esse tempo. -Explicou rapidamente.

_O mais estranho de tudo é que nenhum terrorista foi achado e nenhum rastro de bomba foi encontrado, parece que eles sumiram no ar. -Falou Robert estranhamente. _Pra mim isso é coisa de bruxos, isso sim.

_Você acredita em bruxos? -Perguntou Hermione interessada, o homem se mexeu incomodado.

_ Foi só uma maneira de falar senhorita. -Disse Robert evasivo. _Bom, tenho de ir ao serviço. -Disse rapidamente, pois uma campainha tocou, ele correu até o balcão e pegou algumas malas do chão, outro carregador pegou o restante e os dois subiram pelo elevador de funcionários, enquanto isso Harry, Rony e Hermione subiam pelo elevador principal.

_Segurem o elevador, por favor. -Alguém pediu, uma voz jovem, Harry segurou a porta do elevador impedindo que ela se fechasse, mas logo se arrependeu mortalmente por ter feito aquilo, ali estava a garota um palmo mais baixo que ele, loira e muito bonita. Cindy Smithers exibia um sorriso pequeno nos lábios que só aumentou ao vê-lo, sem ligar para os dois acompanhantes do rapaz.

_Harry, que surpresa boa! -Falou Cindy, em seguida entraram dois adultos no elevador. Um homem alto, magro, cabelos bem alinhados de cor loiro escuro, a pele branca, mas não tanto quanto a da mulher ao seu lado, que parecia a copia fiel de Cindy, somente alguns anos mais velha, no entanto se olhasse atentamente notaria que os olhos dela não eram tão claros e os cabelos levemente mais escuros. Ela olhava para os jovens com interesse e era muito bonita.

_Conhece eles querida? -Perguntou a mulher, logo depois de apertar o botão do penúltimo andar, logo abaixo da cobertura.

_ Harry estudou comigo no primário. -Falou Cindy em um tom de boa garota que fez Hermione ter nojo, principalmente pelos olhares maliciosos que ela lançava a Harry, que parecia alheio a tudo. _Creio que já sabe o que aconteceu com minha casa.

_Eu fiquei sabendo agora a pouco. -Falou Harry em tom neutro, seu porte e olhar lembravam o de alguém que era acostumado a viver no mundo dos negócios, o que atraiu a atenção do homem que parecia ser o pai de Cindy, ou seja, o prefeito. _Estive fora do país a negócios e não pude acompanhar as notícias com tanta freqüência.

_Você não é muito jovem para administrar negócios? -Perguntou o Prefeito em tom calmo e sério. Olhando atentamente o moreno, se lembrou de um menino baixinho de roupas muito largas, que parecia viver de favor com os tios... realmente aquele rapaz ali uma vez fora aquele menino.

_Quando eu completei dezessete anos tive que assumir a herança de meus pais, que até o momento estava sob responsabilidade de administradores designados. -Falou Harry calmamente, não sabia tanto assim sobre os negócios dos Black, mas sabia que eles tiveram empresas no mundo bruxo que ainda continuavam funcionando.

_Seu nome é Harry Potter, não é? -Perguntou o prefeito, levemente interessado, e viu o aceno afirmativo do rapaz. _Nunca ouvi falar de um Potter no mundo dos negócios.

_A família de meu pai era reservada não gostava de aparecer muito em público. -Falou Harry dando a entender que era discreto e reservado. _E o nome dos Potter não é muito pronunciado a mais de quinze anos. _Está no penúltimo andar? -Perguntou mudando de assunto.

_Sim. -Falou a mulher estranhando os três jovens não descerem ainda do elevador. _A cobertura parece que estará ocupada por uns seis meses.

_Eu fico pensando em quem reserva um quarto de hotel para tanto tempo. -Resmungou o prefeito. Harry sorri divertido e olha para os amigos, viu Rony que parecia estar se divertindo em andar de elevador, coisa que o moreno não entendia, também olhou para Hermione que parecia não gostar da companhia.

_Não vai descer Harry? -Perguntou Cindy um pouco antes de o elevador sair do antepenúltimo andar. O moreno apenas sorriu, não demorou muito e o elevador parou no penúltimo andar, o prefeito e sua esposa desceram seguidos de uma Cindy hesitante, os três viram quando o moreno apertou o botão da cobertura e ficaram chocados por ele estar acima deles.

_Até mais Cindy. -Falou Hermione em tom provocativo, antes das portas se fecharem.

...

Três Horas se passaram desde que Harry, Hermione e Rony entraram na cobertura, o ambiente estava repleto de fumaça, que logo foi varrida com um aceno de varinha, que Harry fez. Eles haviam esperado para ver se alguma coruja aparecia ou algum auror, mas não houve nada, ou seja, a poção funcionara perfeitamente. Depois disso os três se empenharam em ler os livros que tinham para ver se encontravam algo que pudesse destruir a Horcrux, que não fora tocada desde que Hermione fora controlada por ele, ou seja, ainda estava na mochila.

_Desisto. -Falou Rony que parecia chateado com o livro grosso que estava em seu colo. _Não tenho paciência para ler tudo isso. -Ele olhou para Harry com interesse. _Como você destruiu o diário?

_Presa repleta de veneno de basilísco. -Falou Harry em som normal. _Talvez algo tão forte quanto o veneno de basilísco possa destruir, mas não queria danificar o arco.

_E por que não usa a maldição da morte? -Perguntou Hermione depois deles terem ficado quase cinco minutos calados. _Vejam bem, nós estamos tentando destruir o pedaço de uma alma, podemos fazer isso destruindo seu recipiente, mas não queremos fazer isso, então usaremos a maldição da morte que matará tudo que é vivo, inclusive o pedaço de uma alma.

_Podemos tentar. -Falou Rony já animado com um fim para aquilo. _E o feitiço que o cara de cobra colocou no arco?

_Provavelmente será destruído com o pedaço da alma dele. -Falou Harry. _O feitiço deve estar sendo sustentado pelo pedaço da alma. -Ele olhou para o teto distraidamente pensado no que fazer. _Traga o arco, vamos tentar. -Falou Harry. Logo Rony trouxera a mochila, antes mesmo de ela abri-la, Harry e Hermione sentiram a presença maligna da alma de Voldemort, por alguma razão sentiram asco, era como se aquilo fosse nojento. O ruivo pegou o arco ainda enrolado na capa de invisibilidade, em seguida com um movimento rápido o deixou cair no chão, o som foi abafado pelo tapete.

_Quem vai lançar o feitiço? -Perguntou Rony.

_Tem de ser alguém que realmente deseja matar Voldemort ou o pedaço de sua alma. -Falou Hermione. Ela e o ruivo olharam para Harry, que já tirava a varinha de seu bolso. Os dois se afastaram enquanto o moreno ficou a menos de dois passos do arco, um frio sinistro passou pela espinha dos dois amigos que observavam, antes mesmo do moreno recitar as duas palavras malditas.

_Avada Kedevra. -Harry não se assustou com o tom sem vida de sua voz, ele queria matar aquele pedaço de alma, queria que Voldemort sentisse isso, era um desejo que vinha do fundo da alma. Um clarão forte, o apartamento pareceu tremer com força, então quando o clarão passou, um fiapo de fumaça negra saiu do arco, que estava intacto. A fumaça não subiu ficando constante no local, então olhos vermelhos apareceram dentro da fumaça por alguns instantes, antes de um grito de ódio e agonia encher o apartamento, a voz de Voldemort ecoou por todos os cantos. Harry sentiu uma dor imensa em sua cicatriz e se curvou levemente para frente, fechando por alguns segundos os olhos, e pôde jurar ver o rosto branco perolado de Voldemort em sua mente, então por fim desmaiou.

...

O urro de dor de Voldemort encheu sua fortaleza, um urro de agonia que nenhum comensal ouvira de seu lorde, era como se uma besta saísse do inferno, então, por fim, cessou. Voldemort estava arfando em seu trono, a sala escura ao ser redor parecia se mexer, seus olhos vermelhos expressavam dor e medo, um medo imenso da morte, ele se julgara imortal, mais uma vez algo se mexeu, só que no chão, duas figuras se mexendo ou melhor, tremendo incontrolavelmente.

_ **MALDITO**. -Urrou o lorde negro, sua voz ecoou pelos corredores de seu quartel general, o urro de fúria era pior do que o de dor, ele levantou os olhos mirando as duas figuras no chão, uma parecia estar sem braço. _RABICHO. -Não precisou nem de três segundos, pois o comensal baixo e de olhos aquosos já estava dentro da sala, a pouca luz que entrou naquele local o fez tremer pelo estado lamentável de Bellatrix e Lucius, mas não concentrou seu olhar neles por muito tempo. _Leve esses malditos daqui antes que eu resolva matá-los. Eu não quero ninguém aqui ou eu juro que arrancarei sua pele fio por fio. -Rabicho fez uma reverência exagerada, quase perdendo o equilíbrio, não ousara falar nada. Fez um aceno com a varinha, que estava sendo segurada com uma mão prateada, os corpos de Lestrange e Malfoy flutuaram e logo os três deixaram a sala. A escuridão reinou quase que por completo, nenhum humano comum conseguiria enxergar muito além de um palmo, mas Lorde Voldemort não era mais um humano, ele se alto denominava um ser superior, um imortal, um deus.

_Vejo que destruíram uma Horcrux. -Falou uma voz arrastada e sem vinda vindo das sombras. O Lorde negro olhou para a esquerda, era como se ele tivesse visão noturna, mas a cor predominante era vermelha. Ele viu um homem alto de cabelos escuros e olhos extremamente claros e vestes estranhas.

_Galahad. -Murmurou o mestre negro em tom de desagrado.

_Nossa que recepção. -Falou o ser andando pela sala sem se importar que Voldemort o acompanhasse com os olhos. _Faz anos que não nos vemos e você recebe um velho amigo desse jeito.

_A última vez que eu te vi, foi um dia antes que eu tentasse matar o Potter. -Falou o lorde negro. _Você sabia o que ia acontecer. -O tom friamente acusatório do lorde não afetou nem um pouco Galahad.

_Sim, sabia tanto que lhe avisei para mandar outro fazer o trabalho. -Disse Galahad ainda andando pela sala. _Mas o todo poderoso lorde das trevas queria fazer com suas próprias mãos, você pagou caro por não ouvir aquele que lhe deu o segredo da imortalidade.

_O queres aqui? -Perguntou Voldemort.

_Fiquei sabendo que forças maiores entraram na guerra. -Falou Galahad. _Esse novo grupo que se instalou ainda parece ser pequeno, mas creio que crescerá, a guerra será mais divertida, meus irmãos estão ansiosos por sangue humano. -Galahad pareceu se esquecer por um momento de Voldemort. _Você sabe o que significa Ragnarok?

_Uma profecia nórdica que prevê o apocalipse. -Falou Voldemort como se aquilo fosse óbvio. _Os trouxas acreditariam nisso, mas eu não.

_A palavra Ragnarok é mais antiga do que você possa imaginar, veio de tempos em que eu ainda caminhava entre os deuses, tal palavra significava "O Crepúsculo dos Imortais", isso quer dizer a morte dos imortais. Esse grupo veio com um nome poderoso e com tal nome declarou guerra não só a você, mas a todos que se julgam imortais e entrarem no caminho deles. -O tom que demonstrava uma felicidade macabra saía dos lábios do homem contente. _Deuses, Demônios, Amaldiçoados, Espectros e Bestas, todos sabem desse significado, todos se encontram nessa mira, uma guerra nunca antes vista está para surgir, o sangue há de manchar o solo e um novo fim há de vir para esse mundo.

_E eu reerguerei um novo começo das ruínas decadentes e do solo sangrento, eu reerguerei tudo perante meu nome e farei todos se curvarem. -Falou Voldemort em tom maníaco.

_Vim lhe oferecer meus serviços mais uma vez. -Falou Galahad. _Um pedaço de sua alma já era. Eu proponho um negócio.

_Negócio? -Perguntou o Lorde.

_Sim. Eu deixarei quatro... -O ser ficou quieto por um instante e um sorriso maior surgiu em seus lábios. _Quer dizer, três de meus irmãos aqui, protegendo o restante de sua alma...

_Existem mais seis pedaços. -Se indignou o lorde.

_Você só sentiu a perda dessa última Horcrux, por que o ser que a destruiu queria que você soubesse que ele estava chegando. -Falou Galahad. _O diário, o anel e o Arco estão destruídos, agora falta o Medalhão que foi roubado e está desaparecido, sua cobra de estimação, Nagini, e você sabe qual é sua última Horcrux, além de você mesmo. -Os olhos de Voldemort demonstravam perplexidade, não sentira a perda de seus pedaços. _Vamos aos negócios, em troca dessa proteção eu quero a alma de alguém que lhe jurou lealdade.

_Alguém específico, ou pode ser qualquer um? -Perguntou Voldemort com desinteresse.

_Eu quero a alma de Draco Malfoy. -Disse Galahad, a voz dele ecoou pelas paredes, o silêncio se instalou como se o lorde pensasse no negócio, até que um sorriso frio nasceu em seus lábios finos deformando mais ainda seu rosto ofídico.

_Ele é seu.


	5. PERDAS

Perdas

Draco caminhava pela base dos comensais, estava indo se encontrar com o Lorde das Trevas e ficou temeroso, pois soubera da falha de seu pai na antiga casa dos Black, provavelmente o mestre iria querer castiga-lo só para por medo em seu pai e em sua mãe. Sorriu com desdém ao pensar isso, seu pai nem ligaria se ele morresse talvez ficasse desapontado por não ter mais um herdeiro, mas isso podia ser providenciado, Lucius Malfoy era um ser desprezível, casou com sua mãe só por causa do grande renome que ela tinha, e a tola como o amava de verdade, assim como amava o filho, fora graças a isso que ele fora salvo em Hogwarts.

Ele parou em frente às grandes portas que davam a assim chamada "sala do trono", olhou para os lados e sentiu o frio assustador e sem vida dos dois dementadores que estavam de guarda, foi até a porta e antes mesmo de tocá-la, ela se abriu. Respirou fundo e entrou, a porta se fechou rapidamente atrás de si o fazendo cair em uma grande escuridão, que se foi quando alguns archotes se ascenderam, reprimiu o gesto de repulsa ao ver o rosto do Lorde na iluminação fraca. Olhou para o homem que estava de pé a direita do lorde e por alguma razão sentiu mais medo dele do que do próprio Voldemort.

_My Lorde. -Falou Draco ficando a uns dez passos do trono de Voldemort e se ajoelhando. _Aqui estou para cumprir suas ordens. -O loiro falou isso e reprimiu um gemido de dor, olhou de relance para seus braços que tinham grandes marcas roxas, as quais entravam em contraste com sua pele branca, recebera um grande castigo do Lorde por não ter matado o velhote Dumbledore e só estava vivo pela interferência de Snape.

_Jovem Malfoy. -Falou o Lorde em tom manso, o que causou calafrios no loiro. _Estou em duvida sobre sua lealdade.

_Sou fiel ao lorde até a minha morte. -Falou Draco com certo temor em sua voz.

_É tão fiel que me entregaria sua alma? -Perguntou o Lorde ainda em tom manso, mas uma cruel malícia foi percebida em sua voz.

_Minha alma já é sua desde que lhe jurei lealdade. -Falou Draco, não sabia onde o Lorde queria chegar, mas tinha de tomar cuidado com o que falava pelo bem de sua mãe e pelo seu próprio bem.

_Muito bem. -O tom manso desapareceu agora sendo substituído por um frio e sem interesse. _Meu Sócio Galahad me fez uma proposta muito boa. Ele me daria grandes guerreiros em troca de uma alma e a alma escolhida foi a sua. -Draco tremeu com aquilo, olhou para o homem ao lado do Lorde e então finalmente o analisou por completo, era um homem alto de cabelos longos e tão negros quanto à escuridão, as vestes eram estranhas, lembravam vagamente túnicas, os olhos eram de um amarelo muito claro e carregavam uma crueldade imensa.

_Aonde quer chegar meu Lorde? -Perguntou Draco com sua voz já falha, sabia que seu Lorde não o queria mais.

_Sua existência não mais me é necessária. -Falou o lorde em tom de satisfação, um sorriso deformou mais ainda seu rosto ao ver o pânico do jovem Malfoy se espalhar pelo seu rosto e chegar aos seus olhos. _Galahad, eis o que você pediu.

_Muito bem, os três chegarão em breve, um deles irá recuperar o medalhão. -Falou Galahad sem ao menos olhar Voldemort, pois seus olhos ainda estavam grudados em Draco. _Muito bem Malfoy, vamos embora e a partir de agora esqueça sua antiga existência.

Enormes Sombras desprenderam do chão, pareciam ter a forma humana. Elas se aproximaram de Draco, que se levantou rapidamente e tentou se afastar, mas logo foi alcançado e agarrado pelas sombras que o apertavam com uma força imensa, o medo e pânico se espalhavam pelo seu corpo. Quando sentiu seu corpo afundar no chão gritou por socorro, gritos que foram ouvidos por muitos na fortaleza negra, mas ninguém veio o ajudar. Quando ele estava até o peito no chão, lançou um olhar para Voldemort e uma raiva imensa se desprendeu de seu peito.

_EU JURO QUE VOLTAREI E ME VINGAREI POR ISSO! ESCREVA MINHAS PALAVRAS LORDE VOLDEMORT, POIS EU RERTORNAREI E IREI ARRANCAR TUA CABEÇA NEM QUE PARA ISSO EU VOLTE DO INFERNO, JURO PELO MEU SANGUE, JURO PELOS SETE REINOS DAS SOMBRAS! -O urro de fúria de Draco ecoou mais ainda que os pedidos de ajuda, um tremor passou por muitos comensais, pois um juramento como aquele não era algo a se ignorar. O Lorde apenas sorriu em desdém e seus olhos demonstravam despreocupação, como se aquela ameaça não fosse nada.

_Mesmo que você volte moleque, não passará de uma casca vazia. -Falou o Lorde em desdém e cruel satisfação.

_GRAVE MINHAS PALAVRAS, EU RETORNAREI. -Urrou Draco pela última vez antes de sumir no chão junto com as sombras, não demorou nem cinco segundos e Galahad também sumiu, não sem antes lançar um olhar ao Lorde.

...

A dor invadia seu corpo, uma dor nunca antes sentida por ele, era pior que a própria maldição da dor. Seus berros pareciam ecoar por aquele lugar maldito, abriu os olhos e se viu envolto por uma névoa vermelho sangue, tentou se debater, mas as sombras ainda o seguravam com uma força tremenda. Olhou para elas e berrou de pavor, a aparência era grotesca, pareciam que tinham sido entalhadas grosseiramente a partir de pedra negra, não possuíam olhos e a pele era apodrecida, aquilo não era aparência humana, não chegava nem perto da aparência de uma besta, parecia só uma existência não definida.

Debateu-se ainda mais, seus cabelos platinados agora estavam totalmente bagunçados, a aparência selvagem era percebida pelas sombras bestas, que pareciam se divertir com aquilo, soltando risadas que mais pareciam rosnados secos e mostrando enormes dentes esverdeados. Então Draco se viu solto, flutuando no que parecia ser o ar em meio à névoa vermelho sangue. Se pôs de "pé" mesmo não sentindo o chão, em seguida a figura de Galahad apareceu, havia um sorriso estranho em seus lábios, os olhos amarelos extremamente claros carregavam uma cruel e deliciosa satisfação.

_Que o contrato seja selado. -Falou Galahad e garras apareceram em sua mão direita, ele olhou nos olhos de Draco e sem hesitar cravou as garras em seu peito, enfiando cada vez mais sua mão. A dor voltara com força total, à mão não atravessava para o outro lado, ela simplesmente continuava entrando mais fundo que um humano poderia suportar, Galahad se deliciava com o cheiro de sangue fresco. _Sim grite! Sinta a dor! É isso que eu quero. -Ele aproximou mais o seu rosto do rosto do loiro e respirou fundo, como se inalasse um ótimo odor. _Uma alma pura, que não foi despedaçada com o ato da morte, é isso que eu quero. -Um barulho de ossos partindo foi ouvido, em seguida Galahad puxou o braço para trás até tirar as garras do peito do jovem, trazendo consigo uma esfera branca que soltava um leve brilho azulado, mas logo se dissipou. Os gritos de Malfoy cessaram, seus olhos ficaram opacos, o buraco em seu peito ainda estava lá, o sangue ainda pingava e por alguma razão ele ainda respirava. _Agora vamos preencher essa casca vazia com algo maior que um mero sopro divino. -Galahad ergueu os braços, a névoa vermelha começou a se agitar e a circular a ele e Draco, as sombras bestas eram sugadas para os cantos e desapareciam na névoa que de repente começou a entrar pelo buraco no peito do loiro.

Os gritos recomeçaram, um brilho vermelho se desprendia da pele branca de Draco, os olhos ficaram por um instante cinza metálico, logo voltando para o azul nebuloso de antes, Galahad colocou sua mão ainda suja de sangue a centímetros do rosto do jovem Malfoy e muitos fios brancos saíam da cabeça do loiro e formavam uma pequena esfera na palma da mão do demônio. Com a mão livre o demônio criou um pequeno ponto negro, aquilo lhe daria pleno controle sobre o rapaz, assim ele seria uma ótima arma quando estivesse pronto, faltava pouco, só mais um pouco de essência demoníaca, e retirar aquelas lembranças sem sentido.

_Kalihamak. -Falou uma voz poderosa, tudo ao redor pareceu tremer. Uma enorme sombra se ergueu por entre a névoa, olhos de um azul estupidamente claro brilharam na imensidão vermelho sangue, enormes asas apareceram. Ouviram-se o bater de asas como as de demônio, o que não era incomum naquele lugar, mas então uma luz dourada cercou o loiro, o buraco em seu peito sumiu, os fios brancos pararam de sair de sua cabeça. ele gritou com mais força ainda, presas como as de um lobo surgiram em sua boca, garras enormes tomaram conta de suas unhas e por fim ele desapareceu com um flash dourado.

...

Harry abriu os olhos, sentiu algo estranho por um instante, era como se algo invadisse seu território, mas logo a sensação desapareceu. Notou que estava deitado em uma cama muito confortável, o lugar estava escuro, mas ele conseguia enxergar com uma nitidez incrível, respirou fundo e sentiu o cheiro de comida invadir suas narinas, o silêncio era avassalador. De repente começou a ouvir batidas ritmadas e se acalmou, era as batidas do coração dos amigos, se levantou e se sentiu um pouco tonto, não devia ter desejado que Voldemort sentisse a dor de perder um pedaço de sua alma, pois com isso abriu sua mente e sentiu parte da dor.

Caminhou calmamente até a porta e a abriu, fechou os olhos rapidamente por causa da luz do corredor e depois de um segundo voltou a reabri-los, piscou diversas vezes até se acostumar com a claridade e quando isso aconteceu saiu pelo corredor, desceu uma escada e foi para a sala de jantar, onde encontrou Rony e Hermione sentados, comendo o que parecia ser pizza.

_Quanto tempo eu fiquei apagado? -Perguntou assustando os amigos, que olharam para ele com surpresa.

_Quase três horas. -Falou Hermione depois do susto. _Está com fome? –Perguntou, mas o moreno não respondeu, apenas pegou um pedaço de pizza com as mãos e mordeu, estava um pouco quente, mas não se incomodou, para falar a verdade nem sentiu a mão queimar.

_O que houve com você cara? -Perguntou Rony surpreso.

_Abri minha mente para Voldemort no momento em que eu quis destruir a horcrux. -Falou Harry enquanto se sentava, como se aquilo fosse algo óbvio. _Durante o processo eu desejei profundamente que ele sentisse a dor de perder o pedaço de sua alma, só que com isso eu abri minhas defesas, ou seja, uma parcela da dor veio pra mim. Veio como um dano mental, o que causou mais estresse do que se fosse uma dor física, pois se fosse causada por algum ferimento físico eu não teria desmaiado.

...

Já era tarde, Harry e Hermione estavam sentados em um sofá, o moreno estava com a cabeça no colo da amiga de forma despreocupada. Rony fora dormir a algum tempo, a sala só era iluminada pelo brilho da TV, onde eles viam um engraçado programa de entrevistas, bem popular naquele horário. Então algo chama a atenção dos dois, que estavam distraídos, o programa fora interrompido, o moreno notou que a respiração de Hermione acelerara rapidamente. Ele olhou atentamente para a TV e viu o que parecia ser um palacete. Imaginou que ficava no interior da Inglaterra, pois o jornalista dissera um nome que ele não conhecia direito, mas pelo tanto de gente que passava em frente a câmera não devia ser uma cidade pequena. Observou atentamente o palacete e pensou que ele seria realmente bonito se não estivesse rodeado por chamas escarlates, mesmo assim dava para ver os detalhes do século dezoito, o jardim estava destruído pelo fogo.

"...Vizinhos ouviram gritos vindos do palacete e os empregados curiosos saíram para ver o que estava acontecendo. Segundo os relatos de muitos, um grupo de estranhos encapuzados invadiu o Palacete Devonshire. Os empregados disseram que os invasores se vestiam estranhamente e os sobreviventes juraram ouvi-los falando algo como sangue sujo e sobre pureza do sangue, tudo leva a crer que isso tem ligação com um grupo extremista racista, que não se sabe a ligação. O jardineiro da família disse que dentro da mansão haviam muitas luzes coloridas, os policiais suspeitam que seja os laser das armas. O curioso é que nenhum dos invasores chegou a sair da mansão, mas segundos antes dela ser completamente tomada pelas chamas, uma horrorosa marca subiu no céu, ela é igual a aquelas que víamos com freqüência a mais de dezesseis anos." -O câmera mudou o foco da filmagem, agora filmando o céu noturno clareado pelo dourado das chamas e pelo verde doentio da marca negra que pairava no ar com imponência.  
A TV praticamente explodiu fazendo um barulho muito alto, Hermione levantara rapidamente quase o derrubando, o apartamento sacudiu fortemente, as luzes ao redor começaram a acender com muita força e clareavam cada vez mais até que estouraram. O moreno olhou para as janelas e as viu trincar, então lágrimas rolaram pelo rosto da amiga, ele sentiu uma forte onda de dor e perda emanando do corpo dela, um vento se desprendia do corpo dela, não sabia o que fora aquilo, mas a dor era imensa. Ouviu algo estourar nos andares de baixo, parecia que todas as lâmpadas estavam explodindo ao mesmo tempo, ouviu gritos de medo, mas não se interessou, tentou chegar até Hermione, mas parecia que algo o impedia então tentou com mais vontade, conseguindo chegar cada vez mais perto, no entanto a amiga começou a cair e ele sentiu seu corpo mais leve, então sem perceber já a amparava e os dois tocaram o chão.

_Não. -Falou Hermione baixinho. Harry a abraçou com força, mas ela ainda tremia, então tentou se soltar e ele a apertou mais. _Eles não podem. -Falou ela mais uma vez, o moreno não estava entendendo nada daquilo, pareciam palavras desconexas. Ela se debatia como se quisesse ir para algum lugar, o sentimento de solidão ainda estava em si e era sufocante. _Eles mataram. -Falou Hermione em tom mais alto.

_Shh calma. -Falou Harry passando a mão pelo cabelo dela. _Se acalme e me diga o que houve.

_Meus avós... -Falou Hermione soluçando descontroladamente. _Meus avós, os comensais os mataram, eu tenho de vê-los, eu quero...

_Não estou entendendo. -Falou o moreno calmamente, ele olhou para o que sobrou da TV, o que não fora muito, até mesmo o grosso vidro da tela havia simplesmente se partido em pedaços tão pequenos que não passavam de pó, mas então ele compreendeu. _Eles estão bem, fique calma.

_Não estão. -Falou Hermione se desvencilhando dele. _Eles estão mortos, se estivessem vivos teriam aparecido na TV. -Ela estava descontrolada, o olho direito dela estava totalmente negro como no dia do pacto com Azaiel.

Harry não sabia direito o que dizer, a amiga estava descontrolada, não podia sair naquele estado. Fechou os olhos por um segundo e suspirou, tinha de agir friamente, olhou para mão esquerda, ouviu ao longe alguém descer as escadas com rapidez, tinha de ser mais rápido, a mão soltou um brilho azul safira e ele se aproximou rápido e silenciosamente de Hermione, tocando o seu pescoço com a mão. De repente ela parou de tremer, imagens indistintas vinham à mente de Harry, mas ele não se importou, continuou até que sentiu a amiga perder os sentidos e então as imagens desapareceram. Ele a pegou no colo antes que ela caísse no chão e a levantara com muita facilidade.

_O que houve aqui? -Perguntou Rony ligeiramente pálido, seus cabelos bagunçados e rosto inchado mostravam que ele fora acordado com tudo aquilo. _Eu ouvi a voz da Hermione...

_Os comensais. -Falou Harry interrompendo o ruivo, que parecia uma matraca. _Rony pegue o telefone sem fio e leve no quarto da Hermione.

_O que aconteceu? -Perguntou o Weasley, olhando Hermione desacordada com preocupação.

_Mataram os avós dela. -Falou Harry, depois disso ele se movimentou rápido e silenciosamente até as escadas, subindo sem dizer mais nada. O ruivo estava em choque pegou o tal telefone sem fio que ele havia visto Hermione usar e subiu.

...

_Como ela está? -Perguntou Rony, a porta do quarto da amiga. Harry saiu do quarto e fechou a porta, pegando o telefone que o ruivo tinha na mão.

_Vai dormir um pouco, eu espero. -Falou Harry ainda preocupado. Ele fechou os olhos por um segundo até lembrar o número dos Granger's, não seria bom dar aquela notícia, mas era preciso. Discou o número enquanto Rony ficava quieto ao seu lado, o moreno ouviu o telefone tocar muitas vezes, era madrugada e era de se esperar que os pais da amiga estivessem dormindo. Quando estava prestes a desistir, ouviu alguém atender.

"Alô." -Falou uma voz feminina em tom sonolento, devia ser a mãe de Hermione.

_Senhora Granger, aqui é Harry Potter, amigo de sua filha. -Quando terminou de ouvir isso, ouviu uma forte agitação do outro lado da linha, provavelmente mencionar a filha tinha acordado a mãe da amiga.

"_ Hermione está bem?" -Perguntou ela em tom grave, a preocupação era muito clara.

_Tão Bem quanto alguém poderia estar nessa situação. -Falou o moreno calmamente, os Weasley não haviam contado aos pais da garota o que havia acontecido a algum tempo atrás, de forma que eles não sabiam que ela quase morrera. _Mas não se preocupe, não é nada com ela, mesmo assim eu gostaria de falar com seu marido, é um assunto urgente.

"Espere um momento." -Falou a senhora Granger, Harry ouviu ela falar com o marido que devia ter acordado com a movimentação da esposa e ouviu o tom preocupado dele."

"_Alô." -Falou uma voz masculina.

_Senhor Granger, eu tenho uma notícia não muito boa para você. -Falou Harry em tom mais sério e grave, sentiu que o homem ficara mais tenso do outro lado da linha. _Bom não tem uma forma mais delicada de dizer, então serei direto. -Falou Harry respirando fundo. _Seus pais, o Duque e a Duquesa Devonshire foram assassinados nessa madrugada, eu e Hermione estávamos vendo TV quando passou a notícia urgente, ligue a TV no canal 27. -Harry ouviu a respiração do homem falhar por alguns instantes.

"_Querida ligue a TV e coloque no canal 27." -Falou o Senhor Granger do outro lado da linha, esquecendo que estava no telefone"

O Moreno ouviu o telefone cair no chão, o som de alguém chocado e surpreso com alguma coisa, depois ouviu algo como descrença. Eram estágios de negação e tristeza, por fim ele ouviu o som de choro e era a voz masculina, não sabia como reagir, não sabia se devia desligar ou se fazia outra coisa, quando estava prestes a desligar ouviu alguém chamando no telefone.

"_Harry aqui é a Senhora Granger." A voz da mulher estava embargada. _Como Hermione reagiu?"

_Da maneira esperada. -Falou Harry, tinha de ser calmo. _Ela entrou em choque, chorou muito e queria ir para a mansão, mas eu não deixei por que pode ser perigoso, ela estar lá, principalmente no estado em que ela ficou.

"_Por favor, quando ela acordar a traga aqui em casa." -Pediu a mulher o som de soluços eram ouvidos do outro lado da linha.

"_Não a traga aqui." -Falou a voz masculina do pai de Hermione. "_Leve-a para Devon, eu e minha mulher vamos pegar um avião imediatamente para irmos para lá, tenho uma casa por aqueles lados, estaremos lá em pouco tempo."

_Sim senhor. -Falou Harry. _Vou anotar o número, espere um instante. -O moreno fez um aceno com as mãos, um pedaço de pergaminho e uma pena vieram até ele que anotou no pedaço de pergaminho o celular do senhor Granger. _Muito bem, hoje até as dez da manhã estaremos lá. -Falou anotando o que parecia ser um endereço, por fim ele desligou o telefone, mas quando fez isso se virou rapidamente para a porta do quarto da amiga sentindo algo estranho.

_Hermione não está mais aqui. -Falou Rony, abrindo a porta do quarto. Ele estava assustado e surpreso. _Mas onde ela foi?

_Ver os avós. -Falou Harry apressado, entregando o pergaminho para o amigo. _Arrume suas coisas, temos de sair rapidamente. Avise na portaria que eu e Hermione saímos mais cedo e saia pela porta, deixe claro que ninguém possa entrar aqui. Lacre a porta com um feitiço e vá até o parque com sua mala, leve o necessário e aparate nesse endereço, ou melhor, pegue o Noitibus disfarce os cabelos e os olhos.

_E aonde você vai? -Perguntou o ruivo assustado.

_Vou atrás de Hermione. -Falou e em seguida desapareceu sem fazer barulho. O ruivo não percebeu isso direito, assim que viu o amigo desaparecer correu para fazer as malas, coisa que não demorou muito. Pegou uma sacolinha cheia de galeões e um pouco de dinheiro trouxa.

...

_Senhor Weasley, o que houve? -Perguntou a recepcionista do hotel.

_Eu e meus amigo teremos que viajar mais uma vez, não demoraremos a voltar e não quero ninguém entrando no meu apartamento. -Os olhos azuis dele estavam duros como se não admitisse ser contrariado.

_Sim senhor. -Falou a recepcionista.

_Meus amigos já foram, então até mais. -Disse andando apressado com a mala para fora do hotel.

...

Hermione aparecera dentro da propriedade de seus avós, o palacete ainda estava em chamas. Carros dos bombeiros e da policia estavam por todo lado, assim como alguns repórteres, também percebeu que curiosos eram mantidos fora da propriedade, caminhou ainda descalça e a passos vacilantes para dentro do palacete, a cada passo seu coração estourava dentro de seu peito, lágrimas chegaram aos seus olhos e foi como se ela a cada passo percorresse quilômetros. Não notou que a grama verdejante ao seu redor morria, nem que toda a grama da propriedade secara e ficara negra, as árvores ficavam negras e as folhas caíam, mas antes mesmo de tocar o chão viravam pó.

Depois do que lhe pareceu uma eternidade, ela estava diante do palacete. Foi em direção às chamas, os trouxas não a apagariam, sentia a magia nelas. Viu de esguelha, alguns bruxos provavelmente obliviadores e aurores, mas parecia que ninguém conseguia ver-lhe, só aí notou que tudo ao redor estava em câmera lenta, era como se o tempo estivesse parado. Ela sentiu o calor das chamas quando entrou no hall e imagens de sua infância vieram a sua mente, se via com sete anos subindo e correndo alegremente por aqueles corredores lembrava-se de ouvir a voz séria de seu avô, mesmo ele estando sorrindo e lembrava que ele a abraçava ali mesmo. Olhou para os lados viu a sala através de um portal, a porta que deveria estar ali, agora estava caída no chão, então como se as chamas se apagassem e o tempo retornasse, ela se viu um pouco mais nova, devia ter uns seis anos, estava deitada no colo de uma mulher velha com cabelos negros já grisalhos, os olhos azuis iguais aos de seu pai, ela parecia contar uma história para a pequena menina que já estava quase dormindo.

A imagem desapareceu e ela viu de novo o aposento sendo tomado pelas chamas, aquelas chamas malditas... chamas mágicas que consumiriam tudo da forma mais lenta que as normais. Viu duas grandes escadas, uma a esquerda e outra a direita, ambas levavam para o andar superior. Subiu a da direita com calma, colocando a mão no corrimão sem se importar por tocar o fogo, olhou para as paredes onde se via diversos quadros ou armas, mas uma única fotografia. Ela estava com mais ou menos quinze anos, antes de ir para a sede da ordem, vestia-se de modo formal, mas o sorriso que a imagem mostrava dizia claramente que ela estava feliz naquela época, ao seu lado estavam seus avós que sorriam alegremente enquanto a abraçava. Viu os cabelos castanhos escuros de seu avô assim como os olhos, diziam que seus olhos eram iguais aos dele, ela pegou a foto da parede com as mãos trêmulas, viu as chamas desaparecerem e a parede ficar em um tom róseo muito claro, quase branco, o chão os degraus ficaram brancos como mármore, o corrimão de madeira finamente trabalhada parecia intacto. Afastou-se levemente e de repente viu uma garota de uns nove anos descer escorregando por aquele corrimão, a garotinha tinha cabelos castanhos e cheios, os olhos cor de chocolate e o sorriso em seu rosto demonstrava felicidade.

"Menina não faça isso que vai se machucar. -Disse uma mulher descendo a escada com mais rapidez do que demonstrava ter, era a mesma da sala de leitura. Ela chegou até o ultimo degrau e viu a garotinha sorrir alegremente, pareceu não se importar com o resto, a mulher pareceu não resistir e sorriu também. _Peralta como o seu pai."

A imagem desapareceu, aquelas lembranças a estavam ferindo, parecia que sua alma chorava, sentiu as lágrimas mais uma vez voltarem com força. Finalmente alcançara o andar superior, andou até uma parede onde moveu um castiçal de prata, sem sentir que ele estava muito quente, uma passagem secreta havia se aberto, seu avô havia lhe ensinado aquela passagem, ela daria diretamente na ala dos patrões. Caminhou por ela calmamente, olhando agora paredes de pedras escuras, a fumaça inundava o local, mas ela não se importou, nem se incomodou. Depois de cinco minutos ela saiu em um corredor que outrora fora muito luxuoso, viu corpos no chão, provavelmente os criados dos seus avós. O calor das chamas pareceu desaparecer, o barulho de chuva foi ouvido, ela olhou para o corredor uma segunda vez, agora ele não estava tomado pelas chamas, ela não ouvia o crepitar do fogo destruidor, somente o barulho de uma forte tempestade castigando as janelas e raios e trovões cortarem o ar, então viu uma garotinha de uns cinco anos sair de uma das portas, praticamente arrastava um urso de pelúcia com quase seu tamanho, sorriu ao ver aquilo, ainda tinha aquele urso, estava na casa de seus pais. Viu a garotinha passar por um das portas e foi até aquele local, a garotinha estava parada em frente a uma enorme cama onde duas pessoas dormiam, depois ela subiu na cama pelos pés, as duas pessoas pareceram despertar.

"O que houve querida? -Perguntou a senhora bondosamente e em tom doce."

"Teddy está com medo. -Falou a garotinha abraçando mais ainda o urso, o homem sorriu ao lado da mulher"

"Que tal você e o Teddy dormirem aqui? -Perguntou o homem em tom meigo, a voz idosa trazia consolo a garotinha, que abriu um enorme sorriso e deitou entre os avós, mas não antes de dar um beijo em ambos, que a cobriram junto com seu ursinho e se olharam com um sorriso nos lábios e um brilho de divertimento nos olhos."

A imagem turvou, a chuva desapareceu assim como o som dos raios e trovões dando agora lugar para o crepitar mais forte das chamas. Hermione viu a mesma cama que vira em suas lembranças só que agora ela estava destruída, os dóceis queimados, o colchão pegava fogo também, o quarto era amplo, mas estava tomado pelas chamas que se afastaram quando ela entrou. No meio do quarto havia dois corpos caídos no chão, pareciam intactos. Ela via os olhos claros de sua avó encarar o vazio com uma expressão de pânico em seu rosto. As lágrimas caíram de seu rosto e tocaram o chão, olhou para o corpo de seu avô, sentia a magia pútrida das trevas, ele fora torturado pela maldição da dor e por fim morto pela maldição da morte.

_NÃO. -Urrou Hermione, o tempo voltara a correr normalmente, as chamas crepitaram com mais força, parecia que elas aumentaram com uma fúria incontrolável, a garota caiu de joelhos entre os avós e chorou como se nunca tivesse chorado na vida, a dor e o vazio se apoderaram de seu peito, ouviu um barulho, mas não ligou, apenas chorou pela morte de seus avós.

...

Harry simplesmente aparecera do lado de fora da mansão, viu que ninguém o notou de início, mas depois que perceberam que ele estava caminhando em direção das chamas, alguns policiais tentaram avançar até ele para impedi-lo, mas pararam ao verem olhos verdes extremamente claros direcionados para si, eram olhos de alguém que não seria detido nem pela própria morte. Os policiais viram estranhos, eram oficiais do governo segundo sabiam, indo em direção do rapaz, juraram ver raios multi-coloridos ir à direção do jovem de cabelos negros, mas enormes sombras saíram de suas costas e se colocaram em frente aos feixes de luz, que simplesmente foram engolidos pela escuridão e por fim o rapaz desaparecera dentro do palacete. Não demorou nem dois minutos e uma explosão de chamas assustou até mesmo os bombeiros que lutavam para salvarem o palacete, os policiais se abaixaram e alguns caíram no chão e chocados viram que a grama verdejante que havia ali estava totalmente morta, todos se levantaram e olharam ao redor, as árvores estavam mortas e sem folhas e um tremor passou até mesmo pelos repórteres.

...

Harry simplesmente seguiu o caminho sem saber ao certo o porquê, mas sabia que aquele caminho levaria a Hermione. Subiu as escadas em uma grande velocidade, entrou em uma passagem secreta que estava aberta e saiu em um corredor, as chamas lambiam sua pele sem queimá-la, o que ele ignorou por completo. Caminhou lentamente pelo corredor, as chamas pareciam agora se afastar dele, os seus passos pareciam sobrepujar o crepitar alto do fogo, parou em frente a um quarto espaçoso, as portas dele estavam caídas no chão, quase destruídas pelo fogo e no meio do quarto ele viu algo que fez seu peito doer.

Hermione, de joelhos, entre seus avós. As lágrimas banhavam seu rosto, uma forte aura azul marinho a circulava, o fogo era inexistente naquele lugar, parecia que as chamas tinham medo da garota. Caminhou a passos lentos até Hermione, não tinha o que falar, não saberia o que dizer, já sentira a dor que ela sentia, talvez não tão grande, mas sabia que falar não ajudaria em nada. Viu-a olhar para ele, seus olhos transmitiam um desnorteamento incrível, assim como uma confusão de sentimentos ao fundo, a faísca da ira brilhava, mas aquele olhar direcionado para si era como se ela pedisse para que ele indicasse o que ela devia fazer, sentir ou talvez saber o caminho o qual deveria percorrer. Ele não sabia o que falar, passara por aquilo uma vez, mas talvez com ela fosse pior, as palavras, as idéias, não lhe vinham a mente, então apenas se abaixou até ficar na altura de seus olhos e sorriu calmamente antes de trazê-la para um abraço apertado, ela o abraçou com força era como se naquele abraço ele transmitisse que não a deixaria, que ficaria sempre com ela.

_Está na hora de irmos. -Falou o moreno depois que recobrou a consciência, se perdera em seus próprios pensamentos e no calor de Hermione, que estremeceu, parecia que não queria deixar nada para trás.  
A aura azul marinho dela aumentou mais, as chamas começaram a ser expulsas de dentro da casa e quando chegavam ao lado de fora subiam ao céu na direção da marca negra a destruindo, fazendo tudo parecer um show de fogos de artifícios. A aura se expandiu de tal forma que do lado de fora as câmeras simplesmente estouraram, os carros da policia começavam a ser arrastados por uma força invisível, então com uma certa violência todos os carros e pessoas foram literalmente jogados para fora da propriedade, o palacete não mais ardia em chamas, mas uma luz azul emanava dele.

Harry sentiu aquela mudança ao redor e sem perceber sua aura verde apareceu e pareceu se mesclar com a de Hermione. Do lado de fora, bombeiros, repórteres e policiais viam chocados a luz azul e verde se chocarem e mesclarem lindamente começando a tomar conta do chão como uma bela cascata, a grama destruída voltara a vida, as árvores pareceram ficar mais fortes e cheias de flores, nenhum vestígio de destruição restou nos terrenos, somente o palacete um pouco destruído pelas chamas. Por fim houve um clarão, uma enorme cúpula verde tomou conta dos terrenos e uma segunda cúpula maior que a verde, só que azul, também se instalou e a onda de energia foi sentida de longe pelos mais diversos seres.

No dia seguinte bem cedo Harry notou a energia protetora da casa oscilar e soube que os Granger haviam chegado. Saiu do lado de Hermione, a quem pusera na cama após esta desmaiar, e se recompôs rapidamente, antes de aparatar para o nível inferior. Chegou no momento em que os pais de Hermione entraram na casa cujo hall estava quase destruído, as esculturas antigas e muito valiosas estilhaçadas, os quadros parcialmente destruídos pelo fogo. Harry viu, no entanto, que a expressão de perda e dor no rosto do pai de Hermione não tinha nenhuma relação com os bens materiais, viu a esposa dele abraçá-lo carinhosamente, como se quisesse confortá-lo.

-Onde minha filha está? –A voz do homem era grave e rouca, claramente estava se esforçando para ocultar suas emoções e parecer forte para quando encontrasse a filha.

-Está dormindo lá em cima, está muito cansada pelo impacto emocional e também pela quantidade de magia que usou para salvar a casa e recuperar o jardim em volta. –Harry responde tentando parecer calmo, mas estava apreensivo quanto ao homem a sua frente, podia sentir que ele estava prestes a explodir.

-Nesse caso vou dar alguns telefonemas, organizar o velório e todo o resto. Tudo bem, querido? –A Sra. Granger perguntou e o marido fez que sim.

-Harry, me leve até meus pais, quero vê-los. –O homem mantinha uma postura firme e controlava a voz para que não parecesse estar a ponto de desabar, isto fez Harry admirá-lo.

-Eles estão no quarto deles, Sr. Granger, quer que eu o acompanhe? –Harry perguntou e o homem fez que não, ainda se lembrava bem do caminho apesar de ter mais de vinte anos que não pisava naquela casa.

Harry disse a Sra. Granger que iria arranjar um pouco de comida, também iria se encontrar com Rony que já devia estar chegando. A mulher acenou de que estava tudo bem e então Harry desapareceu no ar sem fazer barulho, assustando a mulher que por pouco não deixa o celular cair no chão.

Meia hora depois Harry voltara com comida e com Rony, que logo fora ver como Hermione estava. A Sra. Granger parecia atarefada com um monte de papéis a sua volta, então tentou localizar o Sr. Granger, percebendo que ele ainda estava com os pais. Caminhou até o local e apurou os ouvido, o interior do cômodo estava silencioso, então decidiu bater na porta e verificar se tudo estava bem.

-Pode entrar. –A voz estava um pouco mais leve que antes, mas ainda possuía um tom profundo.

-Vim saber se o senhor está bem. Precisa de algo? Quer conversar? –A pergunta pegou o homem de surpresa, mas este apenas apontou o lugar a seu lado.

-Hermione lhe contou algo sobre os avós? –Harry tentou buscar alguma informação em sua mente, mas se deu conta de que ela nunca falara muito da família, nem mesmo de seus pais.

-Não, ela sempre foi muito reservada e imagino que ficar falando de trouxas seria complicado, quer dizer a todo o momento ela teria que parar pra explicar algum termo pro Rony ou outro Weasley. –Harry fala pensativo e o pai da amiga parece entender.

-Meu pai era o Duque de Devonshire, um nobre de família muito tradicional e, portanto muito conservador. Eu nunca gostei muito desse jogo da nobreza, várias regras ultrapassadas, era praticamente um rebelde. –Harry viu o homem de roupas sóbrias e pensou que sua postura lembrava muito a de Hermione, que de rebelde não tinha nada. Contudo manteve-se sério, deixaria para imaginar a rebeldia dos Granger depois. –Quando me recusei a assumir os negócios da família e comecei a faculdade de odontologia, praticamente rompi com eles e quando conheci Helena tudo piorou, eu a amava, mas ela não era da nobreza e meus pais não aceitaram o casamento. Bom, passei a usar o nome de minha mãe para afrontar meu pai, também dei apenas o sobrenome Granger para Hermione, que nos últimos vinte anos, foi a única a ter contato com eles. Eles sempre mandavam um criado ir buscá-la e depois de uns dias nas férias o mesmo criado a levava de volta para casa. –Harry não imaginava que Hermione fizesse parte da nobreza, apesar de sempre tê-la achado muito educada, preza as normas, e agora sabia o porque. –Após vinte anos sem vê-los, agora estão a minha frente mortos... A única coisa em que consigo pensar é em minha última conversa com eles, fui duro e disse coisas que ninguém deveria dizer a um pai e uma mãe... –A máscara dura e fria caiu e Harry pôde ver o homem desabar em lágrimas, nos olhos escurecidos pairava o peso da culpa e do remorso.

Quando Hermione acordou passou um grande tempo conversando com os pais antes de descer e quando eles o fizeram, Hermione pediu a Harry e Rony que a ajudassem a levar os avós magicamente para outra propriedade da família, onde os dois seriam velados e enterrados. Harry disse que cuidaria disso, enquanto Hermione levaria os pais e Rony, ela só precisava dizer a ele onde o lugar ficava.

Era início de tarde quando chegaram a Chatsworth House, uma enorme e bela propriedade rural em Derbyshire. Rony ficou boquiaberto com o enorme e elegante palacete, havia dezenas de pessoas passando a todo o momento para um lado e outro, todas organizando o funeral, que segundo Hermione contaria até com a presença da família real, já que seu avô era um nobre muito próximo e muito ativo no parlamento.

No fim da tarde, os Weasley chegaram todos vestidos de negro, Rony havia ido recebê-los e os levara até Harry, que trajando um belo terno totalmente negro, esperava Hermione.

-Olá, Harry. Como Hermione está? –Arthur Weasley perguntou em tom baixo, os outros pareciam ainda confusos, além de tristes pela amiga.

-Muito triste, demorou a se arrumar porque estava verificando os últimos detalhes, mas os pais dela já estão na capela recebendo os que chegam. –Harry fala lançando um olhar a Rony, que entende a indireta.

-Acho que seria bom irmos cumprimentá-los, já que Hermione deve demorar a descer. –Rony fala percebendo a intenção de Harry. Provavelmente os irmãos enxeriam Hermione de perguntas se a vissem ali, coisa que certamente não fariam no funeral.

Todos concordaram e se afastaram, dez minutos depois Hermione desceu, usava um discreto mais elegante vestido negro, os cabelos cuidadosamente penteados e presos, também usava óculos escuros, para evitar que vissem os olhos vermelhos. Harry se ergueu e a recebeu com um abraço.

-Os Weasley, Lupin, Tonks e McGonagall já chegaram. Também tem muita gente da imprensa e da cidade próxima, além das pessoas importantes. –Harry fala de modo suave, queria prepará-la para que não se assustasse.

-Obrigada por me avisar. –Hermione respondeu quase em um sussurro, permanecendo junto a Harry como se quisesse lhe mostrar que precisava de seu apoio.

Entendendo o pedido silencioso da amiga, Harry a conduziu, ainda abraçado a ela, até a bela capela onde o funeral ocorria. Assim que chegaram a porta da capela, um criado vestindo uma roupa formal típica da ocasião, anunciou a entrada de ambos.

-Hermione Jane Granger, Condessa de Burlington, filha do Marquês de Hartington e neta do Duque de Devonshire, e o senhor Harry James Potter. –Imediatamente todos se viraram para eles e flashes surgiram a sua frente. Dezenas de fotógrafos inconvenientes registravam o momento, mas Hermione mantinha-se ereta, sua expressão era altiva como se os ignorasse, apesar de com sua mão apertar o braço de Harry, denunciando o incômodo pela presença da mídia.

-Posso arranjar um jeito de tirá-los daqui. –Harry sussurrou no ouvido dela, que pareceu estremecer.

-Não. Isso seria deselegante, além do que meu avô era um político muito influente e ativo no país, há pessoas que o admiravam e que não podem estar aqui. Acompanhar o funeral pela TV é o único jeito de se despedirem. –Hermione respondeu com outro sussurro, enquanto cumprimentava com acenos discretos aqueles que lhe prestavam condolências.

Hermione recebeu com carinho os abraços e palavras de conforto dos amigos, que lhe garantiram ficar para o enterro, depois foi até o local onde os pais estavam levando Harry consigo, sentia que se não fosse ele ao seu lado era iria desabar, apoio que seu pai recebia igualmente de sua mãe. Uma hora depois o pai de Hermione se ergueu e fez um breve discurso sobre seus pais enquanto pessoas, deixando para o primeiro ministro, a quem não via desde a escola, falar sobre seu pai enquanto político e homem respeitável da sociedade britânica, além de garantir a prisão e condenação dos culpados por aquele crime bárbaro. Promessa semelhante a que Scrimgeour fizera a Hermione, mas as quais ela ignorava, pretendia pessoalmente pegar e punir os culpados.

Logo após os discursos em homenagem ao Duque e a Duquesa de Devonshire, os caixões foram fechados e levados para o jazigo da família, o cortejo contava com centenas de pessoas, inclusive membros da família real inglesa, todos pareciam lamentar muito a perda. Hermione não conseguiu ver os caixões descendo na sepultura, se virou e abraçou Harry com tanta força que o moreno achava que suas costelas estavam prestes a rachar, viu que alguns objetos estavam se mexendo e usou sua magia para bloquear e controlar a dela sem que ninguém percebesse.

O enterro foi breve, logo depois os nobres começaram a ir embora, assim como as pessoas importantes, o que acabou por fazer a imprensa também se retirar aos poucos. Ficaram apenas os Weasley e outros bruxos para falar com Hermione, que os guiou até a sala, onde poderiam conversar, os pais de Hermione haviam se recolhido para dar privacidade à filha.

-Srta. Granger eu gostaria de lhe dizer que o ministério está tomando todas as precauções para apanhar os comensais que... –Scrimgeour começou a falar, mas Hermione tirou os óculos escuros e o encarou desafiadoramente, antes de interrompê-lo.

-Apanhar os comensais? Quando Harry avisou que Voldemort havia voltado o ministério não fez nada além de difamar a ele e Dumbledore, quando os comensais fugiram o ministério espalhou uns cartazes, mas se não fosse Harry e Dumbledore, os comensais ainda estariam soltos! O ministério não consegue chegar um milímetro perto de Voldemort, que está matando todas as pessoas importantes ligadas ao ministério, não teria a mínima capacidade para pegar os comensais que estiveram na casa dos meus avós! –Hermione fala com uma fúria contida, mas seus olhos brilhavam perigosamente. –Quero que o senhor e o ministério explodam, senhor ministro! Eu mesma irei pegar os responsáveis e espalharei os pedaços deles por todo país! –As luzes piscaram e um vaso explodiu, os sofás tremiam e o jeito como Hermione olhava o ministro, foram o suficiente para fazê-lo se levantar assustado.

-Creio que está muito nervosa e entendo os motivos, foi um dia difícil...

-Senhor ministro, o que Hermione quis dizer é que nós dois não ligamos a mínima para o Mistério da Magia, a partir e agora estamos independentes do ministério e da Ordem da Fênix, iremos agir sozinhos e quando terminarmos eu posso deixar o senhor expor a cabeça de Voldemort em uma exposição no ministério. –Harry fala de modo sério, seus olhos de um verde intenso encarando friamente o ministro, que se mostrou ofendido.

-Pois se estiverem em perigo, não esperem que eu vá ajudá-los! E se cometerem um crime seja lá qual for, serão presos sem a mínima consideração! –O ministro esbravejou e depois aparatou furioso.

-Não deviam ter sido tão sinceros, creio que já tem inimigos o suficiente. –McGonagall fala de modo prudente.

-O ministério não pode fazer nada contra nós, mas isso também não é importante. Creio que ouviram sobre não estarmos com a Ordem da Fênix e espero que entendam que preferimos seguir nosso próprio caminho. –Harry fala de modo mais calmo, não queria mais brigas quando Hermione estava tão estressada.

-São adultos, tem experiência o suficiente para tomar suas próprias decisões e só podemos esperar que fiquem bem. –Lupin fala de modo sereno, já havia imaginado que os três estavam agindo por conta própria.

-Eu já havia alertado aos membros da Ordem que os três haviam viajado e que não desejavam ser encontrados então acho que já prevíamos que isto aconteceria. –Arthur fala no tom conformado que Lupin usara, o que deixou Harry um pouco mais tranqüilo.

-Eu só gostaria que se mantivessem dentro da lei e longe de encrencas com o ministério, em Hogwarts desrespeitar as regras poderia acarretar em detenções, mas aqui falamos de lei e anos na prisão, o que eu acho que nenhum de vocês vai querer enfrentar. –Novamente McGonagall adota um tom cauteloso.

-Não se preocupe professora McGonagall, a guerra vai terminar em breve e então nos encontrarem em Hogwarts para nosso último ano. –Hermione fala de modo tranqüilo, contrastando com o acesso que tivera momentos antes.

A conversa a seguir se deu de modo calmo, Hermione tentou explicar a todos o que significava tudo aquilo, deixando todos impressionados com sua descendência nobre, principalmente quando disse que em breve seu pai receberia o titulo de Duque de Devonshire e ela passaria a ser a Marquesa de Hartington e que se seu pai quisesse, ele assumiria um lugar na câmara dos lordes. Não demorou muito e todos se foram restando apenas Rony e Harry, que dormiriam ali com ela e os pais.

No escritório do palacete o Sr. Granger observava a mesa de trabalho de seu pai, havia fotos de sua mãe, dele quando jovem e de Hermione. Suspirou profundamente, sua cabeça doía. Ouviu batidas na porta e permitiu a entrada de alguém, ao olhar para frente viu que se tratava de Frank, o mordomo da família desde que era apenas um menino.

-Senhor Cavendish, trouxe-lhe chá e biscoitos, imagino que não comeu nada. –O mordomo -Falou de forma extremamente formal.

-Sabe muito bem que abandonei o nome de meu pai e uso o de minha mãe! Mas você pode me chamar de Edward, como sempre o fez quando eu freqüentava esta casa. –O Sr. Granger responde de modo tranqüilo, havia entendido a sutil provocação do mordomo.

-Edward, sabe que gosto de você como a um filho, assim como tinha seu pai como um amigo. –Frank se encaminhara para a área atrás do Sr. Granger e afasta um quadro que ocultava o cofre. –Não gostei de vê-los brigados por todos estes anos, apesar de entender seus motivos, por isso, peço que leia está carta antes de pensar no que fará daqui para frente. –Ele pegara uma carta no cofre e entregara ao homem que o observava confuso, depois fechara o cofre e se retirara.

Edward olhou o envelope um pouco amarelado, devia ter sido escrito a um bom tempo, no campo do destinatário leu o nome Edward Willian Granger Cavendish escrito na bela letra de seu pai. Sentiu as entranhas se moverem e o coração parar de bater, um nó quente se formou em sua garganta, mas conteve a emoção, respirou fundo e se acalmou antes de abrir o envelope.


	6. SEGUNDO ATO

Bem vindos a um mundo onde a realidade não é o que parece onde a vida não mais é a mesma onde a própria existência entra em colapso. Todo principio tem um fim todo o fim tem o princípio estamos aqui para presenciar isso meros observadores que vivem sempre esperando o principio e se preocupando com o fim.

Mas não tema o fim pôs isso não quer dizer que nada restara só que dizer que novas coisas vão começar.

...

Segundo Ato

Corria alucinadamente pela floresta, sentia o cheiro de sua presa, ouvia o seu coração batendo, o cheiro de medo se espalhando, estava satisfeito, mesmo que não soubesse o que isso significava, pulou alguns troncos secos, ouviu um barulho a sua esquerda, olhou, mas nada encontrou, mesmo assim não parou de cair, sua velocidade e agilidade eram imensas naquele lugar de mata fechada e fria, os olhos cinzas metálicos não demonstravam consciência, era como uma mera besta correndo para saciar sua imensa fome, quem quer que visse ele correndo só veria o borrão branco por causa de sua pele branco pálida, talvez amarelado por causa de seus cabelos, tão longos que chegavam a quase tocar o chão.

Saltou, foi alto, estava acima das copas das árvores, olhou em volta e o cheiro de sua presa mais uma vez chegou a suas narinas, caiu em queda livre sem se importar, ao tocar o primeiro galho de uma das árvores ele colocou mais impulso e saltou mais uma vez para frente, mais uma vez ultrapassando as copas das arvores.

O vento batia em seu rosto e em seu peito nu, os cabelos loiros, anormalmente claros e desgrenhados, balançavam com o vento, ele fechou os olhos e abriu os braços, se sentiu por um instante livre de tudo, de sua própria fome, mas esse sentimento não durou muito, pois logo começou a cair, mais uma vez em direção ao solo, olhou para baixo e viu uma clareira que se formava aos pés do que parecia ser uma montanha, apesar de não ser tão alto, era mais um rochedo, viu sua presa, era enorme um urso, ou algo que se assemelhava muito a isso já que era duas vezes maior que qualquer urso existente, desviou os olhos do animal, que parecia acuado, e viu logo abaixo de si o que parecia ser um amontoado de espinheiros, ia cair diretamente neles.

Os espinhos eram enormes e grossos, pareciam brilhar com a pouca luz que vinha daquele céu cinzento e melancólico, por fim caiu entre os espinhos sumindo por um tempo, o "urso" virou na direção em que ouvira algo cair e por alguma razão parecia aliviado, pensando que nada sobreviveria em meio aqueles espinhos, mas então um estalo seco é ouvido e o espinheiro foi tomado pelas chamas, a fumaça negra subiu aos céus com velocidade e o calor das chamas assustou os animais mais próximos, que fugiram caso o fogo se espalhasse, recortado por entre as chamas se via a silhueta de alguém, talvez um humano alto, os olhos metálicos brilharam entre o vermelho e dourado das chamas e o que pareceu ser um sorriso se formou na silhueta que caminhou para fora do fogo como se ele não fosse nada de mais, o "urso" tentou escalar o rochedo, mas escorregava, nem suas potentes garras conseguiam segura-lo, se virou para o espinheiro em chamas e viu o estranho ser saindo de lá.

Alto, mas não tanto quanto o "urso", o corpo forte e quase nu se não fosse por uma fina peça de trapo que lhe cobria parte da cintura, até um pouco acima do meio das cochas, a pele branco pálido se sobressaia, era como se ele não tivesse nunca provado o doce sabor dos raios solares, os olhos cinza metálicos, que não demonstravam nada além de excitação e satisfação, mas mãos tinham enormes garras peroladas no lugar das unhas, o cabelo enorme e loiro lhe dava a aparência de uma besta juntando com tudo, principalmente com a aura incomum e assustadora em sua volta.

O ser de olhos prateados avançou em direção ao "urso", que acuado e sem ter para onde fugir, resolveu lutar, e com suas garras tentou acertar o estranho, mas quando as garras acertaram a pele dele se quebraram, não produzindo nenhum ferimento aparente, o loiro sorriu satisfeito, mostrando presas longas e fortes como as de um lobo e pegou o enorme braço do "urso" e começou a apertar, o animal começou a ganir e rugir de dor, foi tentar morder o agressor, mas foi impedido quando as garras branco peroladas lhe cortaram a garganta, o corpo do "urso" tombou, o sangue que espirrara se chocou com a pele branca do homem, este não se importou, apenas lambeu o sangue, apreciando o sabor, e se abaixou, começando a dilacerar o animal abatido com suas garras e até mesmo com os dentes, comendo sua carne ainda crua e o manchando mais ainda de sangue, mas depois de um tempo levantou a cabeça com um pedaço de carne segura em sua boca, olhou para trás e viu alguém aparecendo no ar.

Algo o fez ficar apreensivo quando aquele homem alto, de cabelos negros e longos, com olhos amarelos imensamente claros, apareceu do nada, se levantou deixando a carne em sua boa cair, fechou os punhos sentindo o frio de suas garras, o homem caminhou lentamente em sua direção, um rosnado frio saiu de sua garganta, o homem não se intimidou e continuou seguindo em frente até ficar a dois passos do loiro, o homem era alguns centímetros maior e olhava com diversão para o ser ali presente.

_Veja o que você se tornou. Falou o homem, fazia algum tempo que procurava Draco Malfoy e finalmente o encontrara, coberto de sangue e vivendo como um mero animal, provavelmente ainda estava descontrolado por causa do poder que ganhou, tinha de jogar bem para conseguir completar o ritual maldito, quem quer que fosse aquele ser que lhe interrompeu ele se encarregaria pessoalmente de destruí-lo e nada o impediria. _Lembre-se de quem você é, sei que ainda tem lembranças em sua mente, eu só tirei algumas poucas de sua infância, vamos. Lembre-se Draco Malfoy.

Draco piscou duas vezes, seus olhos cinza metálicos carregavam confusão, entendia aquele homem, mas algo lhe dizia para fugir ou destruí-lo, ia avançar em sua direção, mas não conseguiu, algo vinha diante de seus olhos, era a imagem de um homem muito pálido, com face ofídica e boca fina onde exibia um sorriso frio e cruel.

"Sua existência não mais me é necessária"

Ouviu essas palavras em tom frio e cruel ecoando em sua mente, mas então a imagem se desfez, olhou para o homem, que parecia satisfeito com algo, sentiu fúria dele, não sabia o por que, então levou as duas mão a cabeça, um turbilhão de imagens e sensações lhe invadiram a mente, dor, alegria, solidão, medo, felicidade... Não importava, eram sentimentos diferentes, tão fortes que chegou a gritar, pássaros voaram quando um rugido se formou em sua garganta e caiu de joelhos se encolhendo, por fim ele se silenciou, uma fumaça branca saia de seu corpo, ele se colocou de pé mais uma vez e quando direcionou os olhos para o homem de cabelos negros eles não estavam mais cinza metálicos, mas sim azuis límpidos, as garras de suas mãos haviam desaparecido, o cabelo encolheu até ficar ao meio das costas, somente as presas continuavam no lugar.

_Galahad. Falou Draco não estranhando o tom mais grave e poderoso de sua voz. _Eu terei a minha vingança.

_Você não quer se vingar de mim. Falou Galahad em tom calmo. _Quer se vingar de Voldemort, foi ele que lhe entregou a mim, que me deu sua alma.

_Você me transformou em um monstro! Urrou Draco em fúria.

_Não, eu lhe dei poder, mais poder que qualquer humano se quer sonhou, muito além do que você possa pensar. Falou Galahad em tom longínquo. _Mas algo me impediu de completar isso e você escapou, veio parar aqui por dias vivendo como um mero animal.

_O que eu sou? Perguntou Draco olhando para as próprias mãos.

_Não é um demônio. Falou Galahad como se lesse os pensamentos do loiro. _Mas também não é um humano é algo diferente, como você só existem mais dois.

_Híbridos? Perguntou o loiro, mas Galahad riu alto, como se aquilo fosse uma piada. _Nenhum hibrido se compara a você, mesmo com o ritual incompleto, não, você não é um hibrido. Ele parou por alguns instantes, então estendeu a mão para o loiro, que observou aquilo com frieza. _Venha comigo e eu terminarei o ritual, se entregue a mim e eu lhe darei tanto poder que até os deuses tremerão. A voz baixa soou doce aos ouvidos de Draco, uma promessa muito boa, mas ele sabia que haveriam conseqüências, não, ele estava satisfeito com o que recebera, era o suficiente para se vingar, mas ele precisava aprender mais, ganhar mais poder e por fim trazer a destruição a Voldemort e tomar o seu trono, se tornando o ser mais poderoso desse mundo.

_Não. Falou o loiro, por um instante ele viu os olhos amarelos de Galahad brilharem em fúria. _Não serei o seu lacaio, mas serei o seu aliado. Falou Draco que pensou por um instante. _Lutarei ao seu lado por quanto me for favorável, aprenderei com o tempo e por fim erradicarei Voldemort desse mundo.

_Por em quanto serve. Falou Galahad, segundo as regras não podia fazer nada, Draco tinha de se entregar de livre e espontânea vontade uma vez que o antigo contrato já fora cumprido. _Mas saiba que existem seres poderosos nesse mudo, talvez tão poderosos quanto você ou Voldemort, você terá de derruba-los antes de conseguir sua vingança, você terá de derrubar o Ragnarok.

...

Havia se passado cerca de quinze dias desde o enterro dos avós de Hermione, nos quais Harry mal a vira. Hermione e os pais andavam muito ocupados resolvendo assuntos relativos ao testamento e outras questões legais, além da organização de uma festa de apresentação do novo Duque de Devonshire, um costume antigo da nobreza e que o Sr. Granger resolvera manter em homenagem ao pai.

Na noite anterior a festa, Hermione bateu na porta do quarto de Harry, que deixou o livro de artes das trevas de lado e disse para que ela entrasse. Não pôde deixar de reparar o quanto Hermione parecia abatida e cansada, seus olhos estavam levemente vermelhos e estavam envoltos por olheiras profundas.

-Oi, como estão às coisas? –Hermione pergunta se sentando na cama, a frente dele.

-Eu que devia perguntar isto, afinal é você que parece cansada e que não anda parando em casa. Se duvidar, nem anda comendo direito. –A voz de Harry transmitia toda a preocupação que o moreno sentia, o que fez Hermione se desarmar.

-Eu estou exausta! Estive indo do ministério da magia a escritórios trouxas durante toda a semana! –Hermione falava enquanto se recostava a Harry, que a abraçou dando-lhe conforto. –O pior é que aqueles incompetentes do ministério não sabem nada sobre os comensais que atacaram meus avós e quando eu disse que agiria sozinha, me ameaçaram. Não que eu pretenda me intimidar, no dia seguinte a festa eu vou atrás dos animais que ousaram me desafiar. –Havia mais rancor e ódio na voz de Hermione, estava claro que toda aquela agitação não havia lhe acalmado, muito pelo contrário, ela parecia mais determinada.

-Então você já resolveu todos os assuntos entre trouxas? –Harry perguntou tentando mudar o foco da conversa, lembrando-se de que Hermione e seu pai viviam falando com advogados pelo telefone.

-Sim. –a palavra soou como um suspiro. –Sou mais rica que você. –Hermione tentou falar em tom divertido, e Harry a olhou com falsa indignação.

-Não sabia que estávamos competindo! –Harry retrucou se fingindo de ofendido.

-Nem eu! Mas parece que por medo de meu pai doar toda a fortuna e dilapidar o patrimônio da família e dos quais meu avô tinha tanto orgulho, ele deixou todo o dinheiro e bens para mim. Meu pai só herdou o título de Duque. –Havia um tom despreocupado na voz de Hermione, assim como Harry, ela também não ligava para o dinheiro e não pensaria duas vezes antes de entregá-lo todo para ter os avós de volta.

-Entendo. Parece que seu avô gostava muito de você, além de considerá-la muito confiável.

-Sou leal a quem me é leal. –A voz de Hermione demonstrava cansaço e sonolência, então Harry se deitou com cuidado, levando ela junto consigo.

-Então durma despreocupada, que eu tomarei conta de você. –Harry sussurrou já sentindo o corpo da amiga mais pesado sobre si.

Quando acordou, Harry já não encontrara mais Hermione consigo. Desceu sonolento, as escadas e se deparou com uma grande agitação provocada pelos últimos preparativos da festa. Ele e Rony passaram o dia esbarrando em pessoas que levavam e traziam de instrumentos a itens do Buffet, as mulheres estavam todas isoladas em um dos andares com esteticistas, cabeleireiros, maquiadores e todo tipo de profissional ligado a arrumação delas para a festa.

Faltando vinte minutos para o início da festa, Harry, muito elegante em seu smoking, esperava por Rony na entrada do grande salão em que seria a festa. Junto com Rony chegaram o Sr. Weasley e o Sr. Granger, todos elegantemente vestidos assim como Harry.

-Que bom que está aqui, Harry! –Havia um tom tenso na voz do Sr. Granger. –Eu preciso verificar se tudo está em ordem, os convidados começarão a chegar e não pode haver falhas. Quero que você vá para a sala de espera do andar de cima e aguarde até que Hermione fique pronta, você entrará com ela no momento certo.

Harry não entendeu muito bem o porquê daquilo, mas seguiu para o local como o Sr. Granger havia lhe pedido, o homem estava a ponto de explodir e Harry preferia não estar por perto caso isso acontecesse. Perdeu a noção do tempo depois de meia hora, do andar inferior já era possível ouvir a música e o barulho das pessoas se dirigindo para o salão de baile, no jardim o que não faltavam eram paparazzi, alguns jornalistas haviam obtido permissão para cobrir o evento, mas de modo discreto.

-Desculpe a demora, mas não me deixavam em paz. –Hermione fala sem jeito ao surgir atrás de Harry.

-Tudo bem, eu aproveitei para... –Harry perdeu a fala quando se virou e a viu. O vestido azul caía perfeitamente nela, evidenciando de modo elegante suas curvas, as jóias discretas, com detalhes bem trabalhados, apenas realçavam seu brilho natural, assim como a maquiagem e o penteado. Por um momento se lembrou de seu quarto ano, quando a vira arrumada para o baile de inverno, porém ela estava muito mais linda que naquela noite e, desta vez, seria sua companhia. –Nunca a vi tão linda! Sem dúvida está pronta para se tornar a Marquesa de Hartington. –O sorriso que Harry exibia demonstrava orgulho e também passava confiança, algo de que Hermione precisava bastante naquele momento.

-Nesse caso é melhor irmos, a maioria dos convidados já deve ter chegado. –Hermione fala e depois segura o braço que Harry gentilmente lhe oferecera, como todo cavalheiro deveria fazer.

Desceram cuidadosamente os degraus e depois se dirigiram ao imenso salão de baile, cuja entrada era feita em um tapete vermelho, à porta haviam dois homens que anunciavam os recém chegados de modo formal, como era de costume.

-Hermione Jane Granger, Condessa de Burlington, filha do Marquês de Hartington, e o senhor Harry James Potter. –O anúncio fez com que todos se virassem para a entrada, diversos flashes quase os cegaram, enquanto ambos entraram com passos firmes e expressões cordiais, como mandava a etiqueta.

-Qual o próximo passo? –Harry pergunta a Hermione sem deixar de sorrir e movendo o menos possível a boca.

-Continuamos sorrindo e cumprimentamos todos. –Harry suspirou ao ouvir "todos", mas faria esse sacrifício pela amiga.

Durante os minutos seguintes cumprimentou aqueles que Hermione lhe apresentava e logo depois se dedicava a admirar a bela decoração do salão, o Buffet variado e de aspecto convidativo, os diversos tipos de pessoas que circulavam pelo local, as quais só tinham em comum a pose altiva da nobreza. No entanto não era apenas a nobreza trouxa que estava na festa, além de todos os Weasley, havia o Ministro da Magia, seguido por Percy, além de outras pessoas que por um detalhe ou outro, Harry sabia que também eram bruxos, inclusive, estes não deixavam de fitá-lo hora ou outra.

Assim que acabou a rodada de cumprimentos, Harry se separou de Hermione e foi comer e beber, já que havia tempo que não fazia nenhuma dessas duas coisas. Após pegar um copo com suco gelado, ouviu um discreto riso atrás de si e se virou curioso.

-Bebendo suco meu jovem? –Brincou um senhor distinto, por volta dos cinqüenta anos e apresentado por Hermione como o dono de uma grande empresa automobilística.

-Sim, prefiro deixar minha mente aguçada quando estou cercado de tanta gente. –Harry responde de modo cordial, exibindo um sorriso educado.

-E faz muito bem! Este lugar está cheio de velhas raposas. –O apoio veio de um homem um pouco mais jovem, que segundo Hermione havia acabado de assumir a presidência do banco da família, já que seu pai resolvera se dedicar apenas a política.

-Ora, Richard, assim você assusta o garoto! –O tom continuava descontraído, o que fez Harry ficar ainda mais atento, pois aquilo cada vez mais se parecia com um teste.

-Não se preocupe, eu não me assusto fácil. –Harry deixou um sorriso de canto escapar, deixando os dois homens um tanto quanto curiosos.

-Que bom, porque estes abutres não vão parar até expor tudo sobre você, principalmente sobre seu passado, estou certo Charles? –Richard fala apontando os repórteres e o outro concorda seriamente.

-Creio que não será tão fácil assim, sei ser muito discreto. –Harry demonstra segurança em suas palavras enquanto pegava um canapé bastante vistoso.

-Discrição é uma qualidade fundamental para quem almeja estar entre nós. –Harry preferiu continuar saboreando a iguaria ao invés de responder. –A propósito, de onde é sua família, Potter? –Harry quase demonstrou surpresa ao vê-lo se referir ao seu sobrenome, mas imaginou que fosse apenas para manter uma distância, como se quisesse demonstrar que Harry ainda não era um deles.

-Eu não tenho família. –A resposta foi simples e curta, o que fez os dois senhores trocarem um olhar discretamente desconcertado.

-Então deve cuidar dos próprios negócios ou ainda estão na mão de um tutor? –Charles pergunta sem demonstrar muito interesse, bebericando o vinho da taça que segurava.

-Comecei a cuidar deles a pouco, ainda estava fazendo um levantamento geral de tudo, mas agora pretendo investir. –Harry notou que os dois pareceriam ficar menos tensos, pôde ouvir a alteração no ritmo cardíaco dos dois, provavelmente estavam descartando a hipótese de ser um caçador de baús.

-Interessante. E no que pretende investir? Se quiser, posso marcar uma reunião em meu banco e lhe dar uns bons conselhos, há muitos setores que podem render um bom lucro quando se aplica uma boa quantia. –Richard fala de modo um pouco mais profissional.

-Obrigado, mas já tenho uma vaga idéia do que quero fazer. –Harry recusa educadamente a proposta, mas percebe que o outro não desistiria tão fácil.

-E podemos saber o que crê ser um bom lucro? –Charles pergunta curioso, o que acaba por dar uma vantagem ao jogo que Richard começara.

-Bom, na sua área em específico, gosto da idéia de investir em carros a hidrogênio. Creio que será o combustível de um futuro não muito longínquo, além de ser ecologicamente correto. –Aquela declaração pegou os dois homens de surpresa, apesar de já haver alguns modelos circulando nas ruas em teste e de haver muitos carros conceito na área, poucas pessoas conheciam o assunto.

-E o que sabe sobre essa tecnologia? –Charles pergunta visivelmente interessado.

-Fiz algumas pesquisas superficiais, mas que me deram uma boa visão. Carros a hidrogênio não poluem, podem ser abastecidos com água ou hidrogênio, como produto de consumo liberam apenas energia elétrica e água, o que torna os carros a hidrogênio uma grande fonte de energia elétrica, capaz de alimentar uma casa inteira, ou de proporcionar eletricidade para vários opcionais, que em carros convencionais seriam inviáveis devido às baterias. Também vi que há carros mais potentes que os esportivos que circulam por aí, ultrapassando os 350 km/h facilmente. Os carros também são silenciosos e não trepidam, e o custo de abastecimento é muito baixo. Creio que a grande desvantagem é o preço alto dos carros, por causa dos componentes das células de hidrogênio, mas acredito que com uma boa injeção de capital, podemos reduzir os custos e certamente os governos darão incentivos financeiros como o abatimento de impostos para quem comprar carros ecologicamente corretos e que não consumam o já escasso petróleo. –Harry fala com naturalidade, fazendo um pequeno resumo do que lera, mas deixando os dois homens impressionados.

-Vejo que não brinca com negócios, garoto. Seu nome é Harry, certo? –Charles pergunta e Harry apenas acena que sim. –Pois bem, Harry, minha empresa vem pesquisando este tipo de carros há algum tempo e creio que talvez possamos iniciar uma bela parceria em alguns projetos. –Charles iniciou uma conversa de negócios mediada por Richard e que logo ganhou a atenção de mais alguns respeitáveis homens de negócios, com os quais Harry argumentou de igual para igual.

Hermione havia se dirigido aos pais depois de se separar de Harry, mas logo foi afastada deles por alguns amigos do avô, os quais queriam não apenas lhe dar as condolências, mas também oferecer ajuda no gerenciamento de sua fortuna. Ao que parecia, a notícia que deveria ser sigilosa, já havia vazado e a essa altura todos já sabiam que ela havia sido a herdeira de tudo o que os avós possuíam.

\- Condessa de Burlington! –Hermione parou ao ouvir o chamamento irônico e ao se virar viu um rapaz lhe fazendo uma reverência exagerada. –Lembra-se de mim? –Hermione era boa fisionomista, então demorou apenas uns segundos para reconhecer o rapaz, apesar deste trajar smoking e estar com a franja uniforme com o restante do cabelo moreno.

-O que quer comigo? –Falou mostrando a mesma gentileza que lhe concedera da última vez.

-Se continuar falando assim comigo, vou acabar me apaixonando! –Falou de modo insinuante e se aproximando de Hermione, que permaneceu impassível. –Lord Willian Perciwald Howard de Walden. –O rapaz falou de modo formal, oferecendo sua mão para cumprimentá-la, mas Hermione o ignorou, não deixaria que ele beijasse sua mão.

-Procure seus amiguinhos ou devo dizer sua gang? –Hermione o desprezou como só alguém da alta nobreza sabia fazer e se virou para sair, porém ele a segurou pelo braço, impedindo-a de prosseguir.

-Devagar, princesa. –Agora o tom voltara a ser o mesmo que ele usara no parque, quando a vira pela primeira vez. –Ainda tenho muito que _falar_ com você. –Hermione estava a ponto de descarregar o estresse acumulado explodindo-o em mil pedaços, quando ouviu uma voz muito familiar.

-Se quer respirar por mais algum tempo, é melhor nunca mais por suas mãos imundas nela. –A voz grave e fria de Harry fez um frio descer pela espinha de Willian, que rapidamente soltou Hermione. Contudo juntou o restante de coragem que tinha e se virou para encarar Harry, que estava quase colado em si, os olhos verdes cravados nos seus, como adagas afiadas prontas para lhe atravessar o crânio. –Suma daqui, antes que esqueça onde estamos e te parta ao meio. Não se esqueça de que eu não sou um nobre. –Aquele lembrete fez o rapaz sentir a intensidade da ameaça e rapidamente se afastar de Harry e Hermione.

-Obrigada. Do jeito que estou, iria explodi-lo sem nem ameaçá-lo. –Por um segundo Hermione deixou o ar cansado transparecer, mas logo recobrou sua postura de boa anfitriã.

-Não vou deixar ele e nenhum outro chato se aproximar de você. –Harry fala de modo atencioso, segurando uma das mãos dela e com a mão livre lhe fazendo uma suava carícia no rosto, gesto que foi seguido de milhares de flashes, o que rapidamente o fez afastar a mão.

-Provavelmente amanhã todos os jornais vão especular sobre um possível noivado entre nós! –Hermione fala de modo divertido, se segurando para não rir da careta que Harry fez.

-Mas você nem está usando anel no anular da mão direita. –Argumenta em sua defesa, fazendo Hermione rir levemente.

-O que poderia ser para despistar a imprensa, é um método muito usado. –Hermione explica o afastando dali, ainda de mãos dadas com Harry.

-Me disseram que nesse meio, discrição é essencial, mas eu desconfio de que todo aristocrata, antes de tudo, tem que ser um ótimo ator! –Harry brinca e Hermione ri.

-Tem razão, geralmente ninguém é o que aparenta ser. Aprendemos isso desde pequenos. –Hermione responde e Harry percebe que haviam chegado à pista de dança.

-Está pretendendo dançar? –Harry pergunta incrédulo.

-Quero ficar pelo menos um pouco longe desses chatos e aduladores. Preciso aliviar um pouco meus ouvidos. –O tom era quase de súplica, afinal ela sabia que Harry não gostava de dançar.

-Prefere sentir dor nos ouvidos ou nos pés? –Harry pergunta de modo sincero e Hermione ri, enquanto se aproximava e levava uma das mãos ao ombro dele, erguendo a que ele segurava. –Você foi avisada!

-Não se preocupe, preciso apenas fugir para um local seguro. –Hermione murmura se deixando envolver pelos braços fortes, seus olhos mergulhando na paz e imensidão dos olhos verdes.

Minutos depois, sua mãe foi lhe chamar, iriam começar os preparativos para a transferência de títulos, seu pai receberia o que pertencia a seu avô e ela o que era de seu pai. Harry, então, se afastou tentando achar os amigos para assistir a cerimônia, mas no meio do caminho encontrou Cindy, a loira estava quase irreconhecível com o vestido mais discreto e elegante.

-Olá, Harry. Pelo visto, você sabe escolher bem suas companhias. –Nem foi preciso acompanhar o olhar de Cindy, para saber que ela olhava para Hermione.

-Por isso mesmo eu devo ir, com licença. –Harry fala já se desviando para seguir, mas Cindy o segurou pelo braço, de modo a deixar que o braço dele ficasse entre seus seios.

-Vamos conversar um pouco, ainda não tivemos uma oportunidade de ficar a sós. –O tom dela era pura malícia.

-Garota, meu nome é problema, então é melhor ficar longe de mim se não quiser a sombra da morte rondando você. –O tom grave e frio, assim como o olhar gélido, a fizeram estremecer. Estava paralisada e, portanto não fez nada para impedi-lo de se afastar, mas seu interesse só havia aumentado e agora não descansaria enquanto não o possuísse.

Assim que avistou os Weasley, se aproximou rapidamente, sorrindo ao ser recebido pelos amigos, que não deixaram de fazer piada com o fato dele estar acompanhando Hermione. Os gêmeos lhe fizeram mesuras exageradas, Gui e Carlinhos só o chamavam de Lord Potter e Rony satirizava sua postura de homem sério e de negócios. Porém a música cessou e um dos homens que estava na porta anunciando os convidados, apareceu no pomposo altar em frente aos quatro belos tronos.

-A cerimônia de coroação irá começar, por favor, dirijam-se a suas mesas. –De modo ordenado e rápido todos se dirigiram às mesas, organizadas para que pudessem assistir confortavelmente a cerimônia. Como possuíam de quatro a cinco lugares, Harry ficou com Rony, Gina e os gêmeos em uma e o restante dos Weasley em outra. –Vossa Majestade, Rainha Elizabeth II. –Uma música formal começou a soar enquanto a rainha entrava no salão e caminhava sobre o tapete vermelho até o trono maior e mais ricamente ornado. –Edward Willian Granger Cavendish, Marquês de Hartington, Jane Laura Granger, Marquesa de Hartington e Hermione Jane Granger, Condessa de Burlington. –Assim que anunciados, os pais de Hermione entraram de braços dados, seguidos por Hermione, os três seguindo o tapete vermelho e se ajoelhando a frente da rainha, Hermione ainda atrás dos pais.

O criado se afastou e a música que soava parou. Outros três criados adentraram o local, cada um trazendo uma coroa ricamente ornada e acomodada em almofadas vermelhas. A rainha se levantou e caminhou até o pai de Hermione.

Um grande e quase entediante discurso sobre a nobreza e a importância dos Cavendish na linha de sucessão real foi dito enfaticamente pela rainha, como uma sutil repreensão por Edward não ter dado o nome Cavendish a esposa e filha, além de por muito tempo ter renegado sua origem. Logo após isto, a rainha sorriu e disse algumas palavras de "boas-vindas" a Edward, que a Harry pareceu algo como "o filho pródigo que a casa retorna". Por fim, a rainha pegou a maior das coroas e pôs na cabeça de Edward, declarando-o Duque de Devonshire, logo após fez o mesmo com Jane, declarando-a Duquesa de Devonshire. Nesse momento os dois se levantaram e se dirigiram aos dois tronos a direita do trono da rainha. Novamente a rainha disse algumas palavras, desta vez eram discretos conselhos para Hermione, como se elogiasse sua postura diferente da que seu pai mantinha e a incentivasse a permanecer com sua postura e crescer dentro daquela sociedade. Após as breves palavras, foi a vez de Hermione receber sua coroa e ser declarada Marquesa de Hartington, logo depois seguindo para o trono a esquerda da rainha, que também voltou a seu trono e de lá dirigiu algumas palavras a todos os presentes, falando sobre a nobreza e principalmente sobre os tempos negros que se abateram na Grã-Bretanha, ao final houveram muitos aplausos, inclusive dos bruxos presentes.

As janelas começaram a estourar em todos os lados se sobrepondo aos aplausos aos poucos gritaria começou no salão do lado de fora da mansão centenas de flashes de diversas cores cortavam o ar da noite chamando a atenção de vários o pânico começou a se instalar de forma lenta primeiramente quando dois corpos foram arremessados por uma das janelas e caíram entre os convidados, que já estavam em pânico, histéricos, a rainha estava sendo protegida fortemente por vários seguranças, a porta do salão foi arrancada da dobradiça e despencou no chão, quase pegando algumas pessoas, pela porta começaram a entra centenas de dementadores, os trouxas presentes nem ao menos os enxergavam, mas sentiram o frio se aproximar sorrateiro como a morte, já os bruxos esqueceram de uma vez a discrição e já puxavam as varinhas, dezenas de patronos voaram em direção dos dementadores. O cheiro de medo pareceu atiçar mais ainda as criaturas das trevas, que avançavam sem medo algum sobre os convidados, até serem literalmente atingidos pelos patronos, mesmo assim alguns convidados tombavam com o efeito devastador deles.

Um imenso clarão prateado passou pelo salão de festas, algumas pessoas fecharam os olhos, inclusive os bruxos, quando abriram o sentimento de frio e solidão desaparecera e para os bruxos que conseguiam ver não restava nenhum dementador no local, um silencio quase que inquebrável, mas não durou muito, logo o pânico voltou com força total, pessoas tentando correr para as saídas, mas as portas não abriam, a única porta aberta era a da entrada principal, os seguranças reais estavam tontos tentando saber para onde ir.

_Silencio. A voz feminina sobrepôs todo o barulho e as pessoas olharam para de onde veio a voz, olharam para os tronos, intocáveis no momento, e lá estava Hermione, em pé, olhando para todos com uma calma e frieza inabalável, não demorou muito e por entre as pessoas apareceram Harry e Rony cada um se postou de um lado da amiga. _Ninguém saia do salão aqui é mais seguro, se afastem das janelas, temos pessoal competente cuidando da situação. Ao dizer isso ela olhou para os amigos, que apenas afirmaram com um aceno da cabeça, os três simplesmente desapareceram no ar causando choque na maioria das pessoas ali presentes.

...

Fora da casa dos Granger estava uma bagunça, bruxos lutando, em todos os cantos dementadores prestes a sugarem a alma de alguém e a morte, que corria sorrateira por todos os cantos, invisível aos olhos humanos, realmente o que estava acontecendo ali era mais uma declaração de guerra e superioridade vindo dos comensais, que pareciam se divertir com a dor e a morte que causavam. E foi nesse clima que Harry, Rony e Hermione apareceram, eles não precisaram de muito para agirem, o primeiro a lançar um feitiço fora Rony, um mero feitiço estuporante, que atingiu um dos comensais no peito, este foi jogado para trás batendo em um companheiro, os dois caíram inconscientes.

_Não tenham pena. Falou Harry em tom baixo para que só os dois ouvissem, mesmo naquela barulheira que era a batalha. _Desejem a morte dele, pois eles farão isso, matem, pois se não morreremos, afinal esse é o caminho que seguimos.

_Daqui eles só saem de dois jeitos. Falou Hermione em tom mortal. _Mortos ou semi-mortos.

Os dois se entreolharam e em seguida se separaram, cada um foi para um canto a experiência daqueles três era muito maior do que muitos aurores, e isso foi claramente mostrado quando o próprio Rony derrubou mais três comensais. Já Harry era um pouco mais rápido e por alguma razão parecia mais ameaçador, os olhos verdes brilhavam numa intensidade nunca vista, cada comensal que vinha em sua direção era rapidamente derrotado e cada vez mais um grande circulo de corpos inconscientes, ou até mortos, se formou ao seu redor, a figura do Potter ali era assustadora.

Mas a mais agressiva era Hermione Granger, os olhos estavam imensamente claros, e alguns comensais juraram ver uma íris vermelha brilhando no olho direito, cada um que chegava perto dela era definitivamente parado, como se fossem meras crianças diante de um adulto, os movimentos dela estavam rápidos de mais, ela acabara de derrubar mais cinco comensais.

...

Já faziam quase meia hora que a batalha começara, até agora nenhum comensal conseguiu entrar na casa dos Granger, mesmo assim isso não duraria muito, o número de comensais parecia estar aumentando em quanto o numero de aurores diminuía rapidamente, agora além de dementadores outras criaturas das trevas estavam no local, Gigantes eram uma dessas criaturas, aos poucos os comensais conseguiram entrar dentro da casa dos Granger. Vendo isso Hermione se adiantou deixando os amigos para trás, ela desviou de um enorme punho de um gigante e não pode deixar de pensar que realmente Grope era pequeno diante dos outros gigantes, quando o segundo punho veio em sua direção ela não pensou, apenas firmou os pés no chão e olhou para o gigante com fúria, levantando as duas mãos.

Realmente nunca esperara aquilo, ninguém esperaria aquilo, nenhum comensal, que estava em volta um dia iria querer imaginar aquilo, as duas mãos levantadas de Granger e em seguida o impacto do punho do gigante, os joelhos dela nem ao menos dobraram, mas o chão debaixo de seu pe rachou e começou afundar em forma de uma pequena cratera, algumas pedras subiram, a força do imenso ser era descomunal, mas Granger nem ao menos modificara sua posição, apenas continuava ali, segurando o punho do gigante, que parecia forçar mais ainda. A morena olhou para o punho, era maior que ela, muito maior, mas não pesava, mas isso não importava, soltou uma das mãos e a trouxe para perto do corpo, mesmo segurando todo o peso do punho do gigante com uma mão aquilo não incomodava, fechou a mão que estava livre e colocou um pouco de força, a que ela achou suficiente, e então socou a mão do gigante.

Um urro monstruoso tomou conta do campo de batalha, quando o braço do gigante fora repelido e do nada os ossos apareceram por cima da pele dura e o sangue viscoso pingava, isso tudo com a criatura rolando desesperada no chão esmagando alguns comensais, realmente aquilo devia doer e Hermione apenas observava aquilo, meio eu espantada, não esperava estar tão forte fisicamente e por um instante temeu saber o quão forte um demônio poderia ser, mas então o chão parara de tremer e ela notara que o Gigante mais uma vez se levantara a olhando com fúria o enorme braço esquerdo, caído molemente com os ossos a mostra, não tinha tempo para perder, mais gritos vieram do salão, o gigante tentou golpeá-la com o braço bom, mas o braço parara a centímetros da morena batendo no que parecia ser uma barreira invisível.

_Suma. Falou Hermione dando as costas para o gigante, o escudo invisível começou a aparecer, era como uma grande parede vermelho sangue, que começou a rachar, até que então estourou em milhares de pedaços, cada pedaço tomou a forma de espadas que pareciam estar em chamas todas as espadas voaram em direção do gigante e perfuraram sua pele como se ela não fosse nada, o urro do gigante mais uma vez estremeceu o local, principalmente quando os olhos foram perfurados e então o corpo dele começou a pegar fogo.

Só depois de andar um pouco e derrubar alguns comensais que Hermione pensou que estava muito longe da antiga casa de campo, mais uma vez firmou o pé no chão, olhou a frente, onde vários comensais estavam e correu, a velocidade era muita, ela mais parecia uma mancha se movendo, comensais caiam por onde ela passava formando um longo caminho até a casa. Quando estava bem perto saltou por uma janela, sem perceber que fizera aquilo com uma facilidade nunca antes tida por ela, a janela já estava quebrada, então não fora muita coisa, ao tocar o chão não teve tempo para mais nada, saltou para trás dando um mortal no ar vendo feixes de luz passando rente ao seu rosto mais uma vez, quando sentiu o chão debaixo de seus pés se abaixou com extrema velocidade, um pedaço grande de madeira passou a poucos centímetros de sua cabeça, olhou,para trás, o pedaço de madeira ia para o fundo do salão, viu vários corpos caídos vasculhou rapidamente o salão com os olhos, viu alguns conhecidos, outros nem tanto, viu que no fundo, refugiados atrás de duas das imensas mesas do bufê, estavam a maioria dos convidados e a frente das mesas estavam Carlinhos, Guilherme e até mesmo Percy Weasley protegendo os demais de projéteis e até feitiços, que iam para lá viu o enorme pedaço de madeira ser literalmente explodido por um feitiço de Carlinhos e não ligou por enquanto.

Olhou para frente e viu muitos comensais já dentro do salão batalhando com aurores, estes caiam feito moscas sobre os feitiços da morte, alguns membros da Ordem estavam se saindo melhor, mas logo morreriam também, ainda abaixada Hermione, sobre o olhar de varias pessoas da nobreza, de repórteres e até mesmo de bruxos desapareceu sem ao menos fazer ruído, ao menos pareceu afinal, o barulho no local era muito alto, quando Hermione reapareceu estava em frente a dois comensais, um deles um deles lançou um feitiço praticamente a queima roupa, mas Hermione desviou com facilidade, o outro ia lançar algum feitiço, mas a garota o acertou no rosto com as costas da mão. O pobre comensal atravessou o salão e saiu por uma janela, mas Hermione ouvira o pescoço dele quebrar, provavelmente estava morto, o comensal restante tremeu quando os olhos da morena cravaram nele.

_Me conte cada segredo que você tenha. Murmurou Hermione e por um instante ela sentiu uma forte resistência da mente do comensal, mas em seguida não fora nada cuidadosa, entrou rasgando na mente do comensal, dilacerando as memórias, os pensamentos, a própria dor, viu cenas indescritíveis de pura carnificina, outras de extrema alegria com a família, entrou mais fundo, sentiu os fios da mente do maldito estourarem, ele não resistiria, afinal uma mera mente humana não suportaria a mente dela e então achou o que queria e saiu da mente dele, o comensal encarava Hermione com os olhos vazios e sem brilho, estava praticamente morto quando ela desviou os olhos ele caíra vivo, mas com a mente tão destruída que nunca mais se recuperaria.

_Avada Kedevra. Aquelas palavras chegaram aos ouvidos da morena como um grito em um local vazio, mesmo com todo o barulho, olhou na direção do raio que vinha em sua direção, não soube quando, mas viu alguém aparecer em sua frente estendendo algo na direção do raio verde, o clarão fora forte, mas mesmo assim Hermione continuou a encarar quem quer que fosse que se colocara a sua frente, viu olhos acobreados em sua direção, brilhando fortemente e o balançar de um longo cabelo em seguida não viu mais nada, conseguiu enxergar em volta, não via sinal de quem quer que fosse que fizera aquilo, somente vira um comensal caído sem vida a sua frente, ficou alerta, não se distrairia de novo, nem que seja por meio segundo.

Viu que estava quase cercada, derrubou mais três comensais os fazendo serem arremessados para os lados, batendo nas paredes ou atravessando alguma janela, viu que agora os comensais estavam no meio do salão, eram muitos para uma só pessoa, não podia liberar o seu poder al,i não naquele local, não sem saber o que poderia acontecer com as coisas a sua volta, ouviu um grito e mais um raio verde encheu o ar e viu o corpo de alguém cair, alguém perto das grandes mesas, notou que era o Príncipe Charles, não tinha tempo para pensar apenas saltou, quase roçou a cabeça no teto de vidro do salão e então caiu bem de costas para a mesa do bufê e em frente a um comensal quase duas vezes maior que ela, este pareceu sorrir, avançou para Hermione, se esquecendo da varinha, ela notou a malicia e mas intenções nos olhos do comensal, quando ele tentou toca-la a garota pegou o braço dele o torceu com força e com a mão livre pressionou em cima do cotovelo, para ela aquilo pareceu tão frágil quanto um mero palito e o grito do comensal encheu o local, o braço dobrado para um ângulo totalmente anti-natural.

_Verme. Falou Hermione apontando a mão esquerda para o comensal, raios azulados saíram de sua mão e o comensal começou a se debater fortemente, fumaça começou a sair dele, por fim um clarão azulado e quando todos puderam enxergar tudo que restara do comensal era um monte de cinzas e a mascara em forma de caveira.

A morena não parou ai, já estava literalmente pulando por cima dos comensais novamente, o circulo de corpos mortos ou semi mortos se formou em sua volta, nenhum comensal escapava de sua vista ou de seu alcance, de repente o chão começou a tremer levemente, as portas do salão foram arrebentadas como também um pedaço da parede e entrando no salão um enorme trasgo montanhês, não era tão grande quanto os gigantes do lado de fora, mas com certeza tinha um cinco ou seis metros de altura, a enorme maça de madeira balançava perigosamente, acertando tanto comensais quanto aurores, corpos voavam com o impacto e alguns morriam quase que instantaneamente Hermione notara que os comensais se afastaram para ficar longe da criatura, que focou os olhos nela, que por instantes lembrou de seu primeiro ano.

O trasgo avançou com passadas fortes, o cheiro fétido tomou conta do salão, não demorou quase nada para ele alcançar Hermione, a enorme maça já direcionada para a garota, e desceu com tudo, até mesmo o chão de mármore perolado agüentou não impacto e rachou, formando um pequeno buraco, mas a morena não estava ali, não, para a surpresa dos demais ela estava em cima da maça, abaixada e olhando o trasgo como um predador olha a sua presa, a enorme criatura pareceu se amedrontar e sacudiu a maça fazendo a garota ser lançada para o alto com grande velocidade, não demorou muito para ela alcançar o teto e depois para o ultrapassar, estilhaçando uma parte do teto de vidro, que caiu sobre algumas pessoa lá em baixo, mas ela não subiu muito além do teto e logo começou a cair de novo, o trasgo meio abobalhado parecia pronto para rebate-la como a uma bola de baseball, se endireitou melhor ainda no ar, olhou para a grande massa e não temeu quando ela veio em sua direção girou no ar, afim de ganhar mais força e chutou a maça, que se estilhaçou em vários pedaços e com isso Hermione aproveitou que o braço do trasgo ainda estava estendido e caiu em cima dele e avançou ate a cabeça da criatura, que era muito desproporcional ao do corpo, respirou fundo e levantou o braço direito, uma enorme estaca negra, feita de algo desconhecido, apareceu em sua mão, em seguida, com força, cravou a grande estaca na cabeça da criatura, que parou de se debater e caiu pesadamente no chão, morta, a poça de sangue meio esverdeado e fedorento tomou conta do salão e Hermione ali, em pé sobre as costas da criatura.

_Um a Um. Murmurou para si, ainda se lembrando que não conseguira derrubar um no seu primeiro ano, os comensais pareciam relutantes em avançar para ela, mas pareceram notar que estava em muito maior numero e não precisavam de força bruta, afinal tinham a magia, uma tempestade de feitiços de todas as direções foram lançados em Hermione, esta estendeu os braços, um de cada lado, e uma forte barreira azulada a protegeu dos feitiços, que voltavam para quem lançava com força maior, nesse momento o numero de aurores no local era nulo, todos mortos, somente os trouxas observavam aquilo.

O numero de comensais cairá pela metade por causa daquele escudo da garota, mas parecia que alguém tinha chamado ajuda e mais comensais entraram no local, Hermione olhou para o alto e depois para o chão, onde havia alguns cacos de vidro, olhou para os convidados que se protegiam no fundo do salão e ergueu uma barreira invisível em volta deles, mais tarde saberia como fizera aquilo, mas no momento não pensou, pulou para longe da poça de sangue do trasgo e quando tocou o chão limpo bateu as mãos, uma de encontro com a outra, como se fosse bater palmas, um barulho de vidro rachando se sobrepôs em seguida um forte estouro e todo o teto de vidro vinha abaixo, cacos enormes e pequenos caindo em grande velocidade em direção do chão.

Então eles pararam no ar flutuando, alguns comensais que haviam se abaixado para se proteger ou lançado feitiços escudos apenas olharam para o alto, onde pairava sobre eles milhares de cacos afiadíssimos de vidro, um sorriso quase sem vida se formou nos lábios de Hermione, comensais começaram a recuar para as portas, alguns para as janelas, engoliram em seco, nenhum ousava atacar, era um silencio incomodo, o silêncio que antecedia o principio de uma batalha de vida e morte, e poucos sairiam dali vivos, a morena fez um aceno com a mão esquerda e os cacos de vidro do chão subiram com grande velocidade acertando alguns comensais ,mas por alguma razão, nem ao menos tocava os membros da ordem, esse foi o início, mais uma salva de feitiços ditos em vozes desesperadas de medo, os feitiços voavam em sua direção, então os cacos de vidro ficaram a sua frente e começaram a girar em torno da morena como um ciclone afiado, os feitiços eram rebatidos ou simplesmente sumiam ao tocar o ciclone de vidro e no centro do ciclone Hermione sentia a presença de cada um de seus inimigos.

_Dilacere toda a existência. Murmurou em tom seco, então o tornado se desfez e cacos de vidro voaram para todas as direções, acertando a maioria dos comensais, os atravessando com facilidade, a velocidade dos cacos era a de uma bala, o sangue tomou conta do chão de mármore, lamúrias se espalharam pelo salão e a tempestade de vidro se silenciou, revelando um cenário cujo o horror seria uma forma para se descrever, humanos e aquela criatura fedida, todos dilacerados com cortes de vidros, alguns irreconhecíveis, outros vivos a beira da morte, apenas alguns corpos estavam livres de qualquer caco de vidro, e esses corpos era de membros mortos da festa e feridos ou mortos da ordem da fênix, sem contar os poucos comensais que foram ágeis o bastante para proferirem fortes feitiços escudos, todos olhando para ela, a mesa ao fundo estava em silêncio, nenhum ferido pelos cacos, o silêncio no salão parecia um mal presságio Hermione se adiantou pisando em alguns cacos os partindo. _Bu. Falou com ironia, os comensais começaram a correr para fora do salão desesperados, alguns pulavam as janelas sem se importar com nada, apenas queriam escapar dali.

Hermione vendo aquilo sabia que eles agora debandariam, olhou para o teto, agora sem vidro, só com a estrutura de ferro que segurava os vidros, dobrou de leve os joelhos e então saltou, ganhou altura muito rapidamente, até ultrapassar o teto e quando caia aproveitou para ficar em cima da armação de ferro, caminhou pela armação sem se desequilibrar até chegar a borda onde poderia ver melhor os jardins abaixo, viu que comensais estavam debandando, não havia mais nenhum dementador, trasgos também pareciam não ter mais ali, só alguns corpos pensou, ter sido Harry a matar alguns mas qualquer um poderia usar um avada neles, mas poucos pensariam tão rápido e devia ser por isso que havia apenas algumas pessoas de pé nos jardins, vivas e vitoriosas, alguns membros da ordem ou aurores, viu em um canto do jardins um gigante tentando ir para o pequeno bosque que tinha na propriedade, novamente uma grande estaca vermelha apareceu em sua mão direita, o olho direito ficou negro com um único ponto vermelho e ela viu claramente o gigante, como e estivesse em seus ombros, por fim lançou a estaca, esta rasgou o ar com força, quase ninguém viu a estaca voando e muito menos viu a mesma atravessando a cabeça do gigante e logo em seguida desaparecendo antes mesmo do gigante tocar o chão sem vida.

Respirou fundo e soltou o ar com força, seu olho votou ao normal, a magia em seu corpo se aquietou e as informações que arrancara "gentilmente" do comensal vieram mais uma vez em sua mente, agora sabia quem deveria procurar, pelo menos um dos desgraçados, eles se arrependeriam de terem se metido com sua família, achou melhor sair dali, pessoas de mais viram ela usar aquele poder sobre-humano fora do comum, até para bruxos, pelo menos bruxos normais, aparatara silenciosamente de novo para o salão e então sentiu algo pulsar em seu interior, sabia o que era nada comprometedor poderia deixar aquele lugar, sabia que o ministério cuidaria da memória dos trouxas, mas tinha de cuidar da tecnologia deles, fechou os olhos e deixou aquela energia pulsante sair de seu corpo, era uma energia forte e invisível que percorreu toda ap propriedade destruindo todas as câmeras fotográficas e de filmar do local, até mesmo as ocultas, apenas as de segurança dos Granger sobreviveram, mas toda a gravação da noite fora perdida, agora ninguém tinha nem mesmo uma foto da festa, nem do ataque, nem de nada, nem bruxos nem trouxas.

Andou agora para fora do salão lamentando internamente pelo teto de vidro, do lado de fora do salão ainda tinha alguns comensais que estavam debandando, mas logo foram abatidos com feitiços estuporantes de Hermione, afinal achara que pelo menos alguns tinham de ir para a prisão ou serem gentilmente interrogados por Moody ou pelo ministério, caminhou para a entrada, viu as portas arrebentadas, poderia concertar aquilo rapidamente, pulou o corpo de um integrante do ministério sem nem ao menos se importar e então ganhou os jardins, o estrago lá fora grande, mas nada que não pudesse ser concertado com um pouco de magia e até mesmo melhorado, mas de qualquer jeito vários corpos estavam no chão, alguns conhecidos da Ordem, nenhum muito intimo dela, mas conhecido, vira pelo canto dos olhos Quin encostado nas ruínas de uma antiga fonte que ali estava, ele parecia sangrar muito, mas estava vivo e arfando fortemente, um dos poucos em pé, o primeiro que ela encontrou de seus amigos fora Harry, sem um único corte, como ela, mas ela percebera que ele não lutara com tanta força quanto ela.

_Acompanhei de longe sua luta. Falou Harry em tom baixo para que só ela ouvisse. _Realmente Azaiel não brincou ao dizer que estaríamos mais fortes.

_E sinto que não usei nem metade do poder. Falou Hermione em tom baixo e calmo.

_Eu não pude lutar com mais seriedade nem tanta fúria quanto você, derrubei alguns gigantes com feitiços fortes, mas nada muito físico. Disse o moreno em tom ágil afinal Rony estava chegando perto. _Rony ficou perto de mim o tempo todo ele também duelou bem, mas precisa melhorar. Depois daquilo nenhum dos dois tocaram no assunto do combate de Hermione, apenas caminharam pelos campos a procura de alguém conhecido, não demorou muito e encontraram o corpo de Amélia Bonés, importante integrante do ministério e que ajudara muito Harry em seu quinto ano, acharam alguns conhecidos de Rony, que parecia indignado, viram corpos de convidados trouxas que haviam escapado para os jardins, em resumo, o local estava repleto de mortos ou semi-mortos e ali deitados na grama não havia distinção de bruxos ou trouxas, puro sangue ou nascidos trouxas, haviam apenas humanos exaustos ou mortos, alguns destruídos por dentro, ao presenciarem tal batalha e cientes de que aquilo era apenas o começo de uma guerra que estava longe de se acabar.


	7. PASSOS PARA A GUERRA

Passos para a guerra

Horas após a confusão, quando todas as providências já haviam sido tomadas pelo ministério bruxo, somente aqueles de posto alto no governo trouxa mantinham as memórias daquele ataque e agora tinham certo conhecimento sobre o mundo bruxo e a guerra.

O primeiro ministro inglês havia pedido para Hermione, uma reunião ainda aquele dia para conversar sobre a real situação do país e ela pedira que lhe esperasse no escritório. Assim que a morena entrou no escritório, viu seu pai e o ministro conversando seriamente, ambos parecendo muito preocupados.

-Desculpem a demora, mas os assuntos eram urgentes e variados. –Hermione disse em tom formal e sem deixar transparecer cansaço, enquanto entrava e se sentava perto do pai.

-Não vos preocupeis, marquesa. Edward já me explicou o básico, creio eu. –O ministro disse de modo educado e polido, não demonstrando medo ou sequer insegurança, como um líder deveria fazer em situações adversas.

-Pode me chamar apenas por Hermione, assim como meu pai dispenso formalidades, ainda mais entre iguais. –Hermione acrescentou e o ministro assentiu. –Então, o que o Sr. Primeiro Ministro deseja de mim?

-Apenas John, afinal estamos entre iguais. Mas tem razão em dizer que estou aqui como primeiro ministro e líder do parlamento. É óbvio que o ministro bruxo não nos passou a real situação do país e que subestimou o poder de ação do governo inglês. Portanto já que você parece saber até mais que ele, gostaria de lhe fazer algumas perguntas, a começar por sua posição diante da guerra.

-Estou contra Voldemort e os comensais, mas não sou um peão do Ministério da Magia. Em verdade, creio que o ministro não tenha pulso para lidar com esta situação, além de possuir uma visão bastante limitada. No entanto, Harry fundou um grupo que agirá como uma terceira frente de batalha, o nome do grupo é Ragnarok e creio que o nome já se explique por si só.

-Sem duvida é um nome muito forte e me parece muito adequado diante de tudo o que vi hoje. Eu até agora estou impressionado com suas habilidades e gostaria que você me dissesse do que é capaz. Preciso saber do tamanho do seu poder.

-Isto nem eu sei, o que posso te dizer é que hoje não consegui usar nem a metade dele. –Os dois homens se mostraram assustados com aquilo e por isso Hermione fez uma pausa antes de continuar bem devagar, para que eles pudessem assimilar tudo que diria. –Um bruxo pode transfigurar objetos em outros totalmente diferentes, como por exemplo, água em vinho. –Ao dizer isto, Hermione levou a mão sobre uma garrafa com água e o líquido começou a mudar de cor. Ela pegou três cálices e os serviu com o novo líquido escuro da garrafa, cedendo dois cálices ao pai e ao ministro e depois erguendo o seu e levando-o aos lábios.

-Impressionante! Não só é vinho, como é um dos melhores que já experimentei. –John parecia encantado e tomara quase todo o conteúdo em um gole só. –Isso quer dizer que Jesus Cristo poderia ser na verdade um bruxo? –Aquela pergunta surpreendeu Hermione.

-Eu não costumo entrar em debates teológicos, mas é bem possível. Milagres que aparecem na bíblia como transfigurar água em vinho, multiplicar comida e até dividir o mar vermelho, são coisas que muitos bruxos poderiam fazer. –Ao dizer isto, Hermione completou o vinho nos três cálices e estalou os dedos sobre a garrafa, fazendo com que ela ficasse cheia novamente.

-O que mais pode fazer então? Curar doenças e ferimentos graves? –John estava empolgado e parecia calcular os tipos de benefícios que aquele tipo de coisa poderia trazer para a humanidade.

-Há muitos feitiços e poções que cuidam de ferimentos graves com rapidez e grande eficácia, no entanto não sou uma especialista nisto. Mas há de se ver que algumas poções e feitiços só funcionam com bruxos, pois dependem da magia da própria pessoa para funcionar. Quanto a outras habilidades, os bruxos podem fazer quase de tudo com suas varinhas ou poções, com exceção de coisas como trazer alguém morto de volta a vida ou recuperar a sanidade de alguém que enlouqueceu.

-Mas você não é como os outros, certo? Vi que não usava varinha e ainda parecia ter um desempenho físico que só vi em filmes de vampiro. –O pai de Hermione se recostou melhor esperando aquela explicação.

-Tem razão John. Harry e eu podemos fazer coisas que a maioria dos bruxos não tem poder para fazer sem varinha ou como habilidade natural. Eu posso fazer qualquer magia sem varinha, tenho uma força física e velocidade muito acima do normal e posso ler mentes e levitar objetos sem fazer nenhum feitiço.

-Imagino que você não irá me explicar o porquê de serem tão diferentes, estou certo? –John estava tranqüilo ao dizer aquilo e entendia perfeitamente bem os motivos de Hermione.

-Não é relevante. O importante é que vamos usar este poder para junto com outros bruxos sérios, lutar contra Voldemort, passando por cima de qualquer obstáculo. –Hermione lançou um olhar mais firme na direção do ministro, que entendeu que deveria escolher um lado.

-Quero fazer mais algumas perguntas, porém pelo que Edward me contou que andou fazendo nos últimos anos, com seus amigos Harry e Ronald, e pelo que vi hoje, além do fato de te conhecer e a sua família, não só te darei meu apoio, como tenho outra proposta para fazer, mas para isso ainda preciso de algumas outras informações, marquesa. –A menção de seu titulo e o modo respeitoso como foi mencionado, fez Hermione antever que o parlamento pretendia lhe dar mais que seu apoio.

Nos minutos seguintes Hermione deu uma noção maior da visão política do ministério e da Ordem da Fênix, além de falar sobre a influência que sofreu de Dumbledore e de seu avô, cada um lhe mostrando pontos de vista importantes sobre política, poder e responsabilidade. O ministro ainda fez perguntas sobre Harry e os planos que este tinha para o Ragnarok, parecendo satisfeito com o que ouviu.

-Noto que não apenas amadureceu muito rápido, como adquiriu grande experiência em batalha e que sabe como poucos sobre detalhes desta guerra que enfrentaremos. Também percebo que por sua posição privilegiada de estar igualmente nos dois mundos, possa não só antever como também nos fornecer respaldo para essa revolução que a união dois mundos causará. Por isso, gostaria de saber o que você acha que o governo inglês deveria fazer na atual situação.

-Me sinto honrada em ter tanta consideração de sua parte, John, mas não creio que minhas previsões sejam muito agradáveis. –O ministro ficou um pouco mais sério, porém apenas aguardou que ela continuasse. –O ministério está sob grande pressão e acredito que haja muitos comensais e simpatizantes de Voldemort infiltrados em cargos de grande influência, a Ordem da Fênix sofreu um grande baque com a perda de Dumbledore e ainda não está completamente re-estruturada e o Ragnarok está apenas começando, ainda não podemos fazer grandes ações. Este cenário completamente desfavorável e o preparo e experiência de Voldemort, me fazem acreditar que em breve a Inglaterra será tomada e não há muito que se possa fazer para evitar isto. O ataque de hoje é a declaração de que devemos tomar providências urgentes e nos prepararmos para contra-atacar.

-Está dizendo que devemos deixar a Inglaterra para Voldemort? Nos entregar sem resistência? –John estava entre chocado, decepcionado e indignado com aquela atitude derrotista.

-Não disse para nos entregarmos, apenas para fazermos uma retirada estratégica. Sugiro que ordene imediatamente às tropas do exército que peguem tudo o que puderem e partam para Irlanda, a marinha deve se posicionar no limite da costa da Grã-Bretanha e a força aérea deve se posicionar em locais estratégicos, para que possam atacar qualquer coisa que tente sair ou entrar do espaço aéreo da Grã-Bretanha. Os políticos mais influentes e a família real devem ser retirados discretamente para Belfast, assim como nossos melhores cientistas e demais pessoas essenciais para nossa resistência. As demais pessoas deverão partir para outras cidades da Irlanda e da França em um processo organizado de evacuação do país.

-Sugere que eu transfira a sede de governo para Belfast, posicione as forças militares inglesas contra nosso próprio território, mas fora dele e que ainda provoque uma evasão em massa da Inglaterra e demais países vizinhos? –John estava surpreso com a ousadia daquele plano.

-Estou sugerindo que façamos de tudo para conter a ameaça e salvar a estrutura principal deste país, que são seus habitantes e governantes. Os prédios e tudo o mais são só um monte de concreto, tijolos e ferro. Se as cidades forem destruídas depois podemos reconstruir, o importante é salvar o povo e manter o governo. Quanto aos militares estarem fora do país, não se preocupe. O Ragnarok e a Ordem da fênix estarão aqui dentro e juntos cuidaremos de combater Voldemort, há também a população bruxa que não aceitará passivamente o domínio. Se os trouxas, com todo respeito, estiverem fora do nosso caminho, teremos preocupações a menos.

-Entendo. –John mantinha uma expressão frustrada, causada pela impotência diante de tão grave situação. –E diante de sua postura tão decidida e de seu preparo, quero lhe convidar para assumir o posto de meu braço direito no governo e líder das forças armadas e serviço secreto. Estou disposto a colocar as armas e a tecnologia do país em suas mãos. –Hermione não esconde o choque diante de tal proposta, algo certamente inusitado, visto que tinha apenas 17 anos e nenhuma experiência política.

-Não se arrependerá de ter tomado esta decisão, John. Minha filha é sem dúvida a pessoa mais preparada para lidar com esta guerra entre todos os nobres e membros do governo. –Edward se manifesta, se mostrando não só de acordo como também incentivando a filha a aceitar o convite.

-Bom, eu fico muito honrada com o convite e me vejo obrigada a concordar com meu pai, por isto o aceito. Mas conduzirei tudo daqui, enquanto meu pai fica como meu representante em Belfast. –Aquilo surpreendeu Edward, mas Hermione lhe lançou um sorriso de canto que dizia claramente que aquilo era um troco e que ele também não teria como fugir.

-Eu estou de acordo. Durante o restante do dia organizarei a evacuação do país e posicionamento das forças militares, assim como convocarei uma reunião de emergência para amanhã à noite para não apenas submeter seu nome a votação, como também para informar a transferência de governo. –Tendo isto dito, passaram a tratar de pequenos detalhes sobre as operações, tendo John começado a distribuir as ordens com o auxilio de Hermione.

...

Harry ainda ajudava com alguns feridos que os Granger´s resolveram acolher na propriedade, mas fazendo só o necessário, não queria se mostrar mais do que já havia feito. Há alguns minutos, medi-bruxos do ministro andavam de lá para cá apressados, e ao se entediar de ouvir lamentos e agradecimentos, resolve sair do local. Subiu distraidamente algumas escadas passou por lugares desconhecidos por ele, desceu mais algumas escadas e quem quer que o visse pensaria que ele só estava vagando perdido, mas pelo contrário ele apenas não tinha um rumo certo que queria seguir.

Quando se deu conta, já estava nos jardins de trás da casa, bem menos destruído do que os da frente, mas mesmo assim havia marcas de batalha ali. Viu em uma fonte uma réplica bem feita da Vênus de Milo, sorriu e apontou um dedo para a estátua destruída e logo ela se consertou. Notando que o local estava inteiramente vazio, resolveu andar mais um pouco. A conversa que Hermione estava tendo com o ministro iria demorar e ele não queria interromper, afinal ela seria a mais certa para lidar com aquele tipo de conversa, apesar de não deixar de pensar que aquele mundo trouxa e político pertencia mais a ela do que a ele mesmo. Viu-se a beira de um pequeno lago, não conhecia o local direito, mas não se lembrava de um lago ali.

_Um príncipe sem um reino. -Disse alguém às costas dele, que não se virou, apenas encarou o reflexo no lago.

_Não sou príncipe. -Respondeu Harry calmamente, se a pessoa quisesse atacá-lo poderia ter feito há tempos. Colocou a mão nos bolsos da calça social e continuou distraidamente. _Nem sei o que eu sou.

_Sois um príncipe. -Disse a dona da voz se aproximando dele. _O príncipe do Ragnarok.

_Um mero grupo que nem ao menos começou. -Disse Harry agora olhando o reflexo da mulher lado a lado com o seu. Ela tinha olhos grandes e acobreados, os cabelos eram longos e negros a não ser nas pontas, que eram brancas. Achou aquilo interessante. _Um grupo que somente foi criado para destruir Voldemort.

_Um grupo que se tornará um reino, um local onde pessoas como eu possam viver calmamente, sem a perseguição dos deuses nem dos demônios. -Disse a mulher, os olhos dela estavam calmos.

_Pessoas como você? -Perguntou o moreno.

_Sim, como eu. -Respondeu a mulher sorrindo levemente. _Não se tem um termo para se referir a pessoas como eu, a não ser um bem leigo que não faz muito jus a minha linhagem. -Ela desviou os olhos do lago e o olhou, mas Harry não se moveu. _Mestiça ou mestiço, em termos vagos poderia me chamar de semideusa ou meio demônio.

_Seu nome. -Perguntou o moreno agora olhando a mulher, que tinha a mesma altura que ele.

_Maya. -Respondeu a mulher o olhando nos olhos, mas por alguma razão ela desviou depois de um tempo, aparentemente não conseguia sustentar o olhar com o dele.

_Por que me chama de príncipe? -Perguntou sem alterar o tom calmo.

_Nascido ao fim de um era negra, filho de grandes guerreiros, sobrevivente ao toque da morte, banidor de algo que nem ao menos era humano e consagrado algo acima dos humanos e de qualquer mestiço. -Falou Maya em tom calmo, mas respeitoso. _Um príncipe vindo para uma nova era, um líder para o que está para vir e o invocador do nome do fim e do princípio. -Ela voltou a olhá-lo nos olhos e dessa vez sustentou o olhar. _No momento que invocastes o título de Ragnarok ao seu grupo, vós invocais mais do que um simples nome, invocastes o fim de tudo que o cerca e um novo começo para tudo que existe, o princípio do fim de uma era e o renascer de uma nova era.

_Milhares já pronunciaram o termo Ragnarok, por que comigo seria diferente? -Perguntou o moreno em tom pensativo.

_Humanos invocam esse nome erroneamente como estudos, até imortais fazem isso, mas ninguém toma para si esse título de líder do Ragnarok. E, mesmo se um humano o fizesse, nada aconteceria, mas você não é humano, nem demônio, muito menos um deus, apesar de seu cheiro se confundir com as três raças. Você é uma nova existência, nascida de um mundo...

_Mas eu ainda era um humano quando invoquei esse nome. -Disse Harry em tom brusco, interrompendo a mulher, que dá dois passos para trás e abaixa levemente a cabeça, mas não desvia o olhar.

_Tem certeza que era apenas um humano? -Perguntou Maya em tom leve. _O anjo da morte falhou em levar sua alma quando bebê. Ele desistiu ou foi repelido, isso nunca aconteceu com nenhum mortal, afinal nada num mundo mortal deveria escapar das mãos do anjo da morte, tudo que é vivo um dia morre, essa é a lei imposta pelos deuses aos humanos, mas mesmo que com a ajuda de vossa mãe, quebrou essa barreira e ligou o seu destino para com o de outro ser.

_Como sabe de tudo isso? -Perguntou o moreno.

_Eu vejo, sou capaz de ver a linha do seu destino entrelaçada com a dele em um combate decisivo onde só um deve ficar em pé. -Disse ela como se aquilo fosse algo normal. _E vós só podereis seguir vosso caminho livremente, quando essa ligação for desfeita, pois se isso não acontecer. -Ela fez uma pausa como se pensasse no que ia dizer. _Você viverá pela eternidade, pois ele não morre se não por suas mãos e você só será capaz de morrer quando o matar. -Ela olhou para o outro canto, o conceito de imortalidade passou pela mente de Harry, um conceito ínfimo e sem graça aos seus olhos, viver para sempre não lhe era interessante, chegara várias vezes a beira da morte o que significava que mesmo que pudesse viver eternamente, ainda sim poderia ser ferido ou até destruído e viver eternamente numa forma menor, assim como Voldemort um dia viveu, vagando pelo mundo incapaz de sobreviver sem outro ser e nunca saber quem realmente é, a não ser que possua alguém.

_Isso quer dizer que mesmo antes do pacto que eu fiz. -Disse o moreno olhando para as próprias mãos. _Eu já não era um humano comum? Sempre cheguei perto da morte, senti sua chegada, passei por coisas que matariam qualquer um e sobrevivi por pura vontade.

_Invocastes o Ragnarok e agora devereis assumir as conseqüências. Outros como eu estão espalhados pelo mundo, centenas de milhares, alguns imortais ou perto disso, outros isolados, cansados de serem perseguidos e desistentes desse mundo, e tem aqueles que se renderam ao desespero e se sentiram imundos, destruíram tudo ao seu caminho ou se lançaram no mundo de seus pais, mesmo sendo repudiados e marginalizados. -Maya falava aquilo com um olhar longínquo.

_E o que quer comigo? -Perguntou curvando levemente a cabeça.

_Estou aqui, diante de ti, jurando lealdade ao novo príncipe, o senhor do Ragnarok, aquele que irá levar o mundo a outra era. -Disse Maya se ajoelhando perante ele e curvando a cabeça em respeito. Harry soube que aquele juramento era inquebrável e irreversível nada escaparia a ele, nem mesmo a vontade própria da semideusa.

_Não deveria ter feito tal juramento. -Disse Harry olhando a mulher ainda ajoelhada diante de si. _O caminho que seguirei, será longo e tortuoso, e talvez nada bonito. -Ela ainda não se mexia, ele suspirou derrotado não poderia voltar para trás. _Levante-se Maya, primeira guardiã do Ragnarok, pois eu assim a ordeno. -A mulher se levantou e o encarou nos olhos. _Não me preocupo com sua descendência nem com quem sejam seus pais, mas sua primeira missão é buscar iguais a você, mestiços, não importando a descendência, busque qualquer um que queira se unir e jurar lealdade ao Ragnarok. Não estamos aqui para brincadeira e a guerra já estourou, em breve tudo será englobado pelas sombras do fim de uma era.

_Sim, meu senhor. -Disse Maya dando as costas para Harry.

_Quando tiver um bom número de aliados, traga-os a mim. -Disse ele para a mulher que parou e confirmou com um aceno antes de voltar a caminhar, mas pela segunda vez ela parou no meio do caminho e o moreno pôde ver o porquê. A frente de Maya estava Hermione, ambas se encararam e ele viu o olhar curioso de Hermione, mas não viu o olhar de desagrado da semideusa.

_Quem é você? -Perguntou Hermione curiosa.

_Só devo satisfação ao príncipe. -Disse Maya em um tom diferente do que usara com Harry, não era frio nem seco, mas parecia ser menos respeitoso, como se falasse com alguém que não lhe agradasse. _Você poderá ser governante de um país, mas meu senhor está destinado a mais do que isso. Ele será o governante de um mundo. -Ao dizer isso, caminhou em direção de Hermione, que pensou em recuar ou talvez atacar, mas o corpo de Maya desapareceu no exato momento que as duas iriam se tocar.

_Tenho a impressão de que ela não gosta muito de você. -Disse Harry em tom divertido, mas a amiga nada disse, apenas o observou por um tempo. _Que?

_Quem é ela e o que ela quis dizer com príncipe? -Perguntou seriamente, analisando o moreno com atenção.

_Ela é uma nova integrante do Ragnarok, uma semideusa. Veio aqui para jurar lealdade a mim. -Respondeu o moreno dando de ombros. _E ela me chama de príncipe, pois sou o líder do Ragnarok e, pelo que pude perceber, mestre dela visto que o juramento que ela fez provavelmente é eterno.

_E por que ela não gosta de mim? -Perguntou pensativa.

_Pergunte para ela da próxima vez que ela aparecer. Maya foi recrutar novos aliados iguais a ela, só que eu a mandei trazer também filhos de demônios que queiram se unir a nós. -Disse Harry olhando para Hermione, mas ela teve a impressão que ele via muito além dela.

_E por que ela diz que você está destinado a governar o mundo? -Aquela pergunta fez o moreno pensar um pouco.

_Por que eu estou destinado a comandar seres que tem poderes além da compreensão humana, talvez mais poderosos que bruxos. -Disse Harry de forma pensativa e longínqua. _Semideuses e meio demônios, provavelmente centenas senão mais, se juntarão a mim.

_Tal coisa o tornaria um dos seres mais poderosos desse mundo. -Disse Hermione olhando para o vazio. _E porque se juntarão a você?

_Pois eu invoquei o fim. -Disse Harry de forma simples. _Segundo ela, eu nasci para trazer o fim a uma era. Eu escapei da morte e me tornei algo que não era humano ao um ano, pois minha vida foi ligada a de Voldemort e meu objetivo ao invocar o Ragnarok era trazer o fim a qualquer ser que se julga imortal e queira trazer destruição a esse mundo.

_Você tomou o mundo como seu território. -Concluiu Hermione. _Bem, eu também tenho algumas novidades, vamos falar no meu quarto. Lá deve ser o lugar mais silencioso e discreto da casa.

...

Pouco mais de uma hora depois, Harry já contara a Hermione sobre sua conversa com Maya e os planos que haviam se formado em sua mente com aquela importante aquisição do Ragnarok. Em contra partida Hermione lhe relatara sua conversa com o ministro, acrescentando o quanto ele era próximo de seu avô e fazendo um breve relato dos primeiros movimentos que ordenara às forças militares inglesas.

-Inclusive, Harry, quero que saiba que não pretendo agir de modo independente, portanto pode contar com todo o poder de fogo trouxa que a Inglaterra tem. –Hermione fala sorrindo de modo cúmplice para Harry, que agradece com um sorriso semelhante.

-Neste caso, vamos esmagar Voldemort com tudo o que temos. Mas antes precisamos transferir os feridos para Belfast. Os nobres, políticos e a família real devem ser transferidos o mais rápido possível, já que Voldemort provou que está disposto a atacar os governantes e não demorará a revelar a existência dos bruxos para os trouxas.

-Bom, os feridos podem ser transferidos agora mesmo se a Ordem da Fênix fizer o transporte. Já há uma equipe em Belfast preparada para receber o pessoal. Quanto aos possíveis ataques, ordenei que a polícia recebesse equipamento reforçado e o mesmo para o exército, que fará a guarda dos locais chave, como a câmara dos lordes.

-As embaixadas já estão prontas para receber os refugiados? Os embaixadores já receberam ordens de negociar com os demais governos? Precisamos de todo apoio possível. –Harry pergunta parecendo fazer uma lista mental.

-As embaixadas estarão prontas amanhã ao meio dia, os embaixadores também entraram em contato com os líderes dos outros países e retornaram as datas e horários marcados para a discussão da crise.

-Eu quero que você procure o presidente da Irlanda e o Ministro da Magia da Irlanda. Quero que faça os dois concordarem em nos ajudar sem restrições, se o IRA ou mais alguém resolver interferir, extermine o problema, não podemos perder tempo com discussões políticas bobas e extremistas que vão acabar aumentando a tensão e facilitando as coisas para Voldemort.

-Você tem razão. Temos que conduzir tudo com cuidado, para não levar a população ao caos e a incerteza. Se souberem de tudo o que está acontecendo, na integra, creio que entrarão em pânico e acabaram nos atrapalhando. –Hermione pondera preocupada.

-Conto com você para suavizar as noticias e manter a população segura de si mesma. –Harry fala com confiança nas capacidades de Hermione, que assente. –Hoje demos um importante passo agregando poderosos aliados ao Ragnarok, mas o trabalho só está começando.

...

Hermione se arrumou com cuidado, adotando uma aparência que poderia ser formal tanto na visão dos bruxos quanto na dos trouxas. O detalhe especial ficava no broche que possuía o brasão de sua família e atestava sua origem nobre.

Concentrou-se por alguns segundos e surgiu imponente a frente da Leinster House, a sede do governo irlandês trouxa. Os guardas, que a viram aparecer repentinamente, ficaram atônitos e logo entraram em posição de alerta, mas bastou um gesto de Hermione e estes pareceram entrar em transe.

-Me escoltem até a Presidente e o Primeiro-Ministro. –Hermione ordena de forma calma e clara, sendo prontamente obedecida pelos guardas, que após uma reverência respeitosa, assumiram seus lugares à frente e atrás dela.

Hermione caminhou calmamente pelos corredores do antigo palácio, observando a arquitetura e os quadros que ornavam o local. No entanto, rapidamente chegou a frente do gabinete da presidente.

-Podem voltar a seus postos. –Os guardas novamente se curvaram, antes de voltarem pelo mesmo caminho. –Avise que a Marquesa de Hartington está aqui e chame o Primeiro-Ministro para a audiência especial. –A secretária, que também parecia em transe, prontamente a obedeceu e logo depois abriu a porta do gabinete para que Hermione entrasse.

-Não tenho idéia de como fez para entrar aqui desta forma, mocinha, mas saiba que a nobreza britânica não tem nenhum poder na Republica da Irlanda, portanto saia e marque uma hora como todo mundo e depois nos encontraremos, caso considere seus argumentos relevantes. –O tom era indignado, como se aquela atitude fosse uma grande falta de respeito da parte de Hermione. A presidente era uma mulher de certa forma alta com cabelos castanho claros e olhos negros.

-Eu não queria faltar com o respeito, mas como o assunto é de máxima urgência, decidi deixar os protocolos de lado. Agora, assim que Bertie Ahern chegar, começaremos a reunião... –Hermione para de falar ao ouvir a porta abrir e ver o primeiro-ministro irlandês adentrar ao escritório.

-O que está acontecendo aqui? Não fui informado de nenhuma reunião com a Marquesa de Hartington. –O ministro parecia aborrecido pela falta de aviso prévio e olhava para Hermione com certa indiferença. Ele era um homem de estatura mediana, com um bom porte, como a de um atleta, tinha olhos azuis e cabelos negros.

-Como eu dizia, a reunião tem que ser feita em caráter de urgência. Agora, se me derem licença um instante, vou chamar o Ministro da Magia. –Hermione se ergue, caminhando em direção a um quadro, bem a frente da mesa da presidente. Esta entendia aquele gesto e se encontrava pálida, ao passo que o primeiro-ministro nada compreendia daquilo.

-Quem ousa me chamar e para que? –Um homem ruivo, mas com cabelos grisalhos nas laterais, olhos verdes claros e uma barba impecavelmente aparada, surgiu na pintura parecendo aborrecido pela interrupção.

-Eu, Hermione Granger, estou convocando uma reunião aqui e agora, para tratar da guerra e Voldemort. Por favor, não demore, pois não tenho tempo a perder. –Hermione mantinha o tom formal e sem emoção, logo depois voltando até a mesa da presidente, que assim como o ministro, estavam paralisados com cena presenciada.

-Não me diga que Scrimgeour enviou uma menina para discutir algo tão importante! –O homem, que havia aparecido do nada, fala com indisfarçado desgosto e impaciência. Os trajes roxos com detalhes em laranja chamaram atenção, apesar de ele estar trajando um terno com uma capa.

-Eu não estou aqui em nome do ministério da magia inglês. Vim a pedido de Harry Potter e do Governo Britânico para discutir a participação da Irlanda na guerra. –Hermione dá uma breve explicação, enquanto fazia com gestos, a mesa da presidente se tornar circular e mais uma cadeira aparecer para que o ministro da magia pudesse se sentar.

-Guerra? Do que estão falando? Quem é Harry Potter? E como diabos fez isto com minha mesa? –A presidente estava entre pasma e irada, mas isto pareceu não afetar Hermione.

Hermione se sentou e pediu que os demais se sentassem, antes de começar a explicar sobre o mundo bruxo e Voldemort, de modo rápido e conciso, agregando informações que até mesmo o ministro da magia não conhecia.

-Bom, agora que os senhores e a senhora já têm o panorama geral, vamos ao que me trouxe aqui. O governo inglês irá para Belfast, as forças armadas já estão se posicionando e cercarão a Inglaterra. O nosso objetivo é afastar os governantes trouxas, evacuar o melhor possível a população trouxa e não deixar Voldemort e seus aliados saírem do país.

-Pelo visto, você está muito bem informada a respeito dos planos de seu país, no entanto como posso acreditar em tais informações, quando o primeiro-ministro inglês não me enviou nenhuma notificação oficial. -Mary McAleese, presidente da Irlanda, fala de modo desconfiado.

-Neste momento John está muito ocupado conduzindo uma reunião onde formalizará minha nomeação como ministra da defesa. Quanto à parte bruxa, eu faço parte do Ragnarok, grupo criado por Harry Potter e que tem como aliados os bruxos da Ordem da Fênix, além de outros seres tão ou mais poderosos.

-Eu ainda não havia escutado nada sobre isso, apesar de saber que Harry Potter estava fundando algum tipo de grupo. –Oliver Beckett, fala em tom pensativo, ponderando o quanto poderia confiar em Hermione.

-Agora todos aqui já sabem do grupo e do meu novo cargo. E é como braço direito de Harry Potter no Ragnarok e como Ministra da Defesa que venho lhes pedir apoio total e irrestrito. A Inglaterra está fazendo um recuo estratégico, mas não por fragilidade ou impotência, apenas estamos encurralando o inimigo, para melhor agir. Mas é claro que precisaremos de apoio militar, de infra-estrutura e até capital.

-Você invadiu não só nosso país, como nossa sede de governo e ainda trouxe esse sujeito pra cá, para nos pedir dinheiro e apoio incondicional para defender o seu país? –Ahern, fala segurando o riso, afinal aquilo só poderia ser uma brincadeira de muito mau gosto.

-Não é para defender o meu país, é para evitar que a guerra chegue ao seu país. Nós, do Ragnarok, estamos tentando eliminar o inimigo antes que os outros países da Europa e do mundo sejam afetados ou até destruídos.

-Pois eu esperarei um comunicado oficial da Inglaterra para poder colocar o assunto em questão no parlamento. –McAleese diz de modo severo, o que fez Hermione fechar os olhos e contar até cinco. –Não encare mal menina, mas a Irlanda é um país soberano e não abaixará a cabeça e balançará o rabinho para qualquer ordem britânica, já que não devemos obediência alguma a sua "rainha".

-Eu digo o mesmo. Sou um governante bruxo e não agirei até que Scrimgeour preste contas a mim e peça de modo formal a minha ajuda. –Oliver Beckett, também tinha o tom firme e a fitava de queixo erguido.

-Senhores, senhora, eu admiro as suas posições e seu orgulho, creio que qualquer um em seu lugar teria este tipo de atitude, no entanto a situação é emergencial e muito disto envolve o desastroso governo bruxo de Fudge e até mesmo do orgulho Scrimgeour que não gosta de pedir ajuda. No entanto eu estou pouco ligando para o passado e, sinceramente, pouco me importa neste momento as formalidades e até a etiqueta. –Hermione agora se levantara calmamente, sem alterar seu tom. –Vou falar com clareza para que não reste duvidas. Ou os senhores e a senhora colaboram pacificamente, tornando-se um país não só amigo, como irmão, ou eu mesma vou destruir esse governo e tomarei a posse desse país reintegrando-o a Grã-Bretanha. –Os três reagiram furiosamente se levantando e bradando insultos com fúria.

-Retire imediatamente esta ofensa mocinha! Eu jamais permitirei que uma inglesinha metida venha aqui insultar ao meu país e a mim...

Hermione não o esperou terminar de falar, ergueu uma mão com calma e apenas movendo um dedo fez com que a varinha do ministro se partisse em vários pedaços, depois virou a palma de sua mão para os três e os lançou contra a parede fortemente, mantendo-os grudados no alto. Depois, sem fazer qualquer movimento, flutuou no ar alguns centímetros, para ficar da altura dos três.

-A partir de agora eu sou a Irlanda, e vocês obedecem à minha vontade. E não pensem que podem enganar o Ragnarok, porque ele tudo vê e sabe, portanto, ao menor sinal de revolta, eu venho aqui e destruo seus exércitos e mato cada um dos parlamentares deixando-os por último propositalmente. E faço isso sozinha na minha hora de almoço. –Hermione os deixou cair bruscamente no chão, enquanto descia com suavidade e elegância. –Agora sentem-se que eu vou dar as primeiras ordens a vocês. –Hermione re-transformara a mesa, que agora era retangular. Sua cadeira ficava na cabeceira, enquanto o ministro bruxo ficava a sua direita e a presidente da Irlanda à esquerda, com o ministro ao seu lado. –Em primeiro lugar quero as informações sobre o IRA, pois não quero que nenhum terrorista atrapalhe os movimentos de guerra...

Nas três horas seguintes, Hermione deu instruções aos três, rebatendo qualquer pensamento em contrário, o que não só assustou a todos, como deu provas de que seu poder era inimaginável. Logo depois, já com as informações que o serviço secreto possuía sobre o IRA, Hermione desapareceu sem ao menos fazer o barulho de aparatação, o que novamente assombrou os três.

...

Agora Hermione estava em uma antiga área industrial, em frente a uma indústria desativada. Parecia uma antiga montadora de carros, havia chaminés que haviam sido transformadas em torres de observação, a cerca era eletrificada, havia câmeras em diversos pontos e bem escondidas, não deixando nenhum ponto cego em toda a área. Após se concentrar um instante, sentiu uma baixa movimentação naquele nível, nos superiores e no inferior, mas muita movimentação no segundo piso inferior.

Sem se importar com a cerca eletrificada, Hermione a tocou, faíscas começaram a sair e um pequeno alarme tocou, provavelmente somente para quem estava na antiga fabrica, apertou mais a grade sob os seus dedos e ela ficou vermelha rapidamente. Uma grande parte da cerca derreteu, transformada em um líquido vermelho muito quente e antes que os atiradores da torre a vissem, ela desapareceu rapidamente.

...

"Vigias reportem. -Falou alguém através do walk talk. O vigia da chaminé sul pegou o walk talk em sua cintura e com o binóculo olhava em volta."

_Na parte sul alguma coisa passou pela cerca. -Relatou o vigia tentando ver se alguém caminhava para a base. _Ninguém a vista.

...

Hermione reapareceu rente a uma das paredes da fábrica, ali nenhum vigia das chaminés a enxergaria, ainda andou alguns metros encostada a parede até parar atrás de umas grandes caixas velhas. Ouviu um barulho, alguém vinha andando naquela direção, provavelmente alguém para reconhecer o local e ver se havia algum inimigo. Dobrou levemente os joelhos e saltou para cima das grandes caixas a fim de ficar acima da visão de quem quer que fosse. Não demorou muito para aparecer um homem alto e forte, não tinha cabelo, era completamente careca, notou que segurava uma glock prateada e ainda tinha mais uma na parte de trás, segura pela calça. Também havia alguns pentes de bala em volta do cinto.

Saltou e caiu silenciosamente no chão, logo atrás do homem que observava tudo a sua frente. Então ele notou uma sombra no chão além da sua e se virou rapidamente, encontrando a garota, mas foi a última coisa que viu, pois fora atingido com uma força estrondosa no estômago e perdera a consciência.

Não demorou muito e, com extrema facilidade, jogou o homem para a parede o escondendo atrás das caixas, provavelmente logo o contatariam. Olhou para ver se vinha alguém, havia duas pessoas no que parecia ser uma pequena porta, então para anunciar sua chegada, caminhou normalmente até os dois homens que seguravam metralhadoras, um deles notou a movimentação e se virou para ela.

_Ta perdida gracinha? -Disse um dos vigias daquela porta, era alto, de cabelos castanhos e olhos claros, o sorriso em seus lábios era carregado de malícia e Hermione não gostara dele. _Res... -Um único tiro e a morena conseguira acertar bem no meio da testa do ruivo, o outro que já tinha a metralhadora apontada pra si começou a atirar, ela rapidamente correu fazendo um semicírculo em volta do homem, que já amaldiçoava qualquer deus por ela não ficar parada e por ela ser tão rápida.

Rápida o suficiente para simplesmente sumir das vistas dele, como se evaporasse no ar, assustado olhou em volta a procurando alguém, já o chamava pelo radio e ia pegar e responder quem quer que fosse, quando sentiu o frio do cano de uma arma em sua nuca, não se atreveu a se mexer e não precisou se virar para saber que era aquela garota.

_Onde está o seu líder? -Perguntou Hermione em tom baixo e, apesar de calmo, se podia notar uma frieza imensurável nele.

_Segundo piso, ala leste. -Falou o homem, em seguida ele caíra inconsciente, Hermione o acertara com a coronha da glock na nuca. Virou-se para a pequena porta e sabia que provavelmente já estariam a esperando do outro lado.

Sorriu, sentiu a movimentação do outro lado, cinco pessoas estavam de frente para a porta, quatro à esquerda e três à direita. Não esperou ninguém abrir a porta, apenas deu um pontapé nela, que apesar de pequena era de aço, porém se desprendeu das dobradiças e voou de encontro com quem estava à frente dela, aquilo fora rápido demais para eles desviarem e foram atingidos com tudo, quase todos ficaram inconscientes. Depois do susto, aqueles que estavam ao lado da porta esperaram alguém entrar, mas este nunca viera, um dos guardas, o que parecia ser o chefe, fez sinal para outro e este saiu do grupo da esquerda e ficou de frente para a porta, apontando para alguma coisa.

_Não tem ninguém. -Falou o homem que estava a porta, mas em seguida ele largou a arma e foi içado no ar por alguma coisa. Aos poucos, ainda içado no ar, ele foi entrando e Hermione também, colocando o homem de escudo para o lado direito, enquanto para o esquerdo ela apontou a mão e todos foram jogados para trás e as armas retiradas de suas mãos, em seguida jogou o homem que estava segurando acima do chão e focou nos homens a direita que iam atirar, mas para surpresa deles as armas não estavam mais em suas mãos.

_Estupore. -Murmurou Hermione com descaso. Uma onda de energia saiu de seu corpo e todos ao seu redor ficaram inconscientes, as armas de todos foram arrastadas até ela, que as olhou com descaso, se abaixou e pegou uma submetralhadora Mp5 e então partiu para o segundo andar. Notou que havia uma escada que levava a ele, mas tinha mais pessoas em volta, não demorou muito e, de trás de uma antiga máquina, aparece alguém atirando. Ela pula para a esquerda se escondendo atrás de uma coluna, esperou os tiros pararem e localizou o alvo, quando o pente da arma dele caiu no chão, saiu de trás da coluna e atirou. O homem se escondeu atrás da máquina e ela ia se aproximando dele, atirando somente com a glock na mão esquerda.

Sentiu uma movimentação à esquerda, sem se virar, apontou a sub mp5 e atirou atingindo mais um homem no braço esquerdo e na perna direita, este caiu gritando, as balas da glok terminaram. Sentia mais e mais pessoas chegando, jogou as armas no chão, não queria fazer aquilo, mas não havia outra maneira. Esperou estar cercada, levantou os braços, devia ter dezenas se não mais de guerrilheiros, sorriu e estalou os dedos, um enorme círculo de fogo se formou ao redor de todos os homens e então as chamas levantaram como um enorme paredão. Tiros vieram na direção de Hermione, mas rebateram em uma barreira avermelhada, algumas pessoas começaram a cair, o fogo estava tomando o oxigênio e eles, que estavam no centro, eram os primeiros a sofrerem os efeitos.

Quando o último caiu inconsciente, o fogo abaixou e Hermione foi em direção a escada sem se importar com os que estavam caídos, subiu as escadas lentamente e pareceu se lembrar de algo. Logo a glock veio a sua mão, agora estava de frente para a porta, seria fácil e rápido.

...

Agora que Hermione estava sozinha com o líder do IRA, sentou-se confortavelmente na cadeira que pertencia a ele e indicou a outra, do outro lado da escrivaninha, para que ele sentasse.

-Eu sou Hermione Granger, Marquesa de Hartington, ministra da defesa da Inglaterra, braço direito do líder do Ragnarok e atual governante da Republica da Irlanda. –Olsen ficou pálido, apesar da demonstração de força e magia da invasora provar de que ela realmente seria capaz de tomar o país. –O Ragnarok é um grupo fundado por Harry Potter, maior bruxo da Grã-Bretanha da atualidade, ao lado de Voldemort, nosso maior inimigo. O Ragnarok foi criado para enfrentar Voldemort independente de qualquer governo, seja bruxo ou trouxa, mas acabamos ganhando os governantes como aliados e quando digo aliados, quero dizer que eles obedecem a nós. E como a Irlanda está sob meu poder, eu vim aqui ordenar que o IRA se apresente na Leinster House, para ser nomeado um grupo especial de apoio, na guerra. Ou seja, a partir de agora vocês obedecem a mim e caso pense em resistir eu refaço meu caminho, prendo todos, que generosamente poupei, e levo todos vocês para Dublin como presente para os irlandeses. Alguma objeção?

-Não senhora. –Sem qualquer outra opção de escolha, Olsen apenas consente, limitando-se a encarar Hermione nos olhos, enquanto apertava o ferimento do braço para estancar o sangramento.

...

Já fazia algum tempinho que Hermione havia saído e Harry agora estava em um dos gabinetes da mansão Granger, pelo menos assim passou a ser chamada aquela casa de campo. Estava pensativo e olhando atentamente para um pergaminho na mesa, tinha alguns nomes escritos de pessoas que ele conhecia e provavelmente podia contar. O primeiro passo seria ir atrás dos amigos, não demoraria muito e ele iria para a França, mandara uma carta urgente por meios seguros diretamente para o ministro bruxo francês, mas ele tinha de ter mais do que sua palavra para estreitar mais ainda a aliança, ele precisava de um aliado poderoso e com influência no governo bruxo francês, já que com o trouxa ele lidaria da maneira certa.

_Me chamou? -Perguntou Rony entrando no gabinete. Logo depois dele veio Lupin e Moody.

_Sentem-se. -Disse Harry de forma calma, os três se sentaram nas cadeiras em frente à mesa do escritório e olharam para ele esperando o moreno falar. _Eu terei de me ausentar por algumas horas, vou atrás de alianças com um governo vizinho nesse meio tempo você, Rony, com o auxilio de Lupin e Moody deverá ficar em meu lugar no comando. –Houve uma leve agitação dos três, mas nenhum disse uma única palavra. _As ordens são as seguintes: não quero que ninguém vá para frente de batalha se lançar em frente a uma maldição, a missão de vocês é proteger e evacuar, cuidem dos feridos e caso haja qualquer coisa, tirem o máximo de pessoas do local que for atacado.

_Esta esperando outro ataque tão cedo? -Perguntou Lupin mal reconhecendo o rapaz a sua frente, ele parecia mais velho ou mais imponente.

_O agrupamento das forças inimigas deve levar algum tempo. -Disse o moreno em tom pensativo. _Mas de qualquer jeito é bom prevenir, pegue todos que estão aptos e, se acontecer algo, ajudem a evacuação rápida. Dane-se o segredo da magia ou algo assim. -Ele olhou para os três bruxos a sua frente. _Preparem para a transferência de alguns feridos e nobres não pertencentes a câmara dos Lordes, deixe os comensais que os aurores não levaram aqui, aprisionados em algum quarto sem água ou comida.

_Para onde enviaremos os feridos? -Perguntou Lupin.

_Belfast, ou melhor, a nova sede do governo de lá. -Disse o moreno de forma calma. _Os Granger's devem ter alguma propriedade lá que possa ser usada como abrigo e base, mas se não tiverem. -Harry colocou a mão dentro das vestes e em seguida tirou uma chave de ouro jogando para Rony, que a pegou no ar com agilidade. _Compre com o ouro que está em minha conta, creio que os Black e os Potter's tinham mais contas que as que estão aqui na Inglaterra, então não será difícil conseguir o dinheiro. -Rony parecia que ia falar algo, mas o olhar de advertência do amigo o fez calar. _Podem sair, menos Moody. -Rony e Lupin saíram ficando apensas Moody e Harry no escritório.

_O que quer Potter? -Perguntou Moody de forma mordaz.

_Quantas pessoas você julga ser de inteira confiança sua? -Pergunta o moreno de forma calma.

_Dá para contar nos dedos. -Disse Alastor os dois olhos estavam firmes olhando para o moreno.

_Ótimo traga-os se puder, o mais rápido possível. -Disse o moreno de forma firme e que não aceitava questionamento. _Onde Madame Máxime costuma passar as férias?

_Por causa dos movimentos recentes de Voldemort e seu bando de covardes, ela resolveu abrir a escola mais cedo, essa decisão foi aceita ano passado. -Disse o ex-auror pensativo. _Quando ela soube da morte de Alvo, se juntou com o governo bruxo francês e eles concordaram.

_Muito obrigado. -Disse Harry fazendo sinal com a mão para que Moody saísse, este não gostou muito e olhou mordaz para o rapaz que pareceu não se importar e, quando notou que o velho auror não saía, lançou um olhar gélido em sua direção, o que fez Moody se arrepiar e sair rapidamente, fechando a porta.

...

Os enormes e suntuosos terrenos da famosa e renomada Academia de Magia de Beauxbatons estavam calmos, alguns alunos caminhavam por ele e não pareciam nem um pouco incomodados em voltarem mais cedo para a escola, alguns riam e conversavam alegremente, outros liam alguma coisa concentrados, pareciam que não tinham nenhuma noção do que acontecia no mundo a sua volta e aquilo poderia ser algo perigoso.

O grande palácio em estilo francês, que era a escola, parecia imponente em meio aqueles jardins cuidadosamente cuidados. Ao leste se encontrava um grande lago, não tão grande quanto o de Hogwarts, mas tão belo quanto, nele havia várias criaturas mágicas e não mágicas. Não havia nenhum bosque ou floresta nos terrenos, mas parecia não fazer diferença. O sol já estava um pouco alto, quase duas da tarde, e o calor típico de verão não importunava os alunos de vestes leves, a diferença era clara entre o uniforme dos rapazes e das garotas. Enquanto o das garotas era de um tom azul claro e bonito, o dos rapazes era em um tom azul muito escuro quase preto.

Então um forte barulho, como o de um trovão, fez tudo se silenciar, nem mesmo o vento soprava ou pássaros voavam, o tempo sem nuvens descartavam algum trovão real. Em seguida, a pelo menos cinqüenta metros da entrada do suntuoso palácio, algo aparece com força, o chão treme por inteiro e afunda um pouco ao redor do rapaz, que ali apareceu com os joelhos meio dobrados, a poeira levantava do chão e havia uma leve fumaça como vapor que saía de seu corpo. As vestes eram totalmente diferentes de qualquer coisa que os outros já viram, lembravam uma túnica de um verde esmeralda muito belo, que parecia brilhar com o mínimo toque de luz, em um lado do peito, "manchando" a cor verde, estavam linhas, algumas retorcidas, outras não, que lembravam tribais em um azul muito belo. O ar imponente e a forte presença faziam aquela pessoa parecer um verdadeiro imperador.

O medo por um instante se espalhou pelo corpo de quem estava por perto, brancos feito papel, aqueles que não reconheceram o rapaz se afastaram rapidamente e os que reconheceram pareciam maravilhados. Ele olhou em volta como se tentasse se localizar e pareceu satisfeito, aquele lugar era onde ele queria estar.

_O que é isso? -O chão tremeu levemente com as passadas fortes e pesadas de madame Máxime, que descia rapidamente as escadas do palácio e corria em direção de Harry Potter, que ainda parecia distraído com as coisas em volta. _Como entrou aqui sem minha autorização? -A varinha da diretora da academia francesa estava apontada para a testa de Harry que parecia não se importar.

_Me desculpe pela entrada brusca. -Disse Harry de forma branda. _Mas como imaginei que aqui tinha tantas proteções quanto Hogwarts, tentei colocar um pouco mais de poder para aparatar. O rosto da diretora ficou branco como cera, alguém conseguira transpor as defesas mágicas de lá, mas parecia impossível, ali havia tanta magia defensiva quanto Hogwarts. _Imagino que para não causarmos mais comoção, devemos entrar e conversar em particular, mas aqui em frente de todos mais uma vez peço desculpas pela invasão.

...

Já dentro do escritório da diretora de Beauxbatons, Harry se mantinha em silêncio enquanto a diretora andava de um lado para o outro falando algo em francês, que ele não conseguia entender, mas achou melhor ficar sem saber, não queria entrar em discussões sem sentido.

_Estou com um pouco de pressa. -Disse o moreno interrompendo a meio giganta, que finalmente parou de praguejar em francês o quão os ingleses eram descorteses.

_Muito bem, o que veio fazer aqui e como conseguiu transpassar as defesas da escola? -Perguntou a diretora olhando atentamente para o jovem rapaz, estranhando ligeiramente as vestes dele.

_Vamos direto ao ponto. -Disse o moreno, o leve sorriso que ele carregava nos lábios sumiu e Máxime ficou chocada com a mudança na expressão dele, parecia outra pessoa. _Voldemort atacou abertamente uma festa onde haveria lideres trouxas e bruxos e já declarou guerra abertamente. Eu estou montando um grupo para combater a Voldemort e, a Ordem da Fênix querendo ou não, já foi anexada ao meu grupo cujo nome é "Ragnarok". Sei que sabe o significado desse nome, meu plano inicial era não me aliar a nenhum governo. -O moreno parou um pouco para que a diretora digerisse a informação. _O governo bruxo inglês é uma porcaria no momento, provavelmente está tão cheio de comensais e aliados das trevas que seria impossível cooperar com ele e em breve este irá cair, mas recentemente como a real condição do mundo foi posta a frente do Ministro inglês e de outros governantes da Inglaterra, foi decidido que Hermione, uma de minhas melhores amigas e meu braço direito no Ragnarok ,foi declarada ministra da defesa, forçando assim um laço entre o Ragnarok e o governo.

_E o que quer comigo? -Interrompeu Madame Máxime que já pensava rápido, a forma confiante e decidida como se não aceitasse nada além do que ele falava, era incrível os olhos sérios, mas pareciam olhar para além de onde ele estava.

_A condição do mundo é a seguinte. -Disse o moreno como se não tivesse sido interrompido. _Assim que as forças das trevas forem reorganizadas a Inglaterra cairá perante Voldemort, para salvar o governo e a população, em algum tempo será anunciada a evacuação de emergência das áreas mais populosas, que podem sofrer ataque, e a sede do governo foi transferida para a Irlanda do Norte, assim mesmo que Voldemort controle este país, o governo continuará nas mãos Inglesas. As forças armadas trouxas estão sobre o comando de Hermione, ou seja, também estão ao meu comando, nesse momento minha companheira está discutindo com as autoridades irlandesas sobre uma aliança.

_Impossível a Irlanda nunca aceitaria tais coisas, sem contar os grupos extremistas trouxas. -Disse Máxime de forma categórica, como se aquilo fosse absolutamente correto.

_Nesse caso, dei ordens para que ela tome à força o governo. -Disse o moreno de forma simples, cruzando as mãos em frente à boca, os olhos verdes brilhando de forma quase que selvagem. _Se a Irlanda se recusar, ela será dissipada e re-anexada ao governo inglês. -Agora os olhos dele pareciam intensificar o brilho selvagem. _Eu fiquei encarregado de vir à França para conversar com o governo francês bruxo e trouxa para a mútua colaboração nessa guerra, visto que assim que Voldemort ver o fracasso na Inglaterra, irá virar os olhos para os visinhos.

_Se veio falar com o governo, por que está aqui? -Perguntou a diretora com curiosidade, sabia que para entrar aparatando na escola precisava de uma energia tremenda, principalmente por ele ter entrado de forma tão selvagem. Ficou pensando se o moreno era tão forte quanto parecia ser, se ele evoluíra tanto desde a última vez que o viu.

_Você é parte da ordem e nunca anunciou sua separação dela, portanto agora está sob meu comando, mas também vim por que, por ser diretora de uma das maiores escolas bruxas, refúgio para alunos sendo filhos de comensais ou não. Você tem uma grande influência no governo bruxo de seu país e, estando ao meu lado nas negociações, creio que pelo menos a parte bruxa da França possa ter bom senso e se aliar a mim.

_E se me recusar a ajudá-lo e o meu ministro também, assim como o presidente francês? -Disse Madame Máxime, mas de repente ela sentiu um arrepio gélido como se a respiração da morte estivesse ecoando em seu escritório, por um instante ela pensou que até o sol escurecera e tudo que ela conseguiu ver foram os olhos verdes esmeraldas.

_O mesmo que direi aos governantes desse país se recusarem-se. -Disse o moreno de forma baixa e gélida, sua respiração parecia não existir. _Espero que não seja meu inimigo, pois se forem. -Ele abriu um leve sorriso e se endireitou na cadeira. _ Eu derrubarei o seu governo e tomarei conta de seu país, esmagando qualquer mínima chance de resistência, pois não precisarei de peões que não sigam minhas ordens.

_Assim você fala como o próprio Voldemort. -Disse Olímpia em tom calmo, apesar do leve arrepio que lhe percorreu a espinha.

_Não era a minha intenção, só não estou disposto a ver ninguém atrapalhando nessa guerra, nós temos de acabar com Voldemort e isso irá requer sacrifícios, alguns poderemos evitar, outros nem tanto.

...

Depois de um tempo, finalmente lá estava Harry, bem em frente ao ministro da magia francês e o próprio presidente da França. Ambos se encaravam de forma estranha, era fácil de perceber que a grande autoridade trouxa e bruxa mantinham contato de forma sigilosa, mas pelo jeito pareciam não gostar muito de se encontrar, não que isso lhe incomodasse, ao seu lado estava Olímpia Máxime, que depois de uma longa conversa com o rapaz aceitou participar da reunião e até a providenciara no escritório do presidente da França. O moreno analisou melhor o trouxa, era de estatura mediana e cabelos de um castanho tão escuro que se confundia com preto, os olhos era de um azul muito escuro e forte, carregava um ar sério e respeitoso, principalmente no alto de seus quarenta e cinco anos.

Já o ministro bruxo francês era um tanto incomum, parecia absurdamente mais novo que o presidente, ou seja, no mínimo aparentava ter metade da idade do trouxa, mas pelo que pôde perceber ele era mestiço com alguma raça mágica, o que poderia ser algo comum, os cabelos eram negros e os olhos amarelados, a face limpa e carregava sempre um semblante de estúpida calma. O clima estava pesado e parecia que ninguém ia começar a falar, o moreno suspirou olhando para os dois homens sentados a sua frente, cada um em uma poltrona, ao seu lado estava Madame Máxime sentada em um enorme poltrona que ela mesma conjurara.

_Muito bem diga o que tiver de dizer logo. -Disse o presidente, o tom de voz sério e cortante demonstrava impaciência, afinal aqueles três simplesmente apareceram em seu escritório dizendo que tinham assuntos urgentes, o obrigando a desmarcar dezenas de compromissos.

_Meu caro Lui Bourbon. -Começou a falar o rapaz, todos na sala olhavam para ele, que pareceu não se importar. _Compreendo sua irritação, mas o assunto que eu tenho a tratar com vocês é muito importante e delicado. -Harry olhou para o ministro bruxo como se esperasse algo, este pareceu se tocar e saiu de seus próprios pensamentos.

_Eu sou o Ministro da Magia Francês, Arthos. -Disse o ministro de forma cordial, apesar de que tanto o presidente quanto Harry captaram um certo tom de seriedade distinta. _O assunto que teria a se tratar por acaso tem um nome?

_Sim, tem. -Disse Harry de forma mais branda, o presidente pareceu se interessar. _O nome, creio que até o caro presidente aqui já ouviu falar, por obrigação é claro. -A tensão aumentou no ar. _Presidente, na Inglaterra, há muitos anos, um bruxo maligno tentou tomar o poder, ele tinha um imenso poder, mas um dia ele desapareceu, muitos pensaram que ele estava morto, porém quando ele estava ativo houve mortes, não só pela Inglaterra, mas pela França e outros países que a cerca, isso tudo fora obra de tal bruxo e seus subordinados.

_E o que isso tem haver com a situação atual? -Perguntou o presidente apesar de já ligar os pontos com rapidez.

_Esse bruxo chamado Voldemort retornou e está mais forte do que antes, ontem ele atacou a residência de uma família nobre Inglesa na tomada de posse de um título, onde até mesmo a família real estava. -Conforme Harry falava o presidente se lembrava de telefonemas que recebeu sobre o misterioso falecimento do Príncipe Inglês Charles. _Durante o ataque eu e meus companheiros conseguimos defender o local e salvar a maioria das pessoas, mas alguns morreram, entre eles o príncipe que era o primeiro na linha de sucessão e isso só foi o primeiro ataque.

_Fiquei sabendo disso por alguns contatos que tenho no ministério Inglês. -Disse Arthos em tom brando e pensativo. _O ataque foi de uma magnitude incrível, o pior desde a primeira queda do lorde negro.

_Sim. -Respondeu o garoto com simplicidade. _O fato é que o governo bruxo da Inglaterra não está nem um pouco apto a lidar com a situação, eles estão mais preocupados em manter suas imagens do que proteger os demais, isso acabou por revelar aos trouxas, ou como preferir, os não mágicos a existência não só do mundo bruxo, mas também da guerra que já estourou. Um clima estranho pousou no local, agora não parecia uma mera reunião, parecia um conselho de guerra. _O governo não mágico Inglês também não está preparado para tal guerra e, vendo que o governo bruxo Inglês era e ainda é incompetente, pediu ajuda ao meu grupo, o qual formei para combater a Voldemort e nomeou Hermione Granger ministra da defesa, ela é uma grande amiga minha, uma das pessoas em que eu mais confio.

_Até agora você só deu voltas em círculos. -Disse o presidente, mas entendia a gravidade da situação, aparentemente o governo Inglês estava frágil e a mercê de um ataque inimigo ou aliado, não importava quem queria tirar vantagem.

_Chegarei lá. -Disse calmo. _Como uma voz minha no governo inglês, Hermione tinha autonomia para fazer o que quisesse. Ela aconselhou o ministro inglês a mudar a sede do poder para a Irlanda do Norte e posicionar nossas forças armadas contra a Bretanha, de forma que possamos impedir qualquer propagação indevida do caos para fora da Inglaterra.

_Está dizendo que vocês vão abandonar o seu próprio país e sem lutar? -Perguntou o presidente francês meio chocado.

_Apenas uma retirada estratégica, atualmente estamos planejando uma evacuação de toda a Bretanha para os países vizinhos, inclusive das autoridades e nobreza, dando assim a Voldemort uma falsa sensação de ter vencido, mas mesmo assim temos de estar atentos, pois depois de perceber que fracassou ele irá virar os seus olhos para outro lugar, irá atacar aos países vizinhos. Ele propositalmente ignorará a Irlanda, visto que no conceito dele, vencendo a Inglaterra, todos se renderão a ele e então o alvo mais próximo e de mais fácil acesso será a França. -Agora chegara ao ponto e ele notou que as duas autoridades a sua frente entendiam a gravidade de tal coisa. _Então, em um ato de tentar impedir mais catástrofes, eu e meu grupo saímos atrás de formação de uma aliança com os países mais próximos da Inglaterra e talvez na Europa inteira tenhamos que fazer isso. Apenas assim estaremos um passo a frente do Lorde Negro e poderemos agir de forma rápida.

_Esse tal Voldemort é tão poderoso assim? -Perguntou o presidente, só que agora para Arthos.

_Na primeira guerra ele matou milhares e controlava diversas criaturas das trevas. -Disse o ministro bruxo, seus olhos pareciam turvos como se lembrasse de tempos negros e longínquos. _Muitos de nós fugimos de nossos países por causa dele, você deve ter percebido a pelo menos dezessete anos atrás que coisas estranhas aconteciam, desastres climáticos inexplicáveis, prédios caindo, tudo isso era obra dele, mas naquela época ele tinha em mente primeiro dominar ao mundo mágico e depois o trouxa.

_Agora, Presidente Bourbon, ele não se preocupa em atacar abertamente, mostrando o mundo mágico para os demais. Isso irá acarretar reações adversas a favor e contra dos dois povos. -Falou Madame Máxime de forma firme e forte.

_Na Inglaterra ele está eliminando as pessoas de certa influência, nobres e pessoal do governo, para que não haja oposição quando ele quiser se declarar "Rei". -Disse Harry, agora se levantando e indo até o Presidente e lhe estendendo a mão. _Estou aqui para pedir ajuda nessa guerra. Assim como você, não quero que civis morram desnecessariamente, nem que o mundo mergulhe no caos, algo que acho inevitável, mas podemos adiar o máximo possível. -O Presidente se levantou e olhou atentamente o rapaz a sua frente, um pouco maior que ele, logo o ministro bruxo também se levantou e os três ficaram em pé se olhando.

_Você está aqui a mando do seu governo ou independente dele? -Perguntou Lui Bourbon.

_De certa forma independente, mas o governo inglês é meu aliado. -Disse Harry de forma branda.

_Acredita que tem poder o suficiente para entrar nessa guerra de cabeça? -Perguntou Arthos em tom profundo.

_Não só para entrar nela, mas como para acabá-la. -Disse Harry devolvendo o mesmo tom profundo de voz.

_Então temos um trato, a partir de hoje o povo bruxo francês se alia a você, Harry Potter. -Respondeu Arthos de forma firme e forte. _E a grande maioria do povo mágico concordará com isso, assim como ganhou o apoio da diretora da academia de magia francesa, ganhou a do governo.

_Para prevenir um caos maior, aceitarei, mas de forma pública a aliança será com a Inglaterra. -Disse o presidente francês de forma firme, como se aquilo não fosse discutível. Em seguida apertou a mão de Harry, que ainda estava estendida, e o ministro bruxo colocou sua mão sobre a dos dois firmando assim a aliança.

_Sejam bem vindos ao Ragnarok. -Disse o moreno.


	8. A QUEDA

A Queda

Quando uma besta permanece encerrada em seu peito, o mortal se torna alguém pacífico, mas cuidado para não despertar essa besta, pois ai só o mal virá aos seus inimigos.

...

A grande notícia naquele dia era a morte do príncipe Charles, a Inglaterra estava de luto, apesar dos meios de comunicações não revelarem os detalhes. Três dias de luto oficial foram declarados em toda Grã-Bretanha, nada funcionaria nesses dias como sinal de respeito, pelo menos esse era plano do primeiro ministro. Se as pessoas não se reunissem em grandes grupos seria mais fácil evitar ataques com grandes perdas. Outra notícia fora a reunião extraordinária no parlamento, todos os nobres e membros do governo que pertenciam ao parlamento foram chamados, faltaram somente aqueles que não estavam no país.

O silêncio reinava em Londres, alguns repórteres noticiavam pelas ruas quase desertas, o clima era tenso, alguns repórteres estavam em frente ao parlamento e especulavam sobre o motivo da reunião ou o porquê dos preparativos do enterro do príncipe Charles não estarem em andamento. Foi com esse silêncio que o sinal veio e de toda Londres ele pôde ser visto, a maior e mais terrível marca negra que já subira ao céu, brilhava no céu nebuloso e melancólico, o brilho se misturava com as nuvens dando a impressão de que o céu adquirira um tom verde doentio, logo depois veio o caos.

Primeiro veio em ondas pequenas, em forma de humanos que lançavam raios brilhantes em tudo que viam e se mexia. Com a notícia da TV, trouxas saíam na rua apavorados, outros trancavam a porta, casas eram derrubadas. De repente surgiram seres gigantescos de pele verde e cabeça minúscula, trasgos, centenas que brandiam suas clavas enormes derrubando postes e acertando casas e prédios. Nessa hora pessoas que se escondiam correram pela rua desesperadas, no céu massas negras apareciam em forma de seres horrendos, sem lábios, que mostravam centenas de dentes finos e verdes musgo que cresciam desorganizados em suas bocas olhos miúdos e escuros pele calombosa de cor negra e asas como de morcegos que vinham de suas costas não eram maiores que crianças de sete anos, mas conseguiam sozinhos levantar pessoas com o dobro de seu tamanho. Eram diabretes negros, criatura considerada extinta há anos.

Para causar pânico ainda maior, o chão treme e em todas as partes da cidade chamas sobem. Marchando em fileiras, havia centenas de gigantes que derrubavam prédios e postes, erguiam e lançavam ônibus e carros para os lados, como se fossem brinquedos, provocando explosões. Serpentes gigantescas saíam de cada buraco da cidade juntamente com a presença sangrenta e fria da morte, como se ela estivesse excitada em levar tantas almas.

...

O primeiro ministro estava alheio ao mundo desabando ao redor da câmara dos lordes, assim como todos os parlamentares e nobres que faziam parte da Câmara dos Lordes, nesse momento todos estavam concentrados na decisão que tinham de tomar. A maioria sabia do mundo bruxo mesmo que isso só tenha sido revelado há pouco tempo, aqueles que não sabiam foram rapidamente inteirados sobre a situação, não havia tempo para discussões, o mundo a volta deles estava mudando e agora eles teriam que mudar junto.

A votação para a nomeação oficial de Hermione Granger como nova ministra da defesa estava em andamento, uma votação secreta tornaria a garota que ainda nem completara dezessete anos a mais jovem ministra da defesa que a Inglaterra já teve. A decisão não demorou muito, pelo menos setenta por cento dos parlamentares votaram a favor da mais nova ministra da defesa, Hermione Granger.

Foi então que o chão começou a tremer fortemente e os parlamentares ficaram preocupados. John (?), como primeiro ministro, estava sendo retirado por vários agentes de segurança, assim como a rainha e seus dois netos, que estavam sendo evacuados pela guarda real. Uma parede rompeu e o som de destruição alcançou a todos, gritos e sirenes eram ouvidos ao longe, tiros das mais diversas armas se confundiam com a confusão e os urros grotescos de criaturas, as quais eles mais temiam no momento. Os diabretes entraram pelo buraco deixado na parede e alguns parlamentares foram içados no ar, outros atacados por dezenas desses seres que logo estraçalhavam seus corpos. Mais uma vez o parlamento tremeu, houve uma forte explosão, todos tentavam fugir, o caos se instalou, corpos sem vida tomavam o caminho e os sangue banhava o chão tornando-o escorregadio.

...

Os soldados designados para proteção da Câmara dos Lordes se moviam loucamente, tiros eram disparados contra as criaturas voadoras estranhas que caíam aos montes no chão, mas nuvens e mais nuvens dessas criaturas chegavam. Tentaram acertar nos gigantes com suas armas, mas as balas de metralhadoras ricocheteavam na pele deles, dado momento alguém trouxera uma bazuca, os reforços foram chamados e Londres se tornara uma zona de guerra. A bazuca foi disparada acertando a cabeça de um gigante que urrou e tombou para trás com um rombo em sua cabeça, seu sangue manchando o chão.

Com isso a mensagem foi levada, mirar nas cabeças daquelas criaturas, pois parecia ser o ponto mais fraco. Cada vez mais e mais gigantes caíam junto com alguns trasgos, principalmente com a chegada das armas mais pesadas do exército. As cobras que saíam de todos os cantos também eram mortas, civis que tinham armas entravam na briga, talvez para proteger seus lares ou família. Bruxos também caíam diante daquelas inesperadas armas trouxas, alvejados por balas antes mesmo que tivessem tempo para invocarem feitiços escudos, aqueles que o fizeram começavam a andar em grupos, um sempre protegia os companheiros com feitiços escudos mais poderosos.

E a luta decorreu assim até que outros bruxos apareceram para lutar contra aqueles que atacavam Londres, alguns ajudavam na evacuação, outros na proteção, bruxos e trouxas lado a lado contra inimigos em comum. No entanto, parecia que os inimigos não acabavam, quando um tanque disparava contra um gigante, dois outros pegavam o tanque e o jogavam por cima dos prédios ou dentro do rio Tamisa. Foi nesse cenário de caos e confusão que Rony e a ordem apareceram, o parlamento estava seriamente avariado, praticamente em ruínas. Eles iam entrar para pegar algum ferido que lá estivesse e ajudar o primeiro ministro, quando um helicóptero, pego por um gigante, é lançado para a câmara dos lordes e, ao se chocar, pedaços de hélices voaram em alta velocidade para todos os cantos. Rony pensou rápido e usou um feitiço escudo, que havia aprendido no curto período em que ele e os amigos estiveram escondidos, um pedaço de hélice bateu no escudo e ricocheteou de volta para o parlamento que desabou em grande parte.

_Lupin e Moody ajudem os trouxas aqui fora, evitem mais danos, evacuem o mais rápido possível e tentem não entrar em combate direto. -Falou Rony acima do som de explosões e das armas trouxas. Os três se separaram, cada um com mais cinco pessoas membros da ordem.

...

Harry conversava com o presidente trouxa e o primeiro ministro da magia, ambos da França, e sugeriu como medidas de segurança para o ministro da magia o afastamento temporário de cada trabalhador do ministério que tivesse a mera suspeita de envolvimento com comensais ou o lado negro, além de escolta trouxa e bruxa bem treinada de pessoas de confiança para o presidente trouxa.

_Quanto aos suprimentos e a ajuda, nós temos condições para transferências de grande custo para qualquer lugar da Europa. -Dizia Lui Bourbon, o presidente francês, em tom sério. _Além de alimentos e medicamento se for possível.

_Nós do governo mágico também temos tais recursos. -Disse Arthos de forma um tanto jovial ao ver do presidente trouxa.

_Muito bem. -Disse Harry analisando os documentos que os dois governantes deram a ele, cada um tinha informações tanto econômicas quanto militares. _Em breve o mundo bruxo será mais do que revelado, então acho que vocês, quando isso acontecer, devam unificar o seu poder e país estabelecendo assim um governo trouxa e bruxo unido, os postos de presidente e primeiro ministro devem ser mantidos e ter a mesma importância e poder, cada coisa terá de passar pelos dois. Harry finalmente olhou para os dois que pareciam surpresos com o que ele disse. _Dependendo do modo que os bruxos se revelarem aos não mágicos, creio que vocês devam anunciar uma aliança imediata ou prolongada, como creio que será de forma bruta, vocês devem publicamente, após o ataque divulgarem a união dos dois governos.

_Bom, não podemos fazer isso imediatamente, afinal temos departamentos e votações dos parlamentares. –Ia, de forma lenta, dizendo Lui Bourbon a Harry.

_Passe por cima desses problemas insignificantes e deixe claro que a decisão foi em caráter de urgência para manter a ordem e a paz. Claro que alguns não concordarão de imediato, mas verão que é a melhor coisa a se fazer, principalmente pelo povo francês ser tão adepto da paz dentro de seu território ... -Harry parou de falar rapidamente quando sentiu algo estranho, não sabia explicar como nem o porquê, mas se levantou. _Preparem suas forças, o dia em que os bruxos e a guerra se revelam chegou. -Falou o moreno, agora ele sabia o que estava acontecendo, a Inglaterra estava caindo, alguém o desafiara em seu território. Em seguida desapareceu deixando os dois governantes sem saber o que estava acontecendo.

...

Harry apareceu no topo da Torre de Canary Wharf, um dos prédios mais altos de Londres, o que lhe deu uma visão boa de grande parte da metrópole inglesa. Com um pesar imenso, viu parte da cidade em chamas, sentiu o cheiro de sangue se espalhar, o pânico, o caos e a morte sorrateira, era como se ele sentisse cada sopro de vida ser tirado das pessoas. Humanos fracos que mal podiam se defender. Uma grande fúria se desprendeu de seu corpo.  
As nuvens de diabretes estavam na direção do parlamento, o ataque agora estava indo para outras partes da cidade, mas o epicentro com certeza era o parlamento. Ficou na beirada do edifício, centenas de metros do chão, e urrou forte como o rugido de uma besta e as criaturas das trevas de toda cidade tremeram com a presença sinistra que começou a tomar a cidade aos poucos, o céu escureceu e raios e trovoes cortaram a cidade.

O rapaz se jogou do prédio o vento batendo em seu rosto com força. Ele uniu os braços ao corpo a fim de ganhar mais velocidade. Logo estava no limite quase terminal de um corpo em queda e a apenas um metro do chão, foi quando desapareceu deixando para trás uma onda pulsante de energia que pareceu fazer a terra tremer e a presença da morte se silenciar.

...

Hermione estava resolvendo os assuntos com o novo grupo que formara, ou melhor, uma divisão especial do exército. O antigo IRA agora estava em suas mãos, assim como toda a Irlanda, e ninguém a contestaria. Então pôde sentir a energia de Harry ao longe, não soube como, mas sentiu a presença dele e ia ir ver o que acontecia, mas parou, não era hora, tinha mais coisas a fazer e confiava que Harry resolveria qualquer coisa que estivesse acontecendo.

...

_Essa energia não é humana. -Falou um homem envolto a sombras, ele olhava Maya, que nada disse.

_O que ele é? -Perguntou outro homem incomodado com o silêncio.

_O príncipe do Ragnarok. -Falou Maya de forma simples.

...

Nos arredores da Câmara dos Lordes o cerco estava fortemente fechado, criaturas e mais criaturas vinham enfurecidas pela queda de seus companheiros e avançavam de forma quase insana, quanto mais caíam mais furiosas elas ficavam. Trouxas e bruxos caíam no chão, o sangue deles era derramado e se misturava, ali não havia puro sangue ou trouxa, só havia corpo, morte e destruição. A evacuação de sobreviventes estava correndo rapidamente, mas não tão rápido quanto o avanço dos partidários das trevas, Gigantes arrancavam postes e lançavam sobre tanques e soldados, trasgos esmagavam e destruíam tudo em seu caminho, os diabretes pareciam ter gostado de carne humana, pois devoravam todo o humano que pegavam e as serpentes sorrateiras faziam suas vitimas. Moody e Lupin estavam tentando ajudar as forças armadas o máximo que podiam, usavam feitiços de destruição mais potentes que conheciam e outros bruxos se aliavam a eles, aurores, os poucos não corrompidos por comensais, apareciam de todos os lados.

Por fim, quando mesmo usando tudo que tinha, mesmo derrubando muitos inimigos, a derrota parecia inevitável, a munição começava a acabar, o suprimento não chegava a diversos lugares, as forças estavam fragmentadas e o desespero tomava conta. Bruxos negros apareciam lançando mais e mais feitiços mortais e destrutivos, prédios caíam, então eles viram um grande caminhão tanque sendo lançado em suas direções, fecharam os olhos, alguns bruxos aparataram. Então houve uma forte explosão, o calor das chamas chegou àqueles que ficaram e o chão tremera debaixo de seus pés, uma presença tão poderosa que até um trouxa sentiria se instalou no local, aqueles que não fecharam os olhos foram os primeiros a verem o que aconteceu.

Alguém parecera cair do céu ou de outro mundo e atravessara o caminhão tanque que explodira envolvendo aquela coisa em chamas que começaram a circular como um tornado. De dentro do tornado de fogo viram uma figura recortada pelas chamas, uma mera sombra que olhava para os gigantes, que pararam, os diabretes no céu voavam em círculo e os trasgos se sentiram amedrontados com aqueles olhos verdes que brilhavam mais do que as próprias chamas. A sombra fez um movimento com uma mão e as chamas que o circulavam subiram mais e mais até tocar a nuvem de diabretes, os queimando na hora, montes caíam e o cheiro de suas carnes queimadas era nojento, os bruxos sentiam que aquele fogo não era normal.

O fogo finalmente desapareceu e, para a surpresa de Lupin, Moody e Rony, lá estava Harry. No entanto ele parecia diferente, maior mais imponente e mais perigoso. Tudo que os três conseguiam ver eram suas costas, trouxas que não sabiam quem era ele apontaram suas armas, mas não dispararam, esperaram um movimento. O jovem que estava ali apenas levantou mais uma vez a mão e um poste de luz caído começou a flutuar a alguns metros dele, em seguida o poste voou com grande velocidade em direção a um gigante que tombou, o poste atravessara seu peito. E quando todos tentaram focalizar o jovem, ele desaparecera e reaparecera entre eles, caminhando com uma calma inabalável entre os exércitos e bruxos defensores e só parou em frente a Lupin, Rony e Moody.

_Eu dei ordens para não entrarem em combate. -Falou Harry de forma dura, os olhos dele estavam absurdamente brilhantes, o que na escuridão era algo sinistro, nenhum dos três bruxos disse nada. _Evacuem o máximo que puderem, feridos tem prioridade, pegue o primeiro ministro, ele está soterrado na ala sul, mas está vivo. Conforme ele falava a energia sinistra dele se espalhava mais e mais pela cidade. _E não olhem para cá nem para nenhum outro lado, principalmente você, Rony.

_Por quê? -Perguntou Rony de forma estranha.

_Por que aqui não haverá piedade. -Disse Harry dando as costas e desaparecendo, mais um gigante caiu e ninguém entendeu o por que, mas então viram o Potter em cima do peito do gigante. Os bruxos não afiliados a ordem se animaram, os soldados também, o espírito de luta deles mais uma vez retornou, mas Rony, Moody e Remo não entraram mais na batalha, não contrariaram a ordem e tentaram não olhar para os lados, pois sentiram que humanidade seria apenas uma palavras e piedade seria algo inexistente.

...

Harry sentia que bruxos e soldados trouxas estavam animados com sua aparição e sabia que a batalha ia continuar. Olhou para um dos bruxos e apareceu ao lado dele, este se assustou com o movimento, não tinha sido aparatação, e nenhuma criatura parecia ousava atacar enquanto Harry estivesse ali.

_Você, seu nome? -Falou Harry em tom forte.

_Salles. -Respondeu o bruxo que Harry notou ser um auror.

_O exército trouxa está com dificuldade de transporte de munição, sei que é um nascido trouxa, pegue mais alguns bruxos e faça o transportes para as áreas de combate, inclusive aqui. Harry olhou mais uma vez em volta e viu alguém que parecia ser de alta patente, fez um sinal com a mão e o oficial veio. _Nome e patente.

_Hoover, Capitão do pimeiro...

_Ok, não preciso da sua biografia. -Falou Harry interrompendo o capitão Hoover. _Fique em alerta, mande alguns de seus soldados ficarem aguardando, a espera de munição. Esse é o auror Salles, ele e mais alguns bruxos que estão do seu lado estarão entregando as munições.

_Sim senhor. -Falou o capitão entendendo rapidamente aquilo, não era momento para discussão. _Temos muitos feridos.

_Leve-os para mais perto do parlamento, o grupo de evacuação os levarão. -Falou Harry de forma objetiva.

_Quem é você? -Perguntou o trouxa. Aquele rapaz de dezessete anos falava como alguém de alta patente.

_Eu sou o Ragnarok. -Falou Harry de forma simples e objetiva. _Agora se preparem, os comensais logo estarão aqui e as criaturas não ficarão paradas por muito tempo. O auror se afastou rapidamente chamando alguns companheiros e logo desaparataram para outra parte de conflito na cidade. _Os gigantes têm como ponto fraco os olhos, como vocês já perceberam, mas se atingirem ele com bazucas ou fura blindagem em qualquer outra parte do corpo, podem causar grandes danos. Mirem cabeça, coração e garganta, as criaturas aladas seriam com explosivos, mas delas eu cuido. Também teremos os trasgos, são aqueles menores que os gigantes e de pele verde, a fraqueza maior é a cabeça, mas mire com munição de grosso calibre nos joelhos, assim retardará seu movimento, também atinjam as mãos. Os outros bruxos de preto que aparecerão subestimam o armamento normal, então atirem a vontade.

_Sim senhor. -Falou o capitão esperando para ver se tinha mais alguma coisa.

_Me entregue um radio. -Pediu Harry e o capitão Hoove lhe deu o seu próprio radio, ao qual o moreno colocou na cintura onde um cinto azul marinho apareceu. _Estarei na freqüência dois, qualquer coisa me contate.

O capitão entendeu que aquilo encerrava a conversa e saiu dando ordens de reagrupamento. Nos cinco minutos que o ataque naquela parte ficou parado, assim como em grande parte da cidade, Salles e seu grupo trouxeram munições, as quais os soldados especializados distribuíam.

A marca negra subiu ao término de cinco minutos e, como sombras, os comensais apareceram. Os gigantes, que não haviam se mexido até agora, começaram a se mover assim como os trasgos e o tiroteio mais uma vez começou, os comensais foram pegos de surpresa pelo armamento trouxa, muitos caíam antes mesmo de invocar um escudo. Gigantes eram alvejados em seus olhos ou nas juntas, assim como os trasgos, e Harry viu que as coisas estavam organizadas por enquanto, o transporte constante de munição por entre as zonas de combate daria uma igualdade mínima ao combate. Então resolveu deixar os outros se virarem, ainda tinha de acabar com aqueles invasores.

Olhou para o alto e saltou, subiu tão rápido que parecia que voava, logo estava no meio de uma massa de diabretes negros, que quando o viram avançaram com fúria. Harry pegou o primeiro que alcançou pelo pescoço e, com uma mão livre, arrancou uma asa da criatura, que soltou um guincho de dor horripilante e caiu aos poucos, em seguida ele sorriu e estalou os dedos. Quem visse do chão, juraria que uma parte do céu começara a queimar, pois o fogo se espalhava por ele como uma tempestade, diabretes caíam mortos e carbonizados, aqueles que chegavam vivos no chão urravam de dor.

Harry sabia que tudo fora em frações de segundos e então desapareceu e apareceu em frente do exército, que atirava como loucos, mas as balas pareciam desviar antes de tocá-lo. Notou um gigante anormalmente grande, no mínimo três metros maior que os outros, vindo naquela direção, um tiro de bazuca o acertou, mas quando a fumaça baixou ele não parecia ter sido afetado, seus olhos encontraram Harry e então pegou um pedaço de um prédio e jogou nele.

O moreno apenas observou aquilo com interesse, em seguida levantou um braço e aquele pedaço enorme de concreto que pertencera a algum prédio parou no ar a pouco mais de um metro de onde ele estava, sorriu e fechou os dedos como se esmagasse algo, o pedaço de concreto rachou por inteiro até estourar, mas seus pedaços não caíram no chão, continuaram flutuando. Com um estalo dos dedos, Harry fez cada pedaço pegar fogo e em seguida eles foram arremessados para todos os lados acertando gigantes, trasgos e comensais, os ferindo rapidamente.

Ainda olhando para aquele gigante monstruoso, Harry correu, escapou de pelo menos seis maldições de mortes que acertaram trasgos e de pelo menos uma dúzia de golpes de maça que gigantes e trasgos empunhavam, até chegar naquele gigante, saltou até ficar na altura dos olhos do gigante que sorria bobamente e bateu as mãos como se esmagasse uma mosca, mas as mãos não se juntaram, pois Harry as segurava de braços abertos, o gigante colocou mais e mais força, mas aquilo não parecia afetar o moreno que desapareceu mais uma vez, deixando a criatura confusa, mas apareceu bem em cima da cabeça calombosa dela.

Não precisou pensar muito, pois sabia que aquela criatura não teria chances, ergueu um braço e desceu um soco, que ao acertar o crânio do gigante produziu uma forte onda de impacto e os próprios pés do gigante se enterraram na rua, os lhos do gigante reviraram por completo e ele tombou para trás com um grande rombo no topo de sua cabeça. Antes de a criatura tocar o chão, Harry já pulava para um prédio que notou estar prestes a desmoronar. Procurou saber se tinha alguém dentro dele, não sentiu energia nenhuma, ou todos estavam mortos ou fugiram, atravessou uma janela dele, o prédio não era muito grande, tinha seis andares. Olhou para o chão achando interessante, colocou uma mão nele e mediu um pouco de força, então uma forte massa de energia saiu de seu corpo, atravessou o prédio e acertou as colunas de sustentação, ainda com uma massa de energia conseguiu fazer o prédio tombar para a rua.

Do lado de fora, comensais foram pegos de surpresa com o prédio caindo, assim como alguns trasgos que tiveram toneladas de concreto caindo sobre eles e uma enorme nuvem de entulho voando para todos os lados.

...

Hermione estava com Mary McAleese – presidente da Irlanda-, Bertie Ahern –primeiro ministro irlandês-, Oliver Beckett -ministro da magia irlandês- e Olsen- líder do IRA. Todos estavam em torno de uma mesa de reuniões, estabelecendo táticas e padrões de ações, para que Hermione não precisasse intervir com freqüência naquele país.

A garota já estava um tanto entediada com as discussões entre governistas trouxas e o ministro bruxo, entre os governistas trouxas e o IRA e entre o IRA e os governistas trouxas e o ministro bruxo, que pensava seriamente em matar a todos e assumir de vez o governo, certamente aquilo seria mais rápido e fácil, além de eficiente. Estava prestes a experimentar a maldição da dor neles, quando sentiu que algo estava errado. Se concentrou um pouco e sentiu que estava havendo um grande conflito, havia muitos mortos e Harry acabara de se envolver.

-Todos calados! –O tom baixo, mas firme, fez com que todos ficassem quietos, enquanto Hermione ligava a TV e colocava em um noticiário. –Os planos terão que ser adiantados, a evacuação acaba de começar. Quero que ergam todas as defesas e preparem o cinturão de força envolta das Irlandas.

-Você vai ajudá-los? –Olsen pergunta quase aliviado em ficar longe daquela jovem demônio.

-Harry já está lá. –Hermione responde brevemente enquanto discava um número no telefone da ministra, mas pôde perceber a decepção dos presentes. –Aqui é Hermione Granger. Envie aviões para Londres, ligue para os governos escocês e galês e ordene-os que enviem seus aviões também. Bombardeiem os gigantes e atirem nos Trasgos, os monstros verdes, não quero que se preocupem com monumentos históricos ou qualquer outra construção. –Há um minuto de silêncio e depois Hermione desliga o telefone.

-Mando a nossa força aérea para lá também? –McAleese pergunta de forma fria e impessoal.

-Não, os aviões vão para o céu, mas estarão dando cobertura aos refugiados. Sabem como é o uniforme dos comensais, abatam qualquer um que estiver vestido como um deles. –Hermione ordena e então volta a observar o mapa, enquanto fazia o telefone flutuar até a presidente. _Oliver Beckett mande seus aurores para dar suporte na evacuação em Londres, também para o combate, e Olsen quero que seus homens fiquem em alerta aqui, mande batedores para os limites da cidade, assim se vier um ataque de qualquer lado saberemos.

...

Os soldados em torno da Câmara dos Lordes pararam de atirar quando viram o prédio cair e a grossa nuvem de pó subir, não adiantava atirar no escuro, o silêncio reinou por um minuto, mas depois um raio verde bateu em um soldado que voou para trás, caindo morto. Os tiros recomeçam quando da nuvem de pó emergiu um trasgo seguido de dezenas de bruxos, alguns visivelmente feridos, mas aptos a lutar, maldiçoes voavam, os aures tentavam ajudar do jeito que podiam, os feitiços de destruição eram os mais usados.

Harry pula para fora da nuvem de pó e se põem no meio de cinco comensais, que ao notarem quem ele era, logo apontaram suas varinhas em suas direções e bradaram a maldição da morte, o moreno se abaixou com grande velocidade e em menos de um segundo alcançou um dos comensais e lhe tocou o peito com a palma da mão.

_Lacero. -Murmurou o moreno com certa satisfação nos olhos, o comensal fora jogado para trás e em seu corpo milhares de cortes surgiram e, antes de tocar o chão, ele estava literalmente em pedaços. Harry não teve tempo de ver aquilo, pois saltou para trás escapando de um feitiço de algum comensal e caiu logo as costas de outro. _Reducto. -O feitiço atingiu esse comensal em cheio, os seus companheiros o viram estufar o peito e viram o Potter sumir, segundos depois o corpo do comensal explode lançando sangue e partes do corpo para todos os lados. _Efeito legal em humanos. -Falou Harry aparecendo em frente a um terceiro comensal e o agarrando pelo pescoço, o suspendendo no ar com facilidade. _O quão frágeis sãos os humanos, morrem por coisas tão banais como um simples apertão no pescoço. -Ao falar isso ele aperta mais o pescoço do comensal e ouve um estalo seco. Sorriu com isso e largou o corpo do comensal que estava com o pescoço quebrado.

_Demônio. -Disseram os dois comensais restantes. _Monstro.

_Que feio. -Falou Harry em tom normal, que causou um arrepio no comensal, pois não combinava em nada com a presença assassina do rapaz. Harry rapidamente estava no meio dos dois comensais e os abraçou pelos ombros. _Então, vamos brincar um pouco mais. -Harry fez uma parte de sua energia invadir o corpo dos comensais, que não perceberam a princípio, em seguida fez com que a energia começasse a destruir os órgãos dos pobres comensais de forma lenta. Eles gritavam tão alto que causava terror até nos trasgos, por fim os dois caíram sem vida. Harry olhou aquilo com desagrado e olhou em volta, sorriu mostrando presas longas, branco peroladas, mais uma onda de arrepios se espalhou. _Que chato, meus brinquedos quebraram. -O silêncio era mortal, os tiros mais uma vez pararam, assim como aquela parte da batalha. _Agora preciso de novos brinquedos.

Avançou em direção a um trasgo que recuou um passo para trás, mas se viu encurralado por um prédio e sem escolha, tentou agredir o moreno, este apenas desviou da maça e correu até ficar bem em frente aos pés da criatura, suas unhas cresceram um pouco e soltavam um brilho prateado, pareciam garras de uma besta selvagem. Com um movimento ele virou as costas parecendo decepcionado, ninguém entendeu, então o trasgo começou a cair de lado e perceberam que não só os pés, mas parte das pernas da criatura foram estraçalhadas, o prédio logo atrás continha marcas imensas de garras.

...

Rony ouviu um ganido monstruoso de dor que lhe causou arrepios, mas nem ousava olhar para trás, não queria ver o que estava acontecendo ali. Levara a sério o que Harry dissera, então apenas ajudava na evacuação. Aos poucos, feridos de todas as partes de Londres eram evacuados para a casa Granger, nunca em sua vida pensara em ver tanta gente morta e mutilada, com certeza da próxima vez ele veria os cavalos que puxam a carruagem de Hogwarts.

_Encontramos o ministro, ele está vivo. -Falou um soldado que estava ajudando na evacuação, como vários aurores que apareceram de todos os cantos, a maioria da Irlanda.

_Onde? -Perguntou Rony rapidamente.

_Aqui. Há um pedaço de concreto sobre ele, precisamos de ajuda para remover. -Rony achou aquilo o cúmulo, mas foi rapidamente até onde o primeiro ministro estava. Ele estava debaixo e um grande bloco de pedra que só não o esmagou, pois estava sendo sustentado por outros dois pequenos blocos de concreto, apontou a varinha para o bloco e ficou pensando um pouco, olhou para o lado e viu um auror.

_Você, venha aqui. -Chamou e de forma rápida o auror veio lançando um olhar de desagrado para o ruivo, que ignorou. _Proteja o ministro com um escudo, eu irei explodir o escombro.

_E quem é você para dar ordens? -Perguntou o auror, mas Rony apenas lançou um olhar cortante pra ele antes de falar.

_Sou amigo de Hermione Granger e terceiro no posto de comando do Ragnarok, por tanto eu sou seu superior. Quando o auror ouviu aquilo rangeu os dentes para não responder àquela afronta do ruivo, então lançou um feitiço escudo no Primeiro Ministro trouxa, que era um tanto incomum, parecia com um líquido dourado que cobria o corpo do ministro. _Reducto. -O feitiço bateu forte no pedaço de concreto que começou a trincar, em seguida Rony fez um movimento com a varinha e um escudo tomou conta dele, do auror e do soldado, pois o concreto explodiu e lançou pequenos estilhaços para os lados. Assim que a poeira baixou, desfez o escudo assim como o auror Irlandês. _Levem-no para a propriedade Granger, peça para Lupin fazer isso. -Ordenou Rony ao soldado, este apenas confirmou, sabia que o ruivo era um dos que estava no comando do grupo bruxo. Rapidamente Lupin apareceu, mas nem olhou para Rony, tocou o ministro e desapareceu na frente de todos.

_Encontramos mais sobreviventes. -Falou alguém no radio do soldado. _Perto do que sobrou do Big Ben.

_Mande assistência para aquele lado. -Ordenou Rony saindo já para o lado oposto, onde viu um movimento sobre as pedras, o auror apenas fez o que lhe foi ordenado.

...

Somente agora Hermione pudera voltar à Inglaterra, mas tarde de mais, pois o ataque acabara há uma hora e depois disso ninguém vira Harry e por mais que ela procurasse não conseguia encontrá-lo, não sabia muito bem o que fazer, mas então de longe sentiu uma presença familiar, sabia onde ele estava e desaparatou, deixando um bando de aurores irlandeses falando sozinhos.

...  
Rapidamente apareceu na, agora, sua casa de campo onde centenas de feridos estavam sendo tratados, não parou nem quando ouviu seu nome ser chamado, nem para ver como o primeiro ministro estava. Subiu rapidamente as escadas, passou por corredores que para alguns seriam um labirinto e finalmente entrou por uma porta que revelava um quarto amplo de cor azul escura e belos detalhes que não prestou a atenção, ouviu o barulho de chuveiro ligado e foi naquela direção, hesitou um pouco antes de abrir a porta, seu coração estava a mil quando entrou no banheiro e o viu e ficou por um instante parada como se tentasse reconhecê-lo, mas conseguiu mesmo com aquele sangue todo.

Harry estava sob o chuveiro, suas roupas pareciam tingidas de vermelho, tamanha a quantidade de sangue que havia sobre ele, mas ela sabia que não era do amigo e sim de seus inimigos. Parecendo ter percebido sua chegada, ele se vira para ela por um momento, deixando que Hermione visse sua expressão vazia, seus olhos nublados, como se uma densa neblina ocultasse seus verdadeiros tormentos. Uma visão que pareceu quebrar algo dentro de si.

-Humanos... bruxos, trouxas, todos tão frágeis, tão facilmente quebráveis. –Não havia emoção alguma em sua voz, que pouco passava de um sussurro vago e perdido, como se ele estivesse pensando em voz alta. –Eu mal os tocava e sentia seus ossos quebrarem, como se fossem taças de cristal ou bonecos de porcelana.

-Até pouco tempo nós também éramos assim. –Hermione comenta de modo vago, se aproximando e tentando fazer com ele voltasse a observá-la.

-Éramos... até hoje eu não tinha me dado conta que havíamos deixado de ser humanos, também não sei o que nos tornamos. –Havia um tom quase oculto de desespero em sua voz, como se de repente houvesse ficado em dúvida sobre ter se tornado aquilo que sempre odiou.

-Nosso corpo pode ter ficado mais forte, nossa mente pode ter ganho poderes inimagináveis, nossa magia pode ter se expandido a um nível quase divino, mas o que nos torna "humanos" é o nosso coração. –Hermione se juntara a ele sem se importar com água e fazia com que ele olhasse em seus olhos. –O que nos mantém fiéis ao que éramos, é a nossa capacidade de sofrer por nossos erros, por aqueles que amamos, a própria capacidade de amar é algo que nenhum demônio teria.

-Mas até quando seremos assim? Até quando conseguiremos manter sentimentos, quando estamos destinados a matar, ou melhor, exterminar tantos inimigos de tantos diferentes tipos? Hoje eu não vi rostos, não vi raças, só matei, como se fosse uma máquina programada para não ter piedade. Quantas famílias perderam entes queridos? Quantos filhos tiveram seus pais arrancados de si re-começando todo aquele ciclo de ódio? –Harry parecia preso em uma visão apocalíptica, onde a cada inimigo que caía, mais três surgiam, ainda mais fortes e mais determinados, em um ciclo que só teria fim com o próprio fim da humanidade.

-Isso não é verdade. Ainda somos inexperientes, mas iremos nos controlar melhor com o tempo, podemos fazer prisioneiros, deixar nossos inimigos incapacitados...

-Não! Não podemos, é inviável! –Harry já estava completamente fora si, ficara em pé e andava dando voltas ainda embaixo d'água, que misteriosamente ficava mais e mais fria. –Não há lugares fortes o suficiente para prendê-los, não há espaço, não há gente o suficiente para fazer a guarda... –Harry tinha as mãos nos cabelos, não conseguia deixar de fazer cálculos e antecipar movimentos que levavam sistematicamente ao caos.

Hermione não tinha o que dizer, pois sabia que nada faria sentido para ele, então rapidamente se levantara e o segurara pela roupa, puxando-o para si e o beijando de modo profundo, mas calmo e gentil. Porém, passada a surpresa, Harry a abraça fortemente, aprofundando e acelerando o beijo, deixando-o tão desesperado quanto sentia-se por dentro. Fora Hermione que o empurrara, mas apenas o suficiente para cessar o beijo.

-Somos dois para que um possa resgatar o outro. Hoje eu não pude estar com você, mas não haverá outra batalha em que estará sozinho. Juntos podemos evitar nos perder em nós mesmos, podemos achar meios de acabar com tudo isso e finalmente termos a vida que sempre desejamos. –Hermione fala olhando nos olhos, mostrando que não o deixaria, houvesse o que houvesse, os dois estariam juntos.

Harry sentia-se exausto, o cheiro de sangue ainda o enjoava, sua cabeça doía, ainda sentia-se confuso, no entanto, sabia que com Hermione estava seguro, então a abraça e fecha os olhos, buscando esvaziar a mente, livrar-se das dúvidas que o atormentavam. Deixaria que o destino o guia-se, fora assim até o momento, seria inútil fugir disso agora ou no futuro.


	9. ALIANÇAS

Alianças

Boa noite cidadãos de todo o mudo. Quero me desculpar por invadir as transmissões de todos os canais de TV, mas a medida é necessária.

Em primeiro para anunciar as notáveis vítimas do grande ataque a Câmara dos Lordes. O primeiro ataque se deu justamente sobre a parte onde se encontravam a família real e alguns nobres muito antigos e respeitados. Outros pares foram vitimados, mas a maioria se encontra com vida e os feridos já estão sendo tratados, inclusive o ex-primeiro ministro.

Em segundo devo anunciar que, seguindo a linha sucessória, os antes Duques de Devonshire, foram coroados os novos reis da Grã-Bretanha. O Rei Edward Willian Granger Cavendish e a Rainha Jane Laura Granger, estão em segurança e nomearam a mim, sua única filha, como Princesa Regente.

Através da autoridade concedida a mim, eu, Princesa Hermione, estabeleço que a Irlanda do Norte e Irlanda voltam a ser apenas um território, mas não um país. Assim como Escócia, Gales e Inglaterra, a Irlanda será rebaixada a um estado pertencente ao Reino Unido, que será uma Monarquia Real, ou seja, o sistema parlamentarista está abolido. Também anuncio que em meu país não há divisão entre seres mágicos e não-mágicos, os mistérios da magia continuarão existindo, mas seus ministros serão subordinados a mim e uma legislação única será formada.

Por fim, os bruxos do mundo inteiro sabem que sou a melhor amiga de Harry Potter e estive com ele em todas as suas aventuras e nas batalhas contra comensais, portanto sei como ninguém o que esperar da guerra e como agir perante ela. Por isso ordenei a retirada dos britânicos da Inglaterra e sediei temporariamente a capital em Belfast. Neste exato momento posso garantir que qualquer um que tentar entrar por maios trouxas ou bruxos na Inglaterra será morto, bem como aqueles que tentarem sair sem devida permissão.

Voldemort e os comensais não sairão do território inglês, mas não posso garantir que seus braços fora do país não agirão. Estou trabalhando em conjunto com o Ragnarok, um grupo formado por Harry Potter, meu grande aliado, e ele já fez contatos com outros países e está ciente de que Voldemort tem muitos e poderosos aliados. E é com base nisso que abro meus canais de comunicação para todos os países que quiserem se aliar a mim. No entanto, para os demais países só posso lamentar e avisar que destruirei completamente qualquer um que me atacar, em menos de vinte e quatro horas levo qualquer país a idade da pedra.

Agora irei citar algumas leis que os britânicos devem seguir e que sugiro que todos os países implementem em seus territórios.

.Haverá um toque de recolher ao crepúsculo, qualquer um encontrado na rua após o horário será considerado inimigo.

.Devido à guerra, os direitos civis estão temporariamente suspensos, no entanto quaisquer injustiças ou abusos de autoridade não serão permitidos e caso haja, puniremos o responsável e indenizaremos a vítima.

.Qualquer suspeito de ser comensal ou de estar envolvido com um, será preso e interrogado sem direito a qualquer defesa primária.

. Quaisquer confrontos entre trouxas e bruxos serão cessados imediatamente, mesmo que seja necessária força bruta. Os envolvidos no confronto serão presos e julgados por atentado a paz e a ordem do país e poderá ser punido com prisão perpétua.

.Comensais serão condenados sem direito a recurso, porém os coagidos a servir Voldemort ou o inimigo receberão julgamento justo e tratamento de acordo com os direitos humanos enquanto preso.

.Jovens praticantes de magia negra serão julgados como adultos.

.Qualquer pesquisa em magia negra está proibida, portanto qualquer um que seja pego em tal prática será preso e sua pesquisa confiscada e destruída.

. Os prédios bruxos estão a partir de agora impedidos de ficar invisíveis ou disfarçados do público, sem prévia aprovação do governo. Sendo, portanto, obrigação dos bruxos servirem e aceitarem os trouxas em seus estabelecimentos, assim como trouxas deverão ser assistidos em hospitais bruxos.

.Haverá um novo conjunto de leis que tratará das relações entre bruxos e trouxas e será divulgado ainda hoje em seus mínimos detalhes. Para o restante dos assuntos as leis bruxas e trouxas antigas serão observadas com prudência, até que uma nova constituição seja criada.

.A imprensa continua livre para dar suas opiniões, não haverá censura. Será liberado um boletim diário sobre o andamento da guerra e programas educativos sobre seres mágicos e como agir quando em situação de perigo serão transmitidos por todas as emissoras em dois horários do dia.

.As atividades de exportação e importação estão suspensas, sendo mantidas apenas as de vital importância para o país.

.Viagens turísticas estão suspensas. Os aeroportos serão usados como bases militares e apenas tropas e membros de governo aliado poderão entrar no país.

. Todo o efetivo militar bruxo e trouxa foi dividido em três forças: Terrestre, Marítima e Aérea. Os uniformes correspondentes estão visíveis na tela e todos os cidadãos receberam uma cartilha que permiti verificar a autenticidade do uniforme e identificar corretamente posto e área de atuação.

Essas são as leis mais importantes, as demais serão divulgadas das formas mais diversas e acessíveis. Aproveito ainda para convocar todos os bruxos nascidos trouxas a comparecerem as delegacias mais próximas e se voluntariar para percorrerem as cidades, explicando aos trouxas sobre os bruxos.

Por fim, quero dizer que o momento é difícil, sofremos abandonando nossas casas, cidades, nosso país, porém é o povo que faz uma nação. Os prédios podem ser reconstruídos, a história está preservada em nossos livros, em nossas mentes e corações, o futuro será escrito mais uma vez com nosso suor e nosso sangue. E ao fim, ressurgiremos como uma fênix, erguendo nosso país das cinzas, orgulhosos por sermos mais uma vez os pioneiros e vitoriosos.

O dia de hoje será lembrado como o dia em que seres mágico e não-mágicos se uniram em um só povo, sob o comando de uma princesa bruxa, filha de trouxas, rumo ao futuro onde tecnologia e magia se unirão para erguer uma civilização superior e mais forte, preparada para enfrentar qualquer inimigo. Por isso saiam de suas casas de queixo erguido, sabendo que quando voltarem, serão heróis, terão mudado a história da humanidade. Porque eu prometo que em menos tempo do que possam imaginar, todos os nossos inimigos não passarão de cinzas em nossos pés.

...

Harry caminha a passos lentos pelos corredores de Chatsworth House, evitando as pessoas, ainda remoia a batalha do dia anterior e o beijo como Hermione, mas ambos mal tiveram tempo para se falar depois disso. Ela passara o dia resolvendo várias coisas relativas ao governo, agora mesmo estava dentro de um escritório com pelo menos vinte nobres e políticos, resolvendo coisas pequenas que eles insistiam em discutir. Passou despreocupado por uma porta, mas parou rapidamente ao ouvir o que parecia ser uma discussão entre duas pessoas, reconheceu a voz do pai de Hermione, não queria interromper, mas a porta se abre revelando um Sr. Granger nada feliz.

-Algum problema? -Perguntou Harry em tom neutro de voz.

-O Presidente americano está querendo falar com Hermione. -Responde o senhor Granger em tom impaciente. -Já o avisei mil vezes que ela está em reunião, mas ele insiste que o assunto tem que ser tratado urgentemente, como se ele tivesse prioridade sobre tudo.

-Eu falo com ele. -Harry responde em tom profundo. -Como líder do Ragnarok e aliado do governo britânico, com sua permissão, é claro. -O senhor Granger parecia pensar na resposta que iria dar.

-Se realmente quer isto, boa sorte. -Diz respirando mais aliviado, sabia que desde o ataque do dia anterior, Harry era visto como alguém de grande importância na frente de batalha e no governo, a qual fora formalizada no pronunciamento oficial de Hermione.

-Então com licença. -O rapaz entra na sala e antes de fechar a porta ouve o Granger dizer "americano arrogante". Harry olha em volta e vê uma grande TV, que mostrava um homem já de meia idade, cabelos loiros claros e olhos negros, um tanto gordinho, mas nada que chamasse a atenção, ele também tinha um bigode loiro que lembrava terrivelmente o de Valter Dursley.

Harry se senta em uma confortável cadeira de couro, atrás de uma mesa de mogno belamente trabalhada. O presidente apenas o observava se acomodar, depois pareceu considerar ofensivo o olhar de pouco interesse que Harry lhe dedicava.

-Meu nome é Harry Potter e vim ouvir o que deseja do governo britânico. -Falou o rapaz de forma lenta, mas deixando claro que ele assumiria as negociações, coisa que o americano na tela não gostou nem um pouco.

-Deixei bem claro que meus negócios são para com a Princesa Regente e somente com ela. -Disse o presidente, de quem Harry não lembrava o nome e, no momento, achava irrelevante.

-Ela esta ocupada com coisas mais importantes do que falar com o senhor nesse momento. -Respondeu o rapaz de forma rápida e cortante, sem se preocupar com o olhar gélido do presidente americano. –Meu nome é Harry Potter, sou o líder do Ragnarok e aliado do governo britânico, então qualquer decisão sobre alianças passará por mim.

-Potter. -Murmurou o presidente no monitor a frente. –Conheço esse nome, soube que você ajudou a reter o ataque a Londres ontem.

-Vá direto ao ponto, pois tenho assuntos importantes a resolver. -Disse o rapaz deixando claro sua pressa. –Seja breve.

-Ok. -O presidente parecia realmente contrariado com a idéia, mas pelo menos o rapaz era uma pessoa chave no governo agora. –O povo americano está oferecendo cordialmente ajuda na guerra que vocês estão enfrentando, baseando-me no longo e bom relacionamento que ambas as nações mantêm.

-E como poderíamos recompensá-los por tão generosa ajuda? -Harry fala em tom sutilmente irônico, demonstrando que com ele não havia meias palavras.

-Bom... -Começou o presidente americano e Harry já notou algo diferente sem eu tom de voz, a máscara boa caíra e ele percebera isso. –Existem alguns países problemáticos no mundo que podem se aliar a Voldemort. Países perigosos como a Coréia do Norte, Rússia, China e Irã. -Falou o presidente de forma calma, seus olhos tinham um brilho estranho. –Apoiaremos vocês nessa guerra, então poderemos invadir esses países com provas providenciadas por minha inteligência de que eles estão ao lado de Voldemort. Tudo que sua princesa tem que fazer é nos apoiar nessa campanha. Claro que tudo que conseguirmos nesse negocio será dividido entre nós.

-Um negócio e tanto. -Falou Harry sem demonstrar nada em seu tom de voz, deixando o presidente esperando por uma resposta. –Mas essa foi a proposta mais baixa e indigna que já me fizeram. Eu poderia dizer que me sinto enojado com cada coisa que você disse, mas acho que isso não expressaria o meu desagrado ao ser comparado a seres patéticos como você, que buscam apenas a glória se auto-promovendo e manipulando a opinião pública com fabricação de provas para justificar um genocídio que lhe trará como retorno riquezas e poder, sem importar-se com a vida dos aliados e comandados que seriam perdidas. -As palavras do rapaz eram frias e cortantes, insultando diretamente aquele ser patético sem nem ao menos disfarçar. –Tenho pena de seu país e de suas crianças por terem um governante tão digno de pena, que não pensa em protegê-los e sim em lucrar com uma guerra.

-Com quem pensa que esta falando? -Perguntou o presidente se levantando de sua mesa, mas Harry nada disse até por que reagir para um monitor era algo estranho ao seu ver.

-E quem você pensa que eu sou? -Perguntou Harry em tom frio. –Não ouse me colocar no mesmo patamar que você e seus lacaios. E se eu suspeitar de alguma mobilização de suas forças dentro do território britânico, eu não hesitarei em destruir suas forças e ir até seu país e matá-lo pessoalmente, destruindo toda a estrutura governamental patética e corrompida que infesta seu país e mais uma vez torná-los uma colônia Inglesa. -O presidente tremeu com aquele tom de voz decidido, forte e sem hesitação. –Então pense duas vezes antes de tentar algo, qualquer tentativa de intervenção será vista pelo Ragnarok como uma ação hostil.

-Você terá noticias minhas. -Falou o presidente respirando fundo. O monitor desligou a conferencia acabara.

Harry respirava forte, tinha os punhos fechados de forma que os dedos estavam brancos, sentia que mais um pouco e as unhas cortariam a carne, então afrouxou as mãos.

–Entre. -Falou Harry quando ouviu batidas na porta. Olhou e viu que era o senhor Granger.

-Como foi? -Perguntou o em tom calmo, observando o jovem que estava visivelmente mal humorado.

-Definitivamente os estados Unidos não vão ser nossos aliados. -Falou Harry mais aliviado do que preocupado. –Ele tinha planos repugnantes para se aproveitar da guerra e queria nosso apoio em troca de pilhagens.

-O conheço dos velhos tempos, quando ele ainda era um vice-governador de um pequeno estado americano. -Falou o . –Ele nunca me pareceu boa pessoa. Ambicioso demais.

-Bom terei que ir até Hermione para dar as "boas notícias". -As últimas palavras, o rapaz dissera em tom sarcástico.

...

-Não, o orçamento para isso não é cabível. -Falava um político qualquer, ao qual Hermione ignorava assim como a gritaria em volta. Uma discussão entre nobres e políticos era realizada em seu escritório. Ela realmente estava tentada a matar pelo menos três ou quatro pra ver se aquilo andava, mas mesmo entre nobres e políticos havia aqueles que realmente pensavam no povo, na guerra e tinham boas idéias. Contudo, aquilo a estava entediando.

Então uma presença incomum chamou sua atenção. Estava dentro de suas terras, o que a fez se levantar rapidamente deixando todos ficarem quietos.

-Creio que todos estejam cansados no momento. -Falou Hermione em tom franco, vendo que os assuntos realmente esgotaram os demais. –Por tanto vamos dar uma pausa e nos reuniremos de novo após as sete da noite. -Disse ela deixando claro que a reunião acabara, ninguém ousou contestar e aos poucos se retiraram do escritório, sendo a garota a última a fazer isso.

Aparatou para o jardim, vendo ao longe um pequeno lago, caminhou depressa, quase correndo até lá. Sua expressão era seria quando alcanço o pequeno lago e encontrou uma mulher jovem não parecia ter mais que três anos a mais que Hermione cabelos longos e negros com pontas brancas a mulher se virou permitindo que a jovem visse os olhos acobreados da semideusa conhecida como Maya.

-Boa tarde. -Falou Hermione em tom cortês, mas a mulher apenas a encarou como se não a visse. –O que faz aqui?

-Tenho assuntos a tratar com Harry Potter. -Falou Maya em tom lento, desviando os olhos de Hermione e olhando diretamente para seu próprio reflexo na água, como se não desse importância a jovem.

-Pois creio que qualquer assunto que tenha com Harry possa ser falado comigo. -Falou Hermione em tom mais firme de voz. –Afinal também sou líder do Ragnarok e a Princesa Regente do Reino da Grã-Bretanha.

-Você não é líder do Ragnarok e nunca será. -Falou Maya em tom firme e frio de voz, as águas do lago ondularam levemente. –Não me importo com seu título sobre esse país, pois ele nada vale diante da grandeza que tem o Ragnarok. E minha lealdade é apenas ao Príncipe do Fim e a mais ninguém.

-Pelo jeito como fala, até parece que tem algum sentimento além de lealdade pelo Harry. -Diz Hermione de forma calma, levemente mais fria que o comum, fazendo Maya voltar-se para encará-la. Os olhos da semideusa não continham nada que a jovem pudesse ler, nenhum sentimento, eram apenas frios e cortantes como o de uma ave de rapina.

-E se eu tivesse? -Pergunta a semideusa em tom neutro de voz, mas soando desafiadora, apesar de fingir não ver os olhos de Hermione ficarem ligeiramente mais escuros. –Pelo visto quem sente algo mais é você.

-Isso seria problema meu. -Diz Hermione em tom mais baixo. –E se não quer dizer o assunto pelo qual veio, creio que pode se retirar de minha propriedade e do Ragnarok, já que aparentemente não sabe respeitar uma hierarquia óbvia.

-O que a doce princesinha fará se eu me recusar? -Provocou Maya de forma zombeteira. –Alguém como você não pode me expulsar de nenhum lugar. -A semideusa saltou para trás instantes antes do punho de Hermione acertar o local vazio onde estivera. –Vejam só, ela tem garras. -Falou Maya pousando levemente dois metro longe de Hermione.

-É meu último aviso. -Diz Hermione, mas pelo tom de voz era perceptível que só falara aquilo por falar. Viu Maya correr para a direita, traçando uma meia lua, sua trajetória acabaria a levando à água.

Mal Maya chegara à água, seus pés que não afundaram, ela continuou correndo pelo lago sobre as águas com uma calma imensa até que ela sumiu. Hermione ficou em silêncio, tentando captar cada movimento do ar. Conseguia sentir cada folha caindo das árvores e cada vibração na terra, então saltou para subindo quase 3 metros no ar, olhando para baixo onde Maya aparecera ainda em pé sobre as águas, mas dessa vez a beira do lago.

Maya saltou atrás de Hermione, subindo rapidamente, logo ambas estavam frente a frente. Lançaram suas mãos uma para a outra ao mesmo tempo e o corpo de ambas foi jogado para trás somente com o violento deslocamento de ar e, quando os pés de ambas tocaram o chão, ainda foram arrastadas para trás. O movimento foi simultâneo, ambas avançaram uma para a outra até ficarem a menos de trinta centímetros de distância, o primeiro golpe foi de Maya, tentando acertar os rins, mas Hermione defendera com o cotovelo.

O som do impacto foi como o de um trovão, folhas pelo chão foram jogadas longe, a água do pequeno lago não muito longe delas ondulou fortemente. Hermione agora tentara dar uma joelhada em Maya, mas esta defendera com as duas mãos, mais uma vez o som de trovão foi ouvido e o corpo da semideusa içado no ar por alguns centímetros, o suficiente para ela jogar o corpo para trás. Maya deu um mortal e finalmente acerta um chute com a ponta do pé no queixo de Hermione, que foi jogada para trás, formando um arco no ar, mas esta cai de pé como se não sentisse o golpe. Ambas se olharam claramente irritadas uma com a outra, Maya chutou o chão com força e um grande pedaço de terra foi em direção de Hermione, que conseguiu desviar, olhando com desagrado o buraco no chão e fazendo um forte movimento com a mão.

A semi-deusa se sentiu içada no ar, atraída na direção da princesa, que saltou no ar acertando um chute no estômago de Maya, lhe tirando o ar e ser mais uma vez jogando-a para trás. Porém Maya tocou o chão e desapareceu, fazendo Hermione levantar o braço direito defendendo um chute alto na direção do rosto, em seguida, sem esperar, Hermione pegou a perna de Maya e deu uma rasteira na mulher, a derrubando de costas no chão e lançando o punho direito com força sobre o peito de Maya, que pela primeira vez solta um gemido alto de dor e cospe um pouco de sangue, ao redor dela o chão afundara. Em seguida a semi-deusa recebe um chute da Granger nas costelas, a fazendo ser arrastada, ainda deitada, pelo chão até cair dentro do lago onde se molhou.

Levantou-se das águas ensopada, com um pouco de lama no vestido claro que usava, porém não demonstrava estar ferida de modo algum. Só com um olhar para a água e com um aceno de mão, a água começou a subir a circulando em espiral. Maya estendeu as mãos para Hermione e a água foi em sua direção com grande velocidade, a garota não pensou, apenas respirou fundo e soprou com força o ar, lançando uma grande chama azulada que se chocou com a água, causando uma forte explosão de vapor. Este impedia que Hermione visse a semideusa se aproximar, tudo que viu foi um vulto escuro e rápido por entre o vapor segundos antes de uma mão forte e poderosa a pegar fortemente pelo pescoço. Seus pés abandonaram o chão e o corpo gira no ar até bater com as costas no chão, ainda com aquela mão forte no pescoço.

O Impacto dissipara o vapor e ela pôde ver Maya com olhos ligeiramente mais claros, demonstrando um ódio imenso por ela. A seguir viu a semi deusa levantar o braço livre e logo sentiu o impacto em seu peito, o chão ao redor das duas afundou em círculo e a terra tremeu, Hermione jurara que quebrara pelo menos duas costelas. Maya se afasta com um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios e aquilo a irritou completamente.

-Isso é tudo que você tem? -Perguntou Hermione em tom neutro de voz, se levantando rapidamente. Maya lançou um olhar mortal a ela, as duas estavam a pouco mais de um metro uma da outra. –Se essa é toda sua força, é melhor sair do Ragnarok, pois não terá nada para nos oferecer. -Hermione sentiu o ar pulsar e viu uma aura estranha sair da semideusa, entendeu que agora a luta seria a sério, porém não iria deixá-la ficar se mostrando, revidaria a altura.

O ar estava incrivelmente pesado, a água do lago congelava e voltava ao estado líquido com uma velocidade incrível, a terra tremia antecipando o acontecimento gélido e mortal que seria o combate de agora em diante. Então ambas avançaram tão rápidas que pareciam sumir, estavam perto agora, ambas iriam desferir socos uma na outra, não iam tentar defender. Os braços se estenderam para ambas darem o golpe quando algo caiu entre elas, o chão tremeu fortemente quando ambas já golpeavam sem poder evitar.

Harry estendeu suas mãos pegando o soco das duas com facilidade, dessa vez o som de trovão foi muito mais forte, mas nenhuma das duas se preocupava com isso. Surpresas pela aparição do moreno, ambas ficaram estáticas logo após o golpe, olhando para ele espantadas.

-O que vocês duas estão pensando que estão fazendo? -Perguntou o rapaz de forma séria e dura, olhando pra uma e depois pra outra. Ambas sentiram um peso estranho sobre elas, os orbes esmeralda demonstrando desapontamento. –Há humanos aqui, crianças que estão chorando e tremendo, pensando que mais uma vez veriam uma batalha.

-Descul...

-Não quero desculpas e no momento não estou com paciência para ouvir qualquer explicação. -Falou o moreno olhando pras duas como um pai desapontado com os filhos. –Maya, pegue seus convidados e os leve para o escritório, irei falar com vocês em breve. -A mulher não ousou desobedecer, se curvou levemente, e saiu não sem antes de lançar um olhar gélido a Hermione, que correspondeu. –Hermione, dentre todas as pessoas, você é a ultima de quem esperaria isso. Vamos para dentro que tenho algo importante para te relatar, depois você se explica.

...

Harry e Hermione caminharam devagar até a casa, passando por corredores desertos até o escritório, enquanto ele relatava a conversa que tivera com o presidente americano. Hermione apoiou a postura do companheiro e decidiu conversar com ouros líderes mundiais sobre sua postura e ética, era hora de moralizar a política internacional. Ao chegarem ao escritório, viram Rony sentado a mesa, observando os convidados de Maya e a própria.  
–Meu senhor, aqui estão os novos integrantes do Ragnarok. –Maya diz assim que Harry entra e se recosta a mesa, olhando para os visitantes. Ela apontava quatro indivíduos bem peculiares.

-Meu nome é Legião. -Falou um homem de cabelos negros e tatuagem de cobra. –Descendência humana e demoníaca, também um mestre em combates. -Falou se curvando, sorrindo de forma simples, e, apesar de lançar um olhar significativo para Hermione, não parecia ter respeito nenhum por nada a sua volta.

-Me chamo Sarissa, mas prefiro que me chamem de Sari. -Falou uma mulher atraente, de profundos olhos cor de âmbar e cabelos castanhos. –Descendência demoníaca e humana, conhecedora dos segredos da forja.

-Me chamam de Seth. -Falou o terceiro. Um homem de aparência calma, não parecia ter chegado aos vinte e cinco anos, era alto e possuía cabelos brancos. –Filho de uma humana com um Deus. Procuro a sabedoria e as artes da ciência e magia.

-Intelectualzinho de merda. -Murmurou Legião em tom audível, foi possível sentir a mudança na atmosfera da sala quando os dois se encararam.

-E quem seria essa criança? -Perguntou Harry em tom calmo de voz, mas uma esmagadora presença desprendeu dele fazendo Legião e Seth deixarem a postura ofensiva e voltassem a se ignorar.

-Meu nome é Febe, senhor. -Falou a menina que devia ter oito ou nove anos, olhos incrivelmente negros e cabelos loiros escuros e longos.

-Ela é tudo que precisamos! –Legião ironiza com um resmungo. –A filha de um dos deuses mais odiados. –A menina abaixou a cabeça.

-Os filhos não são merecedores dos feitos e nem culpados pelos crimes dos pais. –Hermione fala em tom solene, a postura nobre evidenciada.

-Vejo que é cheio de opiniões, Legião. –Harry começa em tom sério, os olhos fixos e afiados nos do meio-demônio. –Acontece que, apesar de ser um líder benevolente e simpatizante da democracia, dispenso opiniões como as suas. –O aviso, apesar de sutil, fora bem claro. –Legião apenas cruzou os braços como se ignorasse o dito, apesar de ter passado a guardar silêncio.

-Agora que as apresentações foram feitas, vamos as colocações de cada um. –Harry diz e se vira para Rony, que estava sentado sobre a mesa e, além de tê-los observado, fizera algumas anotações.

-Eu me apresentei assim que entraram, mas não disse minha posição nesta guerra. –Rony começa a falar em tom compenetrado, atraindo a atenção dos cinco. –Eu sou o braço esquerdo de Harry e responsável pela estratégia, coordeno os estrategistas do Ragnarok e trabalho em parceria com o ministro da defesa da Grã-Bretanha. Aproveitei então minha permanência aqui, enquanto esperávamos por Harry e Hermione, para observá-los atentamente e aprender um pouco sobre o perfil de cada um.

-Corta essa, humano! Se acha que pode conhecer um meio-demônio ou ordenar qualquer coisa a ele, é tão bom em estratégia quanto uma galinha em vôo. –Legião ironiza mostrando seu desprezo por humanos.

Essa foi a gota d'água para Harry, que no milisegundo seguinte estava com as garras em volta da traquéia de Legião, que sufocava. O meio-demônio tentava usar os poderosos braços para socar Harry, que apenas sorria condescendente, como um adulto que fosse socado por um menino de sete anos.

-Harry, não suje o tapete com o sangue desse idiota, ele vale milhões. –Hermione fala observando que o sangue que saía do pescoço de Legião, escorria pelo corpo dele e acabaria por cair no caríssimo tapete persa.

-Sempre que seu cérebro minúsculo pensar em dizer algo, engula as palavras, porque mais uma besteira como essa e eu arranco sua língua e te faço engolir. –Harry rosna enquanto soltava Legião. –Mais alguém tem alguma oposição quanto a linha de comando? –Ninguém se manifesta, apesar de Maya responder com um olhar mortal ao olhar superior de Hermione.

-Como eu dizia, observei-os e os posicionei onde poderiam ser mais úteis. –Rony segue com tranqüilidade, como se não houvesse sido interrompido. –Legião irá para o grupo de salvamento, que tem como missão ir ao território inimigo e libertar prisioneiros, trazendo-os em segurança para nosso território. São missões que trabalham com grupos muito pequenos e, como ele se mostrou um tanto anti-social, creio que possa render mais trabalhando sozinho ou com dois ou três bruxos.

-Ótima idéia, Rony. –Hermione elogia o amigo e lhe dedica um sorriso caloroso. –Hoje haviam me dito que estava difícil montar equipes para resgate em algumas áreas muito vigiadas. –Se virando para Legião, mudando a expressão para uma mais séria, ela continua. –Se apresente amanhã às sete da manhã aqui. Certamente já haverá uma missão adequada para você. –Legião apenas faz um aceno de concordância.

-Sari, há um grupo de bruxos e projetistas de armas trouxas estudando a construção de um novo arsenal. Há não só estudos para a criação de armas, como também de equipamentos diversos, e creio que seus conhecimentos poderão ser muito úteis, principalmente no desenvolvimento e design de artefatos de condução e concentração de magia que possam substituir as varinhas. –Rony explica a semi-deusa que parece pensativa. -Vejo que tem dúvidas quanto ao departamento de pesquisa e desenvolvimento de arsenal militar. –Pergunta ao perceber a hesitação da semi-deusa.

-Sim. Bruxos e trouxas lutam de maneiras diferentes. Eles pensam guerras e batalhas de modo completamente oposto, a própria relação equipamento/homem é completamente oposta. –Sari argumenta, mostrando que realmente sabia sobre o que falava.

-Pois justamente essa diferença é que vai nos garantir um pleno sucesso. –Hermione responde demonstrando tranqüilidade e confiança. –Os trouxas têm excelentes equipamentos para combate a distância, cobrem muito bem toda a parte tática e de cobertura. Já os bruxos são a "força bruta", os responsáveis principais pelos combates de curta distância. É um pouco complicado de explicar ou visualizar agora, mas certamente quando ver o trabalho do departamento, você entenderá o que quero dizer. –Hermione tinha atenção de todos, era a imagem da monarca que tinha total conhecimento sobre as ações do governo, que estava envolvida em todos os setores e, mais importante, cumpria com o principal objetivo de seu governo: Unir trouxas e bruxos, mostrando-os que apesar de não saberem, já eram um povo só, cada qual com sua característica, mas completamente adaptável e conectável ao outro.

-Eu sou um dos líderes desse departamento. –Harry fala chamando a atenção da meia-demônio. –Eu sou, inclusive, um dos principais responsáveis por testes, por isso quero que trabalhe comigo. Será meu braço direito enquanto eu estiver lá, fora isso ficará livre para transitar entre as seções de desenvolvimento e de pesquisa.

-Será um prazer, meu senhor. –A malícia com que as palavras "prazer" e "meu" foram ditas, fez com que Maya e Hermione lançassem olhares discretos, mas desgostosos a Sari.

-Tendo isto resolvido, sigamos. –Rony volta a chamar a atenção para si. –Seth, você como estudioso, estará no departamento de ciência do ministério da integração. O objetivo deste departamento é mesclar tecnologia e ciência com magia... –Rony começa a explicar, mas Hermione o interrompe.

-Eu estou particularmente envolvida com este departamento, já que é um dos pontos mais importantes em longo prazo para o ministério base de meu governo, além de ser uma área pela qual sempre tive interesse. Então, quando eu não estiver ocupada com alguma reunião política ou em campo, gostaria que ficasse ao meu lado como meu parceiro de estudo, quando eu estiver fora, conduzirá a pesquisa sem mim. De acordo? –Hermione primeiro explica de modo objetivo, apesar do tom gentil e depois o pergunta mostrando que ele poderia recusar se quisesse.

-Seria uma honra, alteza. Inclusive, devo dizer que minhas áreas de estudo cobrem também a história, cultura, língua e política de outros países, além de ter um grande repertório de magias ofensivas e defensivas. Com isto, gostaria de me oferecer para ser seu assistente i full time /i. –Seth tinha um sorriso suave nos lábios, seus olhos esmeralda brilhavam com a chance de usar todo seu conhecimento na construção de um importante capítulo da história mundial.

-Acho que seria um desperdício de talento dar atenção a tanta coisa ao mesmo tempo. –Harry fala não gostando muito dessa "sombra" que Hermione ganharia. –Seria melhor que se dedicasse totalmente a uma só pesquisa.

-Sou obrigado a descordar. –Seth fala de modo respeitoso, mas confiante. –Sou um especialista em dividir meu tempo e atenção entre coisas que não possuem qualquer conexão. Poderia dizer que sou não só dotado de muitos talentos, como sei usá-los com muita maestria.

-Ótimo! Será muito útil não ter que trocar de assistente cada vez que precisar mudar meu foco. Ter uma só pessoa ao meu lado em todo momento para organizar tudo e ainda me dar conselhos sábios aumentará exponencialmente minha produtividade. –Hermione fala com um sorriso satisfeito, não só pela grande ajuda ganha, mas também por ver que Harry parecia enciumado e Maya nem um pouco contente por sua dupla conquista.

-Quanto a você, Febe, o que pode nos oferecer? –Rony pergunta sem saber o que fazer com uma criança, que apesar de semi-deusa, não parecia ter qualquer condição de batalhar e não devia ter conhecimento algum para ajudar no suporte.

-Nada além de problemas. –Legião fala e ignora o olhar crítico de Harry. –O pai dela é Dan-Hath, Deus da destruição, protetor de uma vila de merda no fim do mundo. A cada nove anos ele engravida uma mulher e tem como oferenda o sacrifício de sangue do filho anterior. Assim que ele chegar e não encontrar sua suculenta refeição, vai vir atrás de nós.

-A mãe dela me implorou para trazê-la e pensei que o senhor a acolheria. –Maya justifica seu ato olhando para Harry, que se vira para olhar para Rony e Hermione.

-Quando ele vier cuidamos dele. –Hermione diz de modo absoluto, indo até a menina que se encontrava acolhida e com medo e a abraçando carinhosamente. –Não se preocupe, Febe, aqui ninguém deixará que a machuquem. –A voz de Hermione era doce e gentil, assim como o toque de sua mão na face pálida da menina, que deixa uma lágrima escapar.

-Obrigada, prometo que não vou incomodar ou atrapalhar ninguém. Também vou ajudar o máximo que conseguir. –Ela fala com a voz embargada, mostrando fragilidade e ao mesmo tempo determinação.

-Não se sinta tão em dívida, querida. Você é apenas uma criança e merece carinho, proteção, educação e tudo o mais que qualquer outra criança que está aqui com seus pais possuem. –Hermione enxuga as lágrimas dela e então a ergue nos braços. –Eu não tenho muito tempo para cuidar de você, mas tenho certeza de que minha mãe adorará esta tarefa, será como minha irmãzinha, o que acha? –Febe concorda com um aceno, chorando baixinho e abraçando Hermione com força.

-Odeio ser chato e atrapalhar essas coisas, mas preciso saber se ela tem algum dom. –Rony diz meio sem jeito, o que não surpreendia Hermione, já que o amigo nunca fora muito sensível.

-Posso curar, mas quanto mais grave for a enfermidade, mais energia é preciso e eu demoro um pouco para me recuperar. Também conheço muitas ervas e poções que curam doenças. –A menina tinha um tom compenetrado e seus olhos demonstravam que ela faria o máximo para retribuir tudo que Hermione lhe oferecia, mesmo sem ter esperado qualquer coisa em troca. Aquilo fez Harry lembrar um pouco de si mesmo a alguns anos atrás, apesar de não ter tido a sorte que esta menina teria.

-Neste caso, acho que todos já estão devidamente encaminhados. –Harry fala tentando se recompor, não poderia demonstrar sensibilidade na frente de seus comandados. –Sari, Seth e Febe, esperem lá fora. Legião, está dispensado por hoje. –Era claro que Harry tinha algo sério a tratar com os outros, então ninguém hesitou em obedecer.

Rony olhou para Maya e Hermione que se posicionaram de frente para Harry, que tinha o semblante fechado. Pelo visto havia mais um problema para solucionarem, o dia estava cheio.

-Podem me dizer porque a princesa da Grã-Bretanha e a líder dos semi-deuses e meios-demônios do Ragnarok estavam pensando, quando as peguei brigando como dois moleques de rua? –Harry parecia um pai brigando com as filhas adolescentes. Maya fez uma cara de indignada e Hermione ficou vermelha, principalmente ao ver o olhar incrédulo de Rony.

-Eu só me defendi da agressão dela. –Maya fala de forma simples e brusca, odiara a comparação chula. Hermione estava a um passo de lançar um avada pelos olhos.

-Assumo que me precipitei, porém não poderia permitir que ela desfizesse de meu país e me destratasse em minha própria casa, além de ter desrespeitado a hierarquia do Ragnarok. Não podemos permitir desacato a autoridade, seria insustentável se todos fizessem apenas o que quisessem. Por isso a expulsei e quando ela não foi por bem, resolvi por com minhas mãos. –Hermione mostrava uma argumentação enxuta, lógica e deixava claro no olhar que a desafiava a tentar se colocar como vítima de novo.

-Eu apenas disse a ela que tinha assuntos a tratar com o senhor... –Maya começa, mas Rony a interrompe.

-Já entendi o que houve. –Rony fala e se aproxima de Harry. –Acredito que um cartão amarelo pras duas seja o suficiente.

-Concordo. Maya, você deve respeito à Hermione, ela é meu braço direito no Ragnarok e alguém de minha inteira confiança, então se ela der uma ordem, obedeça. Quanto a você, Hermione, entendo que tenha se sentido ofendida, mas ainda não justifica seu comportamento e, como Maya é do Ragnarok, antes de bani-la deveria me consultar. –Hermione assente em concordância, ficando ainda mais vermelha pela bronca. –Agora, se ajoelhe diante de Hermione e peça desculpas pelas ofensas, ela além de meu braço direito é a governante desse país e àquela que nos está dando um suporte imenso. –Maya estava visivelmente furiosa e parecia pensar se obedeceria ou não.

-Não precisa fazer nada disso. –Hermione fala e surpreende Harry e Rony. –Se as desculpas não são sinceras, não posso aceitar. Agora, se me derem licença, preciso levar Febe a meus pais. –Harry apenas faz um gesto de concordância e Hermione sai, lançando um olhar vitorioso a Maya.

-A partir de hoje, você responde ao Rony. Agora pode ir, Maya. –Harry fala sem dar qualquer margem a contestações e vê a semi-deusa desaparecer.

-Cara, agora entendo a frase que diz: "É chato ser gostoso!". Com uma semi-deusa e uma meia-demônio guerreando por você, as coisas aqui vão esquentar e muito. –Rony fala com suspiro, levando uma mão ao cabelo e o bagunçando, deixando-o espetado para todos os lados.

-Você ficou doido, Rony? Maya só não é chegada a receber ordens de "impuros", mas depois da dura que dei no Seth, acho que ela aprendeu. –Harry fala achando o comentário de Rony absurdo.

-Se isso fosse verdade, ela teria reclamado ou ao menos lançado um olhar raivoso ou ameaçador a mim, assim como fez com Hermione o tempo todo. Além disso, as duas só faltaram lançar maldições na Sari depois que você a convocou. –Rony fala como se fosse óbvio, deixando Harry paralisado, quase incrédulo. –Pensa nisso e num jeito de acabar logo com essa rixa.

-E, se por acaso, você estiver certo. Como eu acabaria com o problema? –Harry pergunta apenas querendo um conselho.

-Ou manda a Maya embora, ou escolhe uma das duas ou uma terceira, pra namorar. –Rony sugere primeiro de modo óbvio e depois com um tom levemente malicioso. –Sinceramente, eu adoraria estar no seu lugar, pegaria a Maya e a Sari ao mesmo tempo! Pensa nisso. –E dito isto, Rony sai deixando um Harry pensativo e chocado para trás.


End file.
